Máquina do Tempo Sonhos contigo
by Jou-ChanHimura
Summary: Kaoru viaja no passado, Encontra Kenshin nos dias sangrentos do Bakumatsu. Será que ela consegue tocar o coração de Battousai? Ou o aparecimento de Tomoe vai mudar tudo? pf deixem a vossa opinião
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - Maquina do Tempo**

Esta história passa-sse nos nossos dias, mas é só nos primeiros capitulos... Espero que gostem...

" – Mãe! Onde está o pai?" – ela perguntou com o seu sorriso enorme

A mãe não resistiu a sorrir também contagiada pelo sorriso da filha…

_Onde será que ela aprendeu a sorrir assim? Ela sorri por tudo e por nada, mas, o sorriso dela parece fazer sempre com que os outros a sua volta fiquem felizes!_

Enquanto estava perdida nos seus pensamentos ouviu a voz da sua filha mas desta vez impaciente, a pequena menina estava a ficar aborrecida com a demora da mãe, e já batia com o pé furiosa…

" – Vá lá mãe, diz onde esta o pai?"

" – O teu pai esta lá cima no sótão. Vai lá ter com ele…" – a criança já ia a correr a caminho do sótão quando ouviu a mãe: " – Kaoru, espera!"

" – O que foi mãe?" – este vai e não vai estava a deixá-la impaciente

A mãe deu a Kaoru uma fatia de bolo embrulhada num guardanapo.

" – Leva isso para o teu pai, ele esta lá cima a horas nas engenhocas dele, que até se esquece de comer…"

Kaoru pegou na fatia de bolo com cuidado e seguiu em direcção ao sótão.

……………………………………..

" – Pai, posso entrar?"

" – Sim ." – a voz calorosa do seu pai fazia sempre sentir-se tão bem.

Kaoru abriu a porta e entrou…. O velho sótão era o lugar da casa que ela mais gostava, estava cheio de coisas velhas mas que aos olhos dela tinham muito valor…

"- Toma pai, a mãe mandou isto para ti." – Disse dando-lhe o pedaço de bolo

O pai olhou para a comida e subitamente sentiu fome… Engraçado como ele conseguia ficar horas sem comer quando estava naquele lugar…

Depois de comer o bolo o Sr. Kamyia perguntou:

" – Vieste aqui só entregar o bolo? Ou tens algo para me perguntar?" – o pai já a conhecia bem, e sabia que ela escondia algo…

A garota sorriu… " - Tive um sonho pai…"

O pai franziu o sobrolho.

" – Ai sim? Que sonhas-te Kaoru?"

Kaoru corou

" – Não sei explicar… eu vi uma cara de um menino, e ele falou para mim…"

" – um menino falou para ti? Que disse ele?"

" – Não consegui entender… ele disse o meu nome e depois falou uma língua estranha que não percebi…"

O pai estranhou… Ela nunca tinha dito nada parecido…

" – Mas que te disse ele?" – insistiu

" – Papá, não percebi era uma língua estranha…" – a garota resmungou, parecia que seu pai não queria acreditar nela.

O Kamyia colocou as mãos sobre os pequenos ombros da sua menina…

Como ele a amava….

" – Filha fazemos assim, se esta noite voltares a ter o mesmo sonho, tenta perceber o que o senhor te diz, ok?"

Kaoru acenou obedientemente.

" – Diz-me, conhecias o senhor do teu sonho? "

" – Não, mas era um senhor muito bonito, tinha o cabelo da cor de fogo…"

_Isto é cada vez mais estranho… Bem, se calhar é só mais um sonho de crianças…_

" – Já foste brincar com os teus amigos hoje?" – ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo que pegava numa das ferramentas que tinha dentro de uma caixa velha.

Ela não respondeu.

" – Kaoru?" – ele voltou o olhar para ela.

Kaoru estava cabisbaixa, triste com a pergunta do pai.

" – Que se passa filha?"

" – Eu não tenho amigos…" – a menina respondeu contendo o choro.

Sim, desde que se tinham mudado para aquela casa Kaoru ainda não tinha feito amigos…

As dificuldades financeiras eram muitas e então tiveram que se mudar para aquela casa, que já tinha sido da avó de Kaoru.

" – Pai! Que estás a fazer?" – ela perguntou

" – Ah!.. Bem, eu estou a tentar construir uma máquina…"

" – Uma máquina?" – ela arregalou os olhos e tentou espreitar por de cima da figura do pai. " – Parece interessante…" - a tristeza tinha sumido ao ouvir palavra máquina.

" – Sim, mas não esta pronta…"

" – é uma máquina para que pai?"

" – É uma máquina do tempo… ajuda-te a voltar atrás no tempo…"

………………………………………

_Uma máquina do tempo… o papá diz que serve para voltar atrás no tempo… deve ser giro…_

Nessa noite depois de conversar e fazer imensas perguntas a seu pai acerca da máquina … Kaoru deitou-se e adormeceu exausta…

" – _Pai! Mãe? Onde é que estão?"_

" – _Kaoru! Filha vê! A máquina que construí para ti…" – ele disse apontando para uma geringonça de madeira que estava no chão._

" – _Pai, que tens? Que se passa contigo? " – o seu pai estava diferente no seu aspecto parecia… Mais velho, como se tivesse mais vinte anos do que aqueles que realmente tinha…_

" – _Filha a máquina vê!" _

" – _Pai! Quero lá saber da máquina, diz me que tens? Tu não estas bem!" _

_Kamyia tossia, e seu corpo tremia todo no entanto ele apontava para a máquina que tinha construído…e dizia…_

" – _Vê filha, é o meu presente para ti… o teu presente de 18 anos…"_

_Kaoru estava horrorizada, ela só tinha 6 anos… _

" – _Papá por favor…" – ela tentava desesperadamente tocar em seu pai mas ele recusava e apontava para a máquina._

_De repente no pequeno ecrã da máquina apareceu a face que ela já bem conhecia…_

_Ela parou e olhou atenta para o rapaz no ecrã._

_Sem saber porque um sentimento de tristeza apoderou-se dela nesse instante…_

" – _Quem és tu, por favor diz me? Porque apareces nos meus sonhos? Porquê?"_

_A expressão na cara dele mudou subitamente …_

_Ele falou devagar, como se quisesse que ela absorvesse as palavras que ele iria dizer:_

" G_a inakute sabishii, Kaoru dono" _


	2. Chapter 2 Sonho e pesadelo

**Capitulo 2 – Sonho e Pesadelo **

Depois do sonho, Kaoru nunca mais conseguiu adormecer. Não só não percebia o que o rapaz da tv tinha dito, mas também a preocupava o estado de seu pai naquele sonho.

" – É melhor ir ao quarto dos pais ver se esta tudo bem." – Pensou

Tirou os lençóis de cima do seu corpo e saltou da cama.

Ao passar pelo corredor fê-lo em bicos de pés pois sabia que era normal a madeira estalar e ela não queria acordá-los.

Ao chegar ao quarto encostou o ouvido na porta…

Não ouviu nada a não ser as suas leves respirações. Então entrou devagarinho.

Olhou para o pai, estava a dormir profundamente…

Kaoru sorriu e dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto para sair.

Chegando ao seu quarto Kaoru olhou pela janela a lua...estava cheia, bonita, clara, mas triste….

"Ga inakutte sabishii"… ela sussurrou as palavras que ele lhe tinha dito.

Mas o que será que ele lhe queria dizer?

Que palavras eram aquelas?

Qual era o seu significado?

Porque que ele não falava na sua língua?

Kaoru sentiu os seus olhos fecharem e o seu corpo perder a força lentamente… mas não voltou para a cama. Deixou-se estar ali, pendurada a olhar o céu.

" – Diz me lua, Será que alguma vez vou conseguir perceber o que ele me quer dizer?"

Após alguns minutos Kaoru deixou-se derrubar pelo cansaço.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**11 anos mais tarde **

Durante anos os dias foram sempre iguais… A mãe de Kaoru saia sempre cedo de casa para ir trabalhar, o pai ficava, passando cada vez mais tempo no sótão sozinho.

Os dias passavam…. Transformando-se em semanas, as semanas em meses e os meses em anos.

Kaoru foi crescendo e deixou de sonhar. Mas nunca mais se esqueceu daquele rapaz. Ela jamais havia contado a seu pai acerca daquele último sonho.

Não sabia porquê, mas doía só de lembrar seu pai naquele estado.

…………….

" – Kaoru! Kaoru!"

" – Ah! Misao?" – Kaoru acordou do sono sobressaltada.

" – Já são horas de estarmos a caminho da escola! E tu ainda estás na cama?"

" – Uh!... Não me apetece sair da cama…. Estive até tarde a ajudar os meus pais a fazer as malas… tenho sono…" – Kaoru rebolou na cama

" – Vá lá Kaoru, hoje temos teste de Matemática, já te esqueceste?" – Misao insitiu

" – Teste de Matemática?" Kaoru levantou-se da cama de súbito " – Tinha me esquecido por completo! Que horas são? " – olhou para o relógio do quarto. " – Ai meu Deus, estou muito atrasada!!!!"

Saiu a correr da cama em direcção ao armário.

" – Os teus pais partem a que horas?" - a amiga perguntou

" – Eles vão logo a seguir de eu sair."

" – Finalmente eles vão ter uma férias juntos. Já mereciam não achas?"

Kaoru sorriu. " – Sim, eles já não tiravam férias juntos há dez anos."

" – Tanto tempo?" – Misao ficou surpreendida, mas sabia que a família de Kaoru tinha dificuldades financeiras e essa era a razão pela qual já não passavam férias há tanto tempo. " – Tu vais ter com eles quando?"

" – Quando acabar a época de exames." - disse acabando de vestir as calças.

" – Vou ter saudades tuas…" – Kaoru era a única amiga de Misao.

Kaoru sorriu e abraçou a amiga. " – Eu sei, eu também."

" – Pode ser que nessas férias encontres a quem procuras."

Kaoru olhou nos olhos da amiga. O que ela dizia era impossível, ela nunca iria encontrar o rapaz dos sonhos, ele era apenas… um sonho.

" – Não digas isso. "

" – Porque?" – Misao recusava-se a acreditar que aquele sonho não tivesse signficado. " – Kaoru, pesquisei o significado daquelas palavras para ti. "

Kaoru deixou cair o livro que tinha nas mãos.

" – E.. O que quer dizer? " – perguntou ansiosamente

" – A expressão é japonesa, e traduzido para inglês significa: I am so lonely without you. Em português: Tenho saudades tuas."

" – Japonês? Saudades? Não pode ser, estás a brincar!"

" – Kaoru é alguém do teu passado! Eu sei que não acreditas nestas coisas mas eu acredito, e…"

" – Misao, estamos atrasadas… "

_"Não entendo porque que ela fica perturbada sempre que se fala dele… Não percebo… mas eu Misao Makimachi vou descobrir!" _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Durante o exame…

" – psst!psst! Jou-chan!"

Kaoru olhou para trás.

" – Que foi?" - susurrou

" – Diz me a resposta 3." 

" – Sano é muito grande! Tem muitos cálculos!"

" – diz!"

Alguém bateu a porta da sala de aula e a professora foi abrir.

Kaoru voltou-se para trás e trocou de testes com o Sano.

" – Miuda és maluca diz me só a resposta!"

" – Sê rápido a passar…"

"Kaoru Kamyia!" – Kaoru encolheu os ombros.

_Fui apanhada! -_ Pensou

" – Temos que falar lá fora." – a voz grave da professora fez com que Kaoru desconfiasse do que se estava a passar.

" – Que se passa?" – começou a ficar preocupada

Os olhos da senhora, já com uma certa idade, encheram-se de lágrimas.

" – O que se passa? Diga-me?" – Kaoru levantou se

" – Os teus pais, eles…"

Kaoru agarrou os braços da professora com força abanando-a.

" – Professora, diga-me por favor, o que aconteceu com eles?"

" – Kaoru, querida, eles tiveram um acidente de viação…"

Kaoru começou a chorar. "- Não pode ser! Deve ser engano! Não!"

Kaoru, recuou da professora.

Sano levantou-se e segurou nas mãos de Kaoru.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu com lágrimas nos olhou…

" – Os meus pais estão bem Sano, eu sei que estão!" a sua voz tremia.

" – Kaoru, os teus pais morreram…" – a professora disse finalmente rompendo em lágrimas

" – Não! Não pode ser! Esta a mentir-me. Isso não se faz! Está mentir-me! Não!"

Toda a turma estava chocada com a notícia, mais ninguém estava interessado em fazer o teste.

Sano abraçou Kaoru. Doía-lhe ver a sua amiga assim.

" – Tem calma, tudo vai correr bem."

" – Correr bem? Sano, como?" Kaoru berrou

Ele não respondeu, realmente, nada podia ser pior que perder os pais.

**Notas do autor:** Neste capitulo as coisas andaram um pouco rápido. Mas prometo que é só neste capitulo. NO próximo o Kenshin vai aparecer.

Por favor deixem as vossas opiniões.


	3. Chapter 3 Battousaid

**Notas do autor:** Obrigada pelos reviews, vocês são umas queridas...

tem sido dificil escrever por causa dos exames, mas roubei um pouco de tempo que tinha para escrever este capitulo, espero que tenha ficado bom.

Continuem a deixar as opiniões, eu tenho muito prazer em ler.

**Capitulo 3 – Battousai **

Olhos verdes procuravam intensamente alguém no átrio da escola. Alguém que tardava em aparecer…

_Como será que ela está? _

_Queria ir a casa dela, mas… não tenho coragem… Não sei o que dizer nem como dizer… Devo ser provavelmente a pior amiga do mundo…. _

Enquanto estava perdida nos seus pensamentos, Misao sentiu uma mão quente nas suas costas. Algo que a fez dar um salto de susto.

" – Ei, Misao sou só eu…" – o próprio Sanozuke tinha ficado assustado com a reacção da amiga.

Misao olhou para Sano e os seus olhos praticamente fizeram a pergunta por ela.

" – Como está a Kaoru?…"

O ar de rapaz rebelde típico de Sano desapareceu quando Misao lhe perguntou acerca dela. Ele suspirou:

" – Nada bem… muito apática… fecha-se no quarto, toma comprimidos para dormir… tem sonhos esquisitos… A vezes não diz coisa com coisa… parece que não está cá! Estou muito preocupado com ela."

Misao ficou ainda mais preocupada… Tinha vergonha de se abrir com Sano, mas… a vontade de ver Kaoru bem era tanta que…

" – Sano, eu ainda não fui ver a Kaoru." – Sano olhou-a um pouco distraidamente – " – mas eu queria vê-la, achas que devo ir?"

Ele sorriu … " – Claro, que sim… és a melhor amiga dela…"

Misao sorriu… Tinha medo que Sano a fosse julgar mas ele percebeu-a perfeitamente…

……….

**Em casa de Kaoru **

A jovem sentia-se de rastos, sabia que tinha prometido a Sano que iria ficar boa e retomar rapidamente as aulas, mas a dor dentro de si era tanta…

_Já não sei quais são os comprimidos que o médico me receitou… Eu acho que … ele tinha dito dois destes ao almoço e meio destes ao jantar… _

Ela estava confusa, nestes últimos dias tinham sido tantas emoções que já não sabia bem o que fazia.

Tomou os comprimidos e foi para o sótão.

Uma vez no sótão, olhou todas as velharias que o seu pai tinha guardado…

Livros, caixas de madeira com cartas, roupas velhas… mas algo a chamou a atenção.

_Tantos anos perdidos a construir isto pai, e foste embora sem ter tempo de a terminar. _

Ela referia-se á máquina… a máquina que quando ela era pequena o pai lhe costumava afirmar ser mágica.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da adolescente, não queria chorar, mas era mais forte que ela.

Olhou cuidadosamente a geringonça…

_Mágica! Claro! _

Kaoru virou costas e preparava-se para sair do quarto quando… sentiu uma dor no peito, o coração começou a bater mais e mais rápido.

Kaoru tentou segurar-se a porta mas… o seu corpo parecia não ter mais força… e aquela dor no peito… ela não a conseguia aguentar…

_Não consigo mais! _

O corpo de Kaoru caiu inerte no chão.

…………………….

Ouvia gritos de pessoas…

Pessoas que gritavam misericórdia, que gritavam de dor, que gritavam a morte de alguém…

Gritos desesperados…

Sentiu pingas geladas caírem nas suas mãos, no seu rosto, por todo o seu corpo…

Lentamente ela ia recuperando a consciência…

_Onde é que eu estou? _

Kaoru levantou-se do chão frio e molhado. Era de noite.

_Mas onde é que estou? Eu estava em casa, tive uma dor e … _

" – Morte ao Xogun e ao Imperador e a todos aqueles que o servem e defendem!"

_Ao Xogun? Mas o Xogunato já terminou há mais de um século? Para além disso não estamos no Japão. – Kaoru pensou _

Kaoru correu rapidamente até o lugar onde vinham os gritos… era um pequeno dojo. A porta estava entreaberta, e ela aproveitou para espreitar.

Kaoru não podia acreditar no que via:

Um grupo de homens vestidos como os Samurais do antigo Japão empunhavam espadas e ameaçavam matar um pequeno grupo de homens e mulheres.

Um dos homens que devia ser o principal gritou novamente:

" – A época dos feudais está prestes a acabar... mas para isso quem serve o imperador tem de morrer! "

A mulher que segurava forte duas crianças que deviam ter entre 2 a 4 anos gritou: 

" – Por favor senhor! Não faça isso, poupe as crianças…"

O homem sorriu malevolamente

" – Quando o teu marido chegar a casa e vir os dois filhos mortos diz-lhe que foi um recado dos defensores da Democracia!"

O homem preparava-se para atacar a mãe e as crianças, quando Kaoru, sem pensar correu e se colocou na frente.

O homem conseguiu parar a tempo, antes mesmo da sua espada poder magoar Kaoru.

" – Miúda estúpida!"

" – Não acho que seja a estúpida aqui! Considero mais estúpidos aqueles que usam a espada para matar mulheres e crianças!" – Kaoru gritou

O homem enraiveceu-se:

" – Sai da frente!"

" – Não! Eu ainda não percebi o que se passa aqui! Mas não vou permitir que matem estas pessoas!"

" – Sai da frente miúda!"

" – Vocês consideram-se Samurais certo? Não são vocês que defendem que a espada deve ser usada para ajudar as pessoas? Onde está a vossa honra? Que tipo de Homens são vocês?" – Kaoru vociferava as palavras com tanta certeza que por momentos o grupo de assassinos ficou confuso, ate mesmo perplexo com a coragem dela.

Kaoru manteve a sua posição em defesa das crianças.

Até que um deles, aquele mesmo que há pouco tinha tentado atingir a mãe e as crianças gritou novamente.

" – Miúda parva, hoje assinas-te a tua sentença de morte!" Ele correu para ela novamente.

_É agora, vou mesmo morrer? _

Kaoru fechou os olhos com medo, ouviu o som sibilante do desembainhar da espada, e esperou temerosamente sentir a dor da lâmina em sua carne… mas por incrível que pareça tudo aquilo que ouviu foi algo a bater fortemente no chão.

Quando olhou o corpo do assassino estava desfeito no chão, cheio de sangue.

Atrás do corpo um homem empunhava uma espada.

O que mais a chamou a atenção foram os olhos daquele homem… dourados… Kaoru sentiu um arrepio na coluna quando se deu conta de quem ele era:

_É ELE! _

O homem embainhou novamente a espada, e olhou directamente para os acompanhantes do morto, estes gritaram qualquer coisa como: Battousai, e fugiram…

O tal Battousai, como eles lhe chamavam virou então sua atenção para ela.

" – Obrigada…" – ela ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si dizer. " – a menina foi muito corajosa, se não aparecesse eu e meus filhos provavelmente já estaríamos mortos."

Kaoru não sabia o que dizer…

" – Eu… Onde é que eu estou?" – Kaoru perguntou á mulher.

" – A senhorita não e daqui?"

Kaoru olhou para o Battousai, esperava que ele a conhecesse, mas em vão.

" – Tu! Foste tu que me chamas-te aqui o que queres de mim? Diz me?" – ela perguntou-lhe

Battousai abanou a cabeça negativamente não entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

Ela caminhou até ele e segurou o seu kimono.

" – Por favor Battousai, de onde me conheces?"

Ele ficou imóvel a olhar para ela.

" – Eu não te conheço."

" – Não?" – Kaoru recuou do contacto com ele.

" – Não, lamento."

Kaoru não aguentou mais, lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. A jovem começou a correr, correr sem saber para onde…


	4. Chapter 4 Kenshin Himura o assassino

**Capitulo 4 –Kenshin Himura **

Kaoru nem conseguia acreditar no que lhe estava a acontecer…

Ela não sabia como tinha vindo parar ali, não sabia onde estava, sentia-se perdida, quase tinha morrido ao se meter na frente daquelas pessoas e quando pensou que tinha encontrado um porto seguro, uma explicação para tudo, ele disse-lhe que não sabia quem ela era.

A chuva caia forte, tão forte que magoava o corpo de Kaoru.

_Pai, Mãe, porque e que vocês partiram? Sem esperarem por mim? Porquê que eu não fui convosco? Assim teria morrido junto! _

A jovem estava de joelhos no chão, como que a rezar… a rezar para que tudo voltasse ao seu estado normal… Kaoru entrecruzava ambos os braços no peito. _Ficou tão frio de repente?_ As suas lágrimas misturavam-se com as pingas de chuva, ela não conseguia fazer mais nada. Faltava o bom humor da Misao para a ajudar a sorrir, o sentimento de protecção que o Sano lhe dava…

Nada…

Ela estava sozinha…

" – o genki desu ka?"

Kaoru olhou para trás e deu de caras com ele. Ao vê-lo ela sentiu medo e recuou.

_Há pouco ele matou aquele homem sem sequer sentir nada, Ele esquartejou-o e … e … ele é um assassino! _ - Kaoru pensou

Ele sentiu que o medo a estava a invadir. Não percebia porquê, se afinal ele a tinha salvo. Também não percebia o porque de ela ter fugido, sem nem sequer se apresentar. Mas o mais estranho de tudo é que ela tinha dito que se conheciam e que ele era o responsável por ela estar aqui.

_Porquê que ela não responde? Que se passa com ela? _

" – o genki desu ka?" - ele voltou a repetir a pergunta, desta vez de uma forma mais firme

_O quê que ele está a dizer? Eu não entendo? _

De uma forma anormal ela sentiu as palavras fluírem da sua boca sem ela mesma ter essa vontade:

" - Hai, genki desu!" – (sim, estou bem!) – ela respondeu

_Espera ai, eu falei a língua dele? Como é que é possível? _

Ele chegou mais perto dela, olhou-a por breves momentos, e perguntou:

" – Tens um nome certo?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

" – Kaoru."

" – Diz me o teu nome de família, para eu te levar a casa Kaoru dono. Os teus pais devem estar preocupados."

" – Os meus pais morreram há uns dias, e eu não sou daqui… Nem sei como vim aqui parar." – Kaoru sentiu o corpo a desfalecer novamente… começou a ver tudo a roda.

Apercebeu-se que estava prestes a cair, mas ele segurou-a.

" – Menina Kaoru, acho que está fraca demais para sair por ai a correr a chuva."

Ela tinha desmaiado.

_ É normal, esta a arder em febre. O que é que faço agora? _

Kenshin carregou-a até a casa dele. Deitou-a e preparou algo quente para ela.

Enquanto preparava um chá para Kaoru ele pensou que O ideal seria trocar-lhe as roupas que estão encharcadas, senão ela iria ficar doente a sério.

" – Senhor Battousai?"

Ele olhou para ela admirado.

" – Devias estar a descansar!"– ele perguntou

" – o que faço aqui? Onde estou?" – ela perguntou assustada

" – Estás em minha casa, trouxe te para aqui, porque desmaias-te lá fora."

" – Senhor Battousai, não precisa de se preocupar comigo, eu não quero incomodar."

" – o que me incomoda é que tenhas medo de mim."

Ela não respondeu, não podia mentir, ela tinha mesmo medo dele.

" – Eu salvei-te a vida á pouco, e para além disso não tenho prazer nenhum em matar."

Ela não estava muito certa daquilo que ele dizia, visto que ele falava sempre sem olhar para ela e de um modo muito autoritário.

" – Senhor Battousai?"

" – Sim."

" – Porquê que aqueles homens queriam matar aquela mulher e aquelas crianças?"

Ele olhou para ela com um ar desacreditado!

" – Eles são família de um samurai que tal como eu apoia o imperador, os homens que te atacaram querem o fim do imperador. "

Kaoru sentiu-se ainda mais confusa… Parecia coisa de há séculos atrás.

" – Senhor Battousai…"

" – Chega de perguntas, eu também tenho as minhas perguntas a fazer. E em primeiro lugar, para de me chamar senhor Battousai, eu detesto esse título."

Kaoru ficou com medo quando ele falou daquela forma. Ela simplesmente esperou para ele dizer mais alguma coisa.

Ele reparou que o modo como falou a assustou, por isso suavizou o tom de voz:

" – O meu nome é Himura, Kenshin Himura. Trata-me pelo meu nome."

" – Kenshin Himura…" – ela saboreou o nome dele por um pouco…

Ele passou-lhe uma chávena com chá quente. A qual ela aceitou.

Ele ausentou-se por momentos. Kaoru ficou sozinha na cozinha, mas não por muito tempo. Ele voltou com umas roupas na mão.

" – Toma veste isto. Se não tirares essas roupas molhadas vais ficar doente." – ela agradeceu, terminou o chá e foi vestir-se.

Enquanto estava só Kenshin pensou.

_É normal, que ela tenha medo de mim. Todos nestes dias de revolução têm medo de mim…. _

_Porque razão a trouxe eu para minha casa? _

_A esposa do Kaji pediu-me para a levar para casa deles para que tomassem conta dela, como recompensa por lhes ter salvo a vida… _

_Mas eu não a posso levar sem antes tirar as minhas duvidas… _

Ela voltou para a cozinha. O Kimono dele ficava-lhe um pouco grande, mas para já servia… sempre era melhor que as roupas esquisitas que ela vestia.

Ele fixou o olhar nela.

O que é que ele quer de mim? Aquele olhar faz me sentir tão nervosa….

" – Kaoru dono…"

" – Sim senhor Kenshin?"

" – Tu não dás valor a tua vida?"

Ela estranhou a pergunta.

" – Claro que dou."

" – Não tens medo de morrer?"

ela ficou assustada._ Será que ele me quer matar? _

" – Tenho. Muito medo."

" – Então porquê colocar a tua vida em risco para salvar alguém que nem sequer conhecias?" – Para Kenshin, Kaoru era uma rapariga muito intrigante.

" – Não podia deixar aquelas crianças e aquela mulher morrer a minha frente sem eu fazer nada, Iria ter um peso na minha consciência para toda a vida."

" – E para salvar a vida deles, davas a tua em troca?"

" – Sim."

" - Isso é uma estupidez… Nem sequer os conhecias não sabias se eram boas ou más pessoas." – Ele respondeu

" – Talvez, mas toda a gente merece viver." – ele não acreditava no que estava a ouvir.

Ela continuou.

" – Para além disso, eu acho que a espada é uma ferramenta que deve ser usada para ajudar as pessoas… não para matar… "

Kenshin, ficou boquiaberto. Há uns anos atrás, e não há muitos, ele tinha pensado como ela…

Ele sorriu…

" – O que se passa?" – Kaoru perguntou. " – Disse alguma piada?"

Ele olhou para ela e continuou a sorrir:

" – Kaoru dono, com esse tipo de pensamento nestes dias não sobrevives nem uma semana neste pais em guerra…. "

Kenshin levantou-se e disse-lhe:

" – Vem, vou te mostrar o quarto onde vais ficar…"

Ele ajudou-a a levantar-se e conduziu-a até ao quarto.

" – Este é o meu quarto. Eu vou ter que passar a noite fora, por isso podes dormir aqui."

Kaoru olhou para ele e perguntou:

" – Senhor Kenshin, não há mesmo problema?"

" – Não."

Ela agradeceu. Kenshin entrou dentro do quarto e pegou cuidadosamente na sua espada que estava a lado do futon.

" – Boa noite." – Ele disse despedindo-se dela. Era impressionante que ás vezes ele parecia nem sequer a olhar, mas tinha a ideia de que ele sabia de tudo o que ela fazia.

" – Boa noite…"


	5. Chapter 5 Kaoru conta a verdade

**Capitulo 5 – Kaoru conta a verdade **

Kenshin caminhava para o sítio combinado. Enquanto isso, Não podia deixar de pensar nas palavras dela, e quão impressionante aquela rapariga era.

Não deixava de ter uma sensação estranha quando estava perto de Kaoru…

Algo dentro dele lhe dizia que deveria ser menos rude… Mais gentil.

" – Battousai o esquartejador!" – Alguém chamou

Kenshin permaneceu de costas, tentou perceber se o seu inimigo estava parado ou vinha em direcção dele.

O rapaz correu em direcção dele, Kenshin desembainhou a espada e voltou-se para o enfrentar.

" – Kiyosato, não faças isso!" – o velho que o acompanhava gritou

Pelo menos foi tudo o que Kenshin ouviu antes de os matar a ambos.

No fim da luta, Kenshin sentiu dor, não uma dor forte, mas incomodativa. Colocou a mão na cara, e quando a retirou, tinha sangue…

_Como? Eu nem senti? Ele conseguiu tocar-me? _

Embora não fosse doloroso, o corte não parava de sangrar…

Mas isso não impediu Kenshin de continuar o seu caminho.

_Mais uma longa noite… ele pensou _

_………………………. _

Kaoru não conseguia dormir.

Tudo naquela casa era sombrio. Ela tinha receio dele, mas algo lhe dizia que ele não lhe faria mal.

Kaoru olhou para as paredes do quarto. Não havia nenhum relógio, mas já deviam ser perto de 5h da manhã. Ela levantou-se, acendeu uma vela e decidiu percorrer os vários espaços da casa.

_Ele não está aqui, posso vasculhar a vontade. _

Ignorando a cozinha que ela já conhecia, passou por uma porta que havia ao lado, entrando num espaço amplo, onde encontrou 2 espadas ambas colocadas num suporte de madeira.

_Uau… São tão lindas… _

Kaoru desembainhou uma delas… Era impressionante como um pedaço de metal podia ser tão mortífero.

Ela olhou novamente para a lâmina que emitia um reflexo, Kaoru moveu-a para tentar perceber o que reflectia, quando percebeu de que se tratava.

" – Senhor Kenshin!" – ela sentiu vergonha

Ele olhou-a, mas estava cansado demais para reflectir no que quer que fosse.

" – O senhor está aleijado! O que aconteceu? Como se magoou?" – ela correu para ele para ver mais de perto a ferida, deixando a espada caída no chão.

Kenshin achou a preocupação dela fora do normal, afinal era só uma pequena arranhadela.

" – Se calhar é melhor desinfectar a ferida e só depois tapar… Onde tem a caixa de primeiros socorros? " – ela perguntou aflita

Ele abriu mais os olhos em sinal de admiração.

" – Caixa de que?" – ele perguntou

_Ei! Esquece, Será que eles nesta altura ainda não usavam caixa de primeiros socorros? – ela pensou _

" – De qualquer forma é preciso limpar a ferida. Eu vou buscar água quente." – Ela correu para a cozinha e Kenshin ficou ali, parado.

_Nunca ninguém se preocupou assim comigo… _

Ele caminhou até a porta que dava para a cozinha e ficou ali a olhá-la…

Ela estava a aquecer a água… Depois procurou uma ligadura e molhou-a no recipiente de água a escaldar. O samurai conseguiu perceber que ela se tinha queimado pelo gemido que fez ao colocar as mãos na água, mas mesmo assim ela pegou na vasilha e ia em direcção a onde o tinha deixado. Quando reparou que ele a estava a observar.

Kaoru olhou-o com espanto por momentos, até que ele caminhou até perto dela.

Ela sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável com tanta proximidade, mas tinha medo que ele notasse isso, por isso disse:

" – Deve estar cansado, eu vou tentar ser rápida."

Kenshin acenou com a cabeça.

Torceu a liga e começou a limpar o sangue do rosto dele.

Kenshin estremeceu por dentro quando ela lhe tocou, não de dor, mas devido á suavidade do toque das mãos dela.

Kaoru rapidamente terminou de limpar a ferida. Quando olhou novamente para o rosto dele algo veio á sua mente… a lembrança do seu sonho… No sonho, ele tinha uma cicatriz…

" -A primeira parte…" – ela murmurou

Kenshin ouviu as palavras dela.

" – A primeira parte, de quê, Kaoru dono?"

Kaoru tentou esconder:

" – Nada, nada…" – pousou a ligadura no recipiente e tentou sair de perto dele, mas ele segurou-a pelo pulso.

Os olhos dele estavam fixos nela, como que exigindo uma explicação.

" – Eu não sou idiota, eu sei que escondes algo de mim!"

Ela não respondeu…

" – Kaoru responde!"

" – Tal como tu tens os teus segredos eu tenho os meus!" – Kaoru nem reparou que não tinha usado o "senhor

Ela tentou novamente sair de perto dele, mas Kenshin impulsionou-a para trás, fazendo com que ela ficasse cara a cara com ele.

Ela sentia a respiração ofegante dele, Ele queria uma resposta…

" – Nunca me perguntas-te nada, como sabes que tenho segredos para ti?"

" – Senhor Kenshin …" – ela tentou acalmar-se " - Mesmo que eu lhe explicasse, nunca iria perceber… "

" – Eu não sou teu senhor…" – ele aproximou mais a cara dele da dela.

Ela olhou para o chão… Aqueles olhos, aquela cor… punha-a nervosa.

" – Diz me o que me escondes!" – a voz dele tornava-se cada vez mais possessiva

Kaoru tomou coragem e enfrento-o

" – Eu sonhei contigo, e no meu sonho, tu tinhas uma cicatriz em forma de X na bochecha esquerda!"

Ele largou-a.

_O que é que ela está a dizer? Ela adivinha o futuro? _

" – Está a sangrar de novo…" Ela acrescentou, " - é melhor tapar... senão vai sangrar eternamente."

Kenshin não respondeu, estava ainda abalado com a resposta dela.

" – Mais valia não ter dito nada… Para ficares assim pensativo..."

_Será que ela veio para aqui para me conhecer? Será isso? _

Kenshin tinha que perguntar, mas para alguém tão orgulhoso como ele, era difícil fazer a pergunta que tinha em mente…

" – Tu vieste para aqui, para esta cidade por causa desse sonho? Para me conheceres?"

Ela sorriu…

" – Durante anos eu sonhei contigo, mas, nunca tinha passado de um sonho, até o dia em que os meus pais morreram…"

" – Como assim? Kaoru?"

" – Kenshin, quando eles morreram, eu … fiquei muito abalada… então fechei-me em casa e apartei-me de todo o mundo." – Nesta altura tanto ela como Kenshin estavam sentados. " – Um dia, quando fui para o sótão senti uma dor forte no peito e devo ter desmaiado, porque quando acordei estava deitada no chão e ouvia os gritos daquele homem que mataste ontem … antes de me salvares."

Ele desistiu de entender, estava cansado demais para entender o que quer que fosse…

Apenas olhou para ela e disse:

" – Amanhã vamos a casa do Kaji, ele quer conhecer-te."

" – Quem é o Kaji?"

" – O marido e pai daqueles que salvas-te…"

Kenshin ia para o quarto quando se lembrou que ela também dormia ali… voltou então atrás para a cozinha para a avisar que ele dormiria em outro sítio.

" – Kaoru, tu continuas a dormir no meu quarto que eu…."

Parou de falar quando viu que ela não estava na cozinha…

_Onde é que ela está? _

Só então Kenshin reparou num papel que estava em cima da mesa.

_Senhor Kenshin, eu disse a verdade… mas até a mim custa acreditar numa história tão mirabolante como esta. Tem todos os motivos para não acreditar em mim. _

_Faça de conta que nunca me conheceu… _

_Kamyia Kaoru _

" – Faço de conta que nunca te conheci? Não pode ser!"


	6. Chapter 6 Maneiras mais subtis de matar

**Capitulo 6 - Há meneiras mais subtis de matar**

Kenshin saiu de casa na tentativa de a encontrar. Ela tinha saído á pouco, não podia ter ido muito longe.

_Tenho que a levar ao senhor Kaji. Ele quer recompensá-la por tudo o que fez... ela não pode desaparecer logo agora... eu prometi que amanhã a levaria a casa dele... Vá lá Kenshin, não deve ser assim tão difícil encontrá-la ela é só uma mulher... _

Começava a chover de novo. Nestes últimos dias a chuva era constante, fazia com que as ruas parecessem mais calmas, com menos gente. Mas para ele, as coisas eram sempre iguais...aquela cidade cheirava a sangue... não importava quantas vezes a chuva limpasse aquelas ruas... em cada canto, em cada esquina daquela cidade, Battousai recordava alguém que já tinha morto.

_Tenho que parar com isto, em breve muito em breve tudo estará acabado..._

Kenshin tinha procurado em todos os lugares que achava provável que ela pudesse estar...

_Onde é que ela se meteu?_

Kaoru tinha corrido o mais depressa que podia. Não queria que ele a encontra-se, afinal, ele não tinha acreditado nela... e também não queria criar ligações com ninguém... tinha um pressentimento que tudo aquilo que vivesse ali era apenas temporário...

_Eu não posso continuar assim, tenho que encontrar algum lugar para passar a noite..._

" - Olha, olha, quem temos aqui..." - Kaoru voltou-se. Reparou num homem que se aproximava dela. Ele estava visivelmente bêbado.

" - O que anda uma beleza como tu aqui sozinha a fazer... há muitos homens maus... por aqui... " o homem disse.

Kaoru sentiu medo.

Kaoru queria falar, mas as palavras não saíam. Sentia a boca completamente seca. O medo estava a apoderar-se dela.

A cada passo que ele dava na sua direcção, Kaoru recuava.

" - Vá lá não te vou fazer mal, só quero... conversar..." o sorriso malicioso dele transformou-se numa gargalhada quando se apercebeu que ela estava aterrorizada.

E Kaoru sabia muita bem a que tipo de conversa ele se referia...

A jovem olhou em volta... procurando algo para se defender. Encontrou um pedaço de madeira...

_Ele tem uma espada, eu nunca me vou conseguir defender dele com apenas um bocado de madeira... mas também não posso desistir sem lutar..._

Agarrou o pau com a mão direita. O homem reparando que ela se preparava para lutar retorquiu:

" - ohhhh, que medo... uma menina com uma espada de madeira... Cuidado ainda te podes aleijar a ti própria!! Ahahahah!"

Kaoru encheu o peito de ar... _Tem de ser agora, tem de ser... _Começou a correr em direcção a ele...

**_Flashback_**

_" - Lembra te Yahiko, quando um adversário é mais forte que tu, tens que ser mais inteligente do que ele, e tirar partido das suas fraquezas, ninguém é perfeito..."_

**_Fim do flashback_**

_Ninguém e perfeito, ninguém... ele está bêbado... não deve ser preciso muito esforço..._

Por puro instinto, Kaoru saltou em direcção ao homem empunhando o pau no ar. Ele devido a forte bebedeira não conseguiu distinguir os movimentos rápidos dela, e quando se apercebeu Kaoru já lhe tinha acertando-lhe em cheio na cabeça, fazendo com que desmaiasse.

Kaoru pousou os joelhos no chão, quando sentiu o corpo dele bater na terra.

Ela suspirou de alívio e agradeceu ao que quer que fosse que a ajudou.

" - Praticas ... Kendo?"

Sobressaltada Kaoru olhou na direcção de onde vinha a voz.

" - Quem está ai?" - Kaoru segurou novamente o pedaço de madeira. " - Responde!"

Por entre as giestas Kaoru viu aparecer uma cara familiar...

" - Kenshin..."

Ele estava todo encharcado, e notavelmente cansado...

" - Será que vamos continuar a brincar ao cão e ao gato por muito mais tempo? "

A voz dela ficou presa na garganta...

Ele observou o homem deitado no chão... caminhou até ele e baixou-se, analisando o golpe que ela lhe tinha dado.

" - Eu... eu...não o matei pois não?" - ela perguntou meia a medo.

Kenshin olhou-a. Por dentro tinha vontade de se rir com a preocupação patética que ela demonstrava por alguém que minutos antes a tentou atacar... mas, manteve-se sério:

" - Não, ele está a respirar... " ao ouvir estas palavras Kaoru suspirou de alívio.

" - Mas se o tivesses atacado com uma espada, a esta hora ele estava morto. Como aprendes-te esse golpe?"

Kaoru engoliu a seco, ela não fazia a mínima ideia de como tinha aprendido.

" - Não sei..."

Ele arregalou o sobrolho em sinal de admiração.

" - Estás a querer dizer-me que nunca aprendeste kendo na tua vida?"

Ela abanou negativamente a cabeça.

Kenshin bafejou.

_Porque que ela está a mentir?_

Entretanto o homem que estava a recuperar os sentidos.

Kenshin apercebendo-se disso começou a desembainhar a espada.

" - Espera, o que vais fazer?" - Kaoru gritou

Kenshin não respondeu.

" - Não Kenshin, não o mates, não é necessário, não!" ela correu até ele, colocando a sua mão na dele, impedindo-o de retirar a espada.

Kenshin olhou-a confuso.

" - Ele ainda esta inconsciente, vamos embora, por favor. Não é necessário matá-lo..." ela pediu

Kenshin não percebia o porquê de tanta preocupação, mas a persistência dela fê-lo obedecer. Kenshin aceitou, pegou na mão dela e ambos escaparam dali antes que o homem acordasse.

O caminho de volta a casa foi silencioso e calmo. Kaoru não sabia o que falar, e Kenshin era por natureza uma pessoa calada.

Entraram em casa. Kenshin estava estourado... caminhou até a mesa da cozinha e pegou no papel que Kaoru tinha escrito antes de ir embora. Kaoru observava-o, cada movimento, cada gesto...

" - Foi uma tolice teres fugido... "

Kaoru queria responder, mas, desistiu quando percebeu que ele ainda não tinha terminado.

" - Eu fui hospitaleiro para ti, dei-te comida, um lugar para ficar e é assim que agradeces?" - embora estivesse notavelmente zangado, o seu tom de voz não se alterou nem por um segundo. Kenshin esperou por uma resposta, mas ela não emitiu um som sequer. " - Tu és estranha..."

_Estranha? _

" - Eu não quero dar trabalho." - ela respondeu um pouco irritada " - por isso é que fugi."

" - Deste me mais trabalho em andar a tua procura, do que se tivesses ficado aqui." - Ele respondeu

" - Porque me procuras-te? Tu não precisas de mim!"

_Realmente, porquê que fui atrás de ti? porquê? Porquê que tenho uma preocupação constante contigo?_

Kesnhin preferiu ignorar a pergunta dela assim como os seus próprios pensamentos.

" - Senhor Kaji pediu-me que te levasse amanhã a casa dele." - Olhou-a de cima abaixo

" - o que foi?" - ela perguntou, já mal disposta

" - Planeias ir a casa dele, vestida com... a minha roupa?"

Kaoru corou. O que é que iriam pensar se ela fosse assim vestida?

" - Eu não sei se a minha roupa já secou!"

Ele começou a rir-se.

Kaoru estava cada vez a ficar mais mal disposta. Parecia que ele a estava a gozar...

" - Não sei qual é a piada! "

Kenshin tentou manter-se sério. Mas não conseguia... Imaginar a cara que o seu amigo Kaji faria vendo Kaoru vestida com as suas roupas, que se podiam dizer que eram no mínimo... esquisitas...

" - Eu não sabia que os samurais eram tão indelicados com as senhoras... "

Kenshin estava a gostar de a ver irritada... por isso decidiu continuar com a sua brincadeira.

" - E não sou indelicado..." - o samurai repostou " - mas, Entre ir com as minhas roupas ou com as tuas, acho que são de longe melhores as minhas!!"

Kaoru estava mesmo a ficar enfurecida.

" - O quê?" - Kaoru batia com o pé no chão de tão enfurecida

Kenshin gargalhava como já não fazia há muito tempo... De repente veio-lhe algo á mente.

" - Já sei o que fazer?" - ele disse apoiando a mão o queixo

" - o quê fazer como??" - Kaoru perguntou com voz chateada

" - Relativamente as tuas roupas!"

" - O QUÊ? Ainda isso?" - Kaoru quase que rosnou, estava prestes a explodir, mas parecia que isso só o fazia ter vontade de a incitar mais...

" - Sim... Vá lá, esta quase a amanhecer, vamos a uma loja que já ouvi falar... arranjar umas roupas decentes para ti!!"

" - Decentes?? As minhas roupas são boas!!"

Kenshin colocou as mãos a frente da cara como que se estivesse a defender de Karu, que estava prestes a lhe saltar em cima.

" - Pronto... Pronto... são boas, mas não próprias para ir a casa de alguém tão respeitável como o Kaji..."

Kaoru sossegou um pouco. Afinal ela ia precisar mesmo de roupas. Mas... e dinheiro? Não queria que Kenshin lhe pagasse as roupas... era abusar demais.

Kenshin notou que ela tinha ficado tensa de um momento para o outro...

" - Que se passa?"

Kaoru corou.

" - É que... eu... " -_ Como é que lhe explico que não tenho dinheiro nem para mandar cantar um cego, quanto mais para comprar roupa!_

Kenshin olhava-a a espera de uma resposta. Mas ele já tinha percebido o que ela queria dizer...

" - É que eu... sabes não..." Ela corou e baixou a cabeça.

" - Não tens que te preocupar com isso... " - ele interrompeu. Kenshin já imaginava que ela não tivesse dinheiro e estava disposto a oferecer-lhe as roupas. Tinha um sentimento grande de empatia por ela, esquisito visto que só a conhecia há uns dias...

" - Mas eu não queria que gastasses dinheiro comigo." - _Não me sinto nada bem com isto... detesto situações assim... _

" - Não há problema."

" - Kenshin," - ele que já caminhava para o dojo voltou-se para ouvir o que ela tinha dizer:

" Obrigada."

Ele acenou. " - Acho melhor descansares antes de irmos."

" - Sim, mas e tu, Kenshin, não vais dormir um pouco?"

" - Tu, estás no meu quarto... "

Ela corou..._Sim, é verdade, tinha me esquecido disso... completamente._

- Kenshin, vai repousar, eu não tenho sono, nem estou cansada.

Ele aceitou imediatamente, Até mesmo ele, Hitokiri Battousai, precisava de descanso, ás vezes.

**No quarto**

Abriu o soji, entrou no quarto. Enquanto mudava a sua roupa para uma mais confortável para dormir, sentia a constante fragrância de jasmim.

Era realmente agradável... quando se deitou no futon, onde ela tinha dormido a noite passada, o aroma era ainda mais forte...

Kenshin deixou-se embalar pelo perfume dela e adormeceu.

Kaoru estava na cozinha. Queria preparar algo para ele comer quando acordasse, mas ela nunca tinha tido muito jeito para cozinhar... Muito jeito era favor... ela não tinha mesmo jeito nenhum...

_Será que não há nenhum livro de receitas por aqui..._

Ela procurou, mas era normal que não tivesse, ele não passava muito tempo em casa, e era homem... não devia saber cozinhar...

Kaoru, abriu todas as gavetas, e quando já pensava desistir, encontrou no fundo de uma gaveta, um livro, que tinha escrito á mão em caracteres japoneses: "Receitas".

_Era mesmo isto._

Kaoru começou a ler, Mas era tudo tão dificil de fazer que ela desistiu.

Decidiu-se pelo mais simples. Uma sopa.

Afinal de contas uma sopa ela sabia fazer... Kaoru fez tudo conforme se lembrava de ver sua mãe a fazer.

Passados uns minutos, o cheiro de sopa já se espalhava pela casa.

_Pelo menos cheira bem._

Kaoru sorriu. Tinha conseguido fazer algo sozinha.

_Só espero que ele goste... _

E foi assim que mesmo sem se dar conta Kaoru se começa a preocupar com Kenshin...

" - Kiyosato está morto? Não! Não pode ser!" a jovem estava de rastos. O seu noivo tinha sido assassinado.

Iam casar em breve, já estava tudo planeado. Mas a vida mais uma vez não permitiu que ela fosse feliz. Tinha sido assim quando a morte lhe levou os seus pais e era assim agora, quando lhe acabava de roubar a sua oportunidade de ser feliz. Tomoe não sabia o que fazer.

O homem alto de cabelos brancos, que lhe tinha dado a noticia, ao contrário de Tomoe, sabia exactamente como actuar.

" - Kiyosato foi assassinado por aquele a quem chamam, Battousai."

O nome chamou a atenção do pequeno rapaz, irmão de Tomoe.

A jovem olhou-o. Sabia que estava prestes a sugerir-lhe algo.

E assim foi.

" - Se amavas Kiyosato, como ele te amava a ti, só tu podes destruir Battousai."

Isto alarmou Tomoe.

" - Destruí-lo como? Se eu nem sei lutar?"

" - Há maneiras muito mais subtis de matar, do que uma espada..." - o homem sorriu maliciosamente.

**Fim Capitulo**

**Olá, desculpem a demora. Este capitulo foi do genero, apaga, escreve, apaga, escreve, não conseguia arranjar as palavras certas para expressar aquilo que queria..**

**no entanto aqui está. espero que tenham gostado..**

**de qualquer forma deixem a v/ opinião pf.**

**jou-chan**


	7. Chapter 7 Um dia na Cidade

**Desculpem desculpem**

**Gomen; Obrigada a todos os que leram esta história e desculpem a demora no capitulo.**

**espero que não tenham desistido. Lá vai mais um.**

**Capitulo 7 - Um Dia na cidade**

Quando ele acordou sentiu um cheiro bom que vinha da cozinha.

Será que ela tinha cozinhado para ele? Se sim, era óptimo porque ele tinha fome...

Caminhou até lá e viu-a atrapalhada no meio dos tachos e das panelas. Ficou a meditar... Era a primeira vez que tinha uma mulher em casa a cozinhar para ele...

" - O que é que estás a fazer?"

A voz dele assustou-a tanto que deixou cair uma bacia com água que tinha na mão.

" - Ah! Assustaste-me!! Não sabes fazer barulho ao andar?" - ela gritou ainda abalada com o susto

" - Desculpa, não te queria assustar..." - baixaram-se os dois ao mesmo tempo para apanhar a bacia que tinha caido.

" - Deixa, não é preciso, eu apanho." - a Kaoru disse ainda chateada

" - Nao sejas teimosa..." - ele olhou para ela ainda estando ambos abaixados... " - Eu ajudo-te..."

A Kaoru reparou que o olhar dele estava diferente, assim, mais meigo...

" - Dormiste bem?" - ela perguntou enquanto provava a sopa

" - Sim." " - O que foi?" - o samurai perguntou ao ver a cara de desconsolada que ela fez.

A Kaoru ficou constrangida... " - É ... a sopa ..."

O Kenshin inspeccionou o liquido dentro da panela... Tinha um cheiro normal, uma cor normal... " - Deixa-me provar..."

" - Não." - a rapariga gritou tentando tirar a colher da boca dele a força mas tarde demais ele já tinha comido...

O samurai engoliu o liquido e ficou sério.

" - Kenshin." - ela deu-lhe uma pancadinha no ombro, mas ele estava completamente estático, como pedra... " - Tu... estás...bem?..." - _Deus do céu, não me digas que depois de tantas batalhas que este samurai deve ter travado foi logo a minha comida que o foi matar?_

Finalmente e para alivio dela ele balbuciou algo:

" - Oroororororo!"

" - O quê?"

" - Kaoru-dono..."

" - Sim, Kenshin, fala comigo, por favor, o que é que sentes?"

" - Salgado..."

Ela ficou pensativa..._ Ah pois, então aquilo naquele recepiente amarelo era sal... estranho... pensei que fosse ... sei lá... outra coisa... _a Kaoru olhou para ele que gesticulava ferneticamente como que a tentar dizer alguma coisa:

" - Ar...de... Pi...can...te..."

_Pi...ca...nte... - Ah! Picante... Ah! Então aquela embalagem que eu pensava que era o sal afinal era picante?? ai ai ai!!_

_:.:.:_

Passado algum tempo ele comseguiu recompor-se. Olhou para ela e suspirou... " - Eu já estou bem...";

Depois de ver que ele estava bem ela ficou mais descansada, mas depois começou a surgir a vergonha... _O que é que ele vai pensar de mim? Uma mulher que não sabe cozinhar??_

_Ela não sabe cozinhar? Bem, se calhar era de uma familia rica, Estou a ver que vamos ter muito trabalho por aqui... Vou ter que ser eu a cozinhar, se não corro o risco de morrer mais cedo do que o que estou á espera..._

" - Desculpa, eu... Não queria que isto acontecesse..." - ela disse envergonhada

Ele tentou evitar o constrangimento dela " - Eu conheço um restaurante muito bom... Primeiro compramos umas roupas e depois vamos lá almoçar..."

Ela concordou, afinal de contas não havia outra solução mesmo.

" - Sim. Vamos..."

E assim sairam a caminho da cidade.

:

:

Ao contrário do dia anterior o dia estava solarento. As senhoras passeavam com as suas sombrinhas e os seus kimonos que a Kaoru achou lindos... Embora nunca se imaginasse a vestir algo do género. Ela reparou também que algumas mulheres andavam uns passos atrás dos homens...

Olhou para o Kenshin, que estava ao seu lado... Ele não tinha dito nada acerca desse assunto ele simplesmente agiu normal...

De um momento para o outro ele parou de andar e olhou para ela:

" - Queres entrar nesta loja?"

A Kaoru olhou para o establecimento; No interior havia imensas mulheres a escolher kimonos, fitas para o cabelo; colares; um sem número de coisas...

" - Pode ser... Mas... eu não sei o que vestir!"

Ele sorriu e entrou na loja com ela. Mal entraram uma das senhoras veio ter com eles a perguntar se queriam ajuda.

" - Sim... " - ele respondeu " - Kaoru, vai com esta senhora e experimenta tudo o que achares que precisas... "

Ela acenou e seguiu a senhora. A mulher começou por lhe mostrar vários quimonos desde o mais simples ao mais arrojado... A Kaoru mostrou a sua confusão no meio de tantas cores e feitios...

" - Estou confusa..."

A senhora sorriu e perguntou gentilmente: " - Para que ocasião se trata?"

" - Bem, é um jantar formal..." - _Na casa do lider dos Ishishinshi!! -_ é claro que a última frase foi dita interiormente, se não a mulher da loja ainda tinha uma coisinha má...

Enquanto a Kaoru experimentava as roupas ele olhava-a de longe.

_Não sei quais são os planos do Kaji para a Kaoru... Mas... ele vai certamente gratificá-la por o que ela fez..._

_Será que ele vai querer que ela fique na casa dele? É bem capaz... mas... então e eu?_

_Mas... o que é que eu estou aqui a pensar... eu volto a viver sozinho, como sempre vivi... Afinal... ela ..._

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela o chamou. Ele virou-se para olhar e por momentos pensou que iria deixar o queixo cair até ao chão...

Ela estava simplesmente linda naquele kimono vermelho... a fita á volta da cintura era preta como o cabelo dela e contrastava com o resto da vestimenta... ele dava-lhe mais vida...

" - Porquê que estás ai parado? Diz alguma coisa?" A Kaoru não estava a perceber porquê que ele não dizia nada. A senhora da loja que tinha ajudado a Kaoru a vestir o kimono olhava para o Kenshin á espera de uma resposta para saber se podia prosseguir e mandar embrulhar o kimono ou pô-lo de lado.

Ele finalmente respondeu: " - Vestida como uma senhora ficas mais bonita...uh... quer dizer... diferente..." - deu sinal a senhora para embrulhar o kimono e acrescentou: " - Tens que comprar mais alguns não vais andar vestida sempre com o mesmo, não, é?"

" - Um chega Kenshin... Não quero exagerar... nem abusar... obrigada..."

Ele ignorou, virou-se para a mulher e disse para ela ver mais alguns kimonos, o dinheiro não era problema. A Kaoru estranhou... _Será que ele é rico? Só uma peça destas deve custar uma fortuna!!_

A empregada estva radiante, percorreu a loja toda, eram fitas acessórios, pinturas, sombrinhas... Até coisas que a Kaoru nem sabia como se usavam... não eram todos os dias que apareciam clientes assim... a Kaoru vestiu um Kimono atrás do outro e cada um ficava melhor do que o anterior...

o Kenshin acenava a todos eles... embora ele não dissesse havia sempre um pormenor que ele gostava em cada um deles... ou realçava os olhos dela, ou condizia com a cor da pele, ou tornava-a mais mulher...

Passado duas horas sairam da loja e a Kaoru já levava vestido um Kimono amarelo com um obi azul e pequenas flores desennhadas na borda das mangas e no fundo do vestido...

:

Quando estavam a entrar em casa para pousar todos os embrulhos a Kaoru tentou arranjar maneira de agradecer tudo o que tinha feito por ela, mas não sabia por onde começar...

" - Kenshin, não era preciso comprar tanta coisa... Deves ter gasto..."

Ele interrompeu-a: " - Gostas-te de todos eles?"

Ela corou: " - Sim. Muito... obrigada..."

Ele sorriu um pouco: " - Ainda bem... O dinheiro não é problema... além disso, tu tinhas que ter roupa própria..."

" - Kenshin!" - a voz dela denotava preocupação " - A tua cicatriz... está a sangrar novamente..."

Ela largou de imediato todos as caixas e molhou um lenço que ele lhe tinha comprado em agua e passou-lhe na cara.

O Kenshin protestou: " - Vais sujar o lenço..."

Ela continuou suavemente a limpar o sangue da cara dele.

" - Isso não importa... Esta ferida não fecha e eu não sei porquê? De um momento para o outro começou a sangrar novamente..."

Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ela o tratava... Não sabia explicar mas parecia que já estava habituado a que ela o tratasse, embora só se conhecessem há uns dias...

**Flasback:**

_Ele estava num quarto dentro de um dojo sem a parte de cima da sua roupa. Ela entrou com uma bacia com água na mão e uma expressão triste no rosto,Embora ela tentasse disfarçar isso com um sorriso. _

_Ajoelhando-se ao lado dele ela sussurrou, enquanto limpava uma das feridas que ele tinha no ombro: _

_" - Kenshin tens de parar de pôr a tua vida em risco para ajudar os outros... a Megumi disse que da próxima vez... da próxima vez..." - as palavras começaram a falhar-lhe, ela estava a chorar e isso magou-o tanto._

_" - Kaoru-dono, desculpa por te preocupar..." ele queria abraçá-la mas não tinha coragem... _

_Ela era ela e ele era ele, mas não bem ele, outro... diferente... e aquele sentimento... era tão bom... tão confortável... mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia culpa..._

**Fim do Flashback**

O Kenshin pestanejou várias vezes para voltar ao mundo real... E lá estava ela, a mesma Kaoru a tratar dele...

_O que foi isto? Será que ando a ficar maluco? Isto não me pode estar a acontecer?_

Tentou encontrar uma razão para tudo aquilo que tinha visto, mas não havia motivos, era algo inexplicável.

" - Já está. Acho que agora não vai sangrar mais... " - ela terminou o tratamento com um sorriso " - Não sou especialista em medicina, mas acho que fiz um bom trabalho..."

Ele olhou-a perdido por momentos.

_Porquê que ele me está a olhar assim? O que é que eu fiz?_

" - Kenshin?"

Ele piscou os olhos novamente... Quando notou que ela estava a estranhar as reacções dele, ignorou o assunto por dizer:

" - Deves ter fome... Vamos comer qualquer coisa na cidade... "

_Depois sou eu que sou estranha... _Mas sem mais demoras segui-o.

:

A rapariga andava devagar e silenciosamente... ao seu lado seguia o seu irmão, com cerca de 12 anos de idade.

Ela sabia tudo o que se passava com a irmã, desde a morte de Kyosato até os planos de vingança contra o Battousai. Enishi era por norma uma criança sossegada, desde que os pais tinham morrido ela tinha sido sempre a sua única familia e embora ela raramente abrisse a boca ele amava-a com todo o coração.

_Se é isto que tu queres nee-san... se isso te vais fazer sorrir... então eu estou ao teu lado..._

_:_

Tinham andado o dia todo a vaguear pela cidade... depois de almoçarem tinham passado por vários sitios interessantes que ele lhe fez questão de mostrar; Depois disso a cidade já não parecia mais tão confusa.

Ele tinha reparado nos olhares que as pessoas lhe lançavam, por onde quer que ela passa-se todos a olhavam, tanto homens como mulheres.

Para ela isso tinha passado completamente despercebido, mas para ele não, o samurai tentava sempre manter-se por perto para repelir possiveis "abutres". No entanto, ele não culpava a ninguém por isso, até mesmo ele tinha ficado embebecido pela beleza dela. Para além disso a Kaoru era um misto de mistério, inocência; e um sem número de outras coisas que ele ñão sabia explicar.

" - É melhor irmos andando para a casa do Kaji."

Ela parou.

" - O que foi?" - o Kenshin perguntou ao ver que ela tinha ficado para trás.

" - O pôr do Sol... é lindo."

O Kenshin caminhou até ela e observou o majestoso cenário por momentos. Respirou fundo e disse: " - Sim, é muito bonito..."

" - PorquÊ que tenho a impressão de que estás sempre triste?"

" - Triste?"

Ela acenou.

" - Triste não, insatisfeito sim..."

" - E o que é que te faz insatisfeito, Sr Himura?" - Ela ficou curiosa com o quê que poderia ser a causa de insatisfação na vida dele.

" - Não vamos falar disso agora, não quero estragar o dia que foi tão bom com os meus problemas."

Ela não concordou: " - Se não me queres contar tudo bem, eu entendo, mas quando quiseres falar, estou disposta a ouvir..."

O ruivo gostou do que ouviu. Ele tinha amigos, o Kaji, Iizuka, eram seus amigos mas na realidade nunca se importaram a sério com o que ele sentia e ela que o conhecia há uns poucos de dias estava disposta a ouvi-lo.

Caminharam juntos até a casa do Kaji, a Kaoru reconheceu imediatamente o local onde já tinha estado há us dias...

A porta estava um homem que os saudou: " - Sejam bem aparecidos..." - ao olhar para ela exclamou: " - Uh... Kenshin, vens muito bem acompanhado por sinal..."

A Kaoru ficou envergonhada e o Kenshin não gostou do que o amigo disse, mas mais uma vez ignorou: " - O Kaji está á nossa espera."

" - Sim, está. Não só ele como todos os outros parceiros."

" - Todos os outros?" - O Kenshin e a kaoru falram em unissono

" - Sim... toda a gente quer conhecê-la."

A Kaoru olhou para o Kenshin á espera de ajuda, ela não se ia sentir bem no meio daqueles homens todos que não conhecia de lado nenhum...

" - Kenshin, eu, não sei se consigo..."

Ele olhou para ela: " - O quê?"

" - Tenho vergonha e depois não conheço ninguém e..."

ele colocou a mão no ombro dela. " - Eu estou contigo, não te preocupes... "

" - Mas..."

Ele interrompeu-a: " - Se não fores o Kaji vai ficar chateado, ele está a fazer isto tudo para te homenagear... Vá lá... uma rapariga que conseguiu ainda há pouco derrotar um homem com um só golpe, também consegue enfrentar esta gente toda!!"

Ela respirou fundo.

_Só estou a fazer isto porque foste simpático comigo o dia todo e porque quase morreste envenenado com a minha comida, porque senão ..._

" - Vamos lá enfrentar as feras..."


	8. Chapter 8 O Assassino

**Olá! Bem, bem, mais um capitulo... Embora eu saiba que já ninguém lê esta história eu decidi postar á mesma. **

**Embora não receba reviews eu acho que devo continuar esta fic, afinal, pode ser que apareça alguma alma e se lembre de ler... e de deixar um comentário... isso seria agradável...**

**Bem... mas até lá... eu vou escrevendo...**

**:::**

**Capitulo 8 - O Assasino**

Depois de entrarem pelo portão passaram por várias divisões. O Kenshin parecia estar acostumado aquele local, pela maneira como se movimentava lá dentro.

Ele parou de frente para uma porta de papel e olhou para a Kaoru.

" - Pronta?"

Embora não muito confiante acenou com a cabeça e ele estendeu-lhe a mão.

" - Vamos." - quando o samurai abriu a porta ela pode ver que estavam cerca de 15 homens lá dentro e isso fê-la tremer.

O Kenshin entrou dentro da sala com ela enquanto um homem que estava sentado numa das pontas se levantou e caminhou até eles.

Com um sorriso no rosto ele disse:

" - É um prazer conhecer-te Kamyia Kaoru."

A Kaoru ficou com medo de falar pois nem sequer sabia como havia de tratar a pessoa que estava a sua frente.

" - Este é o senhor Katsura." - o Kenshin acrescentou

A Kaoru entendeu isso como sendo a sua deixa para falar:

" - É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor..." enquanto ainda falava, reparou numa mulher que se aproximou deles. A Kaoru reconheceu-a imediatamente, era a mesma mulher daquela noite. Esta antes de dizer alguma palavra abraçou a Kaoru.

" - Obrigada." - ela murmurou " - Salvas-te a minha família."

A Kaoru sorriu: " - Tenho a certeza que qualquer pessoa no meu lugar faria o mesmo."

A mulher sorriu de volta e o Katsura pediu que ambos (o Kenshin e a Kaoru se sentassem).

Passados alguns minutos o jantar estava servido e o assunto que neste momento estava em discussão era a patrulha Shinsen.

" - Dizem que eles tem um lutador muito forte, chama-se Saito Hajime." - um dos homens presentes disse.

A Kaoru presenciava aquelas conversas e observava como o Kenshin estava atento a tudo o que diziam apesar de não pronunciar uma só palavra. O contrário dele era o homem que os tinha vindo acolher á porta, cujo o nome era Iizuka. Este parecia ter que dar a sua opinião em cada assunto que ali era tratado.

Ela não sabia porquê mas tinha um mau pressentimento acerca dele, a maneira como falava, a forma como olhava para as pessoas... Ele era simplesmente sinistro.

No meio daquela gente toda a Kaoru sentiu-se sozinha e invadida por uma enorme tristeza.

_Como é que estarão o Sano e a Misao? _

_Eu tenho tantas saudades deles._

_Será que eles estão bem? O que é que eles acham que aconteceu comigo?_

Embora fossem só pensamentos a sua mudança de humor não passou despercebida ao Kenshin_._

_Porquê que ela está tensa? O que é que se passa? O espírito dela ficou triste de repente, será que ela está aborrecida de aqui estar?_

A Kaoru nem notou que ele estava a olhar para ela, estava tão perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos que parecia que o mundo á volta dela podia acabar naquele preciso momento que ela nem iria notar.

" - Estás aborrecida de estar aqui?" - o samurai falou baixinho

" - Não..." - ela disse imediatamente. Mas ela percebeu pelo o olhar do ruivo que ele provavelmente tinha notado que durante alguns segundos a mente dela não vagueou por outros sítios. " - Eu só estava a pensar..."

A pergunta seguinte era óbvia:

" - Em quê?"

A jovem abanou a cabeça:

" - Em nada."

Mas a resposta dela só o fez ficar mais intrigado: " - Não me queres contar é?"

Ela suspirou: " - Tu não ias entender!"

Ele ficou um pouco chateado, não era que ele achasse que ela tinha que lhe contar tudo, mas... será que ela não confiava nem um pouco nele?

Por momentos a visão que tinha tido quando ela o estava a tratar veio-lhe á cabeça.

_Será que..._

O seu pensamento foi interrompido pela voz do Iizuka:

" - Estás muito pensativo Kenshin!"

o Kenshin não gostou da insinuação do colega, até porque ele a tinha feito com um tom um pouco maldoso.

" - O que eu penso não é da tua conta... Iizuka."

_O rapaz ficou bravo... parece que afinal também tem sentimentos!_

" - Hoje vi uma coisa que nunca tinha visto antes..." - ele disse do meio do nada, fazendo com que todas as atenções se centrassem nele. " - O Kenshin contente..."

As atenções foram então desviadas para o Kenshin... os colegas que o conheciam a bastante tempo sabiam que dificilmente ele sorria ou demonstrava o que sentia.

" - Acho que devemos agradecer a menina Kaoru por esse facto." - ele acrescentou ainda num tom mais odioso.

A Kaoru ficou vermelha de vergonha e também de raiva ao mesmo tempo.

Quanto ao Kenshin, embora não tivesse gostado das insinuações que o Iizuka fez decidiu ignorar.

:::

Depois do jantar todos foram embora, ficando apenas a Kaoru o Kenshin e a família do Katsura. Aí a Kaoru sentiu-se muito mais á vontade.

" - Sakura, porque não levas a Kaoru a conhecer os nossos filhos?"

A mulher acenou com a cabeça e fez sinal para que a KAoru a seguisse.

Assim que ficou sozinho na sala com o Kenshin o Katsura perguntou:

" - Como é que tem sido estes últimos dias?"

" - Calmos... quem é o seu segurança neste momento, senhor Katsura?"

" - O Iizuka está a tratar disso..."

" - Eu fico preocupado com esta situação..."

O Katsura sabia que o Kenshin era o seu melhor homem e que ninguém o poderia nunca substituir, mas, ele também sabia o quão cansado o Kenshin estava daqueles dias sangrentos, para além disso ele tinha um pressentimento com relação a esta rapariga. _Talvez ela seja o escudo dele..._

" - Se houver algum problema tu és informado imediatamente. Mas... relativamente á Kaoru Kamyia, está tudo bem?"

O Kenshin achou a pergunta muito estranha.

" - Sim. Porquê?"

" - Porque eu quero recompensá-la por tudo o que fez por mim e pela minha família, não permitas que nada de mal lhe aconteça."

O Kenshin acenou novamente.

**::: No Quarto com as crianças**

As duas crianças dormiam sossegadamente enquanto ambas as mulheres as olhavam com ternura.

Por momentos a Kaoru pensou no que lhes podia ter acontecido naquela noite se tivesse chegado um pouco mais tarde... mas tentou afastar essa ideia desagradável da cabeça.

" - Elas são o meu tesouro, Kaoru." - a Sakura disse

" -Eu acredito... " - a Kaoru respondeu enquanto aconchegava melhor os lençóis a uma das crianças " - os filhos são tudo no mundo para os pais."

A Sakura era uma mulher jovem, talvez um pouco mais velha que a Kaoru, mas muito bonita. Vestia-se bem com kimonos sofisticados, o seu cabelo castanho-escuro estava preso com vários apetrechos, tinha os Lábios bem vermelhos, olhos castanhos-claros a beleza do seu rosto era sublimada pelas pinturas que usava.

" - O Katsura é o homem da minha vida, mas, desde que se tornou líder dos Ishishinshi tudo mudou ... nunca mais tivemos uma vida em família... eu devia estar orgulhosa por ter uma marido que luta pelo seu país e tu vais achar me doida por dizer isto mas... eu já estou preparada para aceitar a morte dele..."

A Kaoru olhou-a com pena:

" - Não és doida por dizer isso. Eu acho que sim deves ter orgulho em o Katsura ser quem é, mas... é normal que tenhas medo... eu também teria... até porque... ele para além de teu marido é o pai dos teus filhos..." - enquanto falava reparou que as lágrimas já começam a escorrer pela cara da mulher para quem falava.

" - Não fiques assim... o teu marido tem o Kenshin para o proteger... e eu tenho a certeza de que ele nunca vai permitir que nada de mal lhe aconteça."

" - Sim. Só de pensar que o Kenshin era só uma criança quando o irmão do Katsura o encontrou... "

" - A sério?" - a Kaoru perguntou

" - Sim. Ele notou que o miúdo apesar de ter uma aparência inofensiva possuía uma grande capacidade. Com quinze anos ele conseguia ser mais forte do que qualquer outro homem com o dobro da idade."

" - O Kenshin é assim tão forte?" - A Kaoru estava espantada, nunca pensou que ele pudesse ser tudo aquilo que ela lhe estava a dizer

" - Sim... por isso é que o Katsura o contratou como seu guarda-costas." - ela parou de falar e ficou um pouco pensativa

" - Guarda costas do Katsura?" - o queixo da Kaoru estava prestes a bater no chão de admiração

" - Sim, mas apesar das suas capacidades, o Kenshin nunca falou muito de si próprio." - ela deu uma pequena risada antes de acrescentar " - O meu marido costuma dizer que só uma mulher para fazê-lo tornar-se mais aberto..."

As duas mulheres foram interrompidas pela voz do Katsura que ficou feliz de ver que a sua mulher estava a sorrir:

" - O Kenshin tem que ir. "

::::

Depois das despedidas o Kenshin e a Kaoru caminhavam sozinhos rumo a casa quando a voz dele interrompeu o silêncio que reinava nas ruas da cidade aquela hora:

" - De quê que tu a senhora Sakura estiveram a falar?"

A Kaoru respondeu: " - Do marido dela e ... de ti..."

Esta última parte surpreendeu o samurai que parou de andar e ficou a olhar para ela:

" - De mim? Mas o que é que...?" - O Kenshin não terminou a frase. " - O que é que se passa Kaoru?" - ela tinha ficado branca de repente.

" - Vem dois homens com espadas na nossa direcção Kenshin!" - ela disse com medo.

Ele olhou. Eles já estavam bem perto... não havia hipótese de fugir.

" - Esconde-te!" - ele gritou

" - Não, o que é que vais fazer é perigoso, eles são dois!" - a Kaoru agarrou-o pelo braço

Ele olhou para ela e disse: " - Não há hipótese de fugir Kaoru, tenho que os matar!"

" - Matar, não! Não podes..." - Mas já era tarde demais ele já não a ouvia.

O que se passou a seguir foi tão rápido que ela já só viu dois corpos sem vida no chão.

A Kaoru colocou as mãos na cabeça: " - Ken...shin... "

Ele caminhou até ela... A espada dele pingava sangue, as roupas dele estavam sujas de sangue...

Quando ele chegou perto ela olhou-o bem fundo nos olhos:

" - Tu matas-te-os..." - a voz dela saiu num gemido fraco

Ele baixou a cabeça, não tinha nenhum tipo de orgulho naquilo que tinha acabado de fazer.

_Porquê isto? Porquê? Ela agora vai pensar que eu sou um monstro!!!_

As pernas dela ficaram bambas.

" - Kaoru? Kaoru?" - ela ouviu a voz dele ao longe

Depois disso tudo ficou preto.

O Kenshin olhou para o corpo da jovem nos seus braços.

" - Kaoru! Kaoru!" - ele tentou chamar, mas em vão ela tinha desmaiado

_O que é que eu fiz?_

Não havia tempo de ficar ali a fazer perguntas, tinha que fugir com ela antes que mais alguém aparecesse.

::

**Eu sei que já muito pouca gente deve ler esta fic , mas se alguém por acaso leu este capitulo, vá lá, não custa nada deixar o review.**

**Jou chan**


	9. Chapter 9 TrÊs pessoas 1 vida

Olá! Olá! Foi tão bom receber os vossos reviews... obrigada... fiquei mesmo muito contente... espero que gostem deste capitulo... é pequenino, mas... acho que está bonito...

Obrigada Asuen e Lecka chan...

**Capitulo 9- Três pessoas uma vida**

" - Kaoru..." - alguém chamou " - Nós temos tantas saudades tuas..."

_Esta voz... _a Kaoru reconhecia aquela voz... tentou abrir os olhos mas estavam muito pesados... _Se ao menos eu conseguisse ver quem é..._

" - Os médicos dizem que não sabem se nos estas a ouvir ou não... por isso eu e o Sano continuamos a passar por cá todos os dias para falar contigo..." - a voz da jovem tremeu como se estivesse prestes a chorar " - na esperança de que nos ouças e acordes..."

_Misao!!! - _Era ela, era a voz da sua amiga de sempre, ela estava ali! Estava de volta ao seu mundo!

A Kaoru tentou gesticular, fazer algum sinal, falar... mas, em vão, o seu corpo não reagia a nenhuma das ordens que o seu cérebro dava.

_O que é que se passa comigo? Ainda há uns minutos eu estava com o Kenshin...e..._

A Sua mente concentrou-se em tentar lembrar-se do que se tinha passado:

_O Kenshin... será que foi tudo um sonho? _Por momentos ela duvidou 

_Não, não. Foi real demais para ser um sonho..._

" - A escola já acabou há mais ou menos um mês... e tu continuas assim..." - a Misao parou por instantes e apanhou um pouco de fôlego antes de continuar:

" - Eu pergunto-me se irás acordar antes de a escola começar de novo?!"

_Um mês?? Não pode ser... Misao... Sano... _

" - Kaoru volta para nós, por favor..." - ela soluçou " - o Sano e eu precisamos de ti... sabes... ele tenta esconder o que sente, fazer-se de forte, mas eu sei que ele está muito triste... tu és como uma irmã para nós..."

_Oh Misao... Se ao menos eu pudesse dizer-te que estou bem..._

A Misao olhou para a jovem deitada na cama de hospital.

Fez uma festa no cabelo dela antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha...

Olhou mais uma vez para trás antes de sair:

" - Volto amanhã..."

_Espera! Misao! Não vás! Não Misao!! Misao!! Misao!!!_

_MISAO!!!!_

::

MISAO!

O Kenshin que ouviu os berros correu até ao seu quarto.

Quando entrou viu-a ainda a dormir, mas com lágrimas nos olhos...

A Kaoru tinha parado de berrar mas, continuava a soluçar algo. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e tentou perceber o que ela dizia...

" - Mi...são..." - as lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos da jovem embora que fechados..

" - Shhh... foi só um sonho, Kaoru... acorda..." - ele abanou-a ao de leve

Aos poucos e poucos ela acalmou.

Ele observou-a... 

_Aquilo que viste está a dar-te pesadelos... eu sou mesmo um monstro..._

" - Desculpa..." - o samurai murmurou, embora pensasse não estar a ser ouvido...

" - Ken...shin..." - a voz ainda meia fraca

" - Kaoru!" - Num gesto impensado ele agarrou a mão dela

A Kaoru abriu um pouco os olhos... e sorriu...

Ele não estava certo se ela estava mesmo acordada ou não, mas... ela estava fraca... se calhar por ter apanhado muita chuva... e agora o corpo dela estava a ressentir-se.

Ela tentou ficar sentada no futon.

" - Eu estava preocupado contigo... Tu não acordavas...e..."

Repentinamente o corpo ainda dormente da jovem caiu no colo dele...

" - Frio..." -ela balbuciou

_O que é que eu faço agora? Isto é tudo culpa minha... _

O Kenshin abraçou-a e sentou se encostado á parede com ela nos braços. As mangas da roupa dele, cobriam as costas dela.

_Ao menos assim ela vai estar aquecida..._

Depois de tantas vezes ignorar a sua consciência... de ignorar o seu arrependimento... agora pela primeira vez o Kenshin sentia fundo a fria sensação de culpa...

Enquanto a tinha nos braços contemplou-a perdido em pensamentos:

_Como seriam as coisas se eu não tivesse deixado o mestre Hiko para trás?_

_Se não tivesse conhecido o Katsura? Se não tivesse aceite pertencer aos Ishishinshi?_

_Como seria ter uma vida normal?_

A Kaoru parecia bastante mais calma... Tinha adormecido novamente nos braços dele...

Porquê que estava a pensar em ter uma vida normal?

Porquê que se estava a sentir culpado?

Afinal, ele já tinha morto tanta gente, já tinha derramado tanto sangue... O que é que o tornava assim tão diferente daqueles mercadores de escravos que destruíram a vida dele?

_Porquê que eu estou a pensar nisto?_

Ele acarinhou levemente o rosto dela... _És tu que me fazes pensar nisto... mesmo sem dizeres uma única palavra..._

Era um momento único para ele... Nunca tinha estado assim tão perto de uma mulher... mas ela não era uma mulher qualquer...

Naquele momento, ele lembrou-se da visão que tinha tido antes... deles os dois... 

_Tu cais do céu assim de repente...e... _

Suspirou...

Aquele sentimento era tão bom... fechou os olhos por um pouco... Os seus sentidos apurados conseguiam captar tudo...Ouvir a respiração leve dela, sentir aquela fragrância doce de jasmim... sentir o calor do corpo dela...

_Não..._

Ele não se sentia nesse direito... Não podia nem devia ser feliz... Não podia ser abençoado com todos aqueles sentimentos depois de ter destruído tantas vidas...

Tentou deitá-la no futon para que ela pudesse dormir numa posição melhor e ele pudesse sair dali antes que desse em maluco...

Quando se tentou mover algo o parou.... Ela estava inconscientemente agarrada á roupa dele...

Se tentasse sair dali, ia acordá-la...

_Talvez deva esperar até que ela entre mais fundo no sono... _

Encostou-se de novo á parede...

_Só mais um pouco..._

_::_

_" - A culpa é toda dela! " - uma voz feminina disse " - Ele juntou-se aos patriotas, ele entrou na revolução, porque queria que ela tivesse orgulho dele... porque ele não chegava para ela.. "_

A jovem Tomoe ouvia essas palavras embora todos pensassem que ela já estava a dormir...

_" - Kyiosato... Eu não queria... meu amor... não..." - _ela nunca sentiu a necessidade de ele ser diferente...

O Kyiosato não sabia lutar, nunca soube, mas... ela não conseguiu dar a entender o quanto gostava dele da maneira que ele era...Mesmo no dia em que ele a pediu em casamento... ela embora feliz nem sequer conseguiu esboçar um sorriso...

Como estava arrependida.

Apesar de tudo ela amava-o... mas agora ele estava morto... se tivesse a oportunidade... uma nova chance tudo seria diferente...

Mas não...

" - Nee-san!" - ela sentiu as pequenas mãos do irmãos nos seus ombros

Mas não respondeu... nem se moveu... não... ela estava magoada... ferida demais com tudo para puder dizer algo...

" - Nee-san" - ele disse aflito " - Fala para mim..."

O desespero do Enishi era grande, embora sempre tivesse tido ciúmes do Kyiosato, ele sabia que no fundo a sua irmão gostava dele, ele sabia que ela estava a sofrer com tudo isto...

" - Nee-san..."

Ela finalmente olhou para ele... mas o olhar dela estava vazio... nem um sorriso, nem uma sombra de sentimento, só vazio.

::~

Então gostaram?? Espero que sim... digam qualquer coisa, fico á espera de respostas... beijo


	10. Chapter 10 Lembranças Futuras

**Kchan258 - fiquei mesmo contente com o teu review, saber que alguém pega nesta história e a lê de principio ao fim num só dia dá me tanta alegria... Espero que não tenha demorado muito, e espero também que continues a comentar e a dar a tua opinião... obrigada... beijinho**

**Lecka- chan - Olá, eu não me importo nada que faças perguntas... bem... começando por responder a algumas, sim o Yahiko vai aparecer. Quanto á Tomoe? Bem ela vai... bem não posso dizer muito acerca dela, mas, vou manter alguns traços da história original... muito em breve ela o Kenshin vai conhecer-se... Obrigada por ontinuares sempre a ler a minha história, acredita eu aprecio imenso.**

**Kika de Apus- Obrigada, eu não vou desistir. No último capitulo tive trÊs reviews, embora não seja muito, já e muito bom.... e o teu esta incluído... muito obrigada, espero que gistes deste capitulo.**

**::**

**Capitulo 10 - Lembranças futuras**

_" - Kenshin..." - O olhar dela reflectiu alivio._

_O samurai baixou o olhar e caminhou mais para a frente dela._

_" - Estava a tua espera para voltarmos juntos para o dojo..." - na voz da Kaoru havia uma mancha de hesitação._

_" - O senhor Okubo morreu..." - ele disse ainda de costas para ela._

_" - Eu sei Kenshin..." _

_" - O Shishio foi o autor do crime... e ele não vai parar..." _

_" - Mas Kenshin..." - ela tentou ripostar_

_Ele voltou-se para ela com um olhar triste. " - É por isso que eu tenho que ir a Edo Kaoru... para o fazer parar." _

_Ela estava tão bonita com a luz ténue dos pirilampos que voavam á volta dela._

_" - Mas não é justo Kenshin!" - a forte Kaoru que ele conheceu estava agora prestes a chorar. " - Tu não tens que ir! Logo agora que tens uma casa, uma família!"_

_O coração dele ficou ainda mais apertado, as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos azuis dela faziam a despedida ser ainda mais difícil... mas porquê que ele não tinha ido embora sem avisar? Porquê? _

_Sim...Só a ideia de se ir embora sem a ver por uma última vez era insuportável._

_Ele não conseguia dizer nada. Tinha vontade de a abraçar e não deixar que ela ficasse assim... mas tinha medo de se fizesse isso não conseguisse deixá-la._

_" - Kenshin, não sou muito boa a dizer o que sinto, mas a verdade é que te amo!"- se ele ia mesmo embora ela tinha que lhe dizer o que sentia por ela... talvez isso lhe desse uma razão para voltar um dia..._

_As palavras dela fizeram com que ele a abraçasse._

_" - Eu sei." - achegou-a mais para si. " - Mas tenho que ir para Edo." - sentiu o corpo dela a tremer e então acrescentou: " - Não quer dizer que não te ame."_

_Passados alguns segundos nos quais ele ponderou se a deixava ou se a levava com ele, o samurai soltou-a._

_Sentiu um frio na barriga quando a viu cair de joelhos e ficar abaixada a chorar._

_Mas não podia voltar para trás._

_Virou as costas e seguiu em frente._

_" - Ken...shin..." - ele ouviu-a murmurar_

_Não podia olhar para trás, não podia voltar para ela, não podia. _

_Porquê? _

::

Ele abriu os olhos e escaneou o lugar. Estava no seu quarto. Mas o que tinha sido aquilo? Outra vez?

Um perfume agradável penetrou nos seus sentidos... uma respiração leve acordou-o para a realidade.

O Battousai olhou para a mulher adormecida no seu peito.

_Ela ainda está a dormir... _

_E eu deixei-me adormecer... Será que estou a ficar habituado a esta vida de paz?_

A Kaoru mexeu-se um pouco...

_Está a acordar... _ele pensou

Aos poucos e poucos ela recuperou os sentidos...

Ele observou-a minuciosamente... o contrair das sobrancelhas, os olhos a abrirem-se lentamente a pestanejarem várias vezes até se ajustarem á luz... até ficarem completamente abertos...

Ela aconchegou mais um pouco a cabeça no peito dele... era agradável, mas estava mais duro do que o costume...

_Espera... isto não é uma almofada... _Viu as mangas azuis do gi dele e o seu olhar subiu até o encarar.

" - Kenshin!" - ela exclamou

Ele ficou calado. _Se calhar não devia ter ficado aqui com ela... _

A Kaoru olhou-o de bem perto: " - O que se passou comigo?"

" - Tu desmaias-te lá fora. E eu trouxe-te para dentro..."

A Kaoru suspirou e um leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela.

" - O que foi?"

Ela balançou a cabeça: " - Parece que te estás a tornar perito em me salvar da chuva."

O sorriso dela era mesmo bonito e ele foi motivado a sorrir também. " - Sim...." - _Será que ela se lembra do que se passou?_

" - Kenshin." - ela disse aconchegando mais o kimono no peito " - Tu... uh... aqueles homens..."

_Afinal ela não se esqueceu... _

Ele escondeu o olhar por detrás das franjas ruivas.

" - Tu és feliz Kenshin?"

" - Porquê isso agora?"

A pergunta dela tinha sido bem clara, mas ele não sabia como responder.

Ela balançou a cabeça e colocou a mão no peito. Parecia que não estava bem segura se aquilo que lhe ia dizer o ia magoar.

O Kenshin tinha a capacidade de conseguir muitas vez ler o olhar das pessoas, sentir se eram boas ou más, e a Kaoru não era excepção, a cada dia que passava ao seu lado sentia que apesar de não saber muito acerca da vida dela ela era especial.

Aquela rapariga não era apenas beleza, não era apenas um conjunto de atributos femininos... A Kaoru era completamente o contrário da tradicional mulher japonesa, submissa, calada, obediente... ela era do tipo rebelde que raramente se contentava com uma resposta negativa, ela já tinha mostrado que era corajosa, quando salvou a Sakura, humilde quando não quis os créditos pelo ato heróico que teve...

Mas neste preciso momento a destemida Kaoru parecia sem coragem para dizer o que queria.

Ele encostou as costas á parede e olhou para o tecto como que a recordar-se de tudo:

" - Os meus pais morreram de cólera quando eu ainda era pequeno, então, eu e todas as pessoas da minha aldeia fomos vendidos como escravos. Enquanto viajávamos, sem aparente razão uns homens começaram a perseguir-nos e a matar cada pessoa do grupo..." - ele parou de falar. Era doloroso recordar aqueles momentos.

A Kaoru escutava-o com muita atenção, ciente de que ele estava a contar algo que muito poucos deviam saber.

Ele olhou-a e continuou: " - Três irmãs deram a vida por mim, Akane, Sakura e Kasumi. " - um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele quando disse isto. " - Elas diziam que eu ainda era uma criança e sempre me protegeram, sempre, até morrerem."

Os olhos do homem á frente dela tinham mudado, não tinham mais aquelas sombras de dourado. Estavam violeta, como no sonho dela...

_É ele... agora sim é mesmo ele._

" - Como é que sobreviveste?" - a voz dela tremeu, estava com medo do que ia ouvir e a emoção de saber que ele era ele, estava a fazer o coração dela bater mais forte.

Ele suspirou: " - Apareceu um homem que me salvou e tomou conta de mim, e me ensinou o estilo HitenMitsurugi."

" - Esse homem que te salvou... ele... morreu?" - ela perguntou

" - Não... Seijuro Hiko é um homem muito duro até mesmo para a morte" - ele deu uma pequena gargalhada ... " - Eu vim-me embora da casa dele, mesmo antes de terminar o treinamento."

" - Porquê?" -

O Kenshin cruzou as pernas e olhou para ela.

" - Eu dizia que estava cansado de ver as pessoas morrerem á minha frente, eu queria ajudá-las, usar a minha espada para fazer do mundo um lugar melhor."

A Kaoru sorriu, ele tinha um bom coração.

Ele tinha parado de falar para observar o sorriso dela... era tão bonito...

" - Ele disse me que eu era um idiota e que o que eu queria fazer era impossível_... "_ A espada foi feita para matar e quer queiras quer não tu vais te tornar um assassino_..." o Kenshin falava de uma maneira tão profunda que parecia estar a reviver cada momento:

" - E foi o que aconteceu. " - ele terminou

A história dele, embora que contada de um modo breve era muito triste. A Kaoru era uma pessoa por natureza alegre mas naquele momento ficou melancólica.

_Ele queria salvar as pessoas e acabou por destruí-las. Ele próprio se deve sentir destruído por dentro. Embora ele lute por uma causa que considera boa, ele não fica feliz com a morte... eu vi isso no olhar dele..._

Quando olhou em volta ele já não estava no quarto, ela tinha ficado tão perdida em pensamentos que nem notou que ele saiu.

:::

_Agora ela já sabe de tudo. Mas nada muda, eu sou um assassino e nada mais... a Kaoru merece alguém melhor, eu nem sequer deveria pensar nela como algo mais, porque... _

" - Ele não concordo com ele!" - a voz animada dela contrastou com a nostálgica Kaoru que ele tinha deixado no quarto há minutos atrás.

" - Nani?" - ele balançou a cabeça " - Com quem?"

Ela caminhou para mais perto com as mãos atrás das costas e com um sorriso infantil nos lábios.

" - Com o teu ex-mestre..."

Os olhos do samurai arregalaram-se de espanto, enquanto ela continuava a falar:

" - Realmente, a espada é uma arma... pode causar muito dano mas também pode salvar vidas..." - olhou fundo nos olhos dele e acrescentou " - mas isso dependo do coração da pessoa que a usa."

Ele não entendeu o ponto.

" - Quer dizer que..." - ele começou por dizer...

Ela interrompeu prontamente: " - Quer dizer que alguém com um coração bom, só mata quando tem um senso de justiça desajustado..."

O Kenshin ficou pasmado com ela... como é que ela podia saber coisas acerca dele que nem ele próprio sabia?

Ela continuava a sorrir.

Havia muitas questões que ele queria colocar mas no momento só lhe ocorreu uma:

" - Porque sorris?"

A alegria dela contagiava-o, parecia já nem se lembrar da tristeza que a vida dele era.

" - Porque estou feliz... " - a Kaoru agia como uma criança satisfeita.

Ele sentiu o coração a acelerar o batimento.

_Feliz comigo?_

" - Feliz?" - a pergunta tinha como objectivo saber o motivo da felicidade dela. " - Porquê?"

Ela pensou um pouco, na realidade ela sentia-se feliz, mas não sabia explicar concretamente porquê.

" - Acho que..." - ela hesitou, mas um sentimento mais forte motivou-a a dizer o que realmente acreditava: " - estou feliz, porque, agora percebi o verdadeiro motivo de ter vindo aqui parar..."

" - E qual foi?" - ele perguntou logo de seguida

" - Foi ter aprendido quem realmente és..." - ela olhou para fora para a chuva que caía - " - E um dia, quando eu for embora, pelo menos levo algo bom comigo..."

" - Embora?? Para onde Kaoru?" - ela não podia ir embora agira depois de ele lhe ter aberto o seu coração acerca da sua vida.

A Kaoru ficou nostálgica: " - Kenshin, eu não sei como vim aqui parar... não sei quanto tempo vou ficar aqui..."

" - Mas tu queres partir?" - a pergunta dele foi imediata

Ela suspirou.

" - Eu estou a viver uma segunda vida, e , eu precisava de a viver... eu precisava de estar aqui... contigo..."

::::::::.:::::::::::::::

_Nada podia ser pior do que isto... perder quem se ama é duro, mas é mais duro pensar que nunca lhe dissemos aquilo que realmente sentíamos..._

_Esta ida a capital vai ser algo importante... Não sei como vou agir perante o Battousai, mas, não posso desistir..._

_Preocupa-me saber o efeito que tudo isto terá no Enishi. Ele é tão pequeno... ele só deseja que eu seja feliz, eu sei. _

_Neste momento ele é tudo o que eu tenho, é a pessoa que eu mais amo... _

A mulher olhou para a forma do jovem adormecido antes de voltar a escrever.

_Eu não quero cometer o mesmo erros... demonstrar aquilo que sinto realmente... mas só vou puder fazer isso quando tiver paz... quando completar esta vingança. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**Na casa do Katsura**

Havia muita agitação no lugar, os váriospatriotas sentiam que a segurança e confidencialidade do grupo estava em risco.

O Katsura o seu irmão e o Okubo estavam reunidos há mais de três horas fechados na sala a conversar privadamente.

Quando aos samurais cá fora todos tinham a mesma pergunta em mente: O que será tão importante assim para os três lideres estarem reunidos assim tão de repente?

**:: Dentro da sala**

Os três homens entreolhavam-se. Desde há uns dias para trás todos os seus movimentos tinham sido interceptados, e os Shinsen GUmi avisados de todos os ataques programados. Isso só podia revelar uma coisa: havia um traidor no meio deles.

Okubo cerrou os punhos:

" - Mas quem poderá ser?? Quem?"

O Katsura tentou manter a calma: " - A partir de agora temos que ser muito cautelosos... talvez seja melhor dispensar ou colocar em cargos de menos confiança alguns dos nossos homens..."

" - Traz o Battousai de volta. Precisamos dele, ele é o nosso melhor homem." - o Okubo disse " - Já chega de ele descansar, ele é um Hitokiri! E nós precisamos dele!"

" - Calma..." - o irmão do Katsura resmungou. " - Ele precisava de um escudo... com tanta morte ele ainda chega a loucura..." - ele riu de um modo maldoso " - Ela é o escudo dele..."


	11. Chapter 11 Um novo Sonho

**Quero agradecer:**

**Kchan - Olá. fiquei feliz de saber que estás a gostar e obrigada por continuares a deixar a tua opinião... é bom ouvir elogios á nossa escrita de vez em quando... Quanto á tua pergunta: Bem... a Kaoru viajou no tempo, andou para trás até chegar aos anos de 1853-1867 mais ou menos... posso garantir-te que ela não está a sonhar, tudo o que ela está a viver é realidade... não ia ter piada no fim ela acordar e tudo não ter passado de imaginação... mas continua a ler pf e com o tempo vais entender melhor.. mais uma vez obrigadinha pelo review.... Beijo**

**Lecka- Chan - Bem, bem... Quanto ao Aoshi... vamos ver... o tempo dirá... mas ele também entrou na revolução certo? Protegia o Castelo de Edo, por isso... ahhhhhhhh.... segredo.... obrigada pelo teu review e espero que gostes deste capitulo. Beijo**

**Alguém - Olá, se estiveres a ler este capitulo quero agradecer-te pelo teu review não só nesta como na história "Porquê?"; estás sempre á vontade para dar a tua opinião... fico á espera de que continues a ler. Beijo**

**Kika de Apus - Oh... eu não posso tirar a Tomoe... sniff, sniff,, mas, se a tirasse também não tinha piada, né? Não deixes de ler por isso, Ok? Obrigada pelo teu review... Beijinho**

**::**

**Capitulo 11 - Um novo sonho**

Tinham passado alguns dias desde que o Kenshin tinha sido chamado, desde aí ela tinha passado a maior parte dos dias sozinha em casa.

A solidão era um sentimento muito triste, já não bastava ter ficado sozinha quando os pais morreram, e agora que por fim parecia que as coisas entre eles estavam a correr bem ele foi chamado novamente...

Era quase noite e ele ainda não tinha chegado.

A chuva tinha sido constante companheira nestes últimos dias. Normalmente ela sentava-se á beira da porta da cozinha e ficava a ver a água a bater no chão, a molhar tudo á sua volta. Havia vezes que chegava a adormecer á espera dele, quando ele chegava carregava-a adormecida até ao quarto e deixava-a lá.

Não se viam muito e as conversas eram vagas... mas ela sabia que ele estava aborrecido, acabrunhado, triste...

A única coisa que ele lhe dizia era para ela ficar em casa, que era perigoso sair...

_Até quando é que as coisas vão ser assim?_ _Porquê que não posso simplesmente fazer as coisas que me apetecem? Porquê que não posso sair quando me apetece? _

Aos poucos e poucos esta situação estava a ficar insuportável... presa no meio de quatro paredes, não era bem o lema da Kaoru.

Até que ela decidiu fazer uma pequena loucura: levantou-se e caminhou até ao pátio. Uma vez lá, ela estendeu os braços e abriu as mãos e fechou os olhos.

Aos poucos e poucos as gotas da chuva molharam toda a sua roupa, invadiram todo o seu corpo... a água da chuva era gelada, mas ela não se importou, só quis experimentar aquela liberdade... aquele sentimento de que era imune a tudo.

" - Kaoru, o que é que estás a fazer? "

A voz dele sobressaltou-a. Abriu imediatamente os olhos para se deparar com um Kenshin bastante zangado.

" - Nada eu só estava a..."

Ele ignorou as palavras dele e fê-la voltar novamente para dentro.

" - Não quero que voltes a fazer isso, podes ficar doente! O que é que te passou pela cabeça?" - ele bafejou

_Está a tratar-me como se fosse uma criança!! Será que é isso que ele pensa que eu sou? _

Ele continuava a falar a chamá-la á atenção por o que ela tinha feito, nem lhe dando uma hipótese de ela puder dizer o que sentia.

A Kaoru ouvia tudo aquilo e espera pela altura certa para falar, mas... sempre que tentava ele interrompia-a:

" - Pára!" - ela berrou o máximo que a as suas cordas vocais permitiram

O samurai admirado com a atitude dela parou de falar e olhou-a.

_Os olhos dela estão cheios de... raiva e tristeza... e eu aqui a dar-lhe um sermão... se calhar exagerei. - _ele pensou

Ela abanou a cabeça e suspirou.

" - Tu não sabes o que é ficar o dia todo aqui fechada sozinha! Não sabes o que é não ter ninguém para quem falar!" - o tom que ela estava a usar não era nada meigo e quanto mais ela falava mais ofegante ficava.

" - Eu já vasculhei esta casa toda! Já conheço cada canto! Já aprendi a ver as horas pelo sol, já li todos os teus livros!!! Eu... " - ela gesticulava freneticamente.

" - Eu....eu..."

O Kenshin continuava a contempla-la ainda boquiaberto com a atitude dela. Até agora ela tinha explodido, deitado para fora tudo o que sentia, mas agora tinha parado de falar e virado as costas.

" - É por uma questão de segurança que te peço que fiques aqui..." - ele caminhou até mais perto dela " - Será por pouco tempo até descobrimos quem nos está a trair..."

As palavras dele chamaram-na a atenção.

" - Trair? Há um traidor entre vocês?" - ela ficou novamente frente a frente com ele

_Eu não te devia estar a contar isto... é segredo..._

" - Sim..." - ele respondeu parte dele contente por ter conseguido a atenção dela outra parte descontente por estarem a falar de trabalho.

Ela olhou para os lados como que se a verificar se alguém mais estava a ouvir.

" - Mas e desconfiam de alguém?"

Ele suspirou:

" - Não..."

" - Ummm..." - Ela fez um ar de desconfiança.

" - O que foi? Tu desconfias de alguém?" - ele perguntou embora não esperava que ela respondesse

" - Sim." - a resposta foi bastante rápida " - o Iizuka."

" - Ah! Porquê que dizes isso?" - o samurai perguntou

" - Porque ele é sinistro. Não gosto dele!" - ela respondeu rapidamente

" - Podes estar a ser muito injusta Kaoru, sabes?"

A Kaoru olhou-o e suspirou: " - Eu sei. Desculpa..." e tentou mudar de assunto: " - Como correu hoje?"

O Kenshin olhou-a " - Normal..." - Tirou a espada da cintura colocou-a no chão e sentou-se da mesma maneira de sempre.

Olhou bem para ela e Recordando-se de há momentos atrás ele disse : " - É melhor trocar de roupa senão ficas doente..."

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele: " - Tu preocupas-te demais..."

" - Não gostas de que me preocupe contigo?" - ele perguntou quase de forma inocente

A Kaoru pestanejou, repensou vezes sem conta a pergunta dele e ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

" - É melhor mesmo eu ir trocar de roupa..." - ela levantou-se e caminhou até ao quarto.

O Kenshin ficou sozinho e quase que riu interiormente da atitude dela.

Já fazia algum tempo desde que eles viviam juntos. Quando saiam juntos as pessoas na rua imaginavam que fossem um casal. Até mesmo os colegas dele e o próprio Katsura diziam isso. Falavam da "mulher do Battousai".

Na verdade ela não era a mulher dele. Mas ele não podia esconder que ela mexia com os seus sentimentos. E ele sabia que ele fazia o mesmo com ela.

Apesar de nestes últimos dias não terem partilhado muito tempo juntos ele tinha pensado muito naqueles sonhos que tinha tido e na hipótese de aquilo que a Kaoru tinha dito no primeiro dia em que se viram ser verdade.

_" - Eu sonhei contigo, e no meu sonho, tu tinhas uma cicatriz em forma de X na bochecha esquerda!" - _

Ele espreitou para dentro e viu pela luz do quarto a sombra dela a vestir-se... voltou imediatamente o rosto para a frente.

_Ups..._

Ele não ia conseguir aguentar muito mais tempo a viver assim... a cada dia que passavam juntos tornava-se mais evidentes os seus sentimentos.

_Talvez quando tudo isto acalmar... _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" - Queres mesmo alinhar nisto?" - o homem perguntou

_Este homem é estranho... arrepia-me... se calhar nunca devia ter vindo aqui..._

Embora com receio Ela confirmou.

" - Muito bem. Vamos pensar numa maneira de tu puderes entrar no esquema... "

Um outro homem de cabelo cinzento comprido disse:

" - Uma mulher é sempre muito útil quando se trata de chamar a atenção de um homem."

O outro sorriu: " - Claro. Não te preocupes, vais completar a tua vingança."

Ela acenou novamente: " - Só queria pedir um favor..."

" - Diz mulher!" - o homem de cabelo cinzento perguntou

Ela clareou a voz:

" - É o meu irmão... eu não tenho possibilidade de tomar conta dele... e..."

" - Tudo bem. Traz o miúdo... Nós tomamos conta dele..."

Depois de mais algumas trocas de palavras ela saiu e os homens ficaram sozinhos na casa.

" - O que achas Chiro?" - um deles perguntou

" - Não importa como. Nós temos que parar os Ishishinshi, e..."

Um deles que até ao momento se tinha mantido calado a comer a sua taça de arroz perguntou:

" - Mas o que é que a mulher tem haver com isso?"

O homem chamado Chiro respondeu:

" - Burro! Não vês que temos de atacar o ponto mais forte deles?"

O rapaz parou de comer: " - Ainda não percebi o que é que a mulher tem haver com isso!?"

" - Idiota... o Battousai é o ponto mais forte deles..." - e adicionou com um sorriso malicioso: " - Pode ser que esta Tomoe se torne o ponto fraco do Battousai..."

::::

Ela sentou-se novamente á beira dele.

" - Já estás melhor? "

Ela acenou. " - Sim... mais...seca..."

Ele sorriu.

" - Kenshin, eu amanhã podia ir á cidade..."

O hitokiri negou.

" - Eu já sabia que não..." - ela começou por dizer, mas o Kenshin acrescentou

" - Mas..."

" - Mas, mas o quê?" - ela perguntou

" - Se fores com alguém eu não me importo..."

A Kaoru rolou os olhos para o lado: " - Mais valia dizeres logo que não. Tu sabes que eu não conheço ninguém..."

" - Talvez... a Sakura... ou não te agrada a ideia Kaoru?"

A Kaoru sorriu: " - Claro que sim... mas achas que... ela pode?"

" - Penso que sim... amanhã eu falo com o Katsura..."

" - Yupi!!!!" - a Kaoru quase que se agarrava ao pescoço dele para agradecer.

" - Se eu sabia que ficavas assim já tinha dito mais cedo..." - ele respondeu

_Quando ela sorriu os olhos dela ficam ainda mais bonitos._

" - Obrigada, Kenshin..."

::::

**Tarde na noite**

_" - Ei Buso! Estás ai parada o olhar para ontem? Vá lá! Para de babar por ele! Eu estou aqui á espera que me ensines!!!!" -_

_O jovem que gritava estas palavras tinha perto de dez anos de idade, vestia umas calças verdes e parte de cima amarela e tinha em mãos uma bokken._

_" - Yahiko! Para de ser intrometido!!!" - a Kaoru viu ela própria a falar " - Só por isso, hoje vamos ter um treino ainda mais duro!!"_

_A expressão do rapaz mudou drasticamente:_

_" - O quê? És mesmo uma bruxa!!! Em vez de Kendo devias era aprender a cozinhar!!!"_

_" - O quê?" - ela gritou " - Vais ver?" - e correu para ele com a espada de madeira na mão!!_

::::

A Kaoru acordou.

_Mais um sonho. Mas desta vez com uma personagem diferente... Quem será este Yahiko?..._

Depois de se debater acerca disso por um tempo, adormeceu vencida pelo cansaço.

:::

**Eu não estou com muito jeito para descrever cenas romanticas... mas eu tava a pensar pôr uns lemons (pouquinhos) nesta história... mas não sei o que é que ****vocÊs iam achar...**

**Queria opinões... acerca do que acham que devia acontecer... do desenrolar da história... Embora eu tenho um principio meio e fim mais ou menos definido eu gosto de saber o que é que vocÊs pensam...**

**Eu sei que demorei um pouco mais desta vez, desculpem... mas... já está... deixem a vossa opinião e se puderem e quiserem respondam á minha pergunta, ok?**

**Beijo enorme para todos vocÊs que leem e continuam a apoiar-me.**

**Obrigada**

**Jou chan**


	12. Chapter 12 2 Mulheres estranhas

**K chan 258 -** Olá, mais uma vez obrigada pelo teu review, e não me importo nada que ocupe a página toda, aliás até gosto... bem... quanto ao Kenshin e a Tomoe eles vão conhecer-se já neste capitulo! Não posso falar muito acerca deles mas só posso dizer que a Tomoe é um factor chave nesta história. Ah e obrigada por comentares e dares a tua opinião acerca do que deveria acontecer... algumas das coisas que disses te coincidem com os meus planos... ah e já te adicionei no msn... quando apareceres por lá falamos.... beijinho grande

**Soffy **- Obrigada pelo teu review, tu e a Kchan foram as únicas pelos vistos que leram este capitulo, espero que a história não esteja a perder a graça... porque ainda há muita coisa para acontecer... obrigada por continuares sempre a ler e a comentar... Beijo Grande

Jou chan

ISTO VAI COMEÇAR A AQUECER... OS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS VÃO DAR UM CLIMA DE INSTABILIDADE E ALGUMAS NOVAS PERSONAGENS VÃO APARECER, TODAS ELAS CLARO PERTENCENTES Á SERIE ORIGINAL.

::

**Capitulo 11 - Duas mulheres estranhas**

No dia seguinte o Kenshin cumpriu o prometido. Falou com a Sakura e ela aceitou prontamente sair com a Kaoru, embora que claro, silenciosamente vigiadas.

::

" - Obrigada Sakura por me fazeres companhia."

A mulher de Katsura respondeu imediatamente:

" - Não tens que agradecer, tu é que me fazes companhia a mim. Ficar fechada naquela casa enorme o dia todo, por vezes é muito aborrecido." - ela sorriu e acrescentou com um brilho nos olhos: " - A única coisa que me distrai são os meus filhos... vê-los a brincar, a resmungar... isso sim é que me consegue tirar da solidão por momentos."

A Kaoru compreendia bem o que a Sakura queria dizer quando falava em solidão... Ela também se sentia sozinha quando o Kenshin não estava em casa.

O Kenshin... o nome retumbou na cabeça dela. O que é que ele estaria a fazer agora?

Era evidente que a cada dia que passava apesar da distância entre eles, a Kaoru sentia-se cada vez mais próxima, mais perto dos sentimentos do samurai. A única coisa que a prendia de andar para a frente era o facto de não saber quanto tempo estaria ali, naquele lugar. O ouvir a voz da Misao naquele dia tinha feito que ela se desse conta de quão frágil era a situação deles naquele momento.

A Sakura notou que a Kaoru por momentos estava longe.

" - Pensativa?"

" - Sim. Um pouco..." - a Kaoru sorriu.

" - Himura Kenshin é o motivo desses pensamentos todos?"

" - Ah?" - As bochechas da Kaoru ficaram muito vermelhas. O que fez a outra mulher rir com o embaraço da amiga.

" - Não precisas de esconder nada... eu consigo discernir muito bem os sentimentos das pessoas."

A Kaoru tentou contrapor:

" - Não é uma questão de sentimentos, Sakura é só que..."

" - Não sentes nada por ele?" - ela imediatamente perguntou

A Kaoru baixou a cabeça e pensou em todos os momentos que tinham passado juntos, a noite que acordou nos braços dele, a maneira carinhosa como ele a tratava apesar de muitas vezes ela ser teimosa...

" - O Kenshin é muito fechado." - ela simplesmente disse

" - Mas não foi isso que eu perguntei, querida Kaoru." - ela sorriu " - mas não precisas responder, é óbvio de que vocês sentem algo um pelo outro."

A Kaoru pestanejou.

" - Um pelo outro, mas como é que sabes se o Kenshin sente algo..."

" - Muito fácil." - a Sakura interrompeu

" - Então porquê?" - a Kaoru estava ansiosa para saber a resposta

Novamente a Sakura sorriu. " - Bem... desde que te conheceu ele anda sempre pensativo, é sempre o primeiro a ir-se embora, provavelmente ansioso para chegar a casa e puder encontrar-te acordada... de vez em quando um sorriso aparece nos lábios dele. " - a Sakura olhou a KAoru nos olhos fazendo com que parassem de andar " - e olha que antigamente isso era impossível de acontecer..."

Com tudo aquilo que ouvia a Kaoru sentia o coração a transbordar de felicidade.

" - Achas mesmo Sakura, que tudo isso é por mim?"

" - Se não é por ti, por quem seria?"

Ela abanou a cabeça: " - Mas eu não sou nada daquilo que deveria ser. Eu não sei sequer cozinhar, não sei ser uma boa dona de casa, nunca daria uma boa mãe..."

" - Porquê esses sentimentos de inutilidade todos? Não sabes cozinhar isso resolve-se, eu ensino; Não sabes ser boa dona de casa? Então porquê já tentas-te?; e quanto a ser mãe..."

Os olhos castanhos ganharam novamente um brilho... " - Nunca ninguém sabe o que é ser mãe até realmente o ser... e aí o teu instinto maternal vai ensinar-te tudo aquilo que precisas de saber."

Por alguns momentos as duas mulheres entreolharam-se.

Até que a Sakura falou: " - Tanto tu como o Kenshin tem o direito de ser felizes... vai em frente..."

" - Em frente como assim?" - a Kaoru perguntou com o coração dela aos pulos

" - Demonstra-lhe o que sentes, já alguma vez o deixas-te a vontade para dizer o que sentia por ti?"

A Kaoru recordou a noite anterior quando ele lhe perguntou se ela não gostava da preocupação dele com ela... e ela mais uma vez fugiu...

A jovem de olhos azuis abanou a cabeça negativamente.

" - Vá. Eu quero ver-vos felizes aos dois. Promete-me que vais fazer isso?"

A Kaoru sorriu ainda um pouco embaraçada... de um certo modo interiormente a Sakura parecia-se muito com a Misao.

" - Sim eu prometo..."

A mulher á sua frente bateu palmas e sorriu. " - Então primeiro vamos almoçar e depois vamos a tua casa ver o que vais vestir e cozinhar para ele... uma ocasião como estas tem que ser inesquecível... "

" - Mas Sakura... eu acho que não é preciso vestir nada de especial..." - já era tarde demais a Sakura á estava convencida e nada a ia fazer parar.

Pararam num restaurante que tinha aspecto de ser bastante luxuoso... e estava completamente cheio.

" - Será que vamos ter lugar?" - a Kaoru perguntou

Uma voz feminina respondeu prontamente: " - Mas é claro que sim... "

Ambas se voltaram para ver quem falava:

" - Yumi, amiga, estás aqui hoje?"

A mulher vestia um kimono vermelho com uma abertura que revelava uma boa parte do seu peito, mas não era preciso muito para dizer que era muito bonita. Tinha um cabelo que não era bem castanho... era assim a fugir para uma cor meia roxa, mas a Kaoru não conseguia explicar bem... tinha um pequeno sinal perto do lábio que lhe dava um ar ainda mais atraente, mas mesmo assim parecia uma mulher muito misteriosa e estranha.

" - Claro... tenho que estar aqui para supervisionar tudo, afinal é o me restaurante..." - a Yumi respondeu

A Sakura decidiu apresentar a Kaoru.

" - Esta é Kamyia Kaoru, uma amiga minha."

a Kaoru sorriu cordialmente.

" - Kamagata Yumi, prazer... " a mulher respondeu

" - Tive uma ideia, porque não almoçamos todas juntas?" - a Kaoru perguntou

" - Excelente ideia Kaoru." - a Sakura respondeu

A Yumi deu algumas palavras a uma das empregadas e depois acrescentou para as duas mulheres á sua frente:

" - Vou mostrar-vos uma nova especialidade..." - e as três sentaram-se a conversar por longo tempo.

:::::

O Kenshin caminhava lado a lado com o Katsura.

" - Parece que a Sakura e a Kaoru foram sair juntas?"

O Kenshin manteve o mesmo ar sério: " - Sim... a Kaoru sentia-se sozinha..."

" - Mas não pareces muito contente Kenshin. Que se passa?"

" - A Kaoru não sabe que alguns seguranças as estão a vigiar... vai ficar furiosa quando souber..."

O Katsura deu uma gargalhada: " - Não tens medo do pior inimigo, mas tem medo da fúria da tua mulher?"

" - Não é medo...." - o Kenshin suspirou " - e a Kaoru não é a minha mulher..."

O Katsura olhou-o: " -Mas querias que fosse certo, Kenshin?"

" - Senhor Katsura... eu sou um assassino... não há nada que lhe possa oferecer a não ser tristeza e uma vida cheia de preocupações..."

" - As mulheres daqui estão habituadas a isso, quase todos os maridos são samurais que lutam por uma causa. Num dia podem estar vivos no dia seguinte mortos... pela tua prospectiva ninguém poderia se casar e ser feliz."

" - Eu não espero que este tempo de sangue dure para sempre senhor..."

" - E Não vai durar Himura."

Seguiu-se um silencioso enorme após isto.

Eles continuaram a caminhar durante vário tempo até a casa de Okubo. Depois de lá chegarem o Kenshin ficou da parte de fora e esperou até a reunião entre os três lideres dos Ishishinshi terminar para escoltar o Katsura novamente de volta a casa.

" - é preciso mais alguma coisa senhor Katsura?" - o Kenshin perguntou enquanto olhava o homem seriamente cansado

" - Não Himura, vai para casa descansar eu vou fazer o mesmo."

O Kenshin acenou e bastante contente por puder ir mais cedo para casa, continuou o seu caminho.

Seriam apenas uns quinze minutos a pé se não se deparasse com a seguinte situação:

" - Vá lá, vamos nos divertir um pouco... beleza..."

A rapariga vestia um kimono branco com um obi azul escuro, tinha o cabelo castanho e uma expressão de medo no rosto:

" - Por favor, deixe-me..."

O homem encostou-a á parede: " - Vá lá... Não vai custar nada..." e aproximou a cara dele da dela. A jovem virou a cara com nojo.

" - Onegai..." - ela murmurou

" - Deixa-a." - o Kenshin lentamente caminhou até eles

O homem que tinha uma espada gritou:

" - Afasta-te e talvez não morras hoje!"

O Kenshin continuou a caminhar para mais perto deles até que a luz da lua mostrou um pouco da sua cara.

_Que tipo estranho o cabelo dele parece fogo... espera... Não? Não pode ser!_

" - Battousai!" - ele gritou

O Kenshin rapidamente desembainhou a sua espada e correu a direcção dele.

A jovem assistiu a tudo perplexa.

Depois de o matar o Kenshin voltou novamente a guardar a sua espada e olhou-a:

" - Vai para casa e não contes a ninguém o que viste aqui. Eu não te vou fazer mal."

A jovem simplesmente agradeceu: " - Obrigada..."

Pela troca de olhares ele conseguiu perceber que ela era muito bonita... e uma mulher como ela sozinha na noite era muito perigoso...

Continuou a olhá-la até que ela desapareceu na escuridão.

Que mulher esquisita... nem sequer pensou das vezes antes de ir embora... Tinha um espírito triste...

Mas o ruivo não se deteve muito tempo a pensar naquele incidente algo maior o preocupava:

_Bem... o melhor é ir rápido para casa, quero saber como é que correu o dia da Kaoru... _

_:_

_**ENTÃO! Gostaram? Espero que sim... Vá lá deixem os vossos reviews, não custa nada... é só dizer olá gostei! ou então serem expansivos!!! Eu gosto muito de ler porque me ajuda a ter mais imaginação e vontade de continuar...**_

_Jou-chan_


	13. Chapter 13 Para Sempre

Notas do autor:

Olá a todos, queria pedir desculpa por um erro no capitulo anterior. Na parte final em que o Kenshin mata aquele homem, dizia que o Kenshin tinha uma cicatriz em forma de X na cara, no entanto como foi alertado pela K chan 258, nessa altura ele não tinha ainda a cicatriz...

Desculpem o incômodo.

Beijx Jou chan

::

K-chan258 - Oi... Bem conforme já falamos hoje, eu agradeço muito tu estares a ler a minha fic, a sério, as opiniões são muito importantes para mim, e os teus reviews ajudam-me imenso. Quanto ás tuas observações, agradeço realmente foi erro da minha parte, mas, não consegui mudar, mesmo assim... desculpa.

Quanto ao suspense... ohhh eu gosto... e assim também dá mais curiosidade de ler o capitulo seguinte...

bem espero que gostes deste, não é o último... Não, como te disse vai haver muita trama pelo meio.

Mais uma coisa. Gostei muito de falar ctg no msn. Beijinhos

Soffy - oi, oi, eu sei que demorei um poucinho, mas minha desculpas... Obrigada por leres, e por comentares sempre.... esero que este capitulo esteja do teu agrado.

Lecka-chan - Não há problema, fizeste o review agora, e isso é o que importa... eu sei que a ideia de a Tomoe entrar te incomoda, a mim tbm um pouco porque gosto do Kenshin e Kaoru juntos... mas a Tomoe é uma personagem fundamental... Entendes? Não fiques chateada. Mais uma vez obrigada por continuares a ler.

Pitty Souza - Sim já tinha postado, mas havia um erro no capitulo anterior, conforme disse acima, e então tentei mas em vão modificar. por isso deu sinal de como fosse capitulo novo. desculpa. mas obrigada por comentar e ler. Beijo espero que goste deste

**Capitulo 12 - Para Sempre**

A tarde tinha sido bem diferente de todas as outras.

Para além de ter estado com a Sakura, de ter passeado pela cidade, conheceu também a Yumi.

Depois de terem saído do restaurante a Sakura confidenciou-lhe que a Yumi era uma gueixa. Embora a Kaoru tivesse desconfiado pela maneira como ela se vestia, arranjava e maquilhava, podendo dizer-se de passagem que era um pouco provocante, a jovem de olhos azuis continuava a achá-la muito bonita.

A mulher do líder dos Ishishinshi não desistiu da ideia de ensinar a Kaoru a cozinhar, por isso, passaram uma boa parte da tarde a volta da comida.

A Kaoru escutou tudo com atenção, e até tinha aprendido bastantes coisas, mas não sabia se seria capaz de as fazer sozinha.

_O Kesnhin já devia estar aqui... porquê que ele demora tanto? - _

Ela terminou de pôr a pequena garrafa de sakê na mesa onde estava também a comida.

Recordou as palavras da amiga antes de partir:

_" - Eu amanhã volto para saber das novidades..."_

Claro! Mas que novidades é que haveria de haver? Se ele não se despachasse então aí é que não haveria novidades nenhumas.

A rapariga estava mesmo a ficar frustrada com a demora dele.

Espreitou pelo portão mas ninguém passava, nem de um lado nem do outro da rua.

Estava tudo estranhamente calmo.

Ela caminhou de volta para dentro. Desolada com a demora dele, encostou-se á parede e deixou o corpo escorregar até ficar completamente sentada no chão.

_Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - _Ela olhou em volta. Tudo lhe lembrava dele. Se olhasse para o quarto, lembrava-se da noite que acordou nos braços dele, na cozinha tinha recordações de quando ele ficou ferido na cara e do momento em que ela o tratou...

Por instantes ficou perdida em pensamentos. Ele era tão atencioso com ela... e desde aquele dia em que ela o viu a matar aqueles dois homens parecia que a atitude dela o fez pensar, porque o olhar dele ás vezes era tão distante e a expressão dele tão triste que dava a entender que algo o perturbava.

_Ele tem remorsos de cada vez que mata uma pessoa..._

Mas, ele tinha aberto um pouco do véu da vida dele, quando falou das suas três irmãs, do seu mestre, do estilo HitenMitsurugi. E quando ele falou de tudo isso ele parecia diferente. As sombras de dourado desapareciam dos olhos dele cada vez que tocavam nesse assunto. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele ficava nostálgico.

_Eu queria puder ajudá-lo... Carregar um pouco do peso dessa carga com ele... Mas para isso preciso de passar algum tempo com ele... _

O estômago dela roncou. E aí a Kaoru recordou-se de que já não comia nada desde a hora de almoço...

" - Ufa... Tanto esforço para nada... Para variar ele vai chegar tarde e nem sequer vai ter fome!" - ela disse não se dando conta de que estava a falar alto.

" - Kaoru?"

Ela deu um salto quando o ouviu pronunciar o nome dela.

Ele tinha chegado entretanto, só que ela não tinha reparado, e como o Kenshin percebeu que ela estava perdida em pensamentos, decidiu esperar para ver se a sua presença era notada.

Observou que a expressão facial dela mudava constantemente. De alegre para triste... e ... quando ela falou alto o seu tom e expressão mostravam que a doce Kaoru estava mesmo chateada.

Quando o samurai finalmente a chamou pelo nome, a mão dela voou directamente para o peito em sinal de sobressalto.

O ruivo olhou em volta.

_Ela cozinhou? Comprou sakê? _

Recordou as últimas palavras que ela tinha dito: _Esforço!_

_Isto é tudo para mim?_

_Mas porquê que a Kaoru fez isto? _

_Será que é algum jantar especial? - _As ideias voaram para algo mais ousado -

_Talvez... Romântico?_

Desta vez era a Kaoru que o estava a observar a ele, e a maneira como o samurai estava a reagir a pequena surpresa.

_O que é que se passa com ele? Porquê que ele não diz nada? _

Enquanto o silêncio reinava naquele compartimento da casa, os dois jovens entreolhavam-se discretamente, como que estando á espera um do outro para dizer alguma coisa.

O Kenshin sentiu a necessidade de falar primeiro, afinal, ele é que tinha chegado a casa.

_Mas, porquê que estou tão nervoso? Parece que é a primeira vez que vou falar com ela!_ - Engoliu a seco, parecia que até mesmo a saliva na boca dele tinha secado.

" - Estás com fome?" - para surpresa dele, a Kaoru foi a primeira a falar.

Ele olhou para a comida, até aí não se tinha lembrado da fome, mas estava tudo com tão bom aspecto...

_Será que ele está com medo de que a comida esteja má?_

_Porquê que ele não fala?_

" -Se estás com medo de comer por ter sido eu a cozinhar, não tens que ter. Foi tudo feito com a Sakura a supervisionar. " - a Kaoru disse um pouco consternada com o silêncio dele.

" - Não... Não, é nada disso Kaoru, só não estava á espera desta recepção..."

Ela amuou. " - Podes dizer a verdade Kenshin."

O samurai sentou-se em frente a ela:

" - Eu quero muito provar a tua comida. Serves me?" - o tom que ele usou no pedido foi tão meigo que ela não conseguiu resistir em acatá-lo.

A Kaoru colocou uma mecha de cabelo por trás da orelha, ele pode ver que ela usava uns brincos que tinham comprado quando foram a cidade juntos.

Provavelmente ela ainda devia estar a usar o mesmo kimono de que quando saiu com a Sakura. Estava linda.

O Kenshin serviu-se de um pouco de sakÊ. Já fazia algum tempo que não bebia, normalmente só o fazia em situações especiais.

A Kaoru já tinha colocado comida no seu prato e estava a espera, hesitante, em que ele provasse.

Ele olhou para ela e para a comida. Havia peixe, arroz, e alguns vegetais. Tudo tinha bom aspecto e cheirava incrivelmente bem, o que fez com que o seu cérebro lhe lembrasse que já não comia há bastantes horas.

Foi interessante de notar que a Kaoru não tocou na comida até ele começar a comer, o que não era normal, quer dizer, numa mulher japonesa sim, mas na Kaoru não.

" - Não comes Kaoru?" - ele perguntou

Ela abanou a cabeça negativamente. " - Não, até tu começares..."

Ele achou estranho, mas não comentou.

Levou um pedaço de peixe á boca.

" - Então?" - ela perguntou com um pouco de receio.

O Kenshin saboreou a comida e respondeu ainda com a boca cheia: " - Foste mesmo tu que cozinhas-te?"

" - Si..sim...."

Ele estava a gostar daquela brincadeira, a Kaoru estava mesmo ansiosa para que ele dissesse o que pensava.

Ele engoliu a comida e acrescentou: " - Eu conheço um restaurante muito bom aqui nas redondezas..."

_Oh Não.... Ele não gostou. - _Instantaneamente a expressão dela mudou para uma um tanto quanto desapontada.

O Kenshin queria rir-se com a expressão dela, mas manteve-se sério e continuou a falar: " - E eu acho que... esse restaurante vai perder dois clientes... "

Como que uma lufada de ar fresco o olhar dela mudou...

" - O que é que queres dizer com isso Kenshin?"

Ele continuou a comer, e depois de dar mais um gole no sakê respondeu, com um ar sério:

" - Quero-te dizer que..." - o samurai pensou duas vezes em como haveria de dizer aquilo.

A Kaoru por seu lado estava ansiosa por ouvir as palavras: _Está tudo muito bom._

Mas a resposta não iria ser dada dessa maneira, e aquilo que ela ia ouvir a seguir, ia marcá-la para sempre.

O ruivo à sua frente inspirou fundo, pousou os pauzinhos e olhou bem no âmago dos olhos dela.

" - Eu queria dizer-te que... Desejava muito que cozinhasses para mim, como hoje, mas..."

_Mas... porquê que tem sempre que haver um "mas"..._

" - Mas?" - ela perguntou curvando-se para a frente quase tombando em cima da pequena mesa que os separava.

Com todo o entusiasmo a Kaoru não tinha percebido ainda que os rostos deles estavam bem próximos um do outro. Só chegou a essa conclusão quando ele olhou para ela daquela maneira...

Aquela maneira... com aqueles olhos violetas que pareciam engolir toda a cara dela, aquele perfume que só ele tinha que parecia impregnar toda a casa, quer ele estivesse ou não presente.

Por momentos ela sentiu-se a flutuar... mas só depois percebeu que tinham ficado palavras por dizer.

Então repetiu: " - Mas?" - desta vez num tom mais suave embora que continuasse hesitante.

" - Mas não só hoje." - ele acrescentou sem descolar os olhos dos dela.

A Kaoru não entendeu. A frase tinha sido tão longa e com tanta atrapalhação dele pelo meio, que ela não estava a compreender.

" - Kenshin como assim?"

O samurai já estava a desesperar com toda esta conversa. Ele não sabia se ela não tinha entendido, ou se simplesmente não queria entender.

Mas, mesmo assim, disse a frase completa, desta vez sem hesitações:

" - Kaoru, eu desejava que cozinhasses para mim, mas, para sempre."

Os olhos azuis encheram-se de brilho:

" - Então quer dizer que gostas-te da minha comida!!!"

Contrariamente á expressão dela, o samurai tinha uma expressão triste no rosto.

Só então ela percebeu o teor da frase dele.

_Para sempre... ele quis dizer não só que gostava da minha comida, mas também que me queria para sempre!... Oh Kenshin._

Por outro lado a mente do Kenshin vagueava:

_Eu disse-lhe que a queria para sempre, e ela só se interessou por saber se eu gostava da comida dela... _

_Mas que idiota, Kenshin... ela provavelmente não,_

Foi chamado á razão quando sentiu o toque da mão fria dela.

Ela estava ajoelhada á beira dele, e tinha um olhar de quem queria dizer algo.

" - Desculpa ... Estava tão preocupada com coisas fúteis, como o se tu irias gostar ou não dos meus cozinhados, que desapercebi o verdadeiro significado da tua frase Kenshin..."

Ele colocou a mão nos lábios dela: " - Não tens que responder... de qualquer forma eu já... "

Com um gesto carinhoso ela tirou a mão dele dos lábios dela e segurou-a, junto ao seu peito:

" - Eu vou cozinhar para ti para sempre." - Ela finalmente disse. E quando as lágrimas de felicidade começaram a aparecer nos olhos da jovem, ele tentou impedi-la de falar mas ela continuou:

" - Eu vou ficar contigo todo o tempo que tu me permitires ficar, porque, eu... eu... não quero separar-me de ti, Kenshin... Por isso, enquanto o tempo me permitir ficar aqui, e enquanto tu quiseres, eu ficarei."

O ruivo ainda não acreditava no que estava a ouvir.

_Ela disse que... _

Já nem conseguia pensar, só queria olhar para ela, tocar-lhe... dizer-lhe obrigada por fazer o seu coração tão feliz.

" - Kenshin, estás a ouvir-me?"

A voz dela soou como um chamamento para a realidade.

Sim, tinha sido verdade, ela estava mesmo ali, era real.

O samurai afagou a cara da jovem.

" - Kenshin... porquê que não falas?" - ela perguntou um pouco preocupada

" - Shhh... Não estejas preocupada..." - A mão dele continuava a massajar a cara dela.

A Kaoru suspirou e fechou os olhos deixando a sua cabeça descansar na mão dele e só os voltou a abrir quando sentiu o calor do corpo do Kenshin bem junto ao dela, sim, ele tinha-a abraçado. Um abraço longo que durou tempo suficiente para que o hitokiri pudesse esquecer a vida miserável que tanto detestava e sentir que estava prestes a viver uma nova.

:::

De manhã, as coisas eram bastante calmas no restaurante da Yumi. Ainda era cedo por isso, ela continuava no seu quarto a maquilhar-se calmamente.

Mas a sua calma foi interrompida por um tom de voz que denunciava urgência:

" - Yumi! Yumi!"

" - O que foi?" - ela perguntou chateada por a estarem a importunar tão cedo.

" - É urgente."

" - O que se passa?" - ela correu a abrir a porta de papel " - Porquê tanta gritaria logo de manhã?"

A mulher do outro lado da porta baixou a cabeça. A Yumi de mau humor era como uma fera sedenta de sangue.

" - Myojin Shiori... morreu de madrugada."

A notícia caiu como uma bomba para a Yumi.

Shiori Myojin casada com Yusuke Myojin, samurai ao serviço do imperador, falecido no ano passado. Depois da morte do marido, Shiori tinha recorrido a Yumi pedindo ajuda, com o seu filho Yahiko de 11 anos.

A Yumi colocou-a a trabalhar como empregada no seu restaurante, mas após 3 meses de trabalho Shiori adoeceu. Doença essa que se prolongou por longos meses até á sua morte.

" - Pobre Shiori."

" - Senhora, o que fazemos com o pequeno Yahiko?"

A gueixa foi apanhada de surpresa com a pergunta. Não se tinha lembrado do Yahiko. Ainda era tão jovem, já não bastava ter perdido o pai, agora a mãe...

" - Não sei, mas não o posso deixar sozinho."

::

" - Mais um homem perdido, e para nada!" - o Chiro gritou.

" - É quase impossível penetrar nas defesas do Battousai." - um outro acrescentou frustrado.

" - Tu disseste-nos que a rapariga era uma boa ideia, no entanto, ele em sequer olhou para ela!" - os cabelos cinzentos de Chiro demonstravam que ele era o homem mas antigo no clã, no entanto neste preciso momento estava a deixar-se levar pela morte de um amigo.

" - Eu também disse que era preciso tempo. Vocês é que quiseram agir já." - o homem falou de uma maneira muito autoritária.

" - Para quê que eu te deveria dar ouvidos? Se tu atraiçoas a quem sempre te ajudou, o que é que me garante que não fazes o mesmo connosco?"

O homem do outro lado sorriu de uma forma mafiosa. " - O dinheiro. Esse garante tudo."

Houve uma breve pausa entre os dois homens.

" - Antes de tentares alguma coisa mais contra o Battousai espera até o meu sinal." - O traidor disse

" - Mas porquê tens alguma ideia?"

" - Sim. Temos que tocar no ponto fraco dele. Tem que ser algo que o deixe de rastos, senão, quem irá cair seremos nós."

O Chiro respondeu rapidamente: " - E ele actualmente tem algum ponto fraco?"

" - Penso que sim... e se o que penso for verdade, então tudo será mais fácil se ela estiver fora do caminho."

" - Ela?" - o outro homem perguntou " - Ele tem alguma mulher?"

" - Não sei bem... mas é isso que vou descobrir."

" - Mas e a Tomoe? O que fazemos com ela?"

" - Não a podemos descartar, Chiro, eu vou tentar resolver esse problema, mas... a rapariga vai ser útil..."

" - Eu depois entro em contacto contigo."

" - Não."- o outro homem imediatamente ripostou " - Toda a gente anda a ser vigiada, eles já sabem que há um traidor entre nós. O cerco está a apertar. Por isso, espera que seja eu a entrar em contacto contigo."

" - Ok."

Depois da breve conversa, o outro homem, a quem para já vamos chamar traidor, partiu, deixando o Chiro num dilema.

" - Ele não presta. Vai acabar por te trair a ti, se lhe derem mais dinheiro por isso."

o Chiro virou-se para olhar para o miúdo:

" - Eu sei disso miúdo."

Desde que a irmã dele o tinha deixado lá, ele parecia ser muito sossegado mas muito perspicaz. Por vezes dava com ele a falar sozinho de forma muito agressiva, parecia que tinha ódio de morte a alguém mas, nunca falava disso abertamente.

" - Não penses que sabes mais do que eu..."

" - Eu não sei mais do que tu... a minha irmã, vem aqui hoje?"

O Chiro já estava a estranhar ele ainda não ter perguntado pela irmã...

" - Sim. Hoje á noite."

O miúdo virou costas entusiasmado.

Ele era estranho. Bastava falar-se da irmã que ele ficava todo contente.

" - Ei, espera!" - ele chamou

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos voltou-se:

" - Sim."

" - Tenho um trabalho para ti."

O Enishi repetiu: " - Sim. O que é?"

" - Espera." - O Chiro retirou-se e passado alguns minutos voltou com um papel na mão

" - Vais entregar isto."

" - A quem?" - a criança perguntou

O homem informou-o da morada e o Enishi fez assim como lhe mandaram.

Enquanto via a criança a partir, algures na mente deste criminoso perguntava:

_O que será do futuro destas crianças depois de esta guerra terminar?_

::


	14. Chapter 14 Inicio do Fim

K-chan258 - sem comentários também para ti, fic muito contente, porque o teu review nunca falha, sei sempre que posso contar contigo. Muito obrigada mesmp... Espero que gostes deste capitulo, porque está bem grande e vai haver um encontro imediato!!! ah! e obrigada, masi uma vez. acredita estou cheia de ideias novas para esta história...

Pitty Souza - olá. eu tentei não demorar, mas como ando com muitos exames na faculdade, tem sido dificil, no entanto, aqui está. Quanto ao teu pedido, eu também gosto deles juntos, não te posso garantir que eles vão ficar juntos, mas se não for agora, será no futuro... é so continuares a ler... e vais ver... Desculpa não fiques triste. e muito obrigada pelo teu review.

Lecka-chan - Habaek? Não, nunca li, que género é? Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo review, e... foste tu que tinahs dito que gostavas do Aoshi, certo_? Acho que vais gostar dos próximos capitulos... lol. suspense...

Aretha Hiwatari - oi... desculpe a demora a publicar, obrigada pelo teu review, eu espero que tu gostes deste capitulo, não vai ter tanto romance, mas, vai começar a desenrolar a história a partir daqui...

**:.**

**Capitulo 13 - Principio do Fim **

Depois da noite de ontem o Kenshin não conseguia concentrar-se em mais nada. Por mais que tentasse ouvir o que os três lideres Okubo; Saigo e Katsura, não conseguia ficar mais de uns minutos sem pensar nela.

**Eventos da noite anterior:**

Após a abraçar ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele e ficaram assim durante bastante tempo, em silêncio. Não era preciso dizer mais nada, aquele silêncio confortável falava por eles.

Ele sentia-se diferente, como se, estivesse mais... leve e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, feliz.

Depois de ajudar a Kaoru a arrumar toda as coisas da cozinha, ambos se foram deitar.

Ele tinha estado um bom tempo na cama acordado a pensar se tudo o que tinha acontecido era real, embora o que o samurai desejava mesmo era ir ao quarto dela e poder adormecer ao seu lado.

Quando estava prestes a adormecer sentiu algo que o sobressaltou, e foi aí que abriu imediatamente os olhos.

Quando o fez descobriu que não havia razão para sobressaltos:

" - Kaoru?" - ela estava ajoelhada perto dele e pareceu ficar assustada quando o acordou

" - Eu não te queria acordar... Desculpa."

Ele sentou-se no futon e disse: " - Não tens que te desculpar. Passa-se alguma coisa?"

Mesmo no escuro o samurai conseguiu ver as bochechas dela corarem mal ele fez aquela pergunta.

Ela virou a cara para o lado, parecia que estava a querer esconder o que pensava, como se não quisesse dizer o porquê de estar ali no quarto dele.

" - Bem eu... não conseguia dormir e..." - ela começou a gesticular com as mãos.

_Porquê que ela está a ficar tão nervosa? - _Ele pensou - Enquanto a observava ele achou até uma certa piada ás tentativas da rapariga para se explicar. _O que é que será que ela vai inventar agora?_

_Não seria mais simples dizer que não conseguia dormir por estar a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu hoje?_

O Kenshin apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda em sinal de espera.

A Kaoru parou de gesticular e suspirou.

_Porquê que ele está a reagir assim?_

_Talvez porque apareci no quarto dele no meio da noite_

_Mas o que é que vou dizer? " - Kenshin não conseguia dormir porque não parava de pensar em ti... e por isso vim aqui para te observar enquanto dormias!"_

_Não, Não... Ele vai achar que sou uma maluca?!_

_Tenho que arranjar uma desculpa... Mas o que é que vou dizer?_

Ela pensou por um pouco e então fez-se luz! Ou pelo menos ela achou que sim.

" - Acho que foi do sakÊ... Não estou habituada ao álcool, e por isso estou com dificuldades em adormecer..." - ela começou a fazer rosquinhas no cabelo ao mesmo tempo que falava.

O Kenshin conteve-se para não rir. " - Ai sim?" - ele fez-se de pensativo " - Mas não me recordo de beberes muito?"

Ela engoliu a seco. Na realidade só tinha mesmo dado um gole, mas como não gostou não bebeu mais. E é claro que nem uma minhoca ficava sem sono com tão pouco álcool, mas agora que tinha comprado esta desculpa não podia votar atrás. - " - Bem... pois, mas foi suficiente para eu ficar assim..." - ela acrescentou

O Kenshin não fez nenhuma pergunta, simplesmente fingiu acreditar na desculpa que ela deu.

" - Estou a ver..."

Ela suspirou mais uma vez á procura de inspiração para se puder safar desta embrulhada:

" - E então vim aqui para ver se estavas acordado, e se querias conversar... mas pelos vistos acordei-te..."

A Kaoru ficou á espera de uma resposta da parte dele, mas nada foi dito, e foi então que o silencio se começou a tornar desconfortável.

" - Desculpa deves ter sono, eu vou..." - a Kaoru já não sabia mais o que fazer ou dizer, e aquela situação estava a tornar-se constrangedora, ele simplesmente não ajudava nada, parecia que sabia o que ela queria dizer mas estava a brincar com ela, como gato e rato. E foi nessa altura quando estava prestes a ir embora que ele agarrou pela manga do yukata e a puxou suavemente para trás.

A Kaoru caiu sentada de costas para ele enquanto o samurai pousou o seu queixo no ombro dela, e disse:

" - Acho que o sakê teve o mesmo efeito em mim..."

A Kaoru deu uma pequena risada: " - A sério?"

O samurai envolveu os braços na cintura dela: " - Sim."

" - Mas é melhor descansares porque amanhã voltas á rotina, certo?" - ela perguntou inocentemente

A pergunta fez o Kenshin suspirar. _Lembrar do trabalho não era o que eu tinha agora em mente._

" - Descansar, sim..." ele fez balanço e ambos caíram levemente de costas no futôn. " - Mas agora dei-me conta de que não posso descansar sem ti..."

A esta altura a Kaoru já tinha mudado várias vezes de cor.

" - Muito bem..." - ela voltou-se ficado deitada a frente dele. " - Eu Não quero ser culpada de não descansares... por isso fico aqui até adormeceres..."

Ele passou a mão no rosto dela. " - E se eu não adormecer?"

a jovem respondeu: " - Umm. Então terei que ficar a noite toda..."

" - Essa opção agrada-me mais..." - nunca se tinha sentido assim, naquele momento tinha vontade de tudo, de a beijar, abraçar, sentir o calor do corpo dela, tocar-lhe... mas... não ia fazer isso, uma coisa de cada vez...

Colocou o braço a volta dela e viu-a fechar os olhos.

" - Kaoru?" - ele chamou

A rapariga respondeu com voz de quem estava prestes a entrar no mundo dos sonhos: " - Uumm..sim?"

" - Sabes que provavelmente a quantidade de sakê que tu bebes-te não dava para tirar o sono nem a uma minhoca?"

Ela abriu os olhos: " - Provavelmente."

Ele sempre soube que aquilo era uma desculpa, o que ele queria mesmo era que ela dissesse que tinha necessidade de estar perto dele.

_Se as coisas continuam assim vou ter mesmo que começar a beber sakê... - ela pensou._

Depois disso adormeceram e quando de manhã acordou ela continuou a dormir.

**De volta ao presente**

Os três líderes continuavam a trocar ideias alheios á distracção do Hitokiri, mas havia alguém que não parava de observá-lo.

Numa situação normal, o Kenshin teria notado e apenas com um olhar seu faria qualquer um ter medo de o examinar por tanto tempo. Mas o samurai nem reparou que todas as suas atitudes estavam a ser deslindadas.

_Ele está alheio a tudo. Nem parece o mesmo. Afinal ele é apenas um rapaz, e está fascinado com ela. Tenho que cortar o mal pela raiz._

:

" - Himura!" - o Katsura aproximava-se juntamente com o Okubo e Saigo. - " - Okubo,quero apresentar-te um dos nossos melhores guerreiros, Kenshin Himura."

O Kenshin acenou respeitosamente com a cabeça, mas não fez muitas cerimónias.

Um dos homens, o chamado Saigo, tinha o cabelo curto, uma pele pálida e uns olhos bem rasgados, começou por dizer:

" - Quando o descobri ele era apenas um miúdo. Mas cada vez que lutava, fazia as pessoas á volta dele pararem para ver."

O Okubo olhou para o samurai.

_Apesar de não ter aparência de guerreiro, O seu olhar é feroz. Ouvi relatos de que ele mata sem piedade e com um só golpe, nem dando tempo ás vitimas de pensar ou sentir alguma coisa._

_É uma mais valia ter alguém como ele, nem quero imaginar o que seria tê-lo como inimigo._

" - Fico muito contente de o conhecer, Himura." - o homem acrescentou

O Kenshin agradeceu: " - É um prazer ."

O Okubo achava que havia algo errado com aquele homem, algo não batia certo, se ele era tão inteligente como todos diziam, porquê que ainda continuava como guerreiro? Porquê que não se juntava aos três líderes?

A proposta que o Okubo fez de seguida foi a primeira de muitas que o Kenshin lhe negou." - Eu pensei que talvez quisesses juntar-te a nós, Himura."

O Kenshin estranhou: " - Como assim, senhor?"

" - Não apenas em lutar pela revolução, mas em comandá-la. Em ter o teu nome escrito na história do Japão."

O Katsura já tinha feito essa proposta ao Kenshin antes, e tinha a certeza de que a resposta iria ser a mesma.

Enquanto todos esperavam a resposta do Kenshin este virou costas e começou a andar.

" - Mas como te atreves a virar as costas ao teu líder?"

O samurai parou de andar.

" - Eu não tenho líder." - ele voltou-se e olhou para Okubo - " - Este homem é apenas um hitokiri, e é assim que vai continuar até que os nossos objectivos sejam cumpridos."

_Como é que ele recusa uma oferta destas? - _Toshimichi Okubo estava perplexo

O Kenshin continuou: " - Eu não acho que o nome deva ficar escrito na história deste país só porque sou um assassino, não, não tenho orgulho nisso. Embora saiba que é necessário matar para prosseguir o nosso caminho."

" - Tu estás a matar por uma causa nobre! Himura, Não consegues ver isso?" - o Okubo Tentou raciocinar com ele, mas, não valia de nada.

Contrariamente ao que todos pudessem pensar o Kenshin sorriu ironicamente:

" - Do outro lado da guerra, a patrulha Shinsen diz que matar os Ishinshinshi, é algo nobre." - a pergunta que ele fez deixou ainda mais perplexo o homem á sua frente - " - Quem estará certo?"

Como nenhum dos líderes lhe respondeu ele virou costas e continuou novamente a andar para fora do quarto deixando-os sozinhos.

" - Uh!Uh! Eu já sabia que ele te ia responder assim, eu avisei-te, Okubo." - o Katsura disse

O Saigo começou a rir-se: " - Ninguém pode comprar a lealdade dele. O Himura luta por prazer. Mas não gosta de matar. Ele não é presunçoso ao ponto de querer ser líder, embora se o fosse, seria muito melhor do que qualquer um de nós."

" - Assusta-me ter alguém assim no nosso meio." - o Okubo estava apreensivo, e se agora depois de todo este trabalho alguém se lembrasse de os destruir?

O Katsura confiava no Kenshin ao contrário do Okubo: " - O Kenshin não faria isso, dou-te a minha vida como garantia."

::::

A Kaoru tinha acordado e não ficou surpreendida de o Kenshin já não estar lá.

Mas o cheiro dele ainda estava impregnado no yukata dela.

" - Ummm..." - ela espreguiçou-se e voltou novamente a cobrir-se com os lençóis.

" - Era tão bom se fosse sempre assim... Mas agora vou ter novamente de passar mais um dia sozinha..."

Subitamente ela ouviu o portão da frente a abrir. Por isso, levantou-se e abriu um pouco da porta do quarto.

Assim que viu de quem se tratava chamou:

" - Sakura!"

:

:

A Kaoru contou tudo o que se tinha passado á Sakura:

A mulher do Katsura expressou a sua alegria: " - Ai amiga, fico tão contente..."

A Kaoru sorriu, mas só por breves segundos até se lembrar novamente de que mais um longo dia já tinha chegado.

O Sakura notou isso: " - Estás triste?"

A jovem suspirou: " - Um pouco. Eu fico aqui sem fazer nada o dia todo, ao menos se eu tivesse um emprego... ou algo que me distraísse..."

" - Eu entendo-te...Mas espera aí, eu acho que tenho uma solução!" - os olhos da outra mulher brilharam.

A Kaoru não entendeu o súbito entusiasmo da amiga.

" - Como assim'?"

A Sakura não disse muito mais: " - Veste-te e vem comigo sem reclamar."

Apesar de estranhar, a Kaoru obedeceu, estava com um pouco de medo do que a amiga pudesse estar a tramar.

Após alguns minutos a Kaoru estava de volta já pronta para sair.

:

" - Trabalhar no restaurante com a Yumi?" - a Kaoru ficou sobressaltada " - Mas ela nem sequer me conhece?"

" - Ela conheceu-te ontem e além disso, ela tem muito trabalho, e não custa nada tentar..." - a Sakura respondeu

A Kaoru achava a ideia interessante, mas não podia deixar de sentir um certo medo. A Yumi parecia ser uma pessoa bastante exigente.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada elas chegaram ao restaurante da gueixa.

Mas algo não estava bem, as portas estavam fechadas, e apenas uma das empregadas estava cá fora a varrer.

A Sakura apressou-se em falar com ela:

" - Boa tarde, a Yumi, podes dizer-me onde está?"

A jovem tinha uma expressão triste no rosto e quando abriu a boca para falar os olhos encheram-se instantaneamente de lágrimas:

" -Myojin Shiori, uma das nossas empregadas morreu. A Yumi foi tratar do sepultamento

dela. "

A Sakura repensou o nome, mas aparentemente não era conhecido.

" - Mas, eu não conhecia."

" - É normal, ela ficou doente já há bastante tempo, por isso não servia ás mesas." - a empregada informou.

" - Bem, então eu vou esperar pela a Yumi." - a Sakura olhou para a Kaoru " - Não sei se ela virá com cabeça para falarmos disso, mas, a ver vamos." - voltou novamente o olhar para a empregada " - Será que podemos esperar lá dentro?"

A rapariga acenou e abriu a porta do restaurante.

:::

O Enishi seguiu escrupulosamente as indicações que o velho Chiro lhe tinha dado, e encontrou a casa do Hitokiri.

Sim, aquela era a casa do homem que a sua irmã tanto odiava, e ele tinha andado até aquele lugar para deixar uma carta.

Mas o que é que diria papel?

Por mais curiosidade que tivesse não era capaz sequer de espreitar. Tinah medo de estar a ser vigiado.

_É melhor deixar o papel aqui e ir embora, antes que apareça alguém..._

E antes que o vento pudesse sequer soprar o rapaz já tinha desaparecido.

:::

" - Bem, é uma situação muito desconfortável, e muito triste também." - apesar de não parecer a Yumi preocupava-se com as suas empregadas - " - o filho dela ainda é uma criança e eu não o posso deixar sozinho agora." - ela acrescentou

" - Mas e ele não tem mais ninguém?" - Por momentos a Kaoru lembrou-se da dor que era perder alguém a quem se ama muito, embora com toda esta confusão ela tivesse conseguido esquecer por um pouco a morte dos pais dela, algo na história deste miúdo a fazia em muito lembrar a sua.

" - Não. O pai, um samurai que trabalhava para o imperador, morreu o ano passado." - ela respondeu

Houve um silencio melancólico e só depois a voz viva da Yumi o interrompeu:

" - Bem, mas eu tenha a certeza de que vocês não vieram aqui por isso... Posso saber o que vos trouxe aqui?"

A Sakura arregalou as sobrancelhas com a mudança de atitude súbita da amiga: " - Bem, se calhar não é a melhor altura."

" - Não, não, a vida continua. Nós não podemos parar." - a gueixa aparentava ser uma mulher forte, tinha perdido a família cedo, sozinha construído o seu próprio negócio, era independente, o que era raro nas mulheres daquela altura, cultivava um circulo de amigos que reclinava entre bons e maus, imperialistas e democratas, samurais, gueixas, senhores da guerra, traficantes de drogas, armas... de tudo um pouco, no entanto, e embora não tivessem faltado propostas, nunca ninguém, nenhum homem conseguiu derreter o coração da aparentemente fria Kamagata Yumi.

" - Bem, nós viemos aqui para ver se podias arranjar trabalho para a Kaoru."

A Yumi arregalou os olhos carregados de verde:

" - Como gueixa?" - ela perguntou

" - Não, Não." - a Kaoru e a Sakura responderam em uníssono.

" - Umm, estou a ver. Como minha empregada?"

" - Com o que houver para fazer. Eu não aguento mais ficar em casa." - a Kaoru respondeu.

" - O trabalho aqui é duro, não é propriamente uma brincadeira, mas se estiveres disposta a aprender, podes começar já hoje." - _Não contava que a Sakura fosse pedir para uma das amigas dela trabalhar aqui, no meu restaurante, esta Kaoru deve ser bem diferente de todas as outras..._

Deixando de lado as divagações a Yumi olhou para a Kaoru á espera de uma resposta.

" - Sim, eu estou disposta a aprender." - a Kaoru respondeu assim que notou o olhar da gueixa em direcção a ela.

" - Muito bem. Vamos então começar..."

::

Aquele dia estava a ser um tédio, o Kenshin não tinha ainda permissão para voltar a casa, tinha que fazer tempo para escoltar o Katsura de vota ao dojo.

Não sabia o porquê de o Iizuka ter pedido ao Katsura para ir ali ter, mas era algo urgente, parece que um familiar do Iizuka estava em perigo.

_O que é que será que a Kaoru anda a fazer? _

Ele balançou a cabeça e direccionou o seu olhar para a terra seca da rua. Se continuasse a pensar nela iria baixar a guarda e seria perigoso isso acontecer nessa situação.

Era impressionante como ela tinha a capacidade de evadir os pensamentos dele e não deixar espaço para mais ninguém. Mas algo o preocupava, por mais que tentasse, ao lado da Kaoru ele desejava ser diferente de quem ele realmente era, a jovem sugava-lhe toda a energia, toda a vontade que ele tinha de lutar pelos ideais pelos quais foi chamado.

_Mais uma vez a divagar... Isto não pode continuar assim..._

Como que em resposta ás preces silenciosas do Hitokiri os dois homens saíram de dentro da sala e o Kenshin ficou admirado de ver que vinham acompanhados.

Ao lado do Iizuka vinha uma rapariga de cabelo escuro, cara pálida, mas muito bonita.

O Kenshin olhou-os incompreendido.

" - Iizuka, leva-me para a minha casa." - o Katsura falou para o homem de bigode

O Kenshin interveio:

" - Mas, eu estava destinado a fazer isso!"

A resposta do Katsura não esclareceu o samurai. Porquê esta súbita troca de planos?

" - Sim Himura, mas preciso que leves esta jovem ao restaurante Cherry Babe, sabes onde é?"

" - Mas porquê?" - o ruivo voltou a insistir, não se sentia á vontade a passear com uma mulher na rua. E não entendia o sentido daquela ordem.

_O rosto dela é me familiar, mas... não me recordo de onde a conheço..._

" - A Tomoe, é prima do Iizuka e está a ser ameaçada, é muito importante que a leves até lá, depois o Iizuka irá lá ter para a buscar, mas ela não podia de maneira nenhuma ficar em casa sozinha."

Apesar de nada satisfeito, o Kenshin partiu em direcção ao restaurante com a bela rapariga do seu lado. A única coisa que ele não imaginava era quem iria lá encontrar.

::

Depois de algum tempo a treinar com o restaurante de porta fechada a Yumi decidiu que era tempo de a Kaoru começar realmente a atender clientes.

Por isso a Sakura tinha ido embora, e ambas começaram a trabalhar.

Apesar de o restaurante ficar cheio de um momento para o outro, e os pedidos de comida serem imensos, os nomes serem estranhos, a Kaoru sentia que estava á altura daquele desafio.

Realmente naquele local encontravam-se todos os tipos de pessoas... era um mundo de gente que enchia aquelas mesas, e todos pareciam estar felizes.

" - Vai-te habituando, isto é assim todos os dias..."- uma moça de cabelo castanho, apanhado atrás, e com um olhar que parecia estar sempre fechado disse com um tom amigável. " - Olá, eu sou a Tae."

A Kaoru cumprimentou-a. " - Olá, eu sou a Kaoru."

" - Eu sei, a Yumi contou-me..." - de um momento para o outro o olhar dela abriu-se e ela começou a suspirar " - aiiii...."

A Kaoru ficou preocupada com a reacção da nova colega de trabalho: " - O que é que se passa? Estás bem Tae?"

A rapariga suspirou novamente e com o olhar fixou um bando de homens que tinham acabado de entrar.

Eram cinco. Um deles era magro e baixo e tinha uma atadura colada no nariz, outro deles era gordo e muito grande, com dois grandes dentes a sair de fora da boca, havia mais dois, um deles usava uma máscara e o outro devia ser incrivelmente forte a julgar pelos músculos que ostentava.

Por fim, o último deles, aquele que parecia ser o líder, tinha o cabelo preto comprido, preso, e era alto. Mas sem sombra de dúvida o que mais chama a atenção nele eram os olhos.

Azuis, azuis gelados, mas lindos, capaz de petrificar.

Pelos vistos era o que tinha acontecido á sua colega Tae.

A Kaoru deu-lhe uma cotovelada: " - Acorda, assim ele vai reparar."

" - Ah." - ela como que acordou " - Achas mesmo? Ai que vergonha!" - dito isto virou costas e desapareceu.

_Boa, agora vou ter que ser eu a atendê-los..._

A Kaoru seguiu em direcção aos homens e mais uma vez naquele dia, cumprimentou e perguntou o que desejavam.

Todos eles fizeram os seus pedidos, mas algo de estranho se passava, porque enquanto os seus homens escolhiam e a Kaoru escrevia o que eles pediam, o homem de olhos azuis não parava de a fitar, como que se a estivesse a desafiar.

Quando chegou a vez dele de pedir ele ficou calado a olhar para ela, o que fez a nova empregada ficar embaraçada:

" - Senhor?" - ela chamou após alguns segundos de silencio da parte do homem.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos, e a Kaoru gelou. Não bastava ser nova ali, tinha que encontrar logo clientes esquisitos no primeiro dia?

De repente a atitude dele mudou. Desviou o olhar dela para o menu, a Kaoru raciocinou que ele ainda estivesse a escolher, por isso manteve-se calada.

Mas a resposta não demorou muito. " - Simplesmente SakÊ."

A Kaoru estranhou o pedido, nada para comer, só para beber... todos os outros homens tinham pedido comida...

Mas, ela não quis protestar, simplesmente acenou e fez o pedido á cozinha.

" - Ai Kaoru ele é tão lindo!"

A Kaoru olhou a colega com um sorriso na cara. " - Porque não vais tu atendê-lo?"

" - Porque não tenho coragem... e além disso, eu nunca teria um homem daqueles..."

" - Não sejas tonta..." - a Kaoru repreendeu " - Todos merecem ser felizes."

A Tae fez um ar de quem queria saber mais: " - Ahhh, para não ficares encantada com o meu príncipe, é porque o tem coração já tem dono!!"

A Kaoru sorriu e ficou pensativa:

_Dono... sim, pode dizer-se que sim... desde há muitos anos que o dono do meu coração é a minha assombração de criança._

" - Como é ele? É recíproco?"

" - Ele é... ruivo de um olhar tão intenso, tão protector, que...."

" - Ruivo? Eu nunca vi nenhum japonês ruivo!" - a Tae colocou a mão no queixo pensativa.

" - Ele é diferente... o Kenshin é... maravilhoso." - a Kaoru suspirou

_Ei! Espera aí desde quando é que eu ando a suspirar pelos cantos como uma Maria Maluca!_

Mas era tarde demais, a outra mulher já tinha ouvido tudo.

" - Eu gosto tanto de ver uma pessoa apaixonada, faz-me sentir tão feliz!!" - ela exclamou, olhou pela pequena portinha que permitia ver a sala de jantar. " - Bem, estiveste a trabalhar durante estas duas horas, por isso, agora vou atender eu por uns minutos, aproveita a descansar, deves ter os pés a latejar, Não?"

A Kaoru agradeceu a amabilidade, tinha mesmo as pernas e os pés a precisar de repouso.

Por infortúnio ou destino, chamem-lhe os entendidos o que quiserem, o descanso da Kaoru foi curto, pois passados dez minutos a Tae entrou na cozinha esbaforida:

" - Kaoru!" - a voz falhava intercalada com a respiração ofegante da empregada.

" - O que foi?" - a Kaoru perguntou

" - Há algo errado."

_Não me acredito, troquei algum pedido, nem me acredito, eu sabia que isto não ia dar certo, Não podia dar!! A Yumi vai matar-me._

_" - _Tae, o que foi, explica-me?_" - _ela abanou a colega ao de leve.

E aos poucos e poucos a colega recuperou o folêgo.

" - Kaoru, o homem que tu...ufa.. amas... o teu, ufa,ufa... o teu ruivo..."

A Kaoru não estava a entender nada.

" - Tae, fala direito!"

" - Ele está a almoçar sozinho com outra mulher!!! Pronto já disse!"

A principio a Kaoru não quis acreditar, mas assim que olhou pela pequena janela, o seu coração caiu ao chão. O Kenshin estava mesmo a almoçar com outra mulher, e muito bonita por sinal.

A jovem de olhos azuis levou a mão ao peito. _Kenshin... não pode ser... _


	15. Chapter 15 Ilusões Perdidas

Pitty Souza - Obrigada por teres lido, e por deixares teu comentário, fiqueu muito contente desculpa pela demora.

K-chan258 - Para já o Kenshin e a Tomoe não tem ligação nenhuma. Obrigada mais uma vez por leres e comentares... Desculpa a demora.... lol... e desculpa a demora, eu sei que tinhas dito que tavas a morrer de curiosidade e eu fui mazinha porque demorei, mas não tive mesmo hipótese...

Lecka-chan - a Tua mãe baba pelo Hiko??? lol... bem ele é mesmo ele... não há palavras... quanto á Tomoe, obviamente que sim, claro que podes, o Yahiko vai ter um papel importante, mas não neste capitulo, no entanto espero que continues a ler, e obrigada pelo teu comentário.

**Desculpem a demora, este capitulo é bem pequeno, mas foi escrito á pressa, não me levem a mal.**

**espero que gostem... **

**Capitulo 14 - Ilusões Destruídas**

" - Não nos vamos sentar?"

A pergunta soou estranha nos ouvidos do Hitokiri. Ele olhou a mulher á frente dele e um pouco contrariado consentiu:

" - Sim." - e caminhou até á mesa mais próxima.

_É impressionante como este restaurante está sempre cheio._ - ele pensou ao observar as pessoas á sua volta.

Ele já tinha ido ali com o Katsura e os outros, pelos vistos, a comida de lá era muito boa. A dona era uma gueixa conhecida, por isso, á noite, aquele lugar era mais do que um restaurante, era também um bordel.

" - Não vais comer nada?" - a rapariga perguntou timidamente, provavelmente ela estaria com fome, e ele não estava a ser nada cortês.

O Kenshin tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas era difícil...

_Ela não tem culpa nenhuma disto, afinal é apenas uma vítima. Supostamente devia ser simpático para ela... _

Com isso em mente fez sinal para que ela se sentasse, sentando-se ele também.

" - Peço desculpa por ser rude, mas, é apenas o meu jeito." - ele tentou esforçar-se para ser agradável.

A jovem manteve a mesma expressão, apesar de ser muito bonita, raramente a sua expressão facial se alterava. Era mais como se fosse, uma boneca de porcelana.

" - Obrigada por me acompanhares até aqui, eu sei que não faz parte do teu trabalho." - a voz dela era suave, quando falava as palavras saiam com muita naturalidade, quase que voando, causando uma impressão diferente nos ouvidos de quem prestava atenção. No meio de uma multidão a sua voz seria facilmente abafada de tão leve que se fazia soar.

Embora tudo o que ela tivesse dito fosse verdade seria rude confirmar: " - Do meu trabalho faz parte tudo aquilo que o disser, se ele disse para te escoltar aqui, então esse é o meu dever." - ele disse

Mais uma vez ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e manteve-se em silêncio.

O Kenshin fez os pedidos e passado algum tempo estavam a ser servidos.

Conversavam brevemente sempre num tom amistoso.

Do outro lado alguém observava tudo com uma tristeza profunda.

Não podia ser verdade, ela tinha o coração aos pulos de ver aquela cena.

A Kaoru não queria acreditar no que estava defronte dos seus olhos. O Kenshin com outra mulher.

_Porquê? Que ele me enganou assim? - _Ela desviou o olhar da mesa deles com medo de que o Kenshin percebesse que estavam a ser observados.

_Todo simpático com ela, num tom que parece ser tão amistoso... de que é que estarão a falar? _- um sentimento lascivo percorreu todo o seu corpo, fazendo-a arrepiar, e jovem tentou ignorar, respirou fundo e pensou:

_Não me interessa nada o que estão a falar... Como é que fui tão burra em acreditar no suposto homem dos meus sonhos!! _

Ela relembrou as palavras dele...

Quando cozinhou para ele:

**_" - Kaoru, eu desejava que cozinhasses para mim, mas, para sempre."_**

E mais tarde na noite quando foi até o quarto dele:

**_" - Mas agora dei-me conta de que não posso descansar sem ti..."_**

_Mentiroso!! - _os olhos dela transbordavam de tristeza - _Ele parecia tão verdadeiro!!_

" - Kaoru." - a voz da colega chamou-a á razão.

Com todas aquelas emoções a fervilharem-lhe no sangue, tinha-se esquecido completamente de que a Tae continuava ali, á beira dela.

A Kaoru olhou para cima e tentou recompor-se, mas a sua expressão denunciava tudo aquilo que estava a sentir: " - Desculpa, mas não sei levar isto de forma profissional..." - ela acrescentou.

" - Oh Kaoru, querida..." - a jovem empregada agachou-se á junto da rapariga de olhos azuis - " - Eu já os atendi. Eu atendo o resto dos clientes agora. Se achares melhor, podes ir para casa, eu cubro o teu turno."

Imediatamente os olhos da rapariga revelaram uma expressão diferente, e ela exclamou: " - Nem pensar Tae. Eu vou atender o resto dos clientes..."

Como que no momento apropriado uma das cozinheiras chamou:

" - Meninas! Os pratos para a mesa 5 estão todos prontos, qual de vocês vai levar?" - a mulher de farda esperava pela resposta enquanto colocava os pratos numa bandeja.

A Kaoru levantou-se e sem dizer nenhuma palavra pegou na bandeja e seguiu directa para a sala do restaurante, deixando para trás uma Tae perplexa:

_Só espero que ela não arme confusão, era mau demais e a Yumi não ia gostar... Kaoru, por favor tem juízo._

:

Uma vez na sala a Kaoru avançou até á mesa que a colega tinha dito, que era exactamente a mesa do homem de olhos azuis e dos seus companheiros. Ela pousou os pratos um a um, evitando olhar para a mesa do Kenshin que se localizava apenas um pouco mais ao lado.

_Não me apetece falar com ele, vou fingir que não o vi, mas também não vou evitar que ele me veja..._

Assim que terminou de os servir, retirou algumas garrafas de saquê vazias da mesa e colocou-as na bandeja, estava já pronta para sair quando um dos homens chamou um pouco alto:

" - Menina!"

A Kaoru voltou-se para trás e caminhou mais próximo da mesa para conseguir entender qual dos 5 homens a tinha chamado.

Assim que lá chegou, o que tinha a cicatriz no nariz e cabelo castanho falou:

" - Quando começas-te a trabalhar aqui?" - ele perguntou enquanto todos os outros a olhavam fixamente.

A Kaoru começou a ficar nervosa com tantas atenções centradas nela, é que visto que o homem a tinha chamado num tom um pouco alto muita gente tinha parado de comer para ver o que se passava:

Ela tentou manter a sua postura, e fazer de conta que nada disso a incomodava e respondeu: " - Hoje mesmo senhor."

O homem abanou positivamente com a cabeça e acrescentou: " - Nós somos clientes habituais deste restaurante e sabemos o nome de todas as empregadas."

A Kaoru entendeu o que ele queria dizer, por isso imediatamente acrescentou: " - Não quero que o seu conhecimento fique incompleto, permita-me apresentar-me:" - endireitou-se e sorriu: " - Kamyia Kaoru, ao seu dispor." - ela disse de forma simpática

O homem sorriu e olhou para o outro de olhos azuis, este por sua vez permaneceu imóvel.

:

Do outro lado o Kenshin observava espantado aquela cena:

_Kaoru? Aqui? Não pode ser?_

_::_

_**Não custa nada deixar um review, havia tanta gente a ler esta fic:Tirando a gente a quem agradeci no inicio, a quem volta a agradecer de novo e muito pela força e atenção.**_

**_havia também: _** Aretha Hiwatari ;Soffy ;Alguém;Kika de Apus ;

Asuen;pequena rin;Adriana Paiva ,Kagome-DarkAngel;miss tsuki,

**Cadê essa gente toda???**


	16. Chapter 16 Desculpas mal Interpretadas

**Pitty Souza**** -** Peço imensa desculpa, eu sei que pedis-te para não demorar muito mas... não tenho conseguido fazer posts rápidos... Eu até que escrevi o capitulo há bastante tempo, mas não queria publicar sem antes revisar, porque parecia que faltava sempre alguma coisa... Bem no entanto, espero que gostes, e que não tenhas desistido de ler após tanto tempo. Beijinhos

**K-chan258** - Olá... Foi bom ver que continuas a ler, obrigada pelo teu review é sempre tão boooooommm. Fartei-me de rir ao lê-lo. Eu sei que os capitulos tem sido pequenos por isso peço desculpa... e muito obrigada consegues sempre levantar a minha auto-estima..Quanto ao Hiko... shhhhh... segredo.... mas eu nesta fic tento tocar um pouco de todas as personagens do anime... ainda hão de vir muuuuitas.... Espero que gostes deste capitulo. Depois quando tiveres um pouco de tempo dá uma olhada na minha história **Querer.** Queria ouvir a tua opinião acerca dela... ainda é uma bébé só tem dois capitulos**...**... Beijinhos

**Timbi** - Mais uma leitora a quem tenho que pedir desculpa pela grande demora... Gomen, Gomen, Gomen.... Eu espero que gostes deste capitulo. era para ser maior, mas, antes que vocÊs todos desistissem de ler decidi publicá-lo mesmo assi. Obrigada pelo teu review. Beijinhos

**Lecka-chan** - Acho que o review em que falavas da morte da Tomoe foi teu, certo? Se estiver errada peço desculpa, mas é que não tinha nome no review. Eu também estou ansiosa para escrever o que tenho em mente para o Aoshi... Não tenho intenções de matar o Kenshin... Não, não. Ciumes??? Eu amo ciumes... e então Kenshin com ciumes... é maravilhoso... acho que vais gostar dos próximos capitulos. mais uma vez muito obrigada pelo teu review. Espero que continues a ler... (PS: A Mili não me recordo de ter dito nada da tua fic, mas assim que a escreveres avisa, terei muito gosto em ler.)Beijinhos

**Asuen** - Obrigada pelo teu review... Acho que ambos vão armar confusão, mas principalmente na cabeça do Hitokiri. Espero que gostes do capitulo. Beijinhos

**Kika de Apus** - Ainda bem que gostas-te do capitulo. Eu sei que a Tomoe nãol é querida por muita gente que lê esta fic, mas ela terá um papel crucial... mas, fica ciente de que o meu casal favorito é Kaoru Kenshin... Espero que gostes do capitulo. Beijinhos

: Bem e com todas as justificações dadas, queria agradecer a terem acedido ao meu apelo em deixar reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo... e peço mais uma vez desculpa a todos os que leem o facto de ter demorado imenso a publicar...

Beijos

Jou chan Himura

**:**

**Capitulo 15 – Desculpas Mal Interpretadas**

O Aoshi observou a rapariga afastar-se novamente para a cozinha e só então se deu conta de que os seus homens estavam todos a olhar para ele.

Com o ar mais natural do mundo perguntou:" – O que foi?"

Os homens retornaram o olhar mas só um deles falou, aquele que usava uma máscara:

" – O mestre Aoshi ficou interessado na rapariga?" – ele perguntou

O jovem líder ignorou o comentário e continuou a olhar para a silhueta da jovem até ela desaparecer dentro da cozinha.

Algo acerca dela o intrigava mas ele não sabia bem o quê… Era como se já se conhecessem, mas... havia algo de perturbador naquela rapariga, ele podia senti-lo á distância…

:::

O ruivo sentiu-se petrificado ao ver a Kaoru ali.

_Era suposto ela estar em casa… _Não era o facto de ela não estar em casa que o incomodava mas sim o de ela estar naquele lugar a trabalhar…

_Como é que a Kaoru conseguiu emprego aqui? _Ele questionava-se. Se não estivesse acompanhado e não fosse rude deixar uma mulher sozinha na mesa ele ter-se-ia levantado e ido atrás da Kaoru...

_E onde está o Iizuka que nunca mais chega?_ Sem se dar conta o Kenshin estava a praguejar por dentro ter aceite levar a jovem até ao restaurante…

:

A Tomoe observava atentamente todas as expressões do samurai… na verdade era esse o seu trabalho…

_Ele mudou assim que a viu. Parece até que foi apanhado de surpresa por ver a rapariga aqui… e não parece ter gostado muito do que viu nem da atenção que os homens daquela mesa lhe dispensaram… _

A jovem não teve muito mais tempo para o observar, pois enquanto tirava as suas próprias conclusões o seu "familiar" saudou-os:

A Tomoe suspirou quando o viu. Detestava aquele homem.

o Iizuka começou por dizer:

" – Espero não vos ter deixado muito tempo á espera." – os seus olhos rasgados contemplavam principalmente a expressão entediada do Hitokiri.

Por sua vez o Kenshin não respondeu, naquele momento a sua atenção estava centrada noutros assuntos, apenas acenou em sinal de cumprimento.

A Tomoe entendeu que era hora de ir embora e então levantou-se. Em sinal de respeito o Kenshin levantou-se também, era costume os homens levantaram-se quando uma senhora o fazia.

" – Muito obrigada." – ela disse em forma de despedida

Ele respeitosamente acenou com a cabeça e assim que os viu partir caminhou em direcção á cozinha sem mais demora.

**Na cozinha**

Mal entrou uma das empregadas dirigiu-se a ele:

" – Senhor não é permitida a entrada de clientes na cozinha." – a jovem vestia a roupa laranja tradicional como todas as empregadas do restaurante.

O Kenshin olhava para todos os lados na esperança de encontrar quem procurava mas era como se ela tivesse desaparecido, foi então que reparou na empregada parada á sua frente e raciocinou que as palavras ditas há pouco tinham sido dirigidas a ele.

" – Eu procuro uma pessoa." - ele tentou espreitar por cima dos ombros da empregada, mas ela posicionou-se para o lado e inquiriu: " – Se eu puder ajudar… Pode dizer-me o nome de quem procura?"

o nome de quem ele ansiava encontrar fluiu dos seus labios naturalmente: " – Kaoru!...uh...uh... Senhorita Kaoru.." – ele compôs.

A empregada sorriu e gentilmente disse que o turno da Kaoru já tinha terminado e ela tinha acabado de sair.

Sem mais demoras ele saiu do restaurante e apressou-se em chegar a casa.

::::

**Voltando á Kaoru**

Os passos dela eram pesados e lentos como se o caminho para casa fosse tortuoso.

Os olhos azuis miraram a fachada da casa onde coabitava com ele já fazia algum tempo.

Ao aproximar-se reparou que algo esvoaçava entre os dois portões de entrada.

chegando mais perto conseguiu entender o que era: _Um papel… Que estranho quem deixaria um papel aqui? -_ ela pensou

Ao retirá-lo do portão conseguiu ver um nome escrito… _Hitokiri Battousai…_ mas como que de propósito uma rajada de vento fez o seu cabelo dançar.

Enquanto tentava agarrar as mechas do seu cabelo com uma das mãos a outra segurava a carta.

_Hitokiri Battousai… _ela saboreou o nome por momentos.

" – Kaoru!"

A voz dele sobressaltou-a o que a fez largar o papel que tinha em mãos. O vento encarregou-se de fazer o papel voar até ás mãos dele.

O Kenshin apanhou-o e leu.

_**Os ideais pelos quais lutas nunca vingarão… A revolução terminará e tu desaparecerás nas chamas que queimarão os renegados…**_

_**Isto é uma promessa Battousai.**_

Os olhos violeta percorrem novamente todas as palavras daquele texto, analisaram cada pormenor…

_Mas quem terá escrito isto? – _ele pensou para si mesmo.

::

a mesma pergunta ecoava na cabeça dela: _Será um bilhete do Katsura?_

A Kaoru que o observava a apenas uns metros de distância decidiu caminhar até mais perto dele assim que viu a expressão de preocupação no rosto do samurai.

" – É algo mau?"

Ele retirou os olhos do papel e indagou: " – Quem te deu isto, Kaoru?"

" – Ninguém. Quando aqui cheguei esse papel estava preso no portão." –ela explicou confusa com a reacção um tanto brusca dele.

O Kenshin dobrou o papel e guardou-o dentro da sua roupa.

Ela observou-o a guardá-lo e achou estranha a atitude: " – Não me vais dizer o que estava escrito nesse papel?" – ela perguntou já chateada

A resposta foi imediata, olhando directamente nos olhos dela ele perguntou: " – E tu Kaoru, vais dizer-me o que estavas a fazer no restaurante?" – por momentos os olhos dele pareceram frios e inquisidores.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e respondeu: " – Trabalhar!"

" – Umm…" – Ele acrescentou um pouco de sarcasmo á frase seguinte: " – E trabalhar inclui apresentar-se aos clientes?"

A jovem olhou-o incrédula com aquilo que ele estava a dizer e com a maneira como ele estava a reagir. Afinal parecia que ela é que tinha feito algo de errado!

" – Talvez… depende da definição que a palavra trabalho tem para mim…" a Kaoru levou a mão direita ao queixo num sinal de quem estava a pensar… " – Mas por exemplo…. Uhh… para ti, trabalhar parece inclui levar jovens raparigas a passear e almoçar no restaurante…"

" – Raparigas?" – ele soluçou não atingindo o que ela estava a querer dizer.

O olhar dela quase que explodiu quando ele fez aquela pergunta: " – O que é agora Kenshin? Vais negar que estavas sozinho com uma mulher no restaurante?"

Dando-se conta do que ela estava a falar ele exclamou: " – Ah sim a Tomoe?" -ele quase que teve vontade de rir.

Quanto á jovem de olhos azuis não tinha a minima vontade de rir, pelo contrario, a sua cabeça fervilhava:

_Ele já tem assim tanta intimidade com ela para nem sequer usar a palavra senhorita antes? Será que ele está a gozar comigo ou sou eu que sou mesmo parva?_

Ela cruzou os braços e bateu com o pé. " – Ahh é assim que ela se chama?"

Ele sorriu com a infantilidade dela. " – Estás com ciúmes?"

Embora fosse esse o caso a pergunta enervou-a: " – É claro que não!!"

Ele caminhou para perto dela e tentou começar a explicar-se: " – Ouve, estás a interpretar tudo mal, a Tomoe…"

" – Não quero saber!" – as palavras imediatas dela cortaram as explicações do samurai.A jovem virou costas e começou a caminhar para dentro de casa deixando para trás um ruivo bastante confuso:

_O que é que se passa com ela? Pensei que quisesse ouvir as minhas explicações, mas nem me deu tempo para isso!!!_

Por mais agradável que fosse saber que ela tinha ciúmes dele, algo o perturbava muito.

_Mas e esta carta? Quem terá escrito isto? - _pensou _– Acho que será melhor não contar a Kaoru acerca disto, senão ela vai ficar preocupada… Mas não posso esconder do Katsura nem dos outros…_

Olhou para o portão que ela tinha deixado aberto e pensando um pouco nos acontecimentos daquele dia suspirou:

" – _Vai ser uma noite difícil…"_

_::::_

Era difícil estar ali a olhar para ela como se a vida tivesse fugido de dentro dela, e agora, apenas restava o seu corpo. Frio e insensível ás suas vozes e ao toque… Ele simplesmente não podia aguentar aquilo por muito mais tempo.

O Sano acarinhou a mão da Kaoru.

Ás vezes pensava que a morte dos pais tinha sido dura demais para ela.

Embora por fora parecesse ser Forte e saber cuidar bem de si sozinha, a Kaoru não passava de alguém que sem o devido apoio acabava por ruir…

Ele sorriu ao pensar que nisso eram muito parecidos.

O jovem Sanozuke, era conhecido de todos por ser forte e desenvencilhado, sem ter problemas em dizer o que pensava e acatar com as consequências do que fazia, fossem elas quais fossem. Mas neste preciso momento ele sentia-se fraco, Tão fraco que nem vontade de lutar mais ele tinha. Era como se o coma da Kaoru tivesse levado a que parte do espírito dele ficasse dormente também.

Todo este tempo ele tinha tentado ser o amparo da Misao, tentar cobrir a falta que a Kaoru lhe fazia tentando dar-lhe forças e alegria, mas agora ele estava exausto…

Colocou as mãos á volta da cabeça, fechou os olhos e suspirou:

_Kaoru volta depressa… _

Olhou mais uma vez para ela antes de se ir embora.

Nada tinha mudado, ela continuava na mesma posição, nem uma lágrima, nem um sorriso, nem sequer podia ver a cor dos olhos dela…

Exausto do dia, voltou as costas e foi-se embora.

:::

" – Então achas que ele ficou perturbado de ver a rapariga no restaurante?" – uma voz cheia de insinuação encheu o vazio da sala onde eles os dois estavam.

Ela abanou com a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. " – Sim."

O homem ficou rejubilante: " – Óptimo, nem eu teria planeado melhor!"

A Tomoe não entendeu a euforia dele, afinal, o que impedia que eles chegassem a casa e fizessem as pazes?

" – Porque me olhas assim mulher?" – os seus olhos rasgados compenetraram-se nela e na sua expressão.

A rapariga engoliu a seco. Não gostava daquele homem, aceitou colaborar com ele por uma questão de vingança, mas não se sentia nem um pouco á vontade com ele.

" – Mas e se eles se entendem e fazem as pazes?" – ela perguntou

Ele sobrecarregou as sobrancelhas:

" – Mas o que é que estás para aí a dizer? Achas que algum homem perdoaria se a mulher que ele gosta estivesse a trabalhar num restaurante daqueles?"

Ela baixou a cabeça, obviamente não queria responder á pergunta dele.

" – Por outro lado…" – ele ficou com uma expressão ainda mais séria – " – Podes ter razão, ele pode ignorar isso…"

" – Mas se ele gosta de outra mulher, vai ser muito complicado realizar os nossos planos…" – ela acrescentou

" – Nem pensar, não podemos correr esse risco… eu vou tratar desse assunto já…" – ele levantou-se e colocou a espada no cinto.

" – O que vais fazer?" – ela levantou-se também e perguntou

" – Limita-te a fazer o que tens de fazer… que eu faço o mesmo." – Não foi preciso muito tempo e ele já tinha ido embora.

_Estúpido; Mal-educado! – _ela bafejou

Ainda não tinha começado a sua vingança, mas por vezes arrependia-se de ter tomado aquela decisão…

_Oh Meu Deus pelo menos protege o meu irmão, ele não tem culpa nenhuma disto…_

_:::::_

O ambiente estava estranho entre eles, e nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer… nenhum dos dois queria ser o primeiro a falar.

Ela observava-o enquanto ele comia… Era como se estivesse a pensar em outras coisas, como se não estivesse ali…

_Provavelmente está a pensar nela… _a ideia irritou-a, o que a fez pousar a tigela de arroz na mesa com mais força do que o habitual.

O ruivo desviou o olhar para a mesa.

" – Passa-se algo de errado Kaoru?" – ele perguntou

Ela bafejou: " – Não. Está tudo bem."

O Kenshin voltou a desviar o olhar dela e continuou a com toda esta indiferença e falta de explicações acerca do sucedido, a Kaoru pousou os pauzinhos e levantou-se, atitude que o fez perguntar:

" – Onde vais?"- o samurai perguntou

De costas para ele, respondeu: " – Estou cansada, amanhã tenho que me levantar cedo… por isso vou dormir…" Dito isto, continuou o caminho para o quarto.

Ele que nem ligou á resposta continuou absorto nos seus pensamentos.

_Tenho uma sensação estranha… É como se algo fosse acontecer… algo mau… _

Ás vezes tinha aquela sensação de que tudo á sua volta gritava a palavra, Perigo! Era muito incomodativo. Como se todo o mundo estivesse contra ele.

_Não… Nem todo o mundo está contra mim… Ao menos agora tenho alguém do meu lado…_

Olhou em sua volta como reflexo dos seus pensamentos, mas tudo o que viu foi um lugar um pouco naquilo que ela tinha dito á pouco:

_Ela já se foi deitar? – _Ele estranhou por isso decidiu procurá-la no quarto.

::

Enquanto despia a roupa para vestir algo mais confortável para dormir, a Kaoru resmungava:

_Ele nem mesmo se interessou em saber que eu já me ia deitar, nem perguntou como correu o dia no trabalho, se eu estava a gostar!!!_

Ficou em frente ao espelho e desprendeu o cabelo para o pentear antes de dormir.

" – _Nem sequer mostrou um pouco de interesse…_" – ela olhou o seu reflexo por momentos… e então sentiu uma nostalgia…

_Kaoru… mas onde é que vieste parar? Quando é que vais parar de fingir? De mentir a ti própria?_

Ela suspirou.

_Eu vim para aqui e não sei qual é a razão de aqui estar… mas quando o vi pela primeira vez, entendi, ou pensei que entendi… já não sei… _

Lágrimas começaram dos olhos cor de mar dela… _Eu já não sei o que sinto mais… _

_Sempre fui apaixonada por ele desde criança… mas… _

_Acho que não vou ser capaz de mudar a vida dele… Nunca vou ser capaz de deixar de ser esta criança mimada que não sabe fazer nada sozinha… Quanto mais mudar a vida de um assassino…._

_Assassino …. – _as palavras soaram frias na mente dela, ela não queria pensar nele daquela maneira, como um assassino cruel e frio…_ Desculpa Kenshin… Desculpa, desculpa…_

Ele entrou no quarto silenciosamente e observou-a em frente ao espelho.

_O que é que se passa com ela? - _pensou

Deu-lhe a entender que ela estava a chorar e foi aí que lhe tocou no ombro.

O gesto dele sobressaltou-a, e num impulso a primeira palavra que lhe veio á mente foi: " – Desculpa…"

Ele ficou estranho por momentos e abanou a cabeça: " – De quê?" – ele perguntou.

**::**

**::**

**Bem, mais um capitulo. o que acharam? **

**Ás vezes as palavras formam armadilhas e é isso que vai acontecer no caso do nosso casal... Uma armadilha que vai destruir a relação de ambos.**

**Mas já estou a falar de mais... Espero que tenham gostado, e já sabem por favor deixem sempre a vossa opinião. Eu no capitulo seguinte tento sempre responder ás perguntas que me colocam.**


	17. Chapter 17 Traição

_**Soffy;maryPitty Souza K-chan;**_

_**Muito obrigada a vocÊs que leram e deixaram a vossa opinião. Realmente é a vocês que tenho que agradecer o facto sentir que tenho a obrigação de continuar as minhas histórias... **_

_**Demorei muito, tanto que hoje pedi dispensa do trabalho para poder escrever... é claro que não disse isto ao meu patrão... como também tenho que estudar para uns exames de época especial aproveitei... mas até agora só escrevi não estudei ainda nada.**_

_**No inicio eu estava assim meia.. como hei de dizer... Desapontada com a minha falat de inspiração... mas daí começei a escrever... escrever... uma palavra levava a outra uma idéia a outra e surgiu o capitulo 16 onde aparece mais uma personagem da saga original de RK, e onde estou completamente agarrado ao teclado do portatil, a pedir aos meus dedos que parem de escrever por mim...**_

_**Do fundo do coração muito obrigada a vocês que leram e comentaram... Espero que gostem...**_

_**quero avisar que vou tentar também continuar as outras fics esta semana... assim como uma nova fic baseada numa já existente em inglÊs...**_

_**é claro que pedi á autora permissão, vai-se chamar: Passado Tempestuoso...**_

_**Espero que gostem... Irei comentar cada pessoa e separado no próxio capitulo...**_

_**::**_

**Capitulo 16 - Traição**

_**Deu-lhe a entender que ela estava a chorar e foi aí que lhe tocou no ombro.**_

_**O gesto dele sobressaltou-a, e num impulso a primeira palavra que lhe veio á mente foi: " – Desculpa…"**_

_**Ele ficou estranho por momentos e abanou a cabeça: " – De quê?" – ele perguntou.**_

_**…..**_

A Kaoru não estava á espera de que ele fosse aparecer assim de repente, e por momentos ficou estática a olhar para o samurai.

O Kenshin não entendia o porquê de ela estar a chorar, nem o porque de ela lhe pedir desculpas. Parecia que tinha sido uma atitude irreflectida da parte dela, porque assim que o disse ele notou que não era aquilo que ela queria dizer.

Ela abanou negativamente com a cabeça.

" – Tu…." – Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto tentava passar para palavras o que sentia no seu coração. " – Porque não fugimos daqui?" – a ideia passou-lhe subitamente pela cabeça, fazendo o ruivo arregalar os olhos de tanto espanto.

" – Fugir?" – ele disse ainda boquiaberto. " – Mas para onde, e fugir de quê Kaoru?"

Ela desviou o olhar dele e suspirou. Era obvio que ele não conseguia entender o que ela sentia, aquele era o mundo dele e para ele as coisas sempre tinham sido assim. O Kenshin nunca conseguiria entender plenamente o que ela sentia em relação a ele, em relação ao que havia entre eles. Era como se fosse algo superior a eles próprios e que a Kaoru queria proteger a todo o custo.

::

Por mais que fosse bom a ler o íntimo das pessoas, com ela tudo era diferente. Ela era diferente, completamente impossível de decifrar por vezes. Mas ela nunca tinha falado numa coisa daquelas.

Fugir… a palavra ecoou nos pensamentos dele por meros segundos até que, com um gesto caloroso afagou o cabelo dela e ele sorriu.

" – Fugir…uh… Não vou negar que a ideia me agrada."

De súbito uma esperança renasceu nela: " – Então o que nos impede de sair daqui?" – ela perguntou com a ansiedade de uma criança que espera um brinquedo.

O sorriso no rosto do samurai desvaneceu-se e as suas mãos descolaram da cara da jovem lentamente. Então, de costas viradas para ela, o ruivo perguntou:

" – O que é que te incomoda aqui Kaoru?" – ele perguntou num tom que revelava um pouco de tristeza.

Ela abanou e cabeça e caminhou até mais perto dele. " – Eu sinto que… algo de mau está para acontecer sabes…" – a Kaoru colocou a mão no peito e suspirou: " – Algo contra nós…"

Ainda de costas viradas, ele reflectiu um pouco acerca das palavras dela.

Eu também tive um pressentimento há pouco, mas, porquê que haveria de ter algo haver connosco? Não há ninguém que possa querer o nosso mal… Talvez possam querer mesmo é o meu mal… mas para a Kaoru… Não… para além disso, muito pouca gente sabe que eu gosto dela…

Gosto dela… - esta expressão era nova para ele, mas era como se não fosse a primeira vez que a tinha usado para se referir a Kaoru…

Por momentos fechou os olhos e todo o cenário mudou:

_**"** – Sanosuke!! Sanosuke!! Abre a porta!" – o Kenshin viu claramente a si próprio a chamar em frente á porta de uma casa num bairro que nem ele mesmo conhecia._

_O miúdo ao seu lado, devia ter cerca de 12 anos, era baixo, tinha cabelos e olhos escuros e trazia junto consigo uma espada de madeira, mais precisamente uma bokken. " – Não insistas Kenshin, ele deve ter saído." – ele disse exasperado " - Ou está no bar a perder ao poker, ou na clínica a incomodar a Megumi." _

_" – Achas que o cão está com ele, Yahiko?" - ele perguntou_

_" – Dahh… ele não larga o Sano desde que este o encontrou quase morto no templo… de certeza que está com ele… Mas tive uma ideia, como é quase hora de jantar, ele se calhar foi para o dojo. É melhor voltar-mos." _

_O miúdo estava pronto para virar as costas e ir-se embora quando o Kenshin viu a ele próprio a segurar no ombro do jovem fazendo-o parar._

_O seu olhar era sério, como se estivesse prestes a pedir-lhe algo importante. Quanto ao rapaz, simplesmente olhou o Kenshin nos olhos á espera de que este falasse:_

_O Kenshin finalmente explicou: " – Yahiko, por favor não contes nada acerca dos bandidos á Kaoru… Ela tem tido preocupações com tanta coisa ultimamente, Foi o Shishio o Shougo… não a quero ver preocupada sem motivo." - parece que explicar aquilo ao rapaz estava a ser aparentemente embaraçoso._

_Com um pouco de desdenho o jovem retorquiu: " –Ok, acho que te preocupas demais… "_

_O ruivo respondeu: " – Não é isso… é que… eu gosto dela…"_

_**:::**_

_Pestanejou bastantes vezes antes de se aperceber que estava de volta ao seu mundo._

_Virando-se novamente verificou que ela continuava ali, alheia a tudo o que estava a passar pela mente dele…_

_" – Kaoru… eu…" – ele colocou a mão na cabeça como se sentisse que estava a ficar doido…_

_" – o que se passa?" – ela perguntou de imediato ao vê-lo assim esquisito._

_"Uh…" – ele pestanejou novamente " – Nada…" **– **_**é melhor ignorar o assunto para já… não lhe vou contar agora… _" –_** Eu estou muito cansado…" – ele disse

Ela sorriu nostalgicamente. " – Vamos dormir… Amanhã vai ser um dia longo…"

Os olhos azuis da jovem tinham um brilho estranho, não um brilho igual ao de quando ela sorria… mas antes um brilho diferente, era como se estivesse triste.

Antes que ela pudesse desejar-lhe boa noite ele tocou-lhe num braço e puxou-a para mais perto de si.

Quando ela olhou directamente nos olhos dele, o Kenshin acrescentou : " – Quanto tempo temos?

Ela surpresa com a pergunta dele inquiriu: " – Para quê?"

" – Para fugir-mos." – a resposta foi imediata

Foi tão imediata que ela se embasbacou: " – Uh… Estás a falar:.. a sério?"

Ao sinal afirmativo da parte dele ela sorriu: " – De quanto tempo precisas?"

Ele pensou por um pouco em tudo o que tinha de fazer antes de partir: " – Dá-me dois dias… Preciso explicar ao Katsura… e preciso que arranjar alguém para me substituir… "

Ela sorriu. Não podia acreditar que ele ia fugir com ela. Os dois juntos, sozinhos para sempre. Era um sonho tornado realidade.

" – Dois dias." - ela confirmou – " – Vão ser os mais longos da minha vida, Kenshin."

:::::

Os olhos gélidos dele percorriam as páginas do livro que tinha em mãos, mas ele não estava a ler. Não, a mente do Okashira não estava focada na leitura, pelo contrário, os seus pensamentos vagueavam por memórias ainda frescas de alguém que lhe tinha custado muito deixar para trás.

Ia fazer um ano que ele tinha partido com aqueles quatro homens.

_**:: FlashBack::**_

_**" –** Aoshi ela vai ficar desapontada quando acordar e não te vir." – o velho Okina, aquele que era como um pai para ele, tinha-se oferecido prontamente para tomar conta daquela pessoa que para ele era tão preciosa._

_" – Eu sei. Mas ela deve ficar aqui. Não seria bom crescer no meio de cinco homens, que para além disso não tem um tecto. Seria instável e perigoso para a jovem Misao." - ele respondeu_

_" – Muito bem. Todos nós aqui gostamos muito dela. Mas sabemos que a primeira coisa que ela vai fazer vai ser correr a tua procura." – com uma voz distante acrescentou: " – Ela gosta muito de ti."_

_O Aoshi evitou olhar o Okina, aquela partida era necessária e um guerreiro não podia deixar que nada o fizesse olhar para trás. Não podia criar laços com nada nem ninguém qu o tornassem vulnerável. Isso era o preço que ele teria de pagar para se tornar o mais poderoso._

_Voltando costas a conversa terminou com um pedido: " – Cuida bem dela."_

_**:: Fim do FlashBack::**_

" – Senhor…" – a voz rouca do seu braço direito Hannya trouxe-o de volta ao presente.

Sem nenhuma resposta da sua parte o homem continuou a falar: " – As informações que me pedis-te acerca da rapariga são muito vagas."

Tocando nesse assunto o Aoshi desviou os olhos do livro que fingia ler e cerrou-os no homem ao seu lado, que entendeu isso como sinal para continuar.

" – Apenas conseguimos saber que chegou á pouco tempo cá… Não conseguimos obter informações acerca de onde morava anteriormente ou de quem é a sua família…"

" – Dá-me algo útil. Até agora só me disseste o que não conseguimos saber!" – ele disse casualmente: " – O que é que descobris-te na realidade?"

O mascarado continuou: " – Ela vive com aquele a quem chamam Battousai o Esquartejador, é tudo o que sabemos." – ele disse-lhe entregando um papel com a morada da casa onde ambos residiam. " – Parece que desde de que ela apareceu ele ficou encarregado de a proteger… Ela salvou a vida da mulher do Sakura e ele demonstrou a gratidão dele assim."

" – O quê? Sò?" – o Aoshi exclamou: " – o melhor bando de espiões de todo o Japão só conseguiu descobrir isso acerca de uma simples rapariga?"

O Hannya entendeu o que o seu chefe queria dizer, mas na realidade tudo acerca daquela Kaoru parecia um mistério…. Não havia uma única ponta solta por onde ele pudesse começar a investigar… Mas o que mais o intrigava era o que é que o seu mestre Aoshi poderia querer dela?

Notando o silêncio da parte dele o homem de olhos azuis perguntou: " – O que te está a fazer ficar parado a pensar Hannya?"

A resposta foi simples e curta mas traduzida numa nova pergunta: " – Porque que razão o mestre necessita tanto desta informação?"

Que idiota era em perguntar. Desde de criança o Aoshi sempre tinha sido alguém muito fechado, que raramente sorria… ou falava dos seus sentimentos a outros. Com certeza a resposta iria ser ou negativa ou o silêncio.

Mas, para sua surpresa ele respondeu: " – Tenho um pressentimento em relação a ela. É como se a conhecesse… Algo me diz que devo continuar a investigá-la, por isso a partir de agora fica de olho nela Hannya."

O homem colocou a mão direita no peito, fez uma vénia em sinal de respeito e desapareceu na escuridão da sala, deixando-o novamente sozinho.

Pensando um pouco em tudo o que tinha ouvido o Aoshi olhou o papel que Hannya lhe tinha entregue.

Não é longe daqui…

::::

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou com a escuridão do quarto deles. Sorriu ao olhar para o lado e ver que ela estava a dormir profundamente.

Fugir… Como é que vou explicar isto ao Katsura?

Ele tinha aceitado a proposta dela sem pensar. Como samurai ele tinha responsabilidades para com as pessoas que trabalhavam com ele. Decidir ir embora sem mais nem menos seria humilhante para ele.

Não posso voltar com a minha palavra atrás com ela. Eu prometi… Não me importo de perder tudo o resto…

:::

Clack!Clack!

Um barulho de fundo sobressaltou-o. Eram como passos lá fora na entrada da sua casa.

Levantou-se de forma a que ela não acordasse e, pegando na espada que estava no canto do quarto caminhou em direcção ao som.

Assim que abriu a porta verificou u vulto na entrada.

" - Tu?" – a sua voz soou rouca por falta de uso.

A personagem do outro lado tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, caminhando até mais perto falou: " – Tenho algo para te contar."

" – Não podia esperar até amanhã Iizuka?" – o Kenshin estava chateado, já não bastava ter problemas durante o dia, agora também tinha que tratar deles durante a noite? – Por momentos a proposta da Kaoru de fugirem pareceu fazer todo o sentido… Fugir daquela vida negra e cheia de medos, preocupações… do lado dela tudo era luminoso, limpo, feliz…

" – A rapariga. Tens de te afastar dela." – a voz do Iizuka nunca tinha sido mais odiosa para ele.

" – O quê?" – ele perguntou pasmo

" – Ela é nossa inimiga."

O Kenshin recusou-se a acreditar: " – Tu bebes-te?" – perguntou

Já contava com esta reacção… o homem pensou ardilosamente – a história tem de ser bastante convincente para ele acreditar…

" – Estou a ver que não acreditas em mim Himura… Muito bem… Vamos a pormenores…"

::

No restaurante tudo decorria como todas as noites… A Yumi observava os seus clientes a beberem e a divertirem-se com as mulheres á sua volta.

" – Senhora…" – a voz de uma das gueixas chamou-lhe a atenção. Assim que a avistou esta chegou mais perto e sussurrou no ouvido: " – Um cliente está a provocar alguma confusão no andar de baixo!"

A expressão da Yumi foi de desagrado: " – O quê? Esses porcos imperialistas não sabem que não quero lutas aqui? Quem é? Será que é de novo o idiota do Jin-hei?"

A rapariga abanou negativamente a cabeça: " – Não. É um cliente novo… Acho melhor a senhora intervir."

A Yumi suspirou! Estava cansada de politiquices. Os homens eram tão patéticos…

Quando desceu as escadas as vozes alteravam-se: " – Não me acredito no que diz? Não posso acreditar que acha que o nosso país é um bando de atrasados! Isso é excomungar a pátria!"

" – Meus senhores… Todo o Japão é um bando de renegados que lutam por aquilo que lhes dizem que devem lutar… "

Quando estava prestes a ver a terminar de descer as escadas a Yumi parou e fez sinal para a empregada fazer o mesmo. O que escutou agradou-lhe, queria ouvir mais antes de interromper.

Como que involuntariamente a fazer-lhe a vontade a voz continuou: " – O Japão nunca teve um líder forte o suficiente, um líder que soubesse tirar pleno partido das qualidades que este país tem…"

Mais uma vez algumas vozes se insurgiram contra quem falava, dizendo alguns impropérios.

:

Voltando-se para a empregada a gueixa perguntou: " – Quem é ele?"

" – Não sei senhora… é a primeira vez que o vejo cá!" – a voz da jovem transmitia medo.

Entendendo que a rapariga não estava á altura de lidar com a situação a Yumi pediu-lhe que ela voltasse para cima, que ela mesma, pessoalmente resolveria tudo.

Ela assim o fez.

Quanto a Yumi ficou pensativa por um pouco: Porquê que esta voz me fez sentir a tremer? Não de medo, mas como se de algo reconfortante se tratasse?

Lá dentro a discussão continuava:

O homem desafiou: " – Muito bem… se não concordam comigo, talvez estejam prontos para mostrar-me o quão forte o Japão é? Talvez com as vossas espadas…" – ele parecia estar a adorar aquela discussão, ao contrário dos outros que desde logo colocaram as mãos na bainha das suas espadas, ele simplesmente sorriu e lambeu os lábio superior.

Sem querer perder mais tempo a pensar, a Yumi interrompeu:

" – Ora! Ora! Não vamos perder tempo nem energias com coisas fúteis…" – ela disse sedutoramente enquanto se aproximava deles

Todo o barulho que poderia haver naquela sala foi abafado pela voz feminina dela. Notando que era o centro das atenções a Yumi continuou:

" – Usem as vossas espadas durante o dia… Quanto á noite…" – ela sorriu " – Uh… á noite desfrutem-na divertindo-se e gastando energias com aquilo que realmente dá mais prazer…" – ela colocou as mãos nas ancas e sorrindo mais uma vez disse: " – As meninas estão muito aborrecidas, porque os homens a sério se juntaram todos cá em baixo enquanto elas estão lá em cima a sem fazer nada. Se as deixarem muito tempo á espera elas vão se embora…"

Com o ar mais idiota do mundo todos eles subiram para o andar de cima, esquecendo em segundos do que se falava ali antes. Ficando apenas ela e o homem que tinha incitado todos os outros.

Depois de um suspiro ela desabafou alto: " – Não há nenhum homem a sério no Japão… Nenhum com honra suficiente para ser superior aos seus instintos animais e…"

" – Que tipo mulher é capaz de dissuadir uma multidão de homens enraivecidos tão depressa?" – ele perguntou

Ela parou um tempo para olhá-lo. A sua cara não lhe era nada familiar, mas aquela voz, e aquele olhar… sim a maneira como ele a olhava… ela tinha a certeza que já se tinham visto alguma vez…

" – Uma mulher que conhece bem a natureza dos homens…" – ela respondeu

Ele caminhou até mais perto e com o mesmo olhar penetrante perguntou: " – E que nome tem essa mulher tão conhecedora de tudo?"

" – Yumi Kamagata!" – ela colocou a mão no peito e sem se fazer notar muito fechou mais um pouco o decote.

Gesto errado, isso apenas o fez sentir-se com mais vontade de a ter.

" – Makoto Shishio… ao seu dispor…" – ele disse lambendo ais uma vez os lábios…

::

Os olhos dele tinham uma cor que ele nunca tinha visto… ele tinha sido apanhado desprevenido… Tudo menos ela…

No seu rosto estava espelhada a desilusão, a raiva de ter sido enganado, gozado, traído. E era exactamente que o Iizuka queria.

Numa voz ainda mais rouca o homem conhecido como o Battousai respondeu: " –Já fizes-te o que tinhas a fazer… Agora!Sai daqui!"

Sem pensar duas vezes o Iizuka retirou-se.

No seu interior estava rejubilante. Tinha conseguido finalmente. O maior obstáculo estava agora fora do caminho… Estrada livre para novos planos, e desta vez sem empecilhos pelo meio.

::

A Kaoru ouviu vozes… por isso levantou-se imediatamente e correu a procura do Kenshin. Assim que abriu a porta do quarto deu de frente com ele o que a assustou um pouco.

" – Kenshin!" – ela sussurrou " – Com quem estavas a falar?"

Ele não lhe respondeu. Simplesmente entrou dentro do quarto e ignorou a pergunta dela… Começou a andar em círculos como um leão perigoso.

Preocupada ela caminhou até mais perto dele e mais uma vez tentou falar com ele. Até que farta de que ele ignorasse o que ela dizia segurou-o pelo braço fazendo-o olhar para ela. Mas o gesto dela foi instantâneo. Empurrou-a para longe dele com tanta força que ela se desequilibrou e caiu.

" – Kenshin!" – ela gritou " – O que se passa contigo?"

Vendo que a tinha feito cair ele sentiu-se arrependido, mas não podia fraquejar agora… ela tinha-lhe feito muito mal.

Com raiva no olhar ele clamou: " – Eu acolhi-te aqui na minha casa, eu dei-te roupa, comida, atenção, tudo aquilo que sei dar e mesmo aqui que não sabia, aprendi a dar… eu até mesmo ia fugir contigo, e é assim que me agradeces? "

A Kaoru não estava a entender: " – Kenshin o que é que estás a dizer? Agradeço como?"

" – Tu trais-te me… trais-te a minha confiança…"

:::

:::


	18. Chapter 18 Azul Gélido Salvação?

**Obrigada a voces duas Jesse chan e Kchan que leram e comentaram. eu escrevi esse capitulo bem curto, mas com bastantes desenvolvimentos... vou comentar a voces duas com uma pm mais tarde ok? **

**por agora, **

**espero que gostem.**

**Jou chan (foi bem rápido este??)**

**:**

**Capitulo 17 - Azul gélido - Salvação**

:

Incrédula com aquilo que ele lhe dizia ela pestanejou por momentos pensando que tudo era um pesadelo do qual ela iria acordar. Mas isso não aconteceu, e ele simplesmente a continuou a olhar com o mesmo ódio e raiva que antes.

" – Tu, fizes-te me baixar as minhas defesas. O teu objectivo sempre me foi afastar do Katsura e dos outros pois sabias que eu era uma peça importante para conseguirmos atingir os nossos objectivos!" – ele bafejou enquanto continuava a andar em círculos

" – Kenshin… isso não faz sentido!" - ela gritou

Exaltando-se com a negação dela e encarou-a: " – Faz sim! E o me pedires para fugirmos daqui Agora ainda mais sentido faz!!"

Ela engoliu em seco. O que se estava a passar com ele? Há umas horas atrás ele estava completamente diferente… e agora… Quem era aquele homem ali na frente dela?

Tentando manter a calma ela levantou-se do chão, aproximou-se dele: " – Kenshin, olha para mim!"

Ele voltou-se bruscamente e com apenas uma mão segurou com força o rosto dela.

Com os olhos num tom dourado agressivo rosnou: " – Para quem trabalhas? Para a patrulha Shinsen? Para algum bando revolucionário?" ele parecia ter perdido todo o controlo.

Ela agarrou com ambas as mãos a mão dele que a segurava e tentou afastar-se, mas ele não permitiu.

" – Ken…shin…" – ela balbuciou quando sentiu que não conseguia suportar mais aquela dor.

As lágrimas da Kaoru molharam as mãos do ruivo fazendo-o dar-se conta da força que estava a usar para a segurar, e aí, ele largou-a repentinamente.

Devia matá-la. Era o que o Iizuka tinha dito que ele deveria fazer… No fundo ele sabia que era esse o preço que os traidores deviam pagar… mas não conseguia fazÊ-lo…

...

Ela continuava incrédula com tudo aquilo. Em estado de choque… ela não conseguia sequer entender o que ele lhe estava a dizer.

O samurai voltado de costas para ela falou num tom grave: " – Vai te embora daqui…"

Ela fechou os olhos quando ouviu aquilo: _Ele está a expulsar-me de casa?_

Por outro lado ele lutava interiormente com tudo o que estava a fazer. Mandá-la embora era algo que ele nunca tinha estado nos planos dele. E ele daria tudo para que nunca tivesse de fazer algo do género.

Por momentos desejou que o Iizuka nunca tivesse descoberto que ela era apenas uma intrusa… mas agora tudo fazia sentido…

Na noite em que ela foi atacada por aquele homem bêbado ela usou um golpe de kendo para se defender. Provavelmente ela foi treinada para tal…. Não conseguirem encontrar informações dela nem dos seus familiares também tinha sido um bom golpe… ela nem sequer devia ser daquela cidade… uma estranha nunca levantaria suspeitas… mas… ter se aproximado dele, Ter feito tudo, fria e calculistamente para que ele se apaixonasse por ela, apenas para conseguir afastá-lo dos Ishishinshi?

" – Parabéns… a tua farsa quase me enganou…" – ele disse olhando-a como se ela fosse uma estranha.

_Como é que foste capaz de mentir tanto? – _ele pensava ao olhá-la – _Não… A pergunta á antes: Como é que eu me deixar enganar tanto?_

Ela levantou-se mais uma vez e limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair respirou fundo e olhou-o, mas desta vez com um olhar firme.

_O que é que mudou no olhar dela? Ainda há poucos minutos estava a chorar, e agora está a encarar-me como se não tivesse medo de mim? _

" – Eu vou provar que nunca te menti, muito menos te trai!" – os olhos dela estavam bem fixos nos dele – " – E, quando eu to provar, tu vais arrepender-te de tudo isto… Mas aí vai ser tarde demais…"

" – Uh!..." – ele exclamou sarcasticamente – " – Não há nada a provar Kaoru."

Ela suspirou: " Há sim… É talvez esse o objectivo da minha viagem até este lugar… Eu prometo que te vou provar isso…" – sem mais demoras ela apenas tirou um casaco de dentro do armário e vestiu-o por cima da sua roupa de dormir.

" – Não te preocupes, quando tiver a minha própria roupa mando alguém devolver esta." – ela apontou para o hakama que vestia – " – Não quero que digas que te fiquei a dever alguma coisa."

Ele apenas a olhou. Sem ser capaz de dizer mais nada, Viu-a caminhar no meio da chuva e abrir o portão que dava saída da sua casa…

_Até breve Kenshin… - _ela prometeu.

Do outro lado de cá ele ficou a olhar por momentos para o portão que ela fechou atrás de si... olhou para a sua mão. a mão que momentos antes agarrou o rosto dela como se a quisesse matar... havia água lá... eram as lágrimas dela qur tinham escorrido...

Levando a mão á boca saboreou o gosto salgado...

_Um Hitokiri será sempre um hitokiri... Não importa o que faças... isso sempre te irá perseguir... - _Não sabia de onde vinha aquela frase, mas naquele moento tinha apenas de concordar... ele era um assassino... até mesmo a muher que ele amava se tinha aproximado dele por essa razão...

Hitikiri...

:::::

Tinha saído de casa há apenas uns minutos, mas já parecia uma eternidade. Vagueava sem sentido pelas ruas, sem pensar no perigo que poderia estar a causar a si própria.

_É perigoso andar sozinha aqui… para além disso já me sinto a regelar…_

Como que a comprovar o que estava a pensar, ouviu um grito de um homem, e,quase que de imediato viu surgir das moitas um outro homem de olhar maléfico, com uma voz odiosa e um sorriso ainda mais odioso. A sua roupa estava machada de sangue assim como a sua espada e ela conseguia distinguir que por detrás dele estava um cadáver de alguém… alguém que ele provavelmente tinha acabado de matar.

" – Ora, ora…" – ele disse - " – Se não é um presente dos deuses alguém como tu andar por aqui em roupa de dormir…"

**_Flasback_**

_" – Battousai! Vou levar a tua namorada! Assim pode ser que voltes a ser quem eras!" – ele ria alto enquanto a agarrava nos seus braços e o rio os levava na rápida corrente para lugar desconhecido._

_Ela viu o Kenshin com a sua fita do cabelo na mão levantar-se e gritar o nome do indivíduo: " – Jin-Hei!! Volta aqui!"_

_O homem simplesmente voltou a dar uma gargalhada e acrescentou: " – É isso mesmo… deixa a raiva tomar conta de ti… volta a ser um hitokiri! O Hitokiri dos tempos da revolução! O hitokiri que fazia todos tremer de medo só de pronunciar o seu nome: " – Battousai!" "_

_Por momentos ela conseguiu soltar-se da mão dele e gritou com toda a força o nome do homem que na outra margem do rio os via ir sem puder fazer nada: _

_" – Kenshin!!!!"_

**Fim do Flasback**

" – Jin-hei!" – ela pronunciou ao abrir os olhos

O homem que estava do outro lado arregalou as sobrancelhas e perguntou: " – Tu conheces-me?"

Ela sentiu um frio na barriga e todo o seu corpo ficou gelado. _Este homem já me tentou matar uma vez…_

Ele olhou-a á espera de uma resposta, como não a teve ele decidiu: " – Não te conheço, mas, se tu me conheces, não podes continuar viva depois do que viste." – ele disse olhando para o corpo atrás de si… " - Expulsarme-iam da patrulha Shinsen assim que desses com a lingua nos dentes..."

Com um sorriso nos lábios ele avançou até ela. A Kaoru sentiu-se a andar instintivamente para trás…

Como que atraído pelo medo que ela demonstrava ter dele, o monstro apontou a espada em direcção a ela.

A Kaoru, sem pensar duas vezes começou a correr, fugido dele. Mas, para o Jin-Hei, aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira de crianças… e facilmente a apanhou. Desta vez, sem vontade de correr mais atrás dela ele avançou para a atacar.

A Kaoru sentiu as costas a tocarem numa parede e deu-se conta que não tinha mais por onde fugir, estava numa rua sem saída. Quando o viu a correr em direcção a ela com a espada em punho, por meras fracções de segundo toda aquela situação pareceu ficar lenta. E, como que por magia, ela, vendo a direcção da espada dele desviou-se, sendo o golpe que lhe era destinado infringido na parede.

O homem admirado olhou para a parede e para ela tentando decifrar o que se tinha passado…

"- devo ter bebido demais…" – ele murmurou

A Kaoru começou novamente a correr em direcção contrária mas desta vez ele foi mais rápido desferindo-lhe um golpe nas costas. A jovem sentiu a dor da sua carne ser rasgada á medida que a espada penetrava nas suas costas… até que finalmente as pernas falharam e ela caiu.

" – Ah! Ah! Posso dizer que ainda deste luta…" – ele lambeu o fio de sangue que havia na espada… caminhou até ao corpo dela deitada no chão e estava disposto a golpeá-la fatalmente quando uma espada voou até ao seu braço fazendo-o ficar cravado na parede do lado.

O Jin-hei gritou de dor ao sentir o seu braço preso entre a parede e a espada do homem que o atacou.

" – Quem és tu?" – ele perguntou ao ver o homem abaixar-se perto da jovem e a colocar a mão no pescoço dela, provavelmente verificando se estava viva ou morta. Obtendo a resposta que queria, voltou o seu olhar para ele.

Sem nenhuma emoção, levantou-se, (dando-se conta de que este era alto demais para um típico japonês), caminhou até ele, e observou-o pateticamente preso na parede por uma kodachi.

Jin-hei, fez todos os esforços para se soltar, mas em vão. " – Quem és tu? Algum herói matutino que salva senhoras das ruas?" – ele perguntou em tom sarcástico.

O outro homem parou a cerca de dois metros de distância e foi aí que este conseguiu ver bem o seu rosto.

Cabelo preto, pele pálida… olhos azuis gélidos… por momentos todo o seu corpo pareceu petrificado.

" – Quem és?" – ele berrou novamente

Com a insistência o outro homem finalmente respondeu, mas nada foi conclusivo:

" – Não faço questão de me apresentar aos mortos." – com um golpe de uma outra espada que trazia na mão direita matou-o, não lhe dando nem tempo para sequer gritar.

::::

A Yumi acordou de manhã e olhou para o seu lado.

_Mas onde é que ele foi? – _ela olhou em volta do quarto e ele não estava lá… rapidamente vestiu-se e saindo do quarto perguntou á primeira empregada que viu:

" – Saiu alguém do meu quarto antes de mim?"

A rapariga respondeu imediatamente: " – Não vi senhora, mas, á pouco entregaram-me esta carta para si." – Entregou-lhe um envelope que tinha em mãos.

Os seus olhos repassaram o nome escrito no mesmo e deixou escapar um leve sorriso.

" – Muito bem. Podes ir." – ela disse para a jovem que continuou o caminho para onde quer que fosse antes de a ter chamado.

Correu novamente para o seu quarto e ofegante abriu o envelope.

Com uma caligrafia nada tipica de alguém que apenas vivia da espada estava escrito um pequeno texto.

_Kamagata Yumi, _

_Muito mais do que apenas uma mulher bonita…_

_Shishio Makoto_

Embora fossem curtas, as palavras fizeram-na sentir algo que não sentia há muito… aquele homem… tinha de ser diferente de todos os outros… Não foi só a noite que passaram juntos, mas foi aquilo que ele disse, a maneira como ele encarava a vida…

_Os fortes sobrevivem, os fracos, morrem…_ uma filosofia simples mas profunda.

Guardou a carta dentro do seu kimono, como que protegida de tudo e de todos…

_Shishio Makoto… _


	19. Chapter 19 Adeus

**Soffy;****Lecka-chan****;****Arethahiwatari****;****K-chan258****  
**vocÊs são todãs maravilhosas. quando penso que o capitulo ficou mau e que ninguém vai fazer review, vocÊs surpreendem-me!!!

Nem é preciso dizer o quão grata estou a todas vocÊs pelos vossos reviews...

ahhh... bem... estou doente com gripe e pode parecer estranho dizer, mas, é em dias assim que e sinto bem para escrever, e daí resultou um capitulo maior do que os outros, só não sei se melhor.... Esta história também esta perto do fim... no entanto tenho uma surpresa para vocÊs... mas, nos capituloas mais a frente darei mais pistas...

Mais uma vez muito obrigada pelos vossos reviews... Espero que gostem deste capitulo 18, que começa com a mesma palavra com que termina... palavra triste:

**Capitulo 18 - Adeus**

Hannya percorreu os vários compartimentos do castelo na direcção do quarto onde o seu Okashira estava. Bateu de leve na porta e sem entrar falou: " – Senhor, o medico quer falar consigo."

Lá dentro, No meio da escuridão, apenas uma ténue luz iluminava o quarto. O Aoshi levantou-se e abriu a porta. " – Como é que ela está?"

" – O Takani disse que ela sobreviveu ao ataque, mas, não quis dar mais detalhes acerca disso, quer falar com o senhor pessoalmente. "

Ao ver o seu mestre partir em direcção ao quarto da jovem, pensou por momentos em toda aquela estranha situação.

Desde que tinha chegado com a rapariga nos braços e dado ordens de chamar um médico, Aoshi estava apreensivo. Como se na realidade se importasse com aquela mulher.

Será que o seu Okashira estava interessado nela? Embora pudesse parecer alguém frio e distante, o seu mestre era afinal de contas um homem como todos os outros. Tinha sentimentos, ao contrário do que pudesse parecer. Mas Porquê escolher logo a mulher do Battousai?

_Só espero que não nos venha trazer problemas…_

:::

O Aoshi entrou sem bater no quarto onde ela estava. O médico á sua frente entendendo o olhar inquisidor do Okashira começou por dizer:

" – Esta jovem foi golpeada profundamente, é uma sorte estar viva. No entanto, apesar das feridas terem sido limpas e cozidas, ela mantêm-se inconsciente."

" – Quanto tempo?" – a pergunta foi imediata

O médico contemplou o estado da jovem e achegando os óculos ao nariz respondeu: " – Quem pode saber? Ela é que tem de arranjar forças para acordar. Só depende dela própria. No entanto, esperemos que não muito, pois, quanto mais tempo demorar mais fraca ela ficará."

Aquelas palavras não eram convincentes. Nada era certo. E se ela não quisesse acordar? Morreria ali?

" – Preciso vê-la daqui a dois dias." – o médico sabia estar a arriscar muito ao fazer aquela demanda, no entanto, a partir do momento que tinha tratado dela, aquela doente era da sua responsabilidade.

" – Eu irei buscá-lo, daqui a dois dias." – o olhar do Okashira era tão penetrante que por vezes o médico sentia a necessidade de não o olhar directamente.

Por detrás do homem mais alto, como que uma sombra, apareceu um outro com quem ele já tinha falado antes. Aquele que usava uma máscara.

Aquele ambiente era fantasmagórico. O castelo de Edo. Nunca tinha pensado lá entrar na vida. Não precisava tirar muitas conclusões, aqueles homens deviam ser do Oniwabanshu, e aquele jovem alto, o seu líder, Shinomori Aoshi.

Saber as suas identidades poderia levá-lo á morte, no entanto eles sabiam que para ela sobreviver não o podiam matar.

" – Senhor acompanhe-me." – o Hannya fez sinal.

De imediato o médico seguiu-o.

::

Caminhando por entre as paredes de pedra do castelo, o médico deu-se conta de que aquele lugar era um labirinto, facilmente se perderia ali sem um bom guia. Mas, pressentia que aquele homem não estava ali apenas com o intuito de o guiar, havia lago mais.

Depois de caminharem cerca de cinco minutos o Takani pode avistar os portões do castelo, mas o mascarado impediu-o de avançar colocando o braço á frente do seu corpo.

" – A condição para sair daqui vivo é o teu silêncio. Se abrires a boca és um homem morto, tu e a tua filha..."

Já esperava algo do género. Acenou positivamente. " – Tem a minha palavra." – Takani e a sua família eram conhecidos como excelentes médicos. Sendo pessoas honestas e incorruptíveis. No entanto, para eles a vida não tinha sido fácil. Após perder a mulher e sua filha mais velha devido a uma vingança, Takani tinha ficado só com a pequena Megumi e Ele sabia que os próximos tempos haviam de ser difíceis para ambos.

O Hannya fez sinal para que dois homens abrissem o portão.

" – Eu sou o guardião deste castelo." – Fazendo uma vénia deixou o seu corpo desaparecer como se voasse para trás na escuridão, a sua voz difundindo-se pelas paredes "-A partir daqui outra pessoa o guiará até sua casa. Obrigada Doutor."

O médico suspirou e voltou-se no sentido exterior. A porta um homem corpulento e com cicatrizes por toda a parte, o esperava. Sem dizer uma única palavra o médico saiu e foi escoltado até casa.

::

O Aoshi observava a Kaoru dormir… todos os seus pensamentos eram no sentido de conseguir descobrir o porquê de ela caminhar sozinha e desprotegida é noite. Como é que o Battousai podia permitir aquilo?

Queria obter respostas, mas onde?

Relembrou o dia em que a tinha visto pela primeira vez. A trabalhar no restaurante, talvez ai lhe pudessem dar informações…

Mais uma vez olhou para a sua forma frágil. No seu rosto a expressão era calma, como se nada daquilo se estivesse a passar, como se não tivesse sido apenas a algumas horas atrás que a tinham tentado matar.

_Quem és tu Kamyia Kaoru? E porquê aquela sensação que te conheço de algum lado?_

Os seus olhos desviaram-se dela quando sentiu que lhe estava a prestar demasiada atenção, mais do que alguma vez deveria estar pronto a dispensar com qualquer

Com um ar decidido levantou-se e caminhou até á porta de saída. Não podia estar muito mais tempo ali. Ele era o líder do Oniwabanshu, e tinha obrigações, não podia deixá-las para trás apenas porque ela tinha aparecido no caminho.

Deixando a Kaoru para trás, ele vagueou pelo castelo por alguns minutos…

_Em tempo de guerra nada pode distrair um homem dos seus verdadeiros objectivos… _

A voz do seu mentor Okina batalhava na sua mente e teimava em dizer sempre as mesmas palavras… _Verdadeiros Objectivos…_

Sim, ele sabia quais eram os seus verdadeiros objectivos… ser o mais poderoso…

:::

O dia estava prestes a nascer, mas ele já há muito que estava desperto. Aliás, nem sequer tinha dormido. Na sua cabeça repassavam os últimos momentos que tinha passado com ela, a maneira como ela tinha partido, as palavras que trocaram…

_Onde será que ela estará agora?_ _Será que está bem? Onde será que passou a noite? _

A sua mente estava a preparar-se para o invadir com perguntas acerca dela, mas, a maior de todas era: _PorquÊ que ainda me preocupo?_

Por mais que se tentasse convencer que ela lhe tinha mentido, nada daquilo que ele viveu, sonhou, amou ao lado dela, nada mas mesmo nada era verdadeiro.

Uma farsa… No fim de contas, ela era isso… Uma boneca comandada por alguém que queria atingir os seus fins… _Uma traidora, contratada para me enfraquecer._

Ele repugnou o momento em que a tinha conhecido. Todos os momentos em que tão facilmente e subtilmente se deixou enganar. Que tolo que ele era…

:

O caminho até ali tinha sido tortuoso. Para além de todos os sentimentos penosos que esta situação lhe causou pensou na vergonha que era para ele como homem cair num truque tão baixo…

Por momentos o Kenshin voltou a ter aquela sensação, aquela sede de vingança, sede de morte… Há já algum tempo que para ele matar era algo repugnante, que ele fazia apenas pelo mero fato de que era necessário para alcançar os seus objectivos, mas, naquela noite, ele queria, almejava isso.

Finalmente a casa do Katsura.

Ao chegar ao portão o guarda reconhecendo-o permitiu-lhe a entrada.

O Kenshin caminhou por entre os vários compartimentos como fazia antes… no entanto algo, mais precisamente alguém o fez parar.

Ouviu passos atrás de si.

Rapidamente colocou a mão na espada e voltou-se no sentido contrário voando sobre a pessoa em questão.

Quando reparou tinha a espada contra a garganta não de nenhum inimigo, mas sim, de uma mulher. A jovem assustada Com as costas contra a parede, conteve a respiração como se um mero suspiro fosse fazer com a lâmina cortasse a sua garganta.

O Himura permaneceu por momentos a olhá-la espantado, até que dando-se conta de que a estava a assustar deu dois passos para trás e imediatamente se desculpou:

" – Gomen…" – não entendia como é que nem sequer tinha lido o seu ki e de imediato a tinha atacado. Podia ser qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo uma criança e ele teria tido a mesma reação… Estava a ficar cego com a raiva… " – Gomen…" – ele desculpou-se mais uma vez, mas a jovem parecia ainda estar em choque com a reacção.

O ruivo embainhou a espada. " – Tomoe-san… Peço imensas desculpas."

Só quando ouviu o seu nome sair da boca dele é que a jovem se moveu.

" – Eu estava á procura da Sakura quando te vi no caminho… eu ia falar, mas… tu não me deste tempo." – tinha sido tudo tão rápido, na verdade ela não esperava encontrá-lo ali.

Embaraçado com o seu gesto rude ele tentou ajudar: " – A Sakura costuma estar no quarto quando são convocadas as reuniões." – ele apontou na direcção do aposento: " – é por ali."

A jovem agradeceu e de imediato seguiu para o lugar indicado por ele. Viu-a desaparecer entre as sombras dos corredores e após alguns segundos perdido a pensar qual seria o motivo da prima do Iizuka ali estar, lembrou-se que tinha pessoas á espera dele. _Ando a ficar distraído… Não posso permitir que este pequeno incidente com a Kaoru me faça baixar ainda mais as minhas defesas… Não posso permitir que nada do género me aconteça de novo._

Quando entrou na sala apenas o Katsura e o Iizuka o esperavam, algo que o ruivo estranhou. Nem Okubo nem o irmão do Katsura?

Aquela reunião parecia demasiado intimista para o gosto dele… e depois, embora o Iizuka fosse seu amigo, ás vezes tinham um pressentimento esquisito com relação a ele… era como se não falasse a verdade toda, como se houvesse sempre algo escondido.

Os dois homens olharam-no sérios. Provavelmente o IIzuka já tinha contado ao Katsura tudo o que sabia da Kaoru… se calhar esse era o motivo que os levava ali…

_Mais tarde ou mais cedo todos saberão… _era embaraçoso aquele pensamento. Battousai o esquartejador enganado por uma mulher… cada vez que pensava nisso o sua raiva subia, como se todo o mundo girasse á volta dele…

" – Kenshin." – o Katsura fez sinal para que se sentasse, algo ao qual o Kenshin obedeceu. " – Himura, conforme já sabes, nós desconfiamos que alguém no nosso meio anda a dar informações a um bando inimigo. Como não sabemos quem é e queremos descobrir sem remexer muito e sem dar muito nas vistas, vamos suspender os ataques por uns tempos."

_Óptimo. Descanso por uns dias seria excelente. – _não era egoísmo o Kenshin pensar assim. Depois de tudo só queria mesmo considerar o que fazer da sua vida. No entanto, as palavras que o Katsura falou de seguida deitaram por terra qualquer esperança do ruivo de "férias": " – Eu tenho uma missão para ti."

Por mais que quisesse protestar o Himura não o fez, pelo contrário escutou cuidadosamente todas as instruções que o Katsura lhe deu. Este começou por dizer:

" – O Iizuka vai ter que investigar a fundo o assunto, e para isso vai ter que sair várias vezes da cidade e contactar com os nossos companheiros que nos poderão ajudar a lidar com a situação." – O líder dos Ishishinshi tentava ler as emoções do Hitokiri, no entanto, ele não demonstrava nenhuma naquele momento.

Apesar disso continuou: " – Eu pensei em enviar-te a ti para fazer o trabalho do Iizuka, no entanto, sei que não gostas de lidar com burocracias e discursos."

O Kenshin pressentia que algo estava por detrás daquelas justificações todas. " - Vái directo ao assunto." – por mais que o respeitasse, o Kenshin não estava a gostar do rumo da conversa e não podia evitar sentir que ia ser pressionado a fazer algo que não queria..

" – Eu precisava que tu te afastasses da cidade por uns tempos, que fosses para Otsu." – ele finalmente disse. Os seus olhos escrutinaram a expressão do samurai.

O rosto do ruivo mostrou surpresa: " – Otsu? PorquÊ Otsu? E porquê agora?" - ele perguntou demonstrando o quão pouco gostava da ideia.

" – E quero que leves a prima do Iizuka contigo, ela não pode ficar sozinha por aqui."

No momento em que ouviu aquelas palavras, foi como se o silencio naquela sala penetrasse nos seus ouvidos e rasgasse todo o senso daquela conversa.

" – A Tomoe-san? PorquÊ e o que é que ela tem haver com isto?" – o Kenshin normalmente pouco emotivo, que não deixava ninguém ler o que pensava ou sentia, neste momento tinha deixado transparecer tudo o que se passava no seu interior apenas pelo seu tom de voz.

" – Eu sei que vai ser difícil explicar á Kaoru, mas, se quiseres podes trazê-la para aqui. Eu explico-lhe tudo e Os teus camaradas protegê-La-Ão como se da tua mulher se tratasse." – o Katsura acrescentou, confundindo a surpresa do Himura com preocupação pela mulher que amava.

SE o Kenshin estava surpreso agora tinha ficado confuso. _O Iizuka não contou ao Katsura? Acerca da Kaoru? _

Por outro lado o Katsura continuava a falar: " – Nós desconfiamos que a está a ser perseguida por ser prima do Iizuka, alguém poderá querer chantagear-nos usando-a como escudo contra nós Ishishinshi, então pensei que ninguém melhor do que o meu guarda costas pessoal para protegê-la por uns tempos."

O Kenshin ficava cada vez mais pasmo com toda aquela história. Mas antes que tivesse mais tempo para pensar a Sakura entrou na sala a correr seguida da Tomoe. A respiração ofegante e as lágrimas que lhe vertiam pelo rosto causaram a preocupação dos homens naquela sala. Na mão trazia um papel com algumas palavras escritas.

Por alguns momentos angustiantes não conseguiu dizer nada, até conseguir estabilizar a respiração. Quando finalmente ela se conseguiu acalmar o suficiente para falar, as suas palavras tiveram efeito imediato no Hitokiri.

Sem ouvir mais ninguém ele saiu a correr.

::::

A Yumi paralisada em pensamentos viu o homem partir. A sua mão ainda permanecia no peito desde que o Aoshi lhe tinha contado o que tinha acontecido á Kaoru.

_Atacada e quase morreu._ Não tinha hesitado em enviar uma das suas gueixas entregar uma carta á Sakura, a mulher que a tinha apresentado á Kaoru.

Na carta ela mencionava que o Aoshi apenas disse que a Kaoru estava a ser observada pelo médico e que assim que recuperasse ele daria mais noticias.

Era tudo muito vago, muito inconclusivo.

::

" – Pareces perdida no meio do corredor…" – ela sentiu umas mãos enrolarem-se na sua cintura e imediatamente gelou ao reconhecê-lo. Sim, ele era o único homem que a fazia sentir-se assim. " – Shishio." – ela praticamente sussurrou o nome dele.

Ele preparava-se para a beijar quando sentiu a presença de alguém. Um ki muito forte, provavelmente um lutador, como ele.

E não se enganou, no fundo do corredor tornou-se visível um samurai que vinha no caminho deles e dada a expressão que envergava no rosto, não estava para brincadeiras... " – Kamagata Yumi, suponho que sejas tu." – ele disse tentando manter a sua atenção nela não lhe passando no entanto despercebido que o homem ao lado da gueixa tinha um espírito de combativo.

Ela balançou positivamente com a cabeça.

" – Eu preciso saber quem é o homem de que fala esta carta e onde ele vive. " – ela olhou para a mão dele onde havia a carta, agora molhada da chuva, que ela apenas alguns minutos atrás tinha enviado á Sakura.

Ela engoliu em seco. " – Não sei se posso dizer muito."

O Kenshin reprovou-a com o olhar: " – Eu preciso saber." – os seus olhos tinham uma cor âmbar assustadora, mas que mostravam ao mesmo tempo que aquilo que ele demandava saber era de uma importância crucial.

A Yumi suspirou: " – Tu és o marido da Kaoru?"

A pergunta soou estranha, mas, para não ter que dar informações ele simplesmente abanou com a cabeça. Então ela continuou: " – Shinomori Aoshi."

O nome era sonante. Shinomori Aoshi, líder do maior bando ninja de todo o Japão, Oniwabanshu. Eles eram os guardiães do castelo de Edo…

" – Castelo de Edo." – as palavras fluíram sem se dar conta, então, agradeceu e mais uma vez sem deixar que lhe dissessem mais nada partiu numa velocidade sobre-humana.

:

" – Ruivo, olhar penetrante, rapidez…. Este é?"

" – Batttousai…" – ela completou a frase do Shishio, que realizando quem aquele homem teve um pressentimento que se traduzia em algo do género: _Algum dia nos iremos enfrentar num campo de batalha…_

:::

" – Tens a certeza de que era um dos nossos homens?" – o homem perguntou. Embora estivesse surpreso com o que estava a ouvir o capitão não o deixou transparecer no tom da sua voz.

" – Sim. Udo Jinhei." – o rapaz respondeu.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Só podia ser ele. _Aquele maníaco… _

" – Alguém o viu a atacar uma jovem moça, no entanto, a pessoa em questão diz que quando este estava prestes a atacá-la fatalmente, um outro homem apareceu e salvou-a, matando o Jinhei." - o homem olhou o uniforme azul do rapaz resplandecer com a luz do sol nascente que penetrava pela janela atrás deles, iluminando toda a sala.

" – o Jinhei era a vergonha do nosso grupo. Não há nada a lamentar por ele." – o rapaz sentado ao seu lado sorriu infantilmente como se fosse a coisa mais banal que o seu capitão estivesse a dizer. " - No entanto," - ele continuou " – é uma vergonha, que a reputação patrulha Shinsen, criada com o propósito de proteger o povo deste país seja manchada por um dos nossos membros ter tentado matar uma mulher." – Os homens á volta da sala sussurraram entre si algumas ideias e comentários mas antes que algum deles pudesse dizer em voz alta o que pensava, o Capitão falou mais uma vez e de forma definitiva: " – Precisamos saber quem ela é e reparar o mal feito."

:::::

_Hoje, aquele homem odioso que se faz passar por meu primo, disse ao Battousai que a jovem com quem ele vivia era uma espiã. _

_Não sei como me sentir acerca disto. Não quero prejudicar ninguém, nem mesmo, desejo mal a ninguém, mas, tudo parece tão confuso desde que ele morreu._

_Tenho saudades de casa, do sorriso do meu irmão mais novo… das flores do nosso jardim… Aqui tudo o que há está manchado… estas ruas estão sujas com o sangue daqueles que morreram a lutar… _

_Fico a pensar nela. Kaoru. É assim que ela se chama… Como é que se pode gostar de um homem aclamado como o maior dos assassinos? _

_Está para além da minha compreensão. No entanto, e o que me faz sentir ainda mais culpada, é que ela foi atacada esta noite e quase morreu. _

_Citando as palavras do Iizuka: " – Foi pena não ter morrido." _

_Não sinto isso… sinto tristeza pelo facto de ser eu a causadora. Se calhar eu também sou uma quase assassina._

_Lamentável a condição da degradação humana… fico triste de pensar que é este o mundo que o meu irmão irá viver…_

:::

A jovem terminou de escrever no livro que antes costumava ser da sua mãe. Desde que a mãe tinha morrido, todos os dias, antes de se deitar, ela registava nele tudo o que se passava em cada dia, outras vezes apenas registava o que sentia, como quando o seu noivo, Kyiosato morreu.

" - Knock, Knock…" – as leves batidas na porta denunciaram que a Sakura não tinha conseguido dormir. Ao vê-la entrar no seu quarto com os olhos inchados e vermelhos de chorar ela sentiu um peso no peito. " – Desculpa… estavas a escrever…"

" – Não… Já terminei." – esforçou-se em sorrir, mas, isso era difícil demais para alguém como ela. " – Ainda a pensar na carta que recebeu?"

O mulher baixou a cabeça " – Sim. Nem sequer sei onde ela está para a ir poder visitar…"

" – Como é a Kaoru?" – a pergunta não fazia sentido, mas, ela não a retirou nem tentou entender o porquê que indagava aquilo, era apenas mais uma das coisas que na sua vida não faziam sentido mas ela insistia em remoer.

A Sakura suspirou e começou a descrição.

:::

Já tinha nascido o sol e entrar no castelo iria ser difícil, no entanto, ele tinha de tentar. Por mais que ela o tivesse traído ele não podia partir para Otsu sem a ver uma última vez.

Á porta havia um homem corpulento que vigiava a entrada, não teria grande problema em derrotá-lo, mas, se conseguisse entrar sem fazer alarido seria melhor.

Circundou as muralhas… Não havia maneira de penetrar… Para o fazer teria de ser um deles ou usar um deles… nessa altura um dos ninjas caminhava pelo exterior do castelo.

Sem pensar mais o Kenshin rapidamente o agarrou por trás e colocou a espada no pescoço: " – Se me disseres o que quero ouvir mantenho-te vivo." – ele sussurou

O ninja, que ainda era um rapaz jovem, tremeu quando sentiu a lâmina pronta a cortar as suas goelas.

" – Eu preciso encontrar uma rapariga… que está no castelo, ela foi trazida durante a noite." – a sua voz era ameaçadora e não hesitaria em matá-lo se se recusasse a ajudá-lo.

" – arh…" – o rapaz lutou com a dificuldade em respirar, notando isso, o Kenshin folgou um pouco dando-lhe mais espaço, logo que se sentiu solto o jovem começou a dizer: " – Deve ser a jovem que senhor Aoshi trouxe…"

O Kenshin aguardou pela continuação, que não se fez esperar.

" – Ele salvou-a e trouxe-a para cá para a proteger. Afinal, aqui ninguém lhe pode fazer mal." – ele disse inocentemente, esquecendo o perigo que tinha á sua frente.

" – Eu preciso falar com ela." – o Kenshin disse

O rapaz abanou a cabeça: " – Impossível, ela está inconsciente desde que chegou."

O samurai engoliu a seco. _Então as feridas dela devem mesmo ser profundas… _

" – Mesmo assim eu quero vê-la!" – ele acrescentou largando o rapaz.

Este por sua vez não entendeu porque não fugiu, mas, permaneceu ali a tentar entender quem era aquele homem e o que queria com a mulher.

" – Eu… Tu não a vais matar pois não?" – ele perguntou com a voz trémula.

O Kenshin foi pego de surpresa. _Matá-la!? Claro que não! Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso!_

Em vez de dizer os seus pensamentos alto ele simplesmente disse: " – Não. Eu só preciso vê-la."

Havia uma confusão na cabeça do jovem ninja. Não sabia porquê, mas, este homem era-lhe familiar, e não lhe parecia perigoso, apesar de tudo indicar o contrário.

" – Muito bem, há uma entrada pela qual tu consegues chegar lá sem seres visto!" – ele disse

O Kenshin ripostou: " – Não me estás a enganar?"

" – Não. Eu posso ir contigo. Vou te levar até lá!"

Estranhando a rapidez do jovem em ajudá-lo, mas, sentindo que dentro dele havia uma grande inocência, o Kenshin perguntou: " – Como te chamas?"

" – Seta… Soujiro Seta." – os seus olhos fecharam-se e os seus lábios semicerram num sorriso.

::::

O rapaz não mentiu, aquilo era mesmo uma passagem secreta. Havia teias de aranha por todo o lado, bichos a vaguearem na parede, alguns ossos aqui e ali…

" – Diz-me Soujiro, que tipo de homem é o teu Okashira?"

O miúdo sorriu: " – Não sei." O samurai estranhou: " – Não sabes?"

O rapaz coçou a parte traseira da cabeça: " – Eu só o conheço daquilo que ouço os outros falarem… Que ele é muito poderoso, e que um dia será aclamado como o mais poderoso de todos!"

O Kenshin continuou a caminhar lado a lado com o miúdo, não fazendo mais perguntas.

Foram apenas uns minutos até chegarem a um quarto.

" – É aqui. Não sei se ele está lá dentro com ela, mas, eu posso ficar a vigiar…"

O Kenshin acenou e estava pronto a entrar quando o miúdo lhe pediu. " – Por favor não lhe faças mal, se o Okashira ou um dos outros sabem que te trouxe até aqui, não sei o que me podem fazer."

O Kenshin acenou: " – Dou-te a minha palavra."

O jovem achou o suficiente e manteve-se á porta atento a se alguém passava no corredor.

Quanto ao Kenshin assim que entrou no quarto e a viu deitada no futon paralisou.

Era como se o tempo tivesse voltado atrás e nada se tivesse passado naquela noite.

Embora pálida, a Kaoru parecia descansada a dormir. O samurai ajoelhou-se perto dela e sussurrou no seu ouvido: " – Se ao menos tudo fosse diferente… Neste momento estaríamos os dois juntos em casa… Mas tu não quiseste que assim fosse… Eu vou-me embora… parte da tua missão foi cumprida… parte de mim morreu quando tu partis-te…" – ele susteve a respiração… por mais que soubesse que ela estava inconsciente, tinha a esperança de que algures ela o pudesse ouvir: " – Sei que estás a salvo… poderia dizer te que iria matar o homem que te tentou magoar, mas, alguém já o fez por mim… Sinto-me defraudado com isso… Mas… irei continuar a minha vida, assim como sei que continuarás a tua… Talvez um dia nos possamos encontrar de novo e… a mágoa talvez já tenha passado… Kaoru hime…"

Olhou mais uma vez para ela, á luz ténue dos candelabros que iluminavam o quarto. Igual, imóvel… assim ela continuava. Passou a mão no rosto dela e sentindo a necessidade de ficar mais tempo, fez exactamente o contrário, levantou-se, e caminhou até á porta.

Antes de sair murmurou algo que demonstrava que não se deveriam voltar a ver mais, aquela palavra que só se deve dizer a quem morre: " – Adeus…"


	20. Chapter 20 Vidas Novas

_Olá! Desde já peço imensas desculpas por ter demorado tanto._

_Já faziia um bom tempo que não postava nada, no entanto, eu queria que este capitulo tivesse ficado perfeito, mas, depois comecei a ficar com peso na consciencia pela demora e decidi colocá-lo assim mesmo._

_Pela leitura dos reviews fiquei contente por terem gostado do capitulo anterior. Quero agradecer-vos imenso o facto de sempre comentarem... Já vos disse que isso me dá mais vontade de escrever?? Provavelmente já!!! Meu Deus, como eu sou repetitiva..._

_Bem... queria desde já avisar que vou aprofundar os dois romances adjacentes: KaoruxAoshi e KenshinxTomoe... Bem... não posso chamar bem romance, mas talvez um quase romance, como diz o Miguel Sousa Tavares._

_De qualquer forma chegaram as férias de Natal!!!! Vou tentar escrever a minha outra história: QUERER! e terminar de traduzir o capitulo da Passado Tempestuoso._

_de mais a mais gostava de deixar aqui o endereço do meu blog, onde tenho colocado algumas ideias, poemas... estão todos convidados a ler e comentar, o site é o seguinte: _

_.  
_

_Espero que gostem deste capitulo e muito obrigada por lerem._

_Beijos enormes para todos vocÊs._

_KCHAN 258  
_

_Lecka-chan_

_Arethahiwatari_

_Jou_

::

::

::

**Capitulo 19 - Vidas NOvas**

Tudo estava negro. Era como se a paz inundasse os seus pensamentos.

_Eu sei… _a sua voz soou estranha aos seus próprios ouvidos… _Eu sei que um dia…_ as palavras eram estranhas mas não deixavam de lhe serem familiares… _Um dia ele vai dar-me um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso do fundo do coração._

Tinha a certeza de ser a sua voz, mas, ela não se sentia a falar.

Então imagens começaram a surgir do nada, daquilo que era o vazio da sua mente.

Entre recordações das quais não se lembrava, surgia sempre ele… Fosse de que forma fosse, Ele e só Ele, era o centro dos seus pensamentos.

_Kenshin._ Ela tentou chamá-lo, mas, assim que o fez teve a noção de que estava a sonhar, pois nenhum som saiu da sua boca. Mas ela quis permanecer assim, era bom sonhar com ele, até mesmo aconchegante, apesar de agora haver uma barreira entre eles… ela queria aproveitar aquele pequeno momento… aqueles segundos de intimidade com aquele que sempre foi o homem com quem ela sonhou a vida toda.

Ela conseguia ouvir o leve correr de água… sim… deveria haver um ribeiro nas proximidades, no entanto, era como se estivesse perante uma tela de cinema, mas esta por sua vez estava negra e apenas se ouviam os sons inerentes ao filme.

Ela manteve-se á escuta atentamente, mas, durante vários minutos nada se passou.

Levada a desistir de esperar ela queria acordar daquele sonho sem sentido, mas foi aí que a voz dele se fez soar.

Agora no lugar da escuridão, ela pode ver claramente eles os dois, como se estivesse a assistir a uma cena do filme que era a sua própria vida.

Mas era estranho e muito diferente de todos os outros sonhos que ela alguma vez tinha tido com ele.

Ignorando as suas próprias conjecturas ela decidiu observar bem o cenário que teimava em se desenrolar sua frente.

Estavam numa pequena ponte de pedra e ela estava de costas quando o ouviu pronunciar o seu nome.

" – Kaoru." – na voz dele era patente uma preocupação mas os seus olhos denunciavam as dúvidas.

O Kenshin estava diferente, o seu cabelo mais curto continuava a manter a mesma cor de fogo que antes, no entanto ele usava um fato preto com uma camisa branca de riscas leves e finas fazendo-o assemelhar-se a um rapaz normal dos seus dias, numa ocasião formal.

Ele que mantinha uma distância dela, tentou formular uma frase mas as tentativas foram em vão, o que fez com que a frustração ficasse ainda mais patente nos seus olhos cor violeta.

A Kaoru que por sua vez se via a si própria envolta num elegante vestido azul marinho comprido, no seu pescoço brilhava um fio dourado com uma pedra condizente com os seus olhos suspirou e evitou olhar para ele.

" – Vai-te embora Kenshin, por favor."

Era estranho. Pois ela normalmente nunca lhe diria aquilo.

No entanto, apesar do seu pedido, desmedido de vontade, ele permaneceu.

Abanou a cabeça pesadamente e colocou as mãos nas têmperas, massajando-as: " – Não sei o que se passou… Desculpa Kaoru."

Ela assentiu, notando que nos seus próprios olhos se formavam lágrimas: " – Preciso estar sozinha. É melhor estar sozinha."

Ele avançou na sua direcção, tendo a mão estendida prestes a tocar no seu rosto e fazê-la olha-lo. Ela não recusou esse carinho.

Podia notar a confusão e ao mesmo tempo a ansiedade que os seus olhos faziam transparecer. " – Eu ando… estranho… Em relação ao mundo… ás pessoas á minha volta… alheio a tudo…" – enquanto a sua mão que se mantinha firme embora carinhosa segurando o seu queixo, os seus olhos percorriam o ambiente que os envolvia naquela noite.

Mas quando finalmente pousaram nela a Kaoru sentiu as pernas a tremer: " – Mas quando chega ti…" – a sua voz soava profunda, vinda do seu âmago, ele não entendia aquilo que sentia, apenas explicava o que pensava sentir. " – Quando chega a ti Kaoru… eu, paro. Eu sinto-me a acordar de novo. A ter vontade de viver."

O coração dela quase que disparou ao ouvir aquilo, sabia que não era certo, que eles não podiam ficar juntos, no entanto, ela desejava ouvir aquilo… a Kaoru desejava saber que ele não era apenas um sonho de menina…

Não sabendo onde nem como arranjou forças ela simplesmente deixou o seu rosto lentamente escorregar para longe do calor das mãos dele…

" – Não está certo Kenshin. "

Após essa frase eles entreolharam-se por longos momentos até que os seus pensamentos começaram a ficar turvos e nada mais do que uma mistura de cores era visível naquela tela.

A Kaoru começou a sentir os seus ouvidos tinirem e sentir um formigueiro em todo o seu corpo. E foi ai que abriu os olhos.

:::::

Os dias tinham passado desde que se tinha despedido dela. Na sua mente, embora viajasse acompanhado por uma mulher que supostamente todos deveriam pensar ser a sua esposa, apenas havia lugar para a Kaoru.

Durante os quinze dias de jornada tinha sido evadido por uma enchente de pensamentos acerca dela, como nunca antes. Talvez isso se devesse ao cansaço, ou até mesmo ao facto de a sua companheira de viagem ser um tanto quanto silenciosa.

" – Kenshin." - a suave voz da Tomoe impediu-o desta vez mergulhar em pensamentos.

O Kenshin esperou por um pouco que ela dissesse algo. Ela mantinha a mão no peito um pouco ofegante, e foi então que ele entendeu.

" – Queres parar para descansar?" - ele ofereceu a sua mão para a ajudar a caminhar mais um pouco, o que ela ainda que um pouco surpresa, aceitou. " – Estamos prestes a chegar a casa, é mais ali a frente…" – A mão dela era leve como uma pluma, era como se tivesse que ter cuidado para não a apertar demais, como se pudesse partir.

" – Tu já tinhas vindo aqui?" – ela perguntou

O Kenshin voltou-se para trás respondendo "– Não, mas pelas indicações que o Katsura nos deu, é por aqui."

Mais uma vez ela remeteu-se ao silêncio.

A sua missão estava clara na mente, no entanto, apesar de tentar arranjar razões para o odiar, durante esta viagem, ele não lhe tinha dado nenhuma, o que a fazia sentir-se ainda mais frustrada.

Caminharam cerca de 2quilómetros até que por fim avistaram uma pequena casa, que á sua volta tinha algum campo.

O Kenshin apressou o passo para fazer o reconhecimento do local. Sim, só podia ser ali.

Depois de quinze dias de viagem ele precisava de descansar, e se ele sentia essa necessidade, então ela deveria estar completamente exausta, apesar de não se ter manifestado uma única vez durante todos aqueles dias.

Ele caminhou até á porta e abriu-a. Examinou o lugar por dentro. Estava poeirento, e escuro, tal qual uma casa que não era usada há alguns meses deveria estar.

" – Bem, Parece que esta vai ser a nossa casa pelos próximos meses." – ele disse tentando aliviar o clima entre eles.

_Nossa casa…_ Já não ouvia aquelas palavras há um longo tempo… _Nossa casa_… Era tão aconchegante para ela… Tentando afastar os pensamentos que a atormentavam_, _A Tomoe acenou, permitindo aos seus olhos castanhos escrutinar todo o lugar antes entrar: " – É melhor começar por limpar aqui dentro…" – ela disse já pensando em tudo o que teria de fazer. "- Ou estás com fome?" – ela perguntou recordando-se que já não comiam fazia perto de 5horas.

O Kenshin deu um leve suspiro: " – Uh… Não vou negar que tenho alguma fome, mas, podemos limpar tudo depois."

Mais uma vez a bondade dele a tinha surpreendido. Um homem oferecer-se para ajudar? Não era típico, pelo menos, num homem como ele.

Tentando não dar a transparecer muito o que estava a pensar, ela encaminhou-se para a cozinha. " – Não devemos ter nada para comer. Será necessário ir comprar." – ela disse.

Era impressionante como a voz dela era suave aos ouvidos dele, os sons que ela emitia era quase inaudíveis, por sua vez, ele dava conta de que a sua voz era tristemente melodiosa.

" -Acho que não é necessário." – ele disse tirando o saco com alguns dos seus pertences do ombro.

Ela voltou-se para olhar para ele, esperando uma resposta.

Nunca se tinha dado conta, mas, ele era belo. A sua pele tinha um tom diferente, no entanto, atractivo, os seus olhos, naquele momento mais escuros, não o costumeiro dourado de quando o encontrou na casa do Katsura, mas antes, uma cor que mais parecia assemelhar-se com o azul do que com o violeta.

" – O Katsura disse que alguém proveria mantimentos para a nossa chegada." – Baixou os olhos para ela que estava a alguns metros de distância, olhando-o fixamente. " – Está tudo bem?"

A pergunta dele como que soou um alarme na mente da jovem, que de imediato virou costas e caminhou na direcção oposta á dele. " – Sim, sim, estava só a pensar onde terão colocado a comida." - Uma tentativa de mascarar o que realmente pensava.

" – Talvez na dispensa." – ele acrescentou certo de que ela escondia algo.

Caminharam até lá e as suas suposições estavam certas, apesar de a casa estar poeirenta, havia pelo menos uma dispensa cheia de comida, que os aguentaria pelo mês todo sem haver necessidade de saírem dali.

De forma bastante ágil ela começou por retirar tudo o que necessitaria para fazer o jantar, durante algum tempo ele observou-a, mas passados alguns minutos ela sugeriu que ele aquecesse a agua para tomar um banho e que quando terminasse, a refeição já estaria pronta.

O Kenshin aceitou de bom grado sentindo a necessidade de vestir uma roupa limpa e de ter um pouco de descanso.

Depois de se habituar ao local, a casa era até mesmo agradável, pequena, mas acolhedora.

Juntou alguma lenha que havia na parte de fora e acendeu o fogo para aquecer a água. Enquanto as chamas, juntamente com as pequenas faúlhas rebentavam, dando pequenos estalidos, ele concentrou-se em toda aquela situação.

A Kaoru em estado de coma, naquele castelo de Edo… com aquele homem á sua volta. Shinomori Aoshi… Homem estranho, frio, conhecido como o melhor líder do Oniwabanshu. A ideia não lhe agradava.

Não poderia ser para ele que a Kaoru dava informações, pois este não tinha interesse nenhum em prejudicar o Battousai… Então porque é que ele a acolheu? Sendo um homem frio e insensível, será que sentiu compaixão, ou até mesmo qualquer outro tipo de sentimentos por ela?

Aquele pensamento fez arder o seu peito. _Ciúmes?_

_Não… _a resposta do seu cérebro foi imediata. _Não são ciúmes…_ele tentou convencer-se.

_Não posso sentir ciúmes de alguém como ela. Que me traiu… _

_" – Eu nunca te traí!" – _a imagem dela com um sentimento de confusão estampado no rosto surgiu na sua mente baralhando os seus pensamentos.

O Kenshin deixou a sua cabeça balançar, esfregando os olhos com ambas as mãos.

_Será que nada daquilo que ela me disse, me fez sentir, era verdadeiro?_

Enquanto a sua mente divagava solta pelos momentos do seu passado, a Tomoe também recordava alguém que tinha deixado para trás. Enishi…

Como estaria ele agora?

:::

**De volta ao restaurante mais movimentado do Edo…**

Por entre as visitas da Sakura a perguntar acerca da Kaoru, a Yumi sempre esperou que o Aoshi voltasse com novidades, pelo menos dizendo em que estado ela se encontrava, mas durante as últimas duas semanas nem ele, nem nenhum dos seus homens se mostraram no restaurante.

Era doloroso esperar notícias de alguém que parecia insistir em não as dar.

Pensou ainda que talvez o Battousai pudesse trazer algumas informações, no entanto, todas as suas esperanças foram desmembradas quando lhe foi dito que tinha viajado, com outra mulher.

_Homens…_ - bafejou

Não sabia bem porquê, mas, preocupava-se com aquela rapariga… Certamente ela encontrava-se no castelo de Edo, mas, a falta de novidades frustrava-a.

_Knock…Knock… Knock..._

Alguém batia á porta. Sem mais demoras a Yumi mandou entrar quem quer que fosse e ficou admirada com quem se tratava.

" – Yahiko." – o jovem rapaz de pele morena e olhos bem grandes castanhos, vestia uma roupa preta com calças brancas, típicas japonesas.

Com todo o respeito ele assentiu com a cabeça e começou por falar: " – Senhora Yumi, Eu preciso de me sentir útil aqui."

Ela deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso: " – E o que queres fazer aqui?"

Ele olhou para o chão não sabendo como responder. Realmente não havia nada naquele lugar que ele pudesse fazer. Mas o facto de estar ali sem pagar incomodava-o, ele não queria que a memória da sua família fosse manchada se as pessoas dissessem que ele era um mandrião.

" – Já sei!" – a voz entusiástica da Yumi deu-lhe um sopro de esperança.

Ela fitou o jovem com um olhar cuidadoso: " – Só não sei se és capaz de fazer aquilo que te vou pedir."

A reposta não se fez esperar: " – É claro que sou."

A Yumi já esperava por tal resposta, sendo filho de um samurai o seu orgulho levá-lo-ia a ser capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa para conseguir manter a sua honra.

Pegando num pouco de papel e tinta, ela escreveu uma não curta carta e depois de a embrulhar, entregou-a nas mãos do rapaz.

" – Preciso que entregues isto em mãos a um homem chamado Shinomori Aoshi, diz que é da minha parte, ele vai receber-te." – a Yumi deitou um olhar atento ao rapaz que a ouvia com toda a atenção e então continuou: "- Depois de ler a carta, se ele te deixar entrar dentro do castelo, tu vais estar com uma jovem chamada Kaoru, que trabalha aqui. Quero que me tragas informações, se ela está bem, se sofreu algum golpe mais profundo, enfim, tudo o que conseguires apurar dela quero que me transmitas, pode ser?"

" – Farei tudo como me disse." - O Yahiko acenou imediatamente.

Falar com o Aoshi… líder do Oniwabanshu, era uma grande responsabilidade. Desde quando é que a Yumi conhecia gente tão importante? Divagou um pouco mas após alguns segundos saiu decidido a cumprir a missão que lhe tinha sido entregue.

::::

O Enishi observava os dois homens lutarem. Era um grupo estranho, pareciam não se importar se os seus próprios companheiros eram mortos uns pelos outros enquanto treinavam.

Eles eram todos fortes. Ele também desejava ser assim, forte o suficiente para puder proteger a sua irmã, para a deixar orgulhosa, para a fazer sorrir.

Perguntava-se onde estaria ela agora… Todos os dias pedia que o deixassem ir visitá-la, mas as respostas eram sempre negativas. Tinham medo que ele deitasse todo o plano a perder.

Com tudo o que os aqueles homens falavam do Battousai, a cada dia, esta personagem se tornava mais odiosa e repulsiva para o pequeno Enishi.

" – Ei, puto!"

O Enishi procurou quem o chamava e viu o homem de cabelo branco comprido olhando na direcção dele.

Levantando-se de imediato percorreu todo o caminho até chegar lá.

Com o olhar expectante o Enishi perguntou: " – Chamou?"

O homem abanou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e então respondeu: " – Quero que entregues esta carta ao homem que veio aqui no outro dia. Consegues lembrar-te dele? "

O Enishi pensou por um pouco na cara dele. Cabelo castanho nem muito curto nem muito comprido preso, olhos pequenos e rasgados, com uma réstia de bigode nascendo nos cantos da boca. " – Sim." – respondeu activamente.

" – Muito bem, vou indicar-te onde deves entregá-la." – o homem levantou-se e saiu pela porta pronto a indicar o caminho pelo qual o jovem poderia seguir.

:::

A Kaoru observou o quarto no qual se encontrava. As quatro paredes eram em pedra com um candelabro em cada uma, sendo estes a única fonte de iluminação do local, sendo que podia ver-se pelas janelas que era de noite.

Sentiu um arrepio de frio. _Onde será que estou? _

Aquele lugar parecia um castelo da idade média e ela sentia-se presa numa masmorra…

Suspirou. Verificou que vestia uma roupa diferente da que usava desde a ultima vez que se lembrava de se ver… ao mexer-se sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas.

" – Ai." – gemeu recordando-se ao mesmo tempo qual tinha sido a causa provável daquelas dores. Aquele homem Jin-Hei. Tremeu ao recordar o nome dele.

Fechou os olhos e tentou repassar na sua mente tudo o que tinha acontecido, no entanto só conseguia lembrar-se de as suas pernas falharem e ela cair. Após isso tudo ficava preto e apenas uma voz calma e suave enchia os seus pensamentos.

**_Recordando a noite fatídica._**

Sentiu o seu corpo ser virado e alguém pegar nela bastante devagar, o suficiente para que ela não se incomodasse sequer em abrir os olhos. Sentiu-se segura.

" - Odayaka na… Calma, está tudo bem…" – a voz era angelical, não era doce, mas transmitia paz… razão pela qual ela simplesmente apagou após a ter ouvido.

::

Não valia a pena continuar a remoer o que teria acontecido com ela naquela noite, pois apenas a pessoa que a salvou, provavelmente a mesma pessoa que a tinha levado para ali, é que poderia responder-lhe.

Impulsiva como sempre a Kaoru levantou-se, gemendo novamente quando as dores lhe recordaram a sua existência. _Não posso esperar mais. Tenho que conseguir obter respostas._ Decidida ignorou as fortes picadas que sentia nas costas e caminhou até a porta do quarto.

Tentando não fazer muito barulho abriu-a e espreitou para ambos os lados daquele escuro e longo corredor.

Novamente sentiu um arrepio… aquele lugar era sem dúvida, assustador… mas, apesar do medo e das dores, a Kaoru decidiu aventurar-se.

Caminhou para a esquerda, mantendo a mão na parede para se orientar.

Andou cerca de cinquenta metros, e então viu uma porta exactamente igual á do seu quarto.

Estava indecisa em se havia de bater ou não, mas, enquanto as dores aumentavam cada vez mais, a sua visão ficava turva e sentiu as suas pernas fraquejarem…

A Kaoru passou a mão pela testa e pode ver que apenas aquela curta caminhada a tinha feito suar anormalmente. Respirou fundo, lutando para não desmaiar mas não conseguia controlar-se mais.

Prestes a deixar as forças saírem-lhe do corpo ela encostou as suas costas á parede gelada e deixou-se cair, momento no qual sentiu duas mãos segurarem-na por debaixo dos seus próprios braços e pegarem-na ao colo.

Ela abriu os olhos com alguma dificuldade e quando o fez ficou surpresa ao se dar conta de que a cara do seu salvador lhe era familiar.

" – Tu?"… as palavras deveriam ter soado apenas como um leve murmúrio mas que não passou despercebido aos ouvidos atentos do Aoshi que a carregava com todo o cuidado, como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse partir.

Assim que chegaram a porta do quarto dela, ele agilmente abriu-a com um pontapé leve. A Kaoru pode sentir o seu corpo aquecer novamente, sim, aquele quarto era bem mais quente do que o resto do castelo, provavelmente devido ao calor que os candelabros emanavam.

Ele pousou-a novamente no seu futon, mas ela insistiu em não se deitar.

Ele simplesmente se manteve agachado olhando-a.

Apesar de um pouco tonta e cansada a Kaoru observou o rosto dele por momentos. Era muito mais bonito assim de perto. A sua pele era bem mais morena do que a do Kenshin, as suas sobrancelhas quase esculpidas demarcavam de forma perfeita a parte superior dos seus olhos, azuis, simplesmente avassaladores.

Ele não disse uma única palavra, pelos vistos esperava que ela fosse a primeira a fazê-lo.

" – Um.. uh… Eu… uh… Foste tu que me salvas-te?" – ela perguntou, as suas faces ficando cada vez mais encarnadas. A sua sorte é que ele poderia atribuir isso ao facto de ela estar doente.

Ele simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, deixando-a sem mais nada para dizer do que um simples obrigada.

O Aoshi insistia em manter o contacto visual com ela bem de perto, o que a fazia perguntar-se se sentia com vontade de desmaiar pela sua fraqueza física, ou se pela proximidade entre ambos.

" – Onde estou?" – ela perguntou sentindo que deveria parecer patética com as vezes que a sua voz falhou durante aquela curta frase.

" – Estás a salvo." – a resposta foi curta. Ele parecia que não lhe queria dizer em concreto onde se encontravam. " – Estives-te inconsciente durante quinze dias."

A duração do seu coma numa primeira instância paralisou-a de seguida fez com que explodisse: " – Quinze dias!!!?" – ela exclamou.

Ele não ficou surpreendido com a reacção dela. Durante todos aqueles dias ele esperou que ela acordasse, mas, a cada dia que passava ele parecia perder a esperança, no entanto, ao fim de quinze longos dias ela tinha dado sinais de vida… agora ele esperava obter as suas tão desejadas respostas.

A expressão de confusão era evidente no rosto dela… Tudo lhe passou pela cabeça, desde como é que a Yumi reagiria sabendo que ela faltou ao trabalho por quinze dias? a Sakura e os outros saberiam o que lhe aconteceu? e no final, como estaria o Kenshin? Será que ele andava preocupado com ela?

Afastou os pensamentos quando se deu conta de que ele ainda a estava a olhar, imóvel, na mesma posição.

" – Porque me salvas-te?" – ela perguntou olhando-o directamente.

" – Eu vi que estavas a ser atacada." – O seu ar era sério, como se na realidade, salvá-la não tivesse qualquer tipo de importância para ele.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, simplesmente esperava que ele colaborasse mais, que a pusesse á vontade, que lhe fizesse perguntas, mas ele era tão fechado…

No entanto, e talvez devido ao facto de ter notado a falta de á vontade dela, ele começou por perguntar: " – Aquele homem que te atacou, Tinha algo pessoal contra ti?"

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça.

O Aoshi tinha dado então inicio ao questionário. Mas, a pergunta seguinte apanhou a Kaoru desprevenida.

As palavras que voaram da boca dele de imediato fizeram renascer no coração da jovem uma grande mágoa.

" – Pergunto-me, o que fazia a mulher do Battousai deambular sozinha na rua, tão tarde na noite?"

Ambos os olhos azuis se entrecruzaram num momento em que por mais que ela não o quisesse dar a entender, mostrou toda a tristeza que sentia dentro de si.

Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que ela tentou com toda a força reprimir.

" – Podemos falar disso mais tarde, se quiseres." – ele acrescentou num tom mais suave.

" – Eu não sou a mulher do Battousai." – os seus lábios tremeram quando disse aquela frase. Na realidade, quando os outros falavam dela daquela forma, antigamente, costumava sentir-se lisonjeada, mas agora… naquela situação palavras como aquelas traziam muita dor agarrada…

Tremeu ao recordar a noite em que tinha jantado na casa do Katsura e na qual pela primeira vez sentiu que poderia haver algum tipo de sentimento da parte dele…

O líder do Oniwabanshu entendeu a reação do corpo dela ao facto de ser inverno e aquele lugar ser frio, portanto, num gesto verdadeiramente cavalheiresco, retirou o seu casaco beje e pousou-o sobre os ombros dela.

Sentindo-se a ruborizar com a atitude dele, a Kaoru balbuciou: " – Obrigada."

Ele teve vontade de rir quando a viu a corar com aquele simples gesto, mas, não o fez. Seria contrário á sua natureza.

" – Senhor Aoshi." – ela mordeu o lábio com receio do que ia perguntar – " – Alguém sabe do que me aconteceu?"

Ele já esperava essa pergunta. " – Kamgata Yumi. Foi a única pessoa a quem avisei."

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça: " – Obrigada. Tenho que lhe explicar toda a situação… É só encontrar as minhas roupas…" – ela tentou levantar-se do seu futon, mas de imediato ele a proibiu.

A mão gélida dele a segurar o seu braço juntamente com os seus olhos frios mas completamente avassaladores postos nela, fizeram-na paralisar de espanto e medo ao mesmo tempo.

" – Não vais sair daqui." – a sua expressão facial era séria, mas mesmo assim, a sua beleza continuava a ser estonteante. Na realidade aquele homem fazia-a sentir sem chão.

A Kaoru ficou sem reacção deixando que ele a guiasse a fazer o que queria.

Suavemente o Aoshi fê-la voltar a sentar-se no seu futon, sempre com o olhar preso no dela.

Quando finalmente ela se sentou, ele disse: " – Serás livre para partires assim que desejares, mas apenas quando estiveres completamente curada."

" – Mas eu não sinto dores… " – ela tentou ripostar com um frágil sussurro.

" – O médico precisa ver-te agora que acordas-te. Irás repousar o tempo que ele quiser." – Num gesto rápido estava em pé.

Só nesse momento ela reparou em quão alto ele era.

" – Senhor Aoshi!" – a Kaoru chamou quando o viu virar costas para se ir embora.

Ele não se voltou completamente para trás, apenas olhou lateralmente para ela.

A Kaoru tinha que lhe perguntar aquilo, no entanto, não podia fazÊ-lo. Sentiria vergonha se o fizesse.

Ele esperou pacientemente. No fundo sabia o que ela queria perguntar. Battousai. Aquela mulher estava completamente apaixonada por ele, ele pôde ver isso quando tocou no assunto.

" – Esqueça. Era uma pergunta estúpida." – ela finalmente desistiu. Olhou para a parede lateral tentando esconder dos seus olhos escrutinadores o seu sofrimento por não ser capaz de perguntar. Por outro lado a dúvida corroía o seu coração.

" – Se alguém tivesse vindo visitar-te…" – a voz dele chamou-a de novo na sua direcção – " – Teria de ter passado por mim antes."

As palavras do Aoshi destruíram toda a sua ilusão.

Por momentos a Kaoru desejou não ter sequer pensado em perguntar. Aquele homem conseguia ler os seus pensamentos, ou então ela era simplesmente transparente demais.

" – Claro." – ela murmurou

Ele por sua vez voltou a sua cabeça para a frente e saiu do quarto deixando-a novamente sozinha.

A Kaoru suprimiu as lágrimas.

Era uma dádiva estar viva. Já era a terceira vez que enfrentara a morte ou situações perigosas desde que tinha chegado ali. O Kenshin não podia merecer sequer os seus pensamentos.

No entanto, por mais que tentasse apagá-lo da memoria havia lago que ela sentia a necessidade de fazer primeiro. Provar a sua inocência.

::::::::::::

O Kenshin caminhou para fora do quarto e de imediato sentiu um cheiro saboroso que vinha da cozinha.

Impelido pelos seus instintos naturais caminhou até lá.

Ela não estava na cozinha, provavelmente deveria estar a tomar banho. Sem pensar duas vezes retirou um pouco da comida que estava na panela e provou.

" - Umm" – era simplesmente divinal.

Sentiu leves passos atrás de si, mas não ficou sobressaltado, era só ela.

" – Já está pronto. É só servir." – ela disse de imediato tirando pratos para ambos.

O Samurai observou a delicadeza com a qual ela fazia tudo… Conseguia achar aquela mulher bela, apesar de carregar um olhar muito triste.

Por instantes deu por si a indagar-se se algum dia conseguiria ter uma vida Nova.

:::

:::

:::

_Então? Gostaram? (Jou chan a morrer de ansiedade!)_

_Será que os meus leitores desistiram de esperar por mim?? Espero que não..._

_de qualquer forma digam algo... é tão fácil... é só carregar no botão abaixo... PLEASE......._

_BEIJOS ATÉ AO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_


	21. Chapter 21 Inicio do Fim

**Capitulo 20 – O inicio do Fim  
**

" – Senhor… Um jovem rapaz quer falar consigo." – o Hannya não necessitava aparecer para a sua presença ser sentida, era como se se camuflasse com a escuridão. Poderia ser imperceptível para todos os outros, no entanto, não o era para o Aoshi, o seu mestre.

Após fazer sinal para o deixar entrar, o Aoshi pôde ver um miúdo de cabelo espetado,pele morena, os seus olhos grandes acastanhados demonstravam uma audácia que não era normal para a sua tenra idade.

De imediato este se apresentou:

" - O meu nome é Myojin Yahiko, vim aqui a mando de Kamagata Yumi." - retirou de dentro da sua roupagem um envelope - " - Ela pediu que lhe entregasse isto e que não me fosse embora antes de a ler. " - esticou a mão dando a carta ao Aoshi.

Ele rapidamente repassou os olhos pelo seu conteudo e após alguns segundos já tinha terminado de a ler. Pousou a carta na secretária de madeira e levantou-se.

" - POr aqui." - ele indicou

O jovem Yahiko seguiu-o. Aoshi não era hospitaleiro, nem mesmo acolhedor, pois em todo o caminho que fizeram até ao quarto dela, ele não disse uma única palavra.

" - É aqui." - ele bateu suavemente á porta antes de abrir. o Yahiko ficou da parte de fora enquanto ouvia o Aoshi dizer:

" - a Yumi enviou um mensageiro para saber se está tudo bem contigo. Queres recebÊ-lo agora?"

Ouviu uma ténue voz responder afirmativamente e foi aí que o Aoshi lhe fez sinal para entrar.

O Yahiko entrou no quarto que estava iluminado por vários candelabros e olhou a jovem sentada no futon. Foi então invadido por uma sensação estranha, nunca tinha sentido nada assim, mas, apenas de olhar para ela teve uma sensação reconfortante... um sentimento que já não tinha desde a Morte dos seus pais...

O Aoshi observou a interação entre os dois por momentos... SE por um lado o Yahiko parecia estar confuso, a Kaoru, por outro parecia estar feliz... Provavelmente aqueles dias fechada nas masmorras... Não estava sozinha, no entanto, ele reconhecia que se havia muitos dons que tinha, o ser conversante não era um deles... Por esta altura ela deveria estar ansiosa para puder falar com alguém. Virou costas rapidamente, fazendo com o vento da passagem a sua gabardine flutuar... e depois saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta.

Assim que o viu sair, a Kaoru começou a falar: " - OLá..."

O miúdo gesticulou: " - Olá... o meu nome é Yahiko..."

" - Eu sei..." - ela interviu

As sobrancelhas do jovem ergueram-se:" - Sabes? Como?"

de imediato a Kaoru se arrependeu do que tinha dito... Mal o tinha visto, recordou a visão que tinha tido na noite em que havia sido atacada pela primeira vez, na qual ela ensinava o Yahiko a defender-se de um adversário que fosse mais forte que ele.

" - Ah... eu..." - a sua mente mirabolou procurando uma resposta para o facto de já saber o seu nome - " - É isso.... vi-te no restaurante e ouvi alguém a chamar por ti..."

o rapaz ficou esclarecido com a resposta, e, de imediato saltou para o assunto que o tinha trazido ali.

" - A Yumi quer saber se estás bem aqui." - na sua pele morena podiam ver-se os raios das velas a crepitarem...

a Kaoru deu um pequeno sorriso... " - A masmorra não é o sitio mais confortável do mundo, mas sim , o Aoshi tem sido muito simpático comigo, ele salvou a minha vida quando aquele homem me atacou..." - ela recordou a fatidica noite na qual saiu de casa do Kenshin - " - Apesar de não me conhecer ele, ajudou-me numa situação dificil."

o Yahiko observava atentamente as expressões dela, a forma expressiva como ela o olhava demonstrava que se sentia tão á vontade com ele, como ele se sentia com ela, e isso era bom...

" - As feridas foram muito profundas?." - ele perguntou

a Kaoru suspirou: " - Foi um golpe, sinto algumas dores no corpo, e sinto-me fraca, mas acho que é mais devido ao facto de ter estado muitos dias inconsciente e sem comer."

" - Não entendo que tipo de homem magoa uma mulher...." - o sentimento de repulsa na sua voz tornou-se evidente.

" - Há muita gente assim Yahiko, infelizmente." - embora ele fosse jovem, a Kaoru conseguia notar neste miúdo um senso de justiça enorme...

ele continuou alheio ás observações que ela fazia dele: " - SE eu pudesse eu matava todos os homens assim... Eu destroia todos os assassinos, todos aqueles que fazem estas ruas se encherem se sangue á noite..."

A sua mão voou para a dele segurando-a com gentileza: " - Não posso permitir que penses assim Yahiko."

" - POrquÊ?" - ele axclamou admirado

" - Se alguma vez tivesses que matar alguém, tornar-te-ias um assassino..." - o seu olhar desviou-se do dele dando a entender que por trás das suas palavras havia mais do que mero senso de moral... Mas... para já era cedo demais para entrar em pormenores...

" - Quando sais daqui? Precisas de alguma coisa?" - ele perguntou retirando rapidamente a sua mão que ainda permanecia sobre o toque da dela.

" - Quando saio? Não sei... " - ELa disse num tom triste. " - Ele disse que ia chamar um médico e só depois me deixaria sair."

o Yahiko balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo... Diria a Yumi que ela estava bem ali, era bem tratada, senão não chamariam um médico.

Mas a voz dela retirou-o dos seus pensamentos: " - É tudo tão triste aqui." - os olhos da rapariga fixaram os candelabros ardendo - " - Estar o dia todo aqui sozinha vai ser muito cansativo... "

" - Mas... há alguem em especial que gostasses de ver, alguém que ainda não saiba que estás aqui?" - o rapaz perguntou desejando ajudar - " - Sabes que devido a estares neste castelo, muito pouca gente sabe que estas aqui... "

" - Havia uma pessoa de quem eu gostaria de saber informações.... Mas..." - a sua hesitação tornou aind mais curioso o Yahiko

Ele questionou: " - Mas... ninguém me conseguirá obter informações dessa pessoa, a menos que... "

" - Fala! Diz! Se puder ajudar não me custa nada... " ele disse encoranjando-a a continuar

" - Muito bem..." - ela disse com um sorriso - " - Só preciso de papel e tinta para escrever uma carta."

::::::

::::::

" - Uma carta?" - o Iizuka achou estranho, não era normal receber muita correspondencia. Quando se tratava do Katsura, este não enviava cartas, mas sim um dos seus homens... Por isso, quem seria o remetente desta carta?

Ele pegou nela e mandou embora o míudo, não o reconhecendo.

O Enishi por sua vez voltou de onde tinha vindo.

_Quero saber noticias do Battousai, preciso saber se o nosso plano se realizará._

_Vou enviar alguém a Otsu para nos trazer noticias. Preciso que venhas falar comigo amanhã._

o Iizuka amarrotou o papel nas mãos... _Patriotas... _ele retorquiu.

_Uh! Imperialistas ou revolucionários... Não me faz diferença quem ganha ou perde, no final, de qualquer forma, eu vou ter sempre o meu lucro... de ambos os lados.... _o seu sorriso maquiavélico encheu a sala antes silenciosa...

Kenshin e Katsura lutavam pela democracia, por uma nova era de paz, por outro lado os imperialistas queriam manter tudo como estava, as mesmas classes, divisões...Embora no inicio os ideias de Katsura o tivessem atraído, o seu egoismo falou mais alto... Trabalhar para os dois lados, ganhar de ambos... era simplesmente o plano perfeito....

Só faltavam mais uns dias até tudo correr como ele planeava, ninguém desconfiava dele, o próprio Battousai depositava nele toda a sua confiança... Apesar de ser um assassino cruel, no fim de contas era apenas um miúdo.

::::::

Haviam passado alguns dias desde que eles tinham chegado a Otsu. Tudo parecia normal, tinha uma vida normal, calma, pacifica, descansada...

o Kenshin estava rodeado de crianças com quem brincava.

Quem diria, Battousai a brincar com crianças... Se os pais delas soubesse quem ele era... Tentou afastar a mente desse pensamento e usufruir o momento que estava a viver.

" - Kenshin, é a tua vez!" - uma menina retirou a venda dos olhos e deu-a ao Kenshin. O seu sorriso era lindo, grande, com uns olhos azuis tão belos e expressivos que por momentos o fez lembrar de alguém em particular.

" - Então?" - ela reclamou ao ver que ele não respondia

o Kenshin sorriu: " - Sim... Sim... é a minha vez..." dito isto, colocou a venda nos olhos e começou a contar.

:::

Do outro lado a Tomoe observavo-o. Não havia muita gente como ele. Como é que alguém como ele, com todos os seus poderes e altas responsabilidades, conseguia achar prazer em brincar com os filhos dos outros?

Era como se, quando fazia isso, ele não fosse o mesmo. Se ela o tivesse conhecido agora... nunca diria que ele era apenas um assassino... mas sim... um homem bom.

_Um homem bom..._ eram estranhas essas as palavras que ela estava a usar para caracterizar a pessoa que tinha morto o homem que ela amava... Kyiosato... esse sim era um homem bom... Não ele... Não aquele assassino.

_Preciso me concentrar naquilo que tenho de fazer... Descobrir a sua fraqueza... _- Caminhou para a cozinha, onde a esperavam os seus utensilios na preparação do jantar. Mais uma vez ela ia cozinhar para ele.

Não seria simplesmente mais fácil envenená-lo e estava tudo resolvido? - ela abanou a cabeça negativamente - _Mas o que é que eu estou a dizer? Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso... _- pegou na panela e colocou lá dentro os legumes com agua a ferver. A Tomoe tinha uma sensação estranha, como se fosse um pressentimento de que algo se iria passar em breve...

_Como estará o Enishi? Ele é tão pequeno... E já está envolvido nisto... Eu devia tê-lo deixado com o meu pai na nossa aldeia... Mas ele insistiu em vir comigo... a Esta altura já deve estar de volta a casa... Pedi isso antes de me vir embora.... - _Ela sabia que o seu pequeno irmão faria tudo para a ajudar, gostava dela como se fosse uma mãe... No fim de contas, ela era ao mesmo tempo a sua irmã e sua mãe...

Baixou a cabeça e suspirou, não conseguiria estar longe dele por muito mais tempo...

" - Está tudo bem?" - o Kenshin estava á entrada da cozinha a olhá-la, provavelmente tinha entrado e ela nem se tinha dado conta disso.

Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar dele antes de responder: " - Sim." - Fingiu voltar ás suas tarefas domésticas.

o Kenshin pensou um pouco mas, apesar de tentar ler aquela rapariga, a única coisa que conseguia sentir era que carregava com ela uma grande dor e tristeza, não próprias para a sua idade.

" - Tomoe-san, se precisares de algo diz." - Nao esperava resposta, por isso começou a caminhar em direcção ao quarto.

" - Estranho."

A voz dela fÊ-lo parar de andar. Mesmo sem se voltar ele perguntou:" - Estranho o quÊ?"

" - Como é que um Hitokiri como tu pode ser tão gentil?" - a pergunta não era ofensiva, mas ela estava mesmo intrigada em como tal disparidade de personalidades era possivel numa só pessoa...

Os olhos dele mostravam alguns reflexos de ambar. Relembrar a sua vida de Hitokiri era a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento, e, no entanto, apesar de estar longe da sangrenta capital, o nome Battousai o Esquartejador, perseguia-o para onde quer que fosse... Talvez nunca se fosse livrar disso...

A sua frase começou com um tom triste e macambuzio: " - Antes de ser um Hitokiri..." - a face dele voltou-se para ela que esperava uma resposta, então acrescentando: "- Sou um ser humano, apesar de as pessoas não conseguirem ver isso...." - Apesar do sentido da frase, quando disse a última parte, tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto, dando-lhe a entender que compreendia a questão dela.

Após isso retomou o caminho para o quarto deixando-a sozinha na cozinha.

_Que homem estranho..._

* * *

" - Dizes então que ela esta bem?" - a Yumi perguntou apoiando as mãos na cintura com contentamento .

O Yahiko respondeu jovialmente: " - Sim... apenas triste e com curiosidade de saber noticias acerca de uma pessoa."

a Yumi perguntou de imediato: " - Do Battousai?"

o jovem passou-lhe para as mãos a carta que a Kaoru tinha escrito. " - Ela pediu para lhe entregar isto."

a Yumi leu-a imediatamente.

_Kamagata Yumi_

_Gommentasai,_

_É inadmissivel faltar ao trabalho logo nos primeiros dias do mesmo, no entanto, a situação ficou fora do meu controle, e, após ter que sair da casa onde vivia, fui atacada por um homem que nada mais desejava de mim do que divertir-se ao me matar._

_Quero agradecer o facto de se preocupar comigo, e, enviar alguém para saber como estou. Foi muito gentil da sua parte. _

_Se que não tenho o direito, no entanto, queria pedir-lhe por favor, que avisasse a Sakura de que está tudo bem comigo e de que estou salva, dependendo do que o médico disser voltarei ou não para aí. _

_Sei que, o Kenshin não me veio visitar, nem mesmo durante todo o tempo que estive em coma, o Aoshi garantiu-me isso. Logo concluo que não terei uma casa para viver quando daqui sair._

_Assim que sair estarei ao seu dispôr para trabalhar a tempo inteiro se for necessário para puder pagar uma renda._

_Mais uma vez obrigada pela preocupação. Não sei quanto tempo mais ficarei, no entanto, o Aoshi permite que tenha visitas, o que e optimo, pois passo o dia todo só._

_Onegai, avise a Sakura, não a quero preocupar desnecessáriamente._

_Com carinho_

_Kaoru_

A Yumi guardou a carta dentro do kimono e dispensou o Yahiko dizendo-lhe que para já deveria ir descansar, pois, precisaria que ele de tarde lhe realizasse outro favor.

Esperou que este o avistasse para não ser o primeiro a reagir, esperando pela primeira reacção deste estranho poderia saber que tipo de pessoa ele era. Se se dirigisse a ele sem nenhum problema, é porque não escondia nada, se pelo contrário, mostrasse reservas, é porque não era de confiança.

Assim que pressentiu que alguém o observava o homem caminhou na direcção do Yahiko.

Podia deduzir-se que pelo seu olhar fechado, que este individuo na realidade escondia algo, e o seu sorriso forçado era uma forma de tentar esconder aquilo que os seus olhos tão facilmente gritavam... Ele tinha um propósito em vi ali, e não podia ser nada de bom.

Este após chegar perto do Yahiko, perguntou-lhe: " - Por acaso trabalhas aqui?"

o Yahiko respondeu um pouco agressivo: " - Não tenho o costume de responder a quem não se apresenta primeiro."

o Homem ignorou a rudeza do jovem rapaz e continuou: " - Eu ando á procura de uma pessoa, e tu, talvez me possas ajudar..."

O Yahiko manteve o silencio.

" - Trata-se de uma jovem que trabalha aqui e que recentemente foi atacada. Sabes a quem me refiro?" - ele perguntou mantendo o sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

" - Se soubesse porque haveria eu de te dizer?" - O Yahiko continuava a não gostar daquele homem. Havia algo nele que era sinistro, e, se ele procurava a Kaoru, então a Yumi deveria saber primeiro.

" - Parece que sabes a quem me refiro..." - o homeme acrescentou levando tudo aquilo como se de um jogo se tratasse. - " - Muito bem, diz-me." - ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça: - "Ela está aqui?" - o seu ar inquisidor já não assustava mais o jovem, apesar do homem na sua frente estar munido de uma espada e parecer ser hábil o suficiente para a usar a qualquer momento.

" - Não vou..." - as palavras do Yahiko foram interrompidas pela voz de espanto da Yumi atrás de si.

" - Bem, bem, bem... Digam-me lá se os meus olhos estão a ver bem..." - ela colocou ambas as mãos nas ancas e caminhou para perto do homem, fez um sorriso e apontou para ele: " - Eu sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo tu irias ficar aborrecido da vida de casado Saito."

" - Enganas-te Yumi, hoje estou aqui em trabalho." - ele respondeu mantendo a sua expressão facial inalterada: " - Procuro pela jovem que foi atacada há uns dias atrás... Sei que trabalha aqui."

" - Sim... Mas neste momento não está aqui. Se quiseres vÊ-la tens duas hipóteses: Ou vais ao castelo de EDO e encaras o Aoshi, ou esperas até ela voltar ao trabalho." - a Yumi foi tão directa que até o próprio Yahiko ficou estupefacto.

O Saito saboreou as palaras: " - Ummm... Castelo..."

obviamente tinha gostado mais da primeira opção. Esperar nunca tinha sido o forte do Saito, afinal, ele estava haituado a fazer com que as coisas acontecessem, não a esperar que caissem do céu.

" - Não entendo o teu súbito interesse por ela Saito, será que me podias explicar melhor?" - a Yumi perguntou

" - Ela foi atacada por um dos nossos, e nós os ShinsenGumi protegemos o povo, por isso, esse erro deve ser reposto." - Ele respondeu prontamente.

o Yahiko interviu: " - Se é suposto protegerem o povo porquê que um colega teu a atacou?"

O Saito respondeu banalmente: " - Estupidez do Jin-Hei, e a estupidez dele resultou na sua morte."

" - Se o Aoshi não estivesse lá ela teria morrido Saito." - a voz grave da Yumi interrompeu o clima de tensão que se começava a formar ali - " - Isto não deve chegar aos ouvidos dos povo, caso contrário, vocÊs perderão toda a credibilidade."

" - Eu sei." - ele disse mais uma vez mantendo a sua aparente e inabalável calma - " - É por isso que aqui vim..." - " - Ummm... mas, se ela está no castelo, está bem protegida... Se fosse agora lá, iria levantar suspeitas, e é melhor que isso nao aconteça... Bem... Diz-me apenas quando ela voltar."

" - Sim... eu direi..." - A Yumi disse, vendo-o já de costas voltadas e caminhando para a saída. No entanto algo o fez e parar e voltar-se subitamente.

Por momentos, tanto ela como o Yahiko esperaram o que ele tinha a dizer, mas o silencio manteve-se.

" - O que foi? Precisas de mais alguma coisa Saito?" - Ela perguntou, já cansada de esperar que ele falasse.

Ele mostrou-se pensativo... : " - Eu só estava a pensar..." - Parou novamente de falar e olhou para o Yahiko. " - Ele... Não é muito novo para ti?"

" - AH?" - A Yumi exclamou

" - Bem, esquece, eu não tenho nada haver com isso..." - Dito isto, voltou costas e saiu.

o Yahiko ficou petrificado e a Yumi sem saber o que dizer... Aquele homem era desconcertante.

:

" - Não gosto dele." - o Yahiko por fim afirmou.

A gueixa abanou negativamente a cabeça: " - O Saito não é mau... É apenas muito dificil de saber lidar com ele... Tem um feito horrivel... Apesar de tudo isso ele é o capitão da 3ª unidade da patrulha Shinsen..."

Era Amirável um homem como aqueles ter um cargo de tanta responsabilidade.

" - Pertence á patrulha de Shinsen?" - ele exclamou - " - Admira-me que queiram alguem como ele lá..."

A Yumi deixou escapar um suspiro. Naquele momento não lhe interessava mais pensar no Saito, Daqui a umas horas ela teria de se aprumar para receber quem esperava.

_Shishio... _O simples flutuar do nome dele na mente dela fazia-se sentir-se a voar...

Embora nunca tivesse sido muito sentimentalista no que dizia respeito aos homens, na verdade achava-os todos um bando de idiotas, aquele homem em particular fazia-a sentir-se diferente.

" - Bem.... Eu tenho que preparar umas coisas..." - ela disse voltando costas. A sua roupa roxa escorregava pelos ombros mostrando um pouco das suas costas, ao andar, fazi-o com todo o cuidado, como se o chão que pisava fosse algo delicado que poderia se partir... O seu olhar, podia mudar, de sedutor a irritada, de preocupado a terno, consoante a quem se dirigia.

Enquanto a via partir o Yahiko ficou bastante pensativo acerca da sua protectora... Nunca ninguém soube a verdade acerca da Yumi, de onde ela tinha vindo, o que fazia antes de ser uma gueixa conhecida, se a vida dela sempre tinha sido assim... Eram segredos que provavelmente ninguém nunca desvendaria...

O mais estranho é não existir ninguém ligado ao passado dela, ninguem da familia dela, nem amigos.... No fim de contas, a Yumi era apenas mais uma mulher solitária...

Retomou a ida para o seu quarto, que tinha sido interrompida pelo aparecimento do Saito.

Ao entrar no seu espaço pensou por um pouco numa outra mulher... aquela que tinha ido visitar de manhã... Kaoru.

O nome era lhe familiar, apesar de nunca ter conhecido nenhuma Kaoru. No entanto, havia algo nela, que o fazia-se sentir-se á vontade, era uma impressão, uma sensação inexplicável... Ao mesmo tempo havia também um sentido de protecção com relação a ela... Era como se sentisse obrigado a protegÊ-la... Como se alguém, alguma vez, lhe tivesse comissionado essa estranha missão...

_Mas... ProtegÊ-la de quÊ? De quem?_ - Soprou o ar do seu interior com força, achando estúpido tudo aquilo que estava a passar na sua cabeça... Afinal de contas.... As vezes era normal nutrir empatia instantanea por alguém, mesmo não conhecendo essa pessoa de lado nenhum.

Não havia necessidade de imaginar porquÊs e respostas para tudo... Havia coisas que simplesmente não podiam ser explicadas...

Sentou-se e encostou as costas contra a parede_. Mais daqui a pouco irei ter trabalho, é melhor descansar um pouco...  
_

:::

**PASSADOS DOIS DIAS**

:::::

A Kaoru fechou o pequeno livro que tinha encontrado na mesinha de cabeçeira... Havia algum tempo que não escrevia, e ao colocar no papel aquilo que sentia, tornava-se mais fácil para ela suportar tudo aquilo.

Naqueles dias, o Aoshi tinha ido visitá-la várias vezes. No inicio começava sempre por ser um monólogo, no qual ela era a única interveniente, mas, com o passar do tempo descobriu algumas característias nele que falavam mais do que a sua própria voz... A maneira como ele olhava, e como o seu rosto se tranformava consoante o que era dito... Ás vezes, ele próprio tomava a iniciativa de falar, mas nunca sobre assuntos próprios, pelo contrário, fazia perguntas acerca dela, de se ela gostava disto, daquilo, como se sentia.... Sim... A constante procupação com o seu estado de saúde era notória... Na noite anterior, no entanto, ele tinha feito algo bem estranho.

Tinham estado a conversar até bem tarde na noite, e, após isso ele decidiu que era horas para ela descansar.

**Recordando:**

" - Como é viver neste castelo Aoshi?" - ela tomou coragem para perguntar quando ele estava mesmo a sair, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos, temendo que fosse uma pergunta muito pessoal, á qual ele não quisesse ressponder: " - O que eu quero dizer é, se não tens familia?"

o Aoshi desviou o olhar por um pouco e depois olhou-a novamente.

a Kaoru retribuiu o olhar, na esperança de que ele respondesse, mas, ele nada disse. " - Tu vives aqui, sozinho... Não há ninguém que se preocupe contigo? Ninguém para quem tu tenhas que voltar depois de terminares tudo o que tiveres de fazer?"

" - E o que é que eu tenho que fazer?" - a pergunta dele foi evasiva.

" - Não sei... " - ela semisserrou os olhos e tentou reformular toda a situação. " - POr exemplo... eu conheci uma pessoa... um... samurai... como tu... que tinha uma missão... um propósito na vida..." - Embora o Aoshi e o Kenshin não fossem em nada iguais, era a única pessoa que ela conhecia a quem poderia aplicar um exemplo daqueles... " - Uma vez terminada essa missão, ele iria decidir-se por ter uma vida normal... "

Os olhos azuis dele escrutinaram a jovem: " - Achas que a minha vida não é normal?"

de imediato ela retraiu-se: " - Não é isso...." - ela passou a mão pelo cabelo esticando-o, pensando numa maneira de clarificar o que queria dizer: " - O que eu estou a perguntar é: Não há ninguém que se preocupe contigo, e que mereça essa mesma preocupação da tua parte?" - Embora tivesse feito uma pergunta ela continuou a falar: " - Antes de teres o teu trabalho, seja ele qual for, tu és um ser humano... Tenho a certeza de que terás alguém á tua espera quando tudo isto terminar..."

O Aoshi ouvia-a atentamente. Não havia dúvida de que ela era alguém de sentimentos profundos... Observadora e inteligente. O facto de nunca ter visto nenhum dos seus companheiros, fazia-a pensar que vivia ali sozinho naquele castelo... A sua preocupação era genuína, Conseguia ver isso nos olhos dela e senti-lo no tom de voz que envergava ao fazer as perguntas...  
Mas havia coisas que ela tinha dito, que não eram verdade...

" - Eu não sou um samurai." - ele disse simplesmente.  
Apesar de ele não ser muito enfático naquilo que dizia, ela pôde notar uma mudança na sua expressão facial.  
Os seus olhos vaguearam um pouco pelo quarto, até se fixarem novamente nela. " - Eu não tenho familia."

A Kaoru engoliu em seco. " - Desculpa... Eu não queria..."

" - Mas tenho amigos a quem considero como minha familia." - ele disse.  
E embora não tivesse nenhum sorriso estampado no rosto quando falou, ela pôde sentir que havia algo de bom, de alegre, nas palavras que ele usou.

" - Além disso, há um homem, um ancião, que me criou. Talvez a referencia mais próxima que eu tenho daquilo que um pai deve ser." - ele cruzou as mãos uma na outra fechando-as em concha.

A Kaoru deu um sorriso largo: " - Que bom... No fim de contas... Todos tem alguém para quem voltar... " - o seu coração encheu-se de tristeza, quando, ao proferir aquelas palavras se lembrou de que, aquela simples verdade não se aplicava a ela mesma. Tentou afastar esses pensamentos, perguntando:" Há quanto tempo nãos os vÊS?"

" - TrÊs anos..." - ele disse rapidamente.

A Kaoru ficou escandalizada: " - Como consegues estar tanto tempo longe de quem gostas?"

Ele não entendeu o espanto dela: " - Quando valores mais importantes se levantam, há sacrificios a fazer."

Ela ripostou: " - Mas, mesmo assim... eles devem ter saudades tuas... devem querer estar contigo..." - pensou por um pouco - " - Porque é que não vivem aqui contigo?"

Quando a ouviu dizer aquilo, foi a vez do Aoshi de ficar espantado: " - Achas que iria trazé-los para o campo de batalha em que este lugar se tornou? Não! Estar longe deles é a melhor forma de os proteger..."

A Kaoru sentiu uma pontada no peito. Aquelas palavras... Não tinha bem a certeza, mas, já alguém lhas tinha dito... alguma vez...  
Levou a mão ao peito tentando acalmar a dor. " - Sim..." - ela concordou sem o olhar nos olhos... " - Mas... "  
" - E tu? Não tens ninguém para quem voltar?" - o olhar dele era escrutinador... parecia querer saber, estar interessado no que ela teria para contar acerca dela mesma...

Naquela fraca luz a Kaoru tentava mascarar aquilo que sentia, impedindo que os seus sentimentos se reflectissem no seu rosto ou olhar, pois, para alguém tão observador como ele, isso seria facil de notar.  
Era impossivel para o Aoshi não deixar de reparar que ela tinha ficado abalada com a pergunta dele... Apesar disso, e apesar de estar debilitada e fraca, continuava a emanar um sentimento de tranquilidade e inocencia tão forte que era como se apenas por lhe tocar, por falar com ela, tudo parecesse menos dificil... Ela era bela... Estranha e unicamente bela... Não se sentia atraído a ela, no sentido literal da palavra, mas sentia-se achegado a ela.... Numa maneira fora do comum...

" - Kaoru." -  
De imediato chamou-a a atenção pelo simples facto de usar o seu nome, e, num tom, diferente....

Ela teve que levantar a cabeça para olhar para ele. " - Sim."

" - Estás entediada de aqui estar? Tens medo de mim?" - ele perguntou  
A Kaoru foi apanhada de surpresa com a pergunta, e a resposta saiu um pouco tremida: " - Na...não... E agradeço-te muito o facto de me teres salvo..." - ela pensou por um pouco - " - E não tenho medo de ti... só te acho um pouco... misterioso..."  
Ele sorriu interiormente com a sinceridade dela.

" - Amanhã, o teu médico virá ver-te, dependendo daquilo que ele disser, vais puder sair do quarto..." - ele caminhou até á porta e antes de sair voltou a cabeça para trás e acrescentou: " - Jantarás comigo e conhecerás o castelo, se quiseres."

Ela ficou pasma: " - Si...Sim... claro... será um gosto, é claro que quero."  
Vendo que a resposta tinha sido afirmativa ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

::::

A Kaoru recordou o estranho convite do Aoshi. Tinha que confessar que se sentia feliz por ir sair do quarto pela primeira vez e tantos dias, no entanto não deixava de pensar em quão estranho tudo tinha sido....

uma batida leve na porta fÊ-la parar de pensar no convite do Aoshi. _Oh! Deve ser o médico!_ " - Sim!" - ela exclamou.  
Ao ver a cara de quem a visitava sentiu um calafrio...

_O que será que veio fazer aqui?_

::::

Calma e paz.  
Era aquilo que ele sentia ao ver aquelas rianças brincar... Ultimamente tudo parecia estar em harmonia... A sua vida com a Tomoe era bastante previsivel e calma... Não conversavam muito, mas ela era bastante prestativa e gentil com ele... Cozinhava muito bem, seria futuramente uma boa esposa e mãe...  
As pessoas na vila, pensavam que eles eram casados, aliás, o objectivo era esse... Fingir que eram casados, por isso, quando alguém o procurava e usava expressões como: a sua esposa, ou a sua mulher, ele já não achava estranho.  
Não nutria amor por ela, não, era simplesmente um afecto causado pela proximidade constante entre ambos.  
Nada que se parecesse com aquilo que sentia pela Kaoru.

Kaoru.  
O simples pensamento, a simples imagem dela na sua mente, fazia-o sentir um turbilhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo: amor ferido, carinho, paixão, arrependimento... Havia um conjunto de perguntas que ele sabia querer obter a resposta, no entanto, a sua mente dizia-lhe que não devia aprofundar mais. Já tudo tinha terminado e não havia lugar para dúvidas.  
Havia ainda os sonhos que ele tinha tido com ela. Tão reais que pareciam ser... Todos eles tinham sempre um leve traço de tristeza embrenhado...  
E que dizer das palavras, momentos, que viveram, nos quais ele nunca, em momento algum, detectou algum tipo de falsidade ou mentira no seu olhar...  
Era dificil mentir-lhe... Pois ele sabia bem ler as atitudes das pessoas que o rodeavam, mas, pelos vistos, ela tinha conseguido ludibriar a sua capacidade de leitura.  
Será que ela mentiu também quando prometeu achar forma de provar que não estava a mentir?

" - AIII!!!!"  
O grito de uma das crianças alarmou-o.  
Rapidamente olhou á sua volta e deu-se conta que uma delas chorava, pois um rapaz, que não era dali, lhe tinha batido.  
O Kenshin correu até lá e amparou o miúdo que estava no chão a chorar.

" - Ele... Bateu-me...." - as lágrimas escorriam pela cara do menino.  
O Kenshin limpou-as e olhou o novo rapaz que já caminhava noutra direcção ignorando-o: " - Hey!"  
Levantou-se deixando o menino no chão e correu até ele, assim que o alcançou, tentou pará-lo, agarrando-o no ombro, e foi aí que o rapaz teve uma reacção inesperada.

De imediato, este e mordeu a mão do Kenshin...

" - Ah!" - o Kenshin não contava com aquela reacção da parte de uma criança, a dor não era grande, mas, ele simplesmente precisava de uma correção... Iria descobrir quem os seus pais eram e levá-lo de volta a casa.

" - Enishi!" - a voz da Tomoe soou atrás de si.  
Ela conhecia o rapaz. Mas de onde? Será que eram aparentados.  
De certa forma, a reacção do rapaz, respondeu aquilo que ele perguntou interiormente.  
De imediato, a expressão facial do Enishi alterou-se de total agressividade, para total alegria. Por sua vez a Tomoe parecia bastante surpresa com o aparecimento dele.

" - Nee-san" - ele exclamou correndo para ela.

O Kenshin entrou em casa com eles os dois, deixando o resto das rianças a espreitar pela fresta da porta.  
Uma vez no interior a Tomoe apresentou-os:

Colocando as mãos nos ombros do pequeno rapaz de olhos verdes, ela começou por dizer: " - Este é o meu irmão, Enishi."  
O Kenshin gentilmente comentou: " - Ah... teu irmão... umm... agora que falas ele tem o teu..." - ia colocar a ão na cabeça do rapaz, mas,este mordeu-o novamente.  
Decidido a não se chatear com aquela situação e com a rudeza do miúdo, decidiu deixá-los a sós: " - Tenho a certeza que tem muito para conversar... Eu vou sair por um pouco."

Uma vez no exterior da casa o Kenshin sentou-se no quintal a ver as crianças brincarem novamente:

_Porquê que eu nunca ouvi nada acerca do Irmão da Tomoe?_ - ele interrogava-se - _Bem... Eu não sei nada dela mesmo... Por isso, tambem não iria saber do irmão dela..._  
_No entanto, como é que ele conseguiu saber onde ela morava? As unicas pessoas que sabem são o Iizuka e o Katsura..._ - o vento soprou na direção da casa o que o fez pensar em outra possibilidade. - _Será que a Tomoe disse a alguém onde estava a morar?_

Não... a julgar pela expressão de surpresa, ela não poderia saber... _Tenho a impressão de que não vou entrar no novo ano sem antes ter problemas..._

" - Qual é o problema?" - uma das crianças perguntou

" - É a tua vez!!" - Outra disse_  
_

Ele sorriu e : " - Desculpem. Estava dstraído... Lá vou eu!"

::::

**No interior da casa**

" - Enishi! Há tanto tempo que não te via!!! Fiquei surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz." - ela disse com um sorriso, dando-lhe um abraço - " - Vamos... Deves ter fome..."  
Ele seguiu religiosamente a irmã até a cozinha com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
" - Como está o pai?" - ela perguntou

Ele abanou a cabeça com indiferença: " - Não sei."  
" - Como assim, não sabes?" - ela passou a comida para um prato dando-lho para a mão. " - Eles não te mandaram de volta para casa?" - ela estava a ficar preocupada, e então uma enxurrada de perguntas começaram a surgir.  
"-Se eles não te enviaram para casa, onde estás a ficar? Como sabias que eu estava aqui? Eu não entrei em contacto com ninguém do exterior...."

Ele fez uma pose de mandão: " - Não entras-te em contacto com ninguém do exterior, porque eu sou o contacto... Eu sei sempre onde estás... Eles contam-me tudo..." - De repente o rosto dele transformou-se: " - "Alegra-te mana! Chegou finalmente a hora de teres a tua vingança contra o Battousai." - ele esticou a mão para ela - " - Vamos Tomoe, vamos punir aquele que tirou de ti toda a felicidade..."

Ela não podia acreditar... Eles usaram o seu próprio irmão naquele esquema... Ela não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse.

A sua próxima frase devastou o coração do jovem rapaz. Com um ar decido e triste ela disse:  
" - Vai-te embora Enishi... Volta para Edo."

" - Huh!" - ele retorquiu, o seu sorriso desvancendo-se numa expressão de espanto.  
" - Tu és o filho mais velho da familia Yukishiro... Não deves sujar as tuas mãos com problemas deste género." - ela disse

" - Não!" - ele gritou - " - Não me interessa da familia!" - as lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos olhos dele - " - Porque que não vens comigo? PorquÊ?" - ele berrou - " - Ele é o homem que destruiu toda a tua felicidade!!!!"

O Enishi não queria acreditar no que estava a ver: " - Estás a protegÊ-lo??? Mas ele é o teu INIMIGO!!!!" - ele berrou novamente

Não podia ser... as coisas não podiam piorar para ele... Nada podia ser pior do que imaginar que a sua irmão poderia estar a....  
_ - Não...não pode ser.._. - ele pensou

:::::

" - São e salvo em casa!" - o Kenshin acenou para os pais da última criança que tinha ido levar a casa.  
" - Até amanhã, Kenshin!" - a menina gritou de volta.

Ele inverteu o caminho na direcção de sua casa... Estava pensativo em relação ao irmão da Tomoe, e, em como ele tinha-os encontrado... Mas... para cúmulo de todas as suas curiosidades, em sentido contrário vinha laguém a correr...  
Assim que a pessoa se aproximou ele pôde recinhecer quem era. Tentou ser simpático: " - Não vás muito longe Enishi, já são quase horas de jantar."  
Mas a resposta do rapaz não foi nada simpática, com os olhos cheios de raiva este enfrentou-o: " - Quem me dera que tu nunca tivesses existido!" - dito isto correu na direcção oposta a casa deles.

_Que rapaz estranho...._ - agora tudo tinha ficado ainda mais estranho...  
Ao entrar em casa o Kenshin abriu a porta e pode ver que a Tomoe estava sentada a escrever.  
Assim que o viu, este fechou com força o livro onde escrevia e agarrou-o bem perto do peito.  
Esta recção alarmou o Kenhin que não gostou do que viu... Ela estava a esconder-lhe algo.

" - O teu irmão correu no sentido oposto..." - ele disse com um ar apreensivo dando-lhe a entender o seu desconforto em relação á situação.  
" - Sim... Eu mandei-o embora." - ela disse calmamente  
" - o QUE?" - Ele exclamou. Mas porquÊ? Que ela mandou assim embora o irmão dela? Não podia ser assim... ele era apenas um miudo!  
Mais uma vez a calma dela surpreendeu-o. A Tomoe pousou o diário na mesa e suspirou:

" - Está na altura de conversar-mos Kenshin."

::::

Kika de Apus - Obrigadinha!!! Ufa due um trabalhão a escrever e demorou vários dias... ai... só espero que tenhas gostado tanto deste como do anterior... Tenho me epenhado em fazer com que os capitulos sejam mais profundos e descritivos.... Não sei se resultou... mas ficou definitivamente bem maior.... Obrigada por comentares....

KCHAN- Mal entendidos... mas não tem mal, porque eu cometo erros a toda a hora... ai menina... férias é palavra que não ouço há anos.... Consegui mais tempo para escrever porque fiquei em casa doente com varicela... ai que horror... Bem mais uma vez obrigada pela ajuda e comentários....

Tem havido muito poucos a comentar... Será que o trabalho está a ficra mau?  
Bem de qualquer forma quero agradecer a todos os que leem e comentam...

na outra vez não deu para visualizar, mas fica aqui o meu blog: **tentativasexpressao . blogspot. com **com o www antes e tudo junto com os pontos... não coloco direito porque senão o site não vai aparecer...

BEIJO E ATÉ AO PROXIMO CAPITULO


	22. Chapter 22 Revelações

**Obrigado a todos:  
kchan; kika de Apus; Pitty Souza; e Pri-chan**

Respondendo ás vossas questões, eu vou seguir-me um pouco pela história verdadeira, mas, vou mudar algumas coisas...  
Quero agradecer-vos por continuarem a ler e a esperar o tempão que eu demoro para postar.  
Este capitulo é muito muito pequeno, mas espero que gostem, não vai demorar muito para postar o proximo.

**Beijocas para todas vocÊs,  
ps: não tenho tido tempo para ler, mas quando puder vou ler a tua história Pitty Souza**

**Capitulo 22 - Revelações**

" – Pareces surpreendida por me ver aqui." – ele disse caminhando para perto dela.  
A Kaoru levantou-se do futon. O seu corpo ficou tenso assim que o viu. Mas como é que ele tinha ido ali parar?

" – Como soubeste que eu estava aqui?" – ela perguntou bem alto na esperança que o Aoshi a pudesse ouvir.  
Mas, o facto de alguém ouvir parecia não o incomodar. " – Tenho alguns… digamos, conhecimentos."

" – Eu não confio em ti… Sai daqui! " – ela gritou ainda mais alto.

Ele Continuou a caminhar na direcção dela ao mesmo tempo que falava:  
" – Quero desde já avisar-te que o Aoshi não está no castelo, eu certifiquei-me disso antes de entrar."

As mãos dela começaram a tremer só de pensar em qual poderia ser o propósito da vinda daquele homem ali. " – O que queres?" – a pergunta soou a pânico, o que levou o Iizuka a sentir que tinha o controle da situação.  
Olhando-a de cima a baixo lambeu os lábios e deixou um sorriso amarelo formar-se neles.

" – O Battousai até que não tem mau gosto… "

A Kaoru sentiu as costas a baterem na parede dando-se conta de que não tinha mais por onde fugir. Ele finalmente chegou perto dela, estendeu a mão direita na sua direcção com força.  
A Kaoru fechou os olhos esperando pelo impacto de um murro na sua cara, no entanto apenas ouviu o barulho de um punho a bater na parede, mesmo ao lado do seu pescoço.  
Abriu os olhos novamente e aquele odioso homem estava ainda mais perto dela do que antes. Ela sentia repulsa, apesar de ele nem sequer lhe estar a tocar, era como se a sua respiração, a proximidade com ele a fizesse suja.  
As suas pernas começaram a falhar, tremendo.  
De repente a mão dele voou para o pescoço dela, a maneira como ele a olhava metia-lhe nojo, era como se ele de repente a quisesse devorar… Ele escarneceu de toda a situação:  
" – Hoje não há tempo querida… Mas um dia haverá…" – ele largou lentamente pescoço dela e deu um passo atrás. " – Hoje só vim aqui dizer-te que, estou de olho em ti… Não te atrevas a meter o nariz onde não és chamada, e, se disseres a alguém que aqui estive, essa pessoa sofrerá as consequências…." – recuou mais um pouco e com o olhar mais inocente do mundo acrescentou: " – Ninguém te pode ajudar…"

" – Se o Kenshin soubesse…?"  
" – O Kenshin? Oh, esqueci-me de que ainda não sabias das novidades…" – ele escolheu as palavras de forma bem cuidadosa… sabia exactamente o efeito que desejava que elas provocassem nela. " – Ele está em Otsu." – fez uma breve pausa antes de acrescentar com um sorriso nos lábios: " – Com a mulher."

A Kaoru sentiu que algo a tinha atingido com força no peito… Sim, aquela noticia fora como um tiro na sede dos seus sentimentos.

Sabia que a sua amargura iria fazer o Iizuka sentir que estava a ganhar aquela batalha, mas, por mais que quisesse não conseguiu fingir o quão triste estava. O seu corpo encarregou-se de evidenciar todos os sinais. As suas pernas falharam fazendo-a cair, os seus olhos inundaram-se de lágrimas impossíveis de suster.

O Iizuka assistia radiante. " – Cheque-mate." – foram as últimas palavras que ouviu antes dele sair.  
naquele momento, por mais perigoso que fosse o aviso que o Iizuka lhe tinha dado, ela só conseguia sentir dor.  
as palavras dele repetiam-se vezes e vezes sem conta na mente dela. _Mulher_ …  
Há apenas umas semanas atrás, ELA era a " – mulher do Battousai", não que ela se denominasse assim, mas era desta forma que mesmo os seus colegas dos Ishinshinshi se referiam a ela.  
Como é que tinha mudado tudo de forma tão repentina?

:::  
Pegou no livro que tinha encontrado, e começou a rabiscar. .. escrevendo tudo o que lhe vinha á mente. Não se importando se fazia sentido ou não.  
Escrevia palavras tais como: TRAIÇÃO, Angustia, Medo, morte, condenação…  
Fechou o livro e atirou-o furiosamente para o chão. " – Porquê?" – sussurrou entre lágrimas.  
" - Odeio-te Kenshin!"  
Não soube quantas horas ela esteve ali, naquele estado, nem quantas vezes repetiu para si mesmo o quanto o odiava. Mas, nunca pareciam suficientes para se convencer.  
Lavada em lágrimas os seus olhos estavam vermelhos… a sua respiração ofegante, e a sua roupa molhada, bem como os seus cabelos.  
Não. Ela não era assim… A morte dos seus pais tinha sido trágica, e, de uma forma ou de outra, ela tinha lidado com a situação… O Kenshin não podia ser mais importante do que as pessoas que a criaram durante toda a vida… Não.

_Eu irei provar a minha inocência, e depois, só depois me sentirei bem comigo mesma.Não vou mais chorar por alguém que nunca acreditou em mim, por alguém que esta longe, e que provavelmente esta a sorrir neste momento, enquanto eu, eu encontro-me aqui, como se a minha vida toda dependesse da essência do ser dele._

Não posso continuar aqui… Este lugar, fechada entre quatro paredes, só faz com que eu pense mais e mais em tudo o que se passou… Vou falar com o Aoshi… Depois do relatório médico ele vai ter de me deixar voltar a minha vida normal.

_Ele vai ter de compreender, terei de lhe contar toda a verdade… embora não desejasse falar disso com ninguém…._

Enquanto se debatia com a ideia de como deveria contar a verdade ao Aoshi, ouviu a chuva a começar a cair lá fora, da sua mente começaram finalmente a sair palavras coerentes, não as que usaria para falar com o Aoshi, mas aquelas que empregaria para contar ao Kenshin, o que a sua falta de confiança nela causou na sua vida:

_**Ideias em Dias de Chuva**_

_Vai chover...  
" – É bom para mim…"  
Insisto em pensar._

Para me fazer esquecer,  
Para limpar as memórias atulhadas de vazio  
Do momento em que me deixas-te partir.

As Pingas,  
Ouço-as cair,  
Bater com força nestas muralhas  
Nas quais me encontro voluntariamente presa,

_M_as,  
_Sinto-as aqui tão perto_  
_Que quase molham o meu corpo_  
_Quase me fazem gelar,_  
_Quase…_  
_Sim, quase,_  
_Apenas e só quase_,

_Eu sabia,_  
_Tudo havia de ter u fim,_  
_o sonho de menina acabou,_  
_é como se todas as portas se fechassem_  
_Todas as cortinas corressem não deixando penetrar a luz._  
_Fiquei sozinha_

_Lá fora a chuva cai,_  
_Num passo certo, constante,_  
_Subitamente sinto-me gelada_  
_Sinto frio onde antes havia calor…_  
_Coração_

_Desejo caminhar á chuva nesta noite de tempestade_  
_Desejo sentir o meu cabelo molhado_  
_o meu corpo tremer_

_Almejo esquecer tudo o que prometi nunca deixar para trás._  
_Quero fugir e não mais me encontrar,_  
_Quero saber por onde devo ir para me perder._

_Quero ficar exausta,_  
_Para me perdoar por não ter lutado._

_Corri muito,_  
_Demais, atrás de alguém_  
_Que sabia ser impossível de alcançar._  
_Gastei-me por ti,_  
_Por um sonho,_  
_Por uma ilusão,_  
_Perdida._

_:::::::::::::::

A expressão dela ficou ainda mais séria e o Kenshin percebeu que o que ela estava prestes a contar era algo muito importante . " – A minha família nunca foi muito rica, mas, sempre tivemos comida na mesa… " - encheu um copo com o chá quente que tinha acabado de fazer, e entregou-lho, recomeçando a falar segundos depois: " - O meu pai não era um samurai, mas, era um homem muito meigo e gentil, que nos amava muito…" – Apesar de estar a falar da sua família, o seu rosto permanecia imóvel, como se estivesse a tentar controlar as suas emoções, mas, não deixava isso transparecer. " – A minha mãe morreu ao dar á luz o meu irmão. O Enishi nunca a conheceu. Para ele eu não sou apenas a sua irmã, mas também sou uma mãe para ele." – por momentos recordou a altura em que eram pequenos e ambos brincavam no quintal da casa.

" – O Enishi é muito emocional, por isso não aceitou bem quando soube que eu ia casar."

O Kenshin arregalou os olhos em sinal de surpresa. Ele nunca imaginara que ela fosse uma mulher casada. O Iizuka nunca…  
" – Tal qual o meu pai, o meu noivo também não era um samurai, por isso quando ele me pediu em casamento, eu apesar de ficar contente, não consegui transmitir aquilo que sentia, e ele encarou a minha reacção como algo diferente do que o que na realidade se tratava. Ele achava que eu gostaria mais dele, que ficaria mais orgulhosa dele, se fosse um grande guerreiro, por isso, decidiu vir para Kyoto…"

O seu rosto demonstrou uma tristeza ainda maior do que a do costume, o que antecipou o desfecho da história:  
" – E nunca mais regressou." - ela nunca tinha sido o suficientemente boa a demonstrar aquilo que sentia, por mais feliz que estivesse, nunca conseguia esboçar um sorriso verdadeiro.  
" – Acho que a culpa de tudo foi minha, eu nunca lhe disse o quanto gostava dele…" – lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos…  
Pela primeira vez o Kenshin viu-a a demonstrar alguma emoção… Ele não conseguia acreditar como é que alguém podia sentir-se culpado pelas suas próprias emoções…  
Devia ser muito duro para ela. A vida desta jovem tinha sido muito difícil,e, ainda por cima, agora a sua segurança estava ameaçada, e via-se obrigada a fugir para uma cidade diferente com um total estranho…

A Tomoe sentiu dois braços em volta dela. E, após um momento de surpresa, deixou-se levar no conforto daquele abraço.  
Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu-se segura.  
:::::::::::::::::

Conforme prometido o Aoshi levou a Kaoru a jantar com ele.  
Apesar de se sentir melhor em sair do quarto, ainda se sentia um pouco tensa com tudo o que tinha acontecido anteriormente.  
Para além disso, o médico tinha vindo visitá-la, e, informou-a que as feridas estavam todas a sarar bem… Pela primeira vez, desde o ataque a Kaoru reparou numa pequena cicatriz que tinha ficado na sua mão direita, na palma da mão, confundindo-se com as riscas naturais da pele, mas, mais profunda… O médico tinha dito que, devido a estar sempre exposta, pela sua localização, esse corte teria mais dificuldade em sarar do que os outros… A Kaoru deveria ter cuidado, não fazendo movimentos bruscos, que pudessem abrir de novo a ferida.

Enquanto caminhava pelo castelo com o seu silencioso acompanhante, a Kaoru deixou a sua mente vaguear pela última noite em casa do Kenshin…  
O Kenshin tinha-lhe mencionado que havia um traidor entre os Ishishinshi, e, após a visita do Iizuka, ela foi acusada de ser essa vil figura.

" – Aoshi, achas que poderia alguma vez ser uma ameaça?" – a pergunta saiu sem que ela na realidade quisesse, mas, isso apenas aguçou a curiosidade do Aoshi.  
" – Porquê que e perguntas isso?" – eles pararam de caminhar  
ela baixou a cabeça, e as mechas de cabelo cobriram a sua face. " – Eu fui acusada de ser Traidora…"  
As palavras cortavam na sua garganta, a mera menção desse titulo enfurecia-a de tal modo que as lágrimas subitamente lhe vieram aos olhos.  
A Kaoru sentiu a mão fria do Aoshi no seu queixo e saia que não aguentaria carregar aquele segredo sozinha por muito tempo.  
" – Acho que tens muito para me contar…" aqueles olhos azuis eram estonteantes, apesar de, serem absolutamente indecifráveis…  
" – Acho que há muita coisa que precisas saber…" - ela respondeu  
a mão dele desceu até á dela e moveram-se para uma enorme janela que havia mais a frente.  
A vista era muito bonita, conseguia ver-se toda a cidade de EDO, os prédios altos, que se erguiam como arvores inderrubáveis, e pequenas luzes que iluminavam as vielas naquela noite fria …


	23. Chapter 23 Troca de Favores

**Kika de Apus - Muita obrigada pelo ter review. A Kaoru sabe que o Iizuka é um potencial perigo, mas, ele ainda vai fazer muita coisa má á nossa menina... Espero que gostes do capitulo. BEIJO**

**Soffy - Acredita que foi mesmo o mais rápido que pude... Obrigada pelo teu review... Este capitulo é longo para vos compensar pelas enormes esperas... beijo**

**K-chan - Olá! Realmente peço desculpa pela demora, mas, tem-me sido impossivel, e msn, praticamente nem tenho tempo para o ligar... desculpa... E obrigada por me continuares a dar força... beijo**

**Kimiisama - Olá, fico contente por alguém começar a ler esta história, mesmo quando ela já esta quase no fim... Muito obrigada pelo teu comentário... O Kenshin é realmente uma personagem fantástica... eu tento envolver todos os outros para que a história seja mais colada á original. Espero que gostes deste capitulo. Beijo**

**Lecka-chan - Olá. Eu também quero muito que o Iizuka tenha o que merece, mas... eu vou fazer com que ele tenha. Aliás eu detesto-o desde o primeiro dia em que o vi nos OAVs... Que pessoa horrivel... No entento, Obrigada pelo teu review, espero que gostes do novo capitulo. beijo**

::

**Capitulo 23 - Troca de Favores  
**

KENSHIN HIMURA

Naquela noite foi tudo muito estranho. Cada palavra saída da boca dela, foi como uma revelação constante.  
Apesar de saber que ela carregava um pesado fardo, nunca pensei que fosse algo deste género.  
Reparei que a maneira de ela agir em torno de mim mudou significativamente desde a última noite em que me contou a verdade acerca de si.  
Como se um peso lhe tivesse sido retirado das costas. No entanto, acho que ainda havia algo escondido, algo que ela não iria revelar tão cedo.  
A Tomoe era um Enigma para mim, mas, eu começava a saber lidar com ela. E, havia momentos em que, o seu silencio era de facto reconfortante. Deixava-me solto para pensar na outra pate da minha vida.  
Sim. O meu mundo era agora calmo, eu conseguia subsistir por meio do meu próprio trabalho. Árduo, mas limpo. Equanto trabalhava havia ainda tempo para ouvir o som dos sorrisos das crianças que moravam perto de nós, que se juntavam no jardim para brincar. SEria tudo o que eu desejava, mas, continuava a faltar a outra parte da minha vida.  
Ela.  
Nem sequer ousava proferir o seu nome, nem mesmo mentalmente, era me muito dificil esconder de mim mesmo o quanto ela me tinha marcado. O quanto eu daria para continuar a viver daquela forma, sem saber que estava a ser enganado.  
Tenho me debatido constantemente com qual das partes da minha vida será a mais importante?  
A paz que tenho agora? Ou, a vida ao lado dela, apesar de continuar todas as noites a sujar-me de sangue?  
Tinha medo de pensar na resposta, pois, de qualquer parte que escolhesse, sempre iria perder algo.  
Não dava para conciliar.

Levantei-me para seguir o meu caminho de volta a casa. Já tinha passado um mês e meio desde que estava aqui. Não fazia a minima ídeia de quanto tempo mais isto iria durar.  
O sopro da brisa fez esvoaçar o meu cabelo e eu senti-me solto... Gostava de ser como o vento. Poder estar em qualquer sitio, sem pertencer a nenhum lugar... Simplesmente ver as pessoas, levar uma brisa leve ás suas vidas...  
Parei de caminhar.  
Eu nunca serei como o vento. A minha vida está demasiado presa a compromissos que me impedem de ser quem sou... De ser livre.  
Voltei a caminhar. Não me dei conta do tempo a passar, mas, pela posição do sol, já devia ser bastante tarde, quase horas de jantar.  
Apressei o passo e em breve conseguia ver um pouco de fumo que saiá da chaminé da nossa casa.

Algo não estava bem. Havia outra presença na casa. Corri cautelosamente tentando que os meus passos não se tornassem audiveis.  
Assim que abri a porta vi a Tomoe a cozinhar e o meu companheiro Iizuka sentado a observá-la.

Ao ver-me parou de beber o sakê e cumprimentou-me: " - Kenshin... Estava á tua espera, preciso falar contigo."  
Entrei e cumprimentei-o, juntei-me a ele ao beber o sakÊ. " - Há novidades no que diz respeito aos Ishishinshi?"  
Os seus olhos mantieram-se quse fechados, como sempre:" - Terás que voltar em breve."  
De imediato perguntei: " - Quem ficará a tomar conta da tua prima?" - visto que aquele tinha sido o objectivo da minha vinda aqui.  
" - Mas é claro que a levarás contigo de volta. Para todos os efeitos és marido dela."

Aquelas palavras surpreenderam-me mais do que o que deviam. Nunca pensava na Tomoe assim... Não era a minha mulher.  
Mas, e se voltasse, era o que as pessoas iriam pensar... Era o que "Ela" iria pensar. Será que isso a magoaria?  
" - Quando volto?"  
Ele retirou um pequeno papel da mão. Era uma carta do Katsura, tinha a sua assinatura. Deveria lê-la mais tarde.  
" - Bem... Eu só vim mesmo entregar-te isto." - ele deu mais uns tragos no sake - " - O Katsura queria ter vindo pessoalmente mas não pôde."  
olhou em volta como que apreciando o local: " - Eras capaz de te habituar a isto, hein Kenshin?" deu uma risada e depois levantou-se, não sem antes olhar para a sua prima uma última vez.  
Acompanhei-o até á porta, e, apesar de haver uma série de perguntas presas na minha garganta, apenas consegui perguntar: " - Como estão as coisas em EDO?"  
Não foi preciso muito para ele discernir o que eu queria dizer: " - Queres mesmo saber o que se passa em Edo, ou queres saber o que se passa com alguma pessoa em particular em EDO?"  
Olhei-o por momentos mas não lhe respondi.  
" - Bem." - ele começou por dizer - " - Pelo que ouvi antes de partir, ela já estava recuperada, e a trabalhar de novo no restaurante."  
A sua resposta deixou-me mais descansado. Pelo menos ela tinha acordado e estava bem.

As palavras seguintes foram as que me desgustaram mais: " - Sabes ela tem uma influencia estranha." - coçou a cabeça pensativo - "- Quer dizer, uma capacidade estranha para atrair para perto dela homens influentes... Primeiro tu, depois Shinomori Aoshi, e por último Saito, o comandante das tropas da patrulha Shinsen."

" - Atrair?" - a minha voz deve ter saído rouca, pois não estava a espera do que ele ia dizer de seguida.  
" - Sim... A Yumi ganharia muito dinheiro se fizesse dela uma das suas gueixas..." - deu uma gargalhada - " - Mas... cada coisa a seu tempo."

" - O que estás a querer dizer com isso?" - Empurrei-o contra a parede com mais força do que devia. " - Ela não é assim!"  
" - Ainda não te libertas-te dela pois não?" - empurrou-me para trás e eu deixei - " - Liberta-te da influencia dela! Ela traiu-te nem sequer merece que te preocupes com ela. Esquece-a!"  
andou uns metros para a frente e depois voltou-se para trás uma última vez:

" - Quando voltares a Edo, ela terá de ser indiferente para ti."

::::

A Kaoru corria para a cozinha e entregava a lista de pedidos a Tae. Naquele dia o restaurante estava a abarrotar.  
Estavam na véspera do dia de Tanabata, e muita gente não trabalhava, ou então estavam a preparar-se para o festival.  
A Yumi raramente aparecia durante o dia lá.  
Agora que tinha o seu danna, o que, para uma gueixa era muito importante, acordava muito tarde, e deixava o restaurante por conta da Kaoru.  
a Sakura visitava a Kaoru muitas vezes, ao entardecer, quando estava tudo mais calmo. Apesar disso, ela nunca lhe tinha contado que ela e o Kenshin estavam na realidade separados.  
Logo no seu primeiro dia de trabalho, um homem, chamado Saito tinha-a vindo ter com ela. A sua visita foi, um pouco estranha.

" - Kaoru." - a Yumi vinha ao fundo do corredor com um homem, um oficial do seu lado.  
" - Sim." respondi  
Ela aproximou-se de mim e começou a falar: " - O Saito é o capitão da terçeira divisão da patrulha Shinsen, e, desejava falar contigo."  
Após nos deixar a sós, eu esperei que ele começasse a falar, o que foi de facto o que ele fez:  
" - Menina Kaoru, tomei conhecimento que foi atacada por um dos nossos homens..."  
Instintavamente olhei para a pequena cicatriz no meu braço: " - Sim. Mas já recuperei."  
Ele manteve aquele sorriso sético: " - Sim, já deu para reparar. Em nome de toda a patrulha Shinsen, vim pedir desculpa pelo ocorrido."  
Eu acenei com a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, no entanto, parecia haver algo que ele queria dizer mais:  
" - Nós sabemos que teve um envolvimento com o Battousai o Esquartejador." - ele avançou sem mais rodeios.

O meu coração começou a bater freneticamente: " - De onde é que tirou essa ideia?" - tentei fingir  
Ele riu-se da minha falhada tentativa de mentir: " - É muito obvio. Ele nunca andava com mulheres á volta dele, e, o seu rosto foi fácil de fixar."  
" - O que quer de mim?" - o meu tom de voz revelava a insatisfação que eu sentia com aquelas lembranças.  
" - O Battousai luta no lado contrário ao nosso... "  
" - Eu não tenho informações para vos dar. Eu já não o vejo á muito tempo."  
" - Eu sei..." - ele bafejou - " - Saiu da cidade." - Aproximou-se de mim: " - Embora sejamos inimigos, parece que eu e ele temos inimigos em comum..."  
Abanei a cabeça absorta: " - Como assim?"  
" - Tenho motivos para acreditar que, há alguém que vende informações para os dois lados... Um agente duplo."

As palavras daquele homem faziam algum sentido... No entanto, eu não conseguia entender o que é que ele quereria de mim... mas, a explicação procedeu-se:  
" - Preciso que nos ajudes a identificar essa pessoa!"

" - Eu?" - exlamei. - " -Eu não sou a pessoa certa para isso, e, eu não quero o mal do Kenshin,e, não sei o quanto posso confiar em ti."  
Ele parecia já esperar aquela resposta: " - POdes pedir o que quiseres em troca."  
" - Não tenho nada para pedir em troca!"

Ele fez um esgar.  
" - Tens a certeza?" - os seus olhos escrutinaram os meus em busca de uma resposta - " - Ouve, eu não quero o Battousai. Não neste momento."  
" - Não entendi!" - disse espantada, cada vez mais confundida com toda a sua arguentação.  
" - Eu e o BATTOUSAI iremos lutar um dia. Mas não agora. Apesar de ele ser meu inimigo, neste momento, ele faz-me mais falta vivo do que morto... Há um grupo gerrilheiro, da floresta negra que quer destruir tudo aquilo que nós construímos... Querem dominar a cidade, e, a patrulha Shinsen e os Ishishinshi são alvos a abater, neste caso, o Battousai é o alvo a abater, sendo o membro mais forte dos Ishinshinshi."  
" - Algo pessoal contra o Kenshin? Não pode ser!"  
o Saito sorriu vitorioso com a minha compreensão. " - Vais ajudar-nos?"  
" - Não sei até que ponto posso confiar em ti."- eu murmurei baixo demais para os ouvidos de uma pessoa normal conseguirem captar, mas ele ouviu.  
" - Muito bem... Vamos... digamos negociar... Diz-me algo que possa fazer por ti."  
Na minha cabeça havia um turbilhão de imagens, mas nada especifico... " - Não sei... Preciso de tempo."

Ele pareceu um pouco irritado, mas, concordou: " - Uma semana."  
::::

" - Estás bem?" - a voz do Aoshi sobressaltou-me apesar de transmitir calma como sempre.  
" - Sim... Estava só pensativa."

O Aoshi tinha sido um bom amigo até ali.  
Há umas noites atrás eu tinha-lhe contado toda a verdade acerca da minha relação com o Kenshin...  
Acho que apartir daí ele começou a entender que eu não era aquela rapariga enérgica que toda a gente pensava que eu era, mas que também precisava de uns bons momentos de silencio.

Ele próprio também falou um pouco dele... Apresentou-me aos seus quatro colegas, que insistiam em o chamar de "senhor Aoshi" e disse-me que aqueles homens eram a sua familia.  
O Aoshi era muito discreto, aparecia sempre em alturas com menos gente. No entanto, por mais disreto que fosse, nunca passava despercebido á Tae, que babava por ele cada vez que o via.  
Sim. o Aoshi era um homem muito elegante. Mas não, não havia nada entre mim e ele senão pura amizade. Embora toda a gente insistisse em pensar o contrario.

" - Como estás Aoshi?" - perguntei no meio de toda a minha reflexão.  
" - Normal." - respondeu pousando um livro em cima da mesa que de imediato reconheci. " - Deixas-te-o lá, gostava que ficasses com ele."  
" - Oh Aoshi obrigada."  
houve silencio por cerca de 2 minutos, enquanto eu limpava alguns pratos que estavam no balcão, mas depois ele rompeu-o perguntando:  
" - É verdade que a Yumi falou contigo acerca de... te tornares uma gueixa?"  
Dei uma risada bem alto... Aquela história de novo.  
Recordei o que ela me tinha dito na primeira vez que me tinha abordado acerca daquele assunto:

**_FLASBACK_**  
" - A sério Kaoru, tu atrais os homens mais poderosos desta cidade para o meu restaurante." - pegou na cigarrilha e bateu com ela no balcão de madeira - " - Queres que começe a enomear?" - um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios pintados de vermelho: " - Primeiro:" - gesticulou com os dedos: " - Shinomori Aoshi, o lider do Oniwabanshu; Segundo: Hajime Saito, Lider da 3ª patrulha de Shinsen, e, por fim, o mais desejado por ti, Himura Battousai..."

Senti um calafrio ao ouvi-la pronunciar o seu nome acompanhado pelo adjectivo que ele próprio tanto odiava. " - Mas tu já és uma gueixa de sucesso... Não precisas de mim."  
Ela levantou-se e fez rodar para o lado uma das portas do armário, tirou um pequeno porta-joias e mostrou-mo.  
" - O que queres dizer com isso Yumi?"  
O seu ar era melancólico, como se quisesse dizer-me algo, mas, que lhe custava a dizer: " - Ouve Kaoru, aqui estão algumas das coisas que ganhei de presente dos meus clientes, algumas são muito valiosas, mais do que qualquer uma vez eu poderia comprar com um trabalho comum."  
Abriu o cofre e mostrou-me tudo o que havia no seu interior.  
Apesar de ter ficado deslumbrada com a quantidade de joias em ouro, alfinetes em prata, pulseiras que continha, não entendi onde queria chegar.  
olhei-a á procura de uma resposta.  
" - Já imaginas-te tudo o que podes ganhar?"  
" - YUmi... Eu nunca daria uma gueixa..."  
" - POrquÊ?" - ela perguntou  
Fiz um esgar: " - Imaginas-me a ser gentil, sedutora, e a saber tocar e dançar como uma gueixa deve saber?" - não a deixei responder: " - é claro que não imaginas... eu nem sequer sei ficar calada quando e necessário."  
" - e sabes porquÊ? Porque eu não sou nada disso... Não fui feita para esse tipo de coisas... "

A última tentativa dela foi bem tentadora: " - Sabes que deixarias o Battousai louco de ciúmes se o fizesses?"  
" - Ah?" - abanei com a cabeça: " - ele casou... Não se deve sequer lembrar mais de mim... A mulher dele, sim, essa daria uma boa gueixa... "  
" - Queres que lhe faça a proposta?" - ela brincou - " - Já pensas-te que seres uma gueixa era a única maneira de ficares com ele sem teres que te preocupar com a mulher dele?"

Não conseguia concordar com aquela mentalidade. Como é que as mulheres casadas daquele país conseguiam permitir que os seus maridos saissem com gueixas?  
" - Yumi... Eu gosto demais dele para ser a sua gueixa... "  
Ela aproximou-se de mim." - Por mais desastrada que fosses como gueixa, tenho a certeza que conseguirias manter muitos olhos fixos em ti. Acredita Kaoru... Fazias-me um grande favor em aceitar. A sério, nem precisas de te preocupar com o dinheiro, eu conseguiria fazer contigo em meses o que se costuma aprender em anos..."

Tentei mudar o rumo da conversa: " - Porque é que decidis-te tudo isto agora?"  
Ela sorriu enquanto vasculhava dentro de uma das gavetas: " - Bem, por isto." - retirou um embrulho pequeno de dentro e deu-mo.  
Mais uma vez não entendi o significado:  
Mas ela passou a explicar: " - Há uns dias atrás, um homem veio ter comigo, e perguntou-me pela raparigas dos olhos azuis, de imediato deduzi que eras tu." - olhou-me para verificar a minha reacção  
" - Eu disse-lhe que não eras minha gueixa, aliás disse-lhe que não eras gueixa. No entanto, ele insistiu em deixar isto para ti."  
olhei para o embrulho e abri-o, tinha uma forma fina e comprida, com umas aplicações na ponta, em forma de borboletas, que deixavam cair leves fios de uma material amarelo.  
a minha reação foi de espanto, mas de imediato respondi: " - Eu não quero isto."

Ela olhou para mim incrédula:" - Kaoru isso é ouro! Vais negar algo como isto?"  
Afirmei. Não seria o valor daquele presente que me faria aceitá-lo.

Ela abanou com a cabeça e de seguida guardou o "meu" presente de novo no cofre, e, retirou de lá uma pequena medalha de prata juntamente com um fio, e, colocou-mo nas mãos.  
" - Se não queres o teu presente devo dar-te algo que pague o facto de eu ficar com ele."  
Quando eu estava prestes a reclamar ela fez um gesto no sentido de me silenciar. " - Não vou admitir um não como resposta, aceita-o como um presente da minha parte."

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Olhei de novo para o Aoshi. Ele tinha escutado com atenção tudo o que lhe contei.  
" - Qualquer dia terás de tomar decisões na tua vida." - ele disse  
Olhei-o como se a pergunta tivesse saido do nada, de um vazio, de algo completamente alheio á nossa conversa.  
" - O que queres dizer?"  
Ele olhou-me fixamente: " - E, se Ele voltar? Já tens em mente algo que te ajude a provar a tua inocencia?"  
Fiquei um pouco engasgada: " - Não... "  
" - Vai ser dificil se te deixares dominar pelos teus sentimentos... " - Ele conseguia ser tão frio quanto aos dele, era como se não os tivesse por vezes, no sentido de que, se fosse necessário ele esqueceria pelo tempo que fosse preciso os seus problemas só para agir de forma racional. Sim. Racional, era o adjectivo que mais caraterizava o Aoshi.  
O sol brilhou por detrás dele e por momentos foi-me dificil focalizar-me na sua cara. " - Eu... não sei por onde começar."

" - Tomei conhecimento de que, O Katsura mandou uma carta para Otsu, acho que ele vai mandar o Battousai de volta."  
Quando o Aoshi me disse isso, o meu coração começou a bater desenfreadamente...  
Eu não estava preparada para a volta dele.  
" - Assim que ele chegar eu começo as minha investigações acerca da rapariga que vem com ele." - ele acrescentou  
" - Obrigada Aoshi. És muito gentil..." - estava verdadeiramente agradecida, Ele tinha tomado aquela decisão de iniciativa própria, sem nunca eu lhe ter pedido nada...

Ás vezes sentia-me guiada... Como se alguém olhasse sempre por mim, pelos meus passos... Nunca conseguiria entender porque que o Aoshi me ajudou... Mas estava-lhe imensamente grata.

:::::::::::::::::::::

A semana passou a correr. Para minha felicidade o restaurante ia de vento em pôpa, o que me deixava bastante ocupada, não me deixando tempo de sobra para pensar nos meus problemas...  
Mas hoje, de manhã, tinha recebido uma carta do Saito a pedir-me que me encontrasse com ele na estrada... E, o caminho até lá fui bastante torturada pelos meus próprios medos e ansiedades...  
O facto de ser de noite não me preocupava... Era como se tudo estivesse mais calmo, e ninguém me pudesse ver... Foi talvez essa a razão que o levou a chamar-me aquela hora.

Cheguei ao local combinado bastante mais rápido do que esperava, mas, ele já lá estava.

" - O que se passa Saito?" - eu fui a primeira a falar.

Ele acendeu o cigarro enquanto me respondia:  
" Como já te disse preciso da tua ajuda, és a única que o conhece bem."

Fechei os olhos e engoli em seco, enquanto uma das minhas mãos se apoiou no tronco da árvore.  
" - Bem, isto vai parecer estranho, mas, eu sei o que te pedir para fazeres por mim, mas, não sei como eu te posso ajudar."

Um sinal de entusiasmo preencheu os olhos dele:  
" - Então começamos por aí." - Exalou o fumo do cigarro e fez-me um gesto no sentido de continuar.

Ainda meia a medo avancei. " - Eles suspeitam de que há alguém a traí-los, e acham que fui eu, aliás, Ele acha que sou eu. No entanto, esta não é a verdade. Por isso, aquilo que te peço, é que me ajudes a provar a minha inocência."

Depois de algum tempo imóvel,m o seu rosto magro mostrou um sorriso de aprovação. " - Óptimo, se encontrar-mos o traidor, facilmente provas a tua inocência."  
Depois acrescentou : " - Então, suponho que ele te tenha expulsado de casa, hein?" - Depois desta pequena revelação, era óbvio para o Saito que uma das fragilidades do Battousai era a sua falta de confiança nas pessoas, ou pelo menos nas mulheres.  
" - E nós que pensávamos que era um disfarce para te proteger..."

" - Como assim?"

Embora não fosse homem de muitas explicações ele prosseguiu em esclarecer-me: " - Bem, nós pensávamos que ele tinha ido para Otsu para desviar as atenções de. Mas, afinal ele deixou-te á solta, á mercê dos seus inimigos."

_Aquelas palavras magoaram-me, mas, não era nada mais nada menos do que a verdade. Mas, agora, como em muitas outras ocasiões da minha vida, a lembrança das verdades nuas e cruas da minha vida, faziam o meu peito contrair-se com dores..._

_Tentei manter-me aparentemente bem: _" - Há uma pessoa e quem eu desconfio."

O Saito olhou-me concentrado, na expectativa.  
Eu sabia que o nome que saísse da minha boca, teria a vida escrutinada ao pormenor numa questão de dias.

_Dias... Será que isto se poderia resolver em dias? _

" - Ii..zu..ka." - as silabas forma pronunciadas lentamente, como que a medo. Poderia estar a cometer uma injustiça terrível, no entanto, desde aquela última vez que ele tinha aparecido no castelo, eu vivia apavorada, temerosa de que de um momento para o outro ele decidisse voltar a visitar-me.

Apesar de ter o Aoshi do meu lado, eu nunca me sentia completamente segura.  
_Kenshin..._  
Com ele era diferente, como se nada nem ninguém me pudessem magoar...

o Saito continuou, alheio a todos os meus pensamentos:  
" - o 2º homem de confiança do Katsura..." - Coçou o queixo pensativo... " - Vou investigá-lo. Veremos se a tua suspeita é realista."

Olhei para o rio... corria calmamente. Por momentos senti-me invadida por uma paz reconfortante. Apenas a voz do Saito me acordou:  
" - Eu levo-te de volta ao restaurante."

Protestei: " - Não é necessário, o caminho não é longo." - _o que pensariam se me vissem com um homem a meio da noite?_

Mas ele insistiu: " - Quando tudo isto terminar podes andar por aí sozinha, e causar todo o tipo de situações que te levem ao desastre, mas, neste momento estás sobre minha protecção, o que significa que se algo te acontecer eu terei falhado o meu dever. Por isso, tenta manter-te a salvo e sem fazer nada de muito estúpido, como andar para aí sozinha á noite. "

" - Humph." - Fiquei resignada, como é que ele se dignava a tratar-me como uma criança?  
Mas rapidamente desisti de resistir, pois, a medida que avançávamos de volta ao restaurante, a noite tornava.-se mais assustadora. Comecei a sentir-me grata por ele estar ali.

Reinava um silencio de morte, mas, o Saito parecia sentir.-se confortável com ele.

" - Saito, tu tens familia?" - perguntei  
Ele respondeu sem me olhar." - Sim. A minha mulher Tokyo."  
" - E ela não fica preocupada por andares até tão tarde na noite?"  
o olhar dele censurou-me: " - Uma gueixa não devia dizer isso!"  
" - Eu não sou uma gueixa!" - explodi  
O seu olhar mostrou pela primeira vez uma ponta de cansaço." - Ela sabe que este é o meu dever."  
Pensei por um pouco, tentando entender a lógica dele, não era dificil, o Kenshin repetia-me a mesma coisa, era como se fosse algo que lhes era incutido a força...  
" - Eu ficava preocupada quando o Kenshin chegava tarde a casa, Nunca tinha a certeza se ele ia voltar ou não."

Mais uma vez uma frase que eu já esperava. " - Somos guerreiros, Vivemos pela espada, e teremos toda honra em morrer pela espada se assim tiver de ser."  
A pergunta seguinte foi dificil.  
" - E tu, porque não estás com a tua familia?"

As recordações forma puxadas á força para fora.  
Lembrei-me do meu pai a consertar as coisas no sótão, da minha mãe a cozinhar e do cheiro agradável que ficava na casa quando ela fazia isso...  
Era terrivel, mas, desde que estava aqui, tinha-me esquecido de tudo o que lhes acontecera.  
Por um lado era bom para mim, mas, quando tudo terminasse a dor voltaria em dobro.

::  
De repetente ele parou de forma abrupta e eu senti o meu corpo a ser afastado um pouco para trás.  
Em um piscar de olhos, ele estava a minha frente numa posição que balançava entre a defesa e o ataque.  
Não havia ninguém na nossa frente... Mas uma das suas mãos estava na bainha da espada e a outra como que me protegia do invisivel.

Ficou assim por uns instantes, e, quando eu estava prestes a perguntar-lhe o porque de tudo isto, algo me fez entender.

Olhei melhor para a frente, e, vi um vulto aparecer do meio da folhagem.  
A medida que se aproximava, os seus contornos tornavam-se mais definidos.  
A minha boca abriu-se de espanto assim que percebi quem era.

O meu coração começou a bater desenfreadamente apenas á sua vista.  
O seu cabelo brilhava á luz dos candeeiros, mas, havia algo mais que brilhava, os seus olhos... Mas, aquele dourado no seu olhar não me agradava... Não era o Kenshin ao qual eu estava habituada, mas não deixava de ser esplendidamente belo.  
O seu olhar concentrava-se no Saito não em mim.

o Saito pareceu-me satisfeito: " - Battousai."

::

::

**E então, gostram?**  
**Bem, eu agradeço a todas voces que leram e comentaram. Peço imensa desculpa pela demora. **  
**Mas, eu sei que todas voces tem escola ou trabalho com que se preocupar... E ainda assim tiram tempo para ler... Muito Obrigada.**  
**Como vocÊs, eu tenho tido tempos dificeis tanto na escola como no trabalho. Como trabalhadora estudante, tenho no proximo mÊs uma epoca especail de exames, aos quais vou ter de me aplicar.**  
**Estou no último ano e preciso muito conseguir atingir meus objectivos.**

**Quanto a Maquina do Tempo, acho que já disse isto mas, eu vou fazer uma segunda parte da fic.**  
**Espero que consigam gostar o suficiente desta para aguardarem pela sua continuação.**  
**Este capitulo... Ficou muito extenso não?**  
**Bem, de qualquer forma foi escrito em muitas partes... **  
**Espero que gostem...**

**Beijos grandes**


	24. Chapter 24 Uma noite Longa

**Sayra;  
kimiisama;  
DarkIsis19;  
K-chan258;  
Soffy;  
Kika de Apus ;  
Lecka-chan**

**Muito obrigada a todas voces, não só por lerem a fic... Mas tambem por me desejarem boa sorte nos exames...  
É muito importante acabar a faculdade o mais depressa possivel...  
Em Fevereiro do ano que vem vou casar, e, queria já estar mais livre...  
**

**Voces são fabulosas por esperarem todo este tempo pelas minhas actualizações...  
Eu sei que é muito, mas, como hei de explicar. O facto é o seguinte:**

Quando escrevo, gosto que esteja o melhor possivel.  
Não consigo escrever só por escrever, só para cumprir prazos. Tem que ser algo que vem do coração, algo planeado e coerente com o elenco da história.  
Ando sempre com um caderno comigo, e, quando por acaso, tenho ideias para frases ou continuações, esteja eu onde estiver, escrevo-as para não me esquecer, e depois postar...  
Não me levem a mal as demoras...

Agradeço muito as vossas correçoes, comentários e tudo o resto..  
Desejo que todos amem este capitulo, pois estou a completá-lo acerca de três meses.

**Beijos **

**Jou**

:::::::

:::::::

**Capitulo 24 - Uma Longa Noite**

Kenshin.  
Ele estava á nossa frente. Era inacreditável como o meu corpo reagia á sua presença. Assim que o vi os pequenos pelos dos meus braços levantaram-se e o meu coração começou a bater mais depressa. Por momentos senti que tinha deixado de respirar, estava a suster a respiração, mesmo sem ter desejado fazer isso, foi algo automático...  
Mesmo quando sentia que precisava de oxigénio era como se estivesse bloqueada, impedida de deixar que o ar entrasse... Por momentos achei que ia desmaiar.

Tentei acalmar-me, coloquei a mão no peito pressionando-o um pouco, como se isso ajudasse os pulmões a desbloquear. Talvez tenha sido uma ideia patética, mas, lentamente recuperei a respiração. Recuperada olhei para ele em busca de encontrar nos seus olhos alguma réstia de sentimento... Mas, Ele evitava olhar-me... Ressentimento.

Tentei concentrar-me no ambiente para além dele, O Saito, estava estratégicamente colocado na minha frente, como se me estivesse a proteger, mas... de que?  
O Kenshin nunca me faria mal!  
Havia uma tensão no ar, fazia-me lembrar como quando via na vida selavagem um choque entre dois leões... Havia o silencio, e daí, qualquer pequeno movimento determinaria o momento em que começariam.  
Eu queria impedir isso. Eles não podiam lutar...

" - Não." - a minha voz foi apenas o murmúrio que determinou o inicio do confronto.  
Ambos saltaram de imediato correndo na direcção um do outro.  
O Saito tinha desembainhado a espada antes, mas o Kenshin esperou até estar suficientemente perto do seu inimigo para o fazer.  
Eu não consegui dizer ou fazer nada, a maneira como ele lutava era fascinante, era uma perigosa dança... Mas os seus movimentos eram tão leves tão automáticos, que parecia tudo estar mecanizado.. Não havia hesitações.

Naquela noite silenciosa a única coisa que os meus ouvidos conseguiam captar era o som das láminas a esbaterem-se. E era arrepiante.

Apesar de não entender nada de luta, consegui ver um dos movimentos do Kenshin que me pareceu ter apanhado o Saito desprevenido. Como a area era relativamente pequena, num salto impulsionado o Kenshin ganhou altura suficiente para, no ar, rodar, colocar ambas as mãos no cabo da espada, descendo a toda a velocidade na direcção do Saito.

Os meus olhos fecharam-se. Tinha medo de ver o que teria acontecido.

" - Battousai." - Ouvi a voz do Saito dizer: " - Os rumores confirmam-se."

Abri os olhos e pude ver o Kenshin a embainhar a espada.

" - Porque não me matas-te?" - A pergunta do Saito era a mesma que a minha.

O Kenshin retirou os olhos do seu inimigo pela primeira vez desde que tinham começado a lutar. " - Não é a hora."

Dito isto voltou-nos costas e começou a caminhar no sentido contrário.

Foi ai que o cérebro descongelou e as minhas pernas começaram a mover-se tentando correr na direcção dele, Mas, o Saito impediu-me.  
" - O que é que pensas que estas a fazer?" - ele perguntou calmo como se nem sequer tivesse estado a lutar ha uns minutos atrás.

" - Vou dizer-lhe a verdade!" - Gritei  
Mas ele impediu-me.

" - Ele nunca iria acreditar. E ias jogar tudo fora. Não podemos arriscar!"  
O seu ar reprovador impediu-me mais do que os seus braços o faziam.  
Não tinha forças para lutar contra o Saito.

Ele continuou a caminhar para o restaurante como se nada se tivesse passado... e assim que chegamos e me despedi dele, Corri para o meu quarto, e, deixei-me tragar pela dor...  
Chorei por toda a esperança que tinha tido de que tudo se resolvesse, chorei por tudo estar em ruinas...  
Alcançar a verdade era improvavél, mas agora parecia-me impossivel.

Ele não me tinha olhado nem sequer uma única vez, parecia ter evitado fazê-lo. Isso magoou-me mais do que eu esperava...  
Como é que seria possivel eu conseguir esclarecer tudo?  
De repente toda a minha raiva tinha voltado.  
_Mas, Esclarecer porque? Eu não fiz nada, Não tenho que esclarecer nada!_

"Posso entrar?"  
Era o Yahiko, limpei as lágrimas e tentei fazer uma voz decente. "Sim."  
Ele espreitou e só depois entrou.

"Estiveste a chorar?" - parecia que eu não sabia disfarçar.  
"Não, foi só umas coisas que aconteceram e me puseram triste." Tentei falar de forma a que soasse como se fosse algo sem importancia, mas, era evidente que as coisas não eram dessa forma.

"Se não é importante porque é que estiveste a chorar? Gostas de chorar por coisas sem importância?" - ele continuou - "Bem, isso não é da minha conta."  
Suspirei. " PorquÊ que vieste aqui ao meu quarto?" - perguntei  
"Estive a falar com o Aoshi hoje."  
A frase pareceu.-me inconclusiva. O que é que isso tinha haver comigo?  
Ele continuou: "Ele pediu-me para te entregar isto." -e retirou uma carta de dentro da sua camisola.  
Olhei para o papel, mas, ainda não tinha vontade de lhe pegar. Não tinha vontade para nada.  
Vendo a minha apatia o Yahiko pouso-o no chão ao meu lado e levantou-se para ir embora.  
Mas antes de sair ele disse algo que despertou a minha atenção.

"Hoje ia a caminho do mercado com a Tae, e vi o Battousai."  
os meus ouvidos mantiveram-se atentos.  
" Ele ia com uma mulher atrás dele, acho que se chama Tomoe, porque entretanto apareceu um miúdo e chamou-a pelo nome." - Ele olhou para mim " - Ela  
não é uma pessoa feliz."  
"Eu também não sou uma pessoa feliz." - acresentei de imediato, como se estivessem a minorar o meu sofrimento.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente... "Não _Estar_ feliz é diferente de não _ser _feliz... "  
"O que é que queres dizer com isso?" - eu realmente não entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Quero dizer que... Tu és diferente, tu apesar de triste tens vida no teu olhar. enquanto que Ao olhar para ela é como se fosse uma pessoa sem espirito, como se só fosse metade de uma pessoa. Uma pessoa partida ao meio."

Detime nas palavras dele... Eram profundas demais para um miúdo de 10-12 anos...  
"Andaste a ler algum livro de psicologia foi?"  
ele ignorou.  
"Se foi a ela que ele escolheu, é com ela que ele vai ficar..."  
"Decisão tua... Olha já te entreguei tudo o que tinha para ti... Agora vou dormir... "  
"Boa noite pirralho."  
"Boa noite maria-rapaz."  
sorri ao ouvi-lo pegar comigo. Nos últimos dias tinhamos desenvolvido uma relação de irmãos... Bem... com algumas excepções...  
"Yahiko?"  
ele voltou-se e olhou para mim.  
" Obrigada."  
Ele balbuciou qualquer coisa impercetivel e saiu.

::::::

"Kenshin bem vindo." o Katsura comprimentou-me. Parecia realmente agradecido por eu ter voltado.  
No seu olhar havia algo que parecia querer dizer, no entanto, esperava por uma altura oportuna.  
"Obrigada."  
Decidi não mencionar que tinha encontrado o lider da patrulha Shinsen... para não ter que mencionar que a Kaoru estava com ele.  
_É para eles que ela trabalha então.  
__  
_Estavamos reunidos num sitio diferente do costume. Desta vez não foi na casa do Katsura, mas sim numa casa que ficava fora da cidade...  
"Acho que está para breve a queda deste governo... " o Katsura disse

Eu não sabia quantas vezes já tinha ouvido coisas do género, sem nunca, nunca chegarem a acontecer.  
"Katsura, ja resolvemos o problema do traidor no nosso grupo?" - um deles perguntou  
"Não... Mas, enquanto o Kenshin esteve fora eu conheci um outro samurai que nos pode vir ajudar. Dentro em breve apresentá-lo-ei..."

Fiquei surpreso, pois, o Katsura nunca me tinha falado de que necessitavamos de reforços, pelo contrário, era muito dificil encontrar alguem de confiança.  
"Eu vou precisar do Kenshin para outra coisa."

O Katsura tinha terminado de falar quando um dos nossos homens entrou dentro da sala ensanguentado e caiu morto no chão.  
De imediato todos correram para a porta, e algo veio do telhado e agarrou um deles pela cabeça, puxando para cima.

Mantive-me perto do Katsura. O principal alvo era ele. Mas, por mais estranho que parecesse não havia mais ninguem...  
Parece que tinha sido apenas um aviso.  
Olhei para o Katsura e fiz-lhe sinal para irmos embora. Não deveriamos ficar mais tempo ali.

" Kenshin, o que fazemos?" - um deles perguntou  
" Vamos embora." - respondi - "Não há mais ninguem. Isto foi só um aviso."

:::::

_Deves ter cuidado._  
_Estás num meio de pessoas muito influentes, mas também muito perigosas._  
_Pesquisei um pouco a vida da jovem que foi com o Battousai para Otsu. O nome dela é Yukishiro Tomoe._  
_Filha de camponeses, perdeu a mãe quando o irmão mais novo nasceu, e, recentemente perdeu o homem com quem ia casar._  
_Não sei porque razão ela foi com o Battousai para Otsu, mas, acho que foi estratégicamente colocada lá, só não entendo porque._

_Vou afastar-me por uns dias, tenho compromissos para resolver fora daqui._  
_Peço-te que te mantenhas alerta, e, mais uma vez reforço. Tem cuidado._

_Eu acredito que o cordeiro pode sobreviver, mas, apenas se tiver como amigos os lobos certos._

_Aoshi..._

_::::::::._

Apesar de não haver nada em concreto acerca da Tomoe, a Kaoru sentia que algo não estava bem.  
Como é que alguem, que tinha perdido o noivo, se apaixonava assim tão facilmente?  
Ou será que o plano se mantinha, e, aquele casamento era só fachada?

Ela não sabia, mas, havia algo que gritava dentro dela, desejando que a segunda hipotese fosse a verdadeira.

A Kaoru percorreu os corredores do restaurante silenciosamente, mas num passo apressado.  
Sentia urgencia naquilo que estava a fazer, e, só havia uma pessoa que a poderia ajudar naquela altura.

"Yahiko." - ela chamou perante a porta do quarto do jovem.  
Ele não respondeu.

"Yahiko!" - ela chamou de novo na expectativa de que ele estivesse a dormir. Como não respondeu, ela abriu a porta.

O quarto estava vazio.

_Mas onde será que ele se meteu?_

Voltou a fechar a porta e dirigiu-se ao exterior do restaurante, mas evitou passar pela confusão, saiu pela porta lateral.  
a estas horas aquele lugar não era convidativo para ela.

Chegou ao pátio do restaurante, era escuro e não parecia estar lá ninguém.  
"Yahiko!" - ela chamou.

A sua voz saiu trémula, porque o seu corpo comecava a pressentir alguns sinais de perigo.  
Não se ouvia grilos a cantar, nem o vento a soprar...  
Estava tudo silencioso demais.

Ela deu um passo na escuridão, e, finalmente correu uma leve brisa.  
Talvez todo aquele medo fosse desnecessário. Era uma noite perfeitamente normal... Como todas as restantes.

_Se calhar ele está lá em cima, ou na cozinha, e eu estou aqui a fazer figura de parva..._Estava a ficar mais fresco e o seu corpo já começava a regelar...

_Vou me embora. _- e decidiu voltar.

Ao voltar-se na direcção oposta, deu de caras com um rapaz da idade do Yahiko, que estava mesmo atrás dela.  
A Kaoru assustou-se de inicio:  
"Não achas que é muito tarde para andares fora de casa? " - ela disse ainda atrapalhada.

Ele não mudou a sua expressão: "Não tenho casa."

A Kaoru observou-o melhor. Tinha o cabelo preto, era magro, com um rosto esbranquiçado, mas, o seu olhar era sagaz, o que fazia realçar ainda mais os seus olhos esverdeados.

"Tens fome?" - ela perguntou sentindo-se culpada pela maneira como tinha reagido com ele antes.

O rapaz abanou negativamente com a cabeça e esticou-lhe a mão.  
A Kaoru não entendeu de imediato,mas, ao olhar melhor viu que ele tinha uma carta.  
Então era esse o motivo que o levava ali.

"Quem te pediu para me entregares isto?"

"Um homem a mando de outro homem." - os seus olhos não despregavam dela.

A Kaoru estremeceu ao pegar na carta. Mas assim que o fez o rapaz fugiu.

Rapidamente ela entrou para o restaurante.

Havia nas suas mãos duas cartas. A primeira, aquela que queria entregar ao Yahiko, tinha como destinatário a Sakura, a segunda, aquela que tinha recebido do estranho rapaz.

Abriu-a.

Obviamente não tinha remetente, mas, a letra era cuidada, apesar de não haver muita coisa escrita. Apenas uma simples frase.

**_A descrição é uma qualidade muito apreciada nas mulheres.  
Fica calada.  
Caso contrário, aqueles de quem tanto gostas vão sofrer por tua causa._**

::

A Kaoru não esperava outra coisa.  
Alguém já sabia da ligação entre ela e o Saito, e, estava a tentar impedi-la de avançar com o seu plano.

"O que estás a fazer a pé?"  
Ela saltou com a pergunta.

"Yahiko andei a tua procura, onde estavas?"  
Ele explicou: "Na cozinha... A fome apertou e..."

"Yahiko." - ela interrompeu - "Eu preciso que amanhã entregues esta carta á Sakura pode ser?"  
"Ok." - ele pegou na carta e guardou.

_Não havia maneira de alguém desconfiar da Sakura._  
_Ela e a Yumi sempre tinham sido amigas, e, as susas visitas ao restaurante eram habituais, neste momento, só ela me pode ajudar._ - Ela pensou enquanto se dirigia para o quarto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin estava estranhamente silencioso naquela noite.  
Comeu em silencio, não comentou, nem agradeceu o jantar.  
Havia questões na sua mente que o impediam de se concentrar na sua rotinha normal.  
Ele queria respostas, e, esse desejo incendiava-lhe o peito.

Tinha vontade de correr para o restaurante e obrigá-la a falar, a explicar-se.  
Mas tinha que se conter.

A sua meditação foi interrompida pelo o soar de um alarme...  
O Sino do edificio que havia no meio da cidade estava a tocar...  
Algo de errado se passava.

O Kenshin pegou na espada,e, de imediato se pôs a caminho.

_Mas o que se estará a passar?_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"Estas bem?" - a voz rouca dele acordou-a do desmaio.  
A Yumi recuperou aos poucos os sentidos.

"Oh... o restaurante..." - ela levou as mãos á cabeça, levantando-se com a ajuda do Shishio. "Como é que..."  
Ele respondeu: "Não se sabe como o fogo deflagrou."

"Deve ter sido na cozinha." - o Yahiko respondeu ainda atónito, olhando para o edificio a ser consumido pelas chamas...  
Uma multidão de pessoas juntou-se a eles em minutos... Mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer...

"Mas e os outros?" - a Yumi perguntou passados uns minutos  
"Acho que estão todos bem..." - o Shishio olhou em volta reconhecendo algumas das caras que trabalhavam no restaurante.

"Espera!" - O Yahiko gritou - "Falta a Kaoru!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin não hesitou em entrar dentro do restaurante em chamas quando ouviu a exclamação do miudo.

Lá dentro estava uma confusão.  
As vigas do tecto partiam-se e caíam imprevisivelmente. O fogo não peritia nem ver nem respirar bem...

"KAORU!" - ele gritou na tentativa de que houvesse uma resposta da parte dela, mas, e vão.

Ele virou no corredor seguinte. Isto ia ser dificil, ele nem sequer sabia onde era o quarto dela. A única solução era verificar em todos...

Não havia tempo para isso, mas, se não tentasse, ela poderia morrer...  
Isto é... se ela ainda estivesse viva...

Não... Ele afastou todas aquelas ideias negativas.

Ele ia encontrá-la...

::::::

Havia fogo por todo lado.  
Quando o fogo apareceu ela tentou abriu a porta, mas, o corredor já estava em chamas... Viu pessoas a passar por ela a correrem com o fogo a queimar-lhes as roupas e o corpo, e, o seu instinto foi fechar de novo a porta do quarto.  
Mas quando voltou para o seu interior, o fogo já devia ter atingido o andar de cima, e, uma parte do tecto desabou, deixando-a com pouco espaço...

O ar tornou-se irrespirável por causa do fumo, e, aos poucos e poucos ela foi perdendo a consciencia e deixou-se cair.

::::::::::::::  
_  
__É interessante que, quando estamos prestes a morrer, imagens da nossa vida passam á nossa frente como num filme...  
Momentos bons, momentos maus...  
Quanto a mim, pareceu-me ouvir a voz dele, a gritar o meu nome... a chamar por mim... E, por mais desesperante que o seu tom fosse, era a melhor recordação que levava.  
Foi-me até mesmo permitido sentir o toque dos seus dedos e o cheiro da sua pele...  
Agradeci a Deus por me permitir naqueles ultimos minutos da minha vida poder recordar-me daquela pessoa maravilhosa.  
Sorri.  
Estava a morrer... Mas havia em mim uma felicidade enorme, incompleta pelo facto de saber que tudo não passava de uma ilusão... Dos últimos momentos de uma humana muribunda..._

"Obrigada." _Mencionei repetidas vezes.  
_  
Depois tudo ficou preto.

:::


	25. Chapter 25 Esperança

**Capitulo 25 - Esperança  
**

"Pai, porquê que nós morremos?"  
Ele olhou-a achando estranha uma pergunta daquelas para uma menina daquela idade... "Bem... É o ciclo da vida... Nós nascemos, vivemos e morremos..."  
A menina ficou olhou para o pai com tristeza no olhar: "E tu, também vais morrer?"  
"Um dia sim..." - ele olhou melancólico a natureza a sua volta sem saber do efeito devastador que o conhecimento da regras da natureza humana estava a ter na sua filha...  
"Mas sabes Kaoru, o que importa não é o dia em que morremos, porque todos vamos morrer um dia... O que realmente importa é o que fazemos em vida."  
"O que queres dizer pai?" - os olhos daquela pequena criança brilharam como se aquela frase tornasse a ideia da morte menos feia.  
"O que eu quero dizer é que, enquanto vivemos, devemos dar o nosso máximo ás pessoas a quem amamos, devemos dar tudo por tudo para as fazer felizes... Assim quando chegar a nossa hora, deixaremos para trás só boas recordações."  
"Tu fazes-me feliz papa!" - a menina sorriu e abraçou o pai.

Era um cenário muito bonito... os dois no meio da relva, com as flores, e as borboletas a voarem a sua volta. "Nunca desistas de lutar pela tua felicidade Kaoru... Nunca."

::::::

"Nunca..."

"Pai!" - a Kaoru estendeu a mão na busca do personagem dos seus sonhos... "Pai..."  
"Oh não, era só um sonho..." - a sua mão voltou lentamente para trás... "Porquê que foste embora?" nos seus olhos começaram a formar-se lágrimas...

Ela não ia aguentar aquilo por muito mais tempo...  
Deitou-se novamente para trás... _"O que se passou comigo?"_

Aos poucos e poucos apercebeu-se que não estava no seu quarto do restaurante.  
"_O meu cabelo cheira a fumo..._" - Recordou a noite anterior - "Ah? o Restaurante!"

_Eu lembro-me de tudo estar em chamas, mas, a partir daí..._

Olhou á sua volta... Era um quarto pequeno, havia uma pequena mesa baixa á sua frente e os seus chinelos estavam ao fundo dos seus pés.

Fechou os olhos tentando concentrar-se na noite anterior... Talvez conseguisse chegar á pessoa que a trouxe até ali.  
Nos seus pensamentos havia uma mistura de felicidade e pânico...  
O medo de morrer daquela forma contrastava com a felicidade de ouvir o nome dela ser pronunciado por ele...

"Kenshin."

Ouviu a porta lateral deslizar, mas não olhou pois as lembranças apesar de dolorosas traziam-lhe uma esperança... Embora que falsa, sempre era uma esperança...

Sentiu uma aragem... alguém estava perto dela... Era a altura de acordar dos sonhos e viver a realidade, ele nunca voltaria até tudo estar esclarecido...

"Obrigada por me ter salvo." - ela disse sem olhar para a pessoa...

Do outro lado houve silencio.

"Há uma coisa que ainda tenho que fazer antes de morrer... Obrigada por me salvar..."

Quando voltou o seu rosto para a pessoa que tinha entrado estremeceu.

Sentado apenas a trinta centímetros de distância dela, estava ele... A única pessoa que ela não contava ver naquele momento... Aquele que horas antes lhe tinha virado as costas sem sequer olhar para trás... A pessoa que fazia com que ela sentisse tudo aquilo que não deveria sentir...

"Ken...shin..." - ela deixou escapar...

Ouvi-la a murmurar o seu nome era algo delicioso... Quase irresistível após tudo o que se tinha passado na noite anterior... Após a salvar, decidiu trazê-la para aquele lugar... Não sabia bem porquê, simplesmente seguiu o seu instinto.

Quando a trouxe ela murmurava coisas sem sentido, o seu nome era uma delas, mas repetidamente sorria e agradecia por algo que ele não conseguia compreender... Quando a pousou no colchão verificou se os sinais vitais dela estavam bem e após isso, começou a limpar-lhe a cara que estava com cinzas e pó, que a faziam tossir... Teve de se controlar várias vezes para não a abraçar ou beijar cada vez que ela chamava inconscientemente por ele...Mas agora a Kaoru estava consciente, por isso, o murmurar do seu nome era real.

"O que precisas de fazer antes de morrer?" - ele perguntou friamente

Ela ainda estava perplexa. Tinha sido mesmo ele a salvá-la... E ela a pensar que tinha sido imaginação...

Recordou a pergunta dele... Ela sabia o que precisava de fazer, e sabia que a Tomoe era uma das chaves para a resolução daquele problema... Mas não podia dar-lhe aquelas informações assim. Ele nunca iria entender.

"Preciso de provar que estou inocente daquilo que me acusas."

"E depois disso, já podes morrer?" - ele perguntou

"O que importa é aquilo que fazemos na nossa vida. Quando morrer quero ter a consciência tranquila de que provei que não fiz nada de mal, aí poderás ter uma ideia diferente da que tens agora acerca de mim."

" Aí sim! E planeias fazer isso aliando-te aos meus inimigos?" - Apesar de manter uma calma aparente o Kenshin estava insatisfeito com aquela situação. Para ele, vê-la ao lado do Saito era muito confuso.

"Os teus verdadeiros inimigos estão mais perto de ti do que aquilo que imaginas..." - a Kaoru disse arrependendo-se de imediato.

"Tu falas como se soubesses de quem se trata... Se sabes porque não e dizes?" - era óbvio que ele não acreditava naquilo que ela tinha dito, mas estava a testá-la com o intuito de a apanhar a mentir.

"Se te dissesse tu nunca acreditarias em mim..." - A Kaoru levantou-se do futon - "Por isso é que te tenho que provar."

"Onde pensas que vais?" - ele tentou manter a frieza.

"Saber se estão todos bem." - Ele calçou os chinelos e preparava-se para abrir a porta do quarto quando as palavras dele a fizer parar:

"E tu? Serás que estás bem? Será que não andas metida em problemas? Ou será que te sentes ameaçada?"

Ela voltou-se para trás: "O quÊ? o que é que queres dizer com isso?"

Por mais que quisesse fazer de conta que não era nada com ele, não conseguia.

"Porquê razão é que te deves manter calada?" - ele perguntou caminhando na direcção dela.

"Eu não estou a entender." -_ Será que ele sabe? Como é que ele sabe?_

"Estou a falar deste bilhete!" - ele retirou de dentro da sua roupa um pedaço de papel que ela conhecia bem. "Diz me Kaoru! Diz me a verdade! Chega de mentiras, Chega de jogos! Diz me a verdade!" - ele berrou. Apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, e apesar de ele acreditar que ela o tinha conhecido com o propósito de o enfraquecer, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar, de sentir que ela de uma forma ou de outra lhe pertencia.

Ela suspirou."Kenshin, eu na realidade não sei quem me enviou esse bilhete, aquilo que tenho, são apenas desconfianças."

"Isto é o que acontece com quem se mete com pessoas da laia das com quem tu andas metida!" - Ele guardou o bilhete novamente

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Será que é dificil de entender? Primeiro Shinomori Aoshi, um homem misterioso que guarda o castelo de Edo e que vive no submundo deste país, Haijime Saito, Lider da 3ª patrulha das forças de Shinsen, um homem frio e calculista capaz de tudo para atingir os seus objectivos sujos... Queres que continue?" - ele andava em circulos furiosamente.

"O Aoshi salvou a minha vida, tratou de mim quado tu não estavas lá para o fazer! E quanto ao Saito, isso são negócios..."

"Sim pois, sem contar que agora tens um novo trabalho não é?"

"Eu não sou nenhuma gueixa se é isso que estás a querer dizer!" - ela irritou-se, não tinha nada contra as gueixas pelo contrario, apreciava-as muito, mas ela não era uma delas. - "os meus negócios com o Saito são outros! Mas... Eu não tenho que te dar explicações... Tu puseste-me na rua num dia e no seguinte casas-te com outra!"

"Casei? Acho que não fui informado!" - ele exclamou

"Sim, com a prima do ... Iizuka."

Ele reparou na forma como ela pronunciou o nome do seu colega... Era como se tivesse nojo dele.

"A Tomoe, ela não tem nada a ver com esta situação..."

"O maior cego é aquele que não quer ver..." - ela murmurou

"O quÊ?"

"Nada!" - Ela suspirou - _Mas porquê que não conseguimos falar como duas pessoas normais? _"Onde estamos?"

"Num sitio seguro. Quando te tirei do restaurante em chamas, só me lembrei de te trazer para aqui... " - ele massajou as têmporas tentando pensar no que fazer a seguir.

"Eu preciso de voltar.."

"Para onde? O restaurante ardeu todo! Não tens sitio para onde ir. Será mais seguro para ti se ficares aqui!"

"Eu não posso ficar aqui!"

Ele enervou-se: "PorquÊ?"

_Estou á espera de que o Saito me traga novidades acerca do Iizuka... talvez ele consiga provar que ele é o traidor... Se eu desaparecer agora não vou saber se ele conseguiu ou não_."Eu não posso ficar aqui sozinha..."

"Eu estou aqui." - ele respondeu

"Ai é? E vais deixar a tua mulher, o teu trabalho de protector do Katsura para ficares aqui comigo? Depois de dizeres que não acreditas em mim?"

Da parte dele houve silencio. Ela tinha razão.

"Isso não faz sentido Kenshin..." - ela caminhou até perto dele e tocou-o no ombro - "Só se uma parte de ti sabe que eu nunca te menti, que eu nunca te quis fazer mal..." - sentiu um laivo de esperança a crescer no peito - "É isso Kenshin?"

Ele agarrou-a pelos braços e olhou-a nos olhos. Safira contra dourado... era um contraste muito grande. A forma como ele a olhava era estranha... Era como se estivesse numa batalha interior...

_Porquê que eu não consigo pô-la de lado? Porquê é que me sinto atraído a ela? Porquê é que eu a quero proteger?_ "Eu vou levar-te para casa do Katsura!"


	26. Chapter 26 Reencontro

AnneSiriusBlack;

Kika de Apus

Soffy

Lekc-chan

Muito, muito, muito, muito OBRIGADA PELA ESPERA...

VocÊs são as pessoas mais pacientes deste mundo... ONEGAI... Eu sei que demorei... Mas agora as aulas acabaram e hei de ter mais tempo, não só para esta fic, bem como para as outras...

AI TOU DE CONSCIENCIA PESADA... POR ISSO VOU TRABALHAR APARA A ALIVIAR...

Muito obrigada pelos vossos reviews...

Beijinhos

**Capitulo 26 - Reencontro  
**

A Kaoru caminhava atrás do Kenshin através da floresta. Tinham caminhado todo o caminho de volta até a casa do Katsura. Só aí ela conseguiu entender o quão longe ele a tinha trazido.

Não conseguia deixar de estar surpreendida com o acto heróico dele. Num dia virava-lhe as costas e deixava-a para trás como se nem a conhecesse e no mesmo dia salvava-a e trazia para um local seguro.

Eram dois opostos... Dois comportamentos complemente diferentes tomados pela mesma pessoa.

Era um misto de dois sentimentos diferentes... Esperança de que os seus actos fossem um reflexo de que ele ainda tinha uma réstia de sentimento por ela, mas era também agoniante vê-lo a reagir assim com ela, Indiferente.

"Deixa-me falar com a Yumi por favor..." - Ela pediu quando avistou a casa do Lider dos Ishishinshi surgiu ao fundo.

Ele continuou a andar.

O silencio dele irritava-a mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas acima de tudo magoava-a muito, pois cada vez que isso acontecia, ela lembrava-se da falta de confiança dele nela: "Para!" - ela gritou - "Eu não entendo! Se achas que eu sou uma traidora, porque me levas para o meio do teu grupo? Para a casa do teu lider?"

Ele parou de andar e voltou-se para trás. Os seus olhos estavam violeta, era como se ele estivesse confuso...

Ela observou-o enquanto o vento soprou leve e fez o cabelo dele dançar... Engraçado que quando o sol reflectia no seu cabelo este ficava vermelho... como o fogo e contrastava com o hakama azul que ele usava naquele dia. O Kenshin estava exausto, podia notar-se no seu rosto... E confrontar-se com uma pergunta daquelas, para a qual nem ele tinha resposta, após uma noite inteira sem dormir era demais.

"Eu aviso a Yumi que tu estás bem" - ele simplesmente respondeu e continuou a andar

a Kaoru não sabia o que dizer... Era irritante não poder fazer nada Sentir que ele comandava a situação e que ela simplesmente tinha de obedecer. Por isso embora contrariada continuou a segui-lo.

::::

Chegaram a casa do Katsura. Ao contrário do que pensava foi recebida calorosamente pela Sakura e pelo Katsura...Após o Kenshin explicar a situação e Sakura não hesitou:

"Vem Kaoru... Vou mostrar-te o teu quarto..." - a Sakura levou-a imediatamente para dentro, a Kaoru olhou mais uma vez para trás para o Kenshin na expectativa de uma resposta, mas o olhar dele não a elucidou.

"Fico tão contente por estares aqui... Oh... Mas o que te aconteceu foi terrível não foi?Como estás amiga?" - A Sakura era muito simpática, era como um abrigo no meio de toda aquela tempestade.

"Estou bem obrigada." - a Kaoru respondeu - "Só estou preocupada porque Yumi e os outros ainda não sabem que estou viva..."

Chegaram ao corredor e a Sakura abriu a porta de um dos quartos: "Não te preocupes, isso vai se resolver. Pensa agora em descansar."

"Sim." - a Kaoru sorriu. Após alguns segundos lembrou-se da carta que tinha recebido na noite anterior. "Sakura, eu queria muito falar contigo."

A outra jovem sorriu: "Sim eu também... Agora já tenho com quem falar... Quer dizer... a Tomoe também tem cá estado nestes dias durante o tempo em que o Kenshin não está aqui... Mas sabes, ela não é muito faladora..."

"O QuÊ?" - a Kaoru exclamou

"Sim eu sei... não deve ser fácil para ti esta situação..." - A Sakura suspirou - "Mas amiga pensa, Não passa de uma farsa, Lembra-te disso... É só temporário este casamento... É só até ela não estar mais em perigo."

"Como?" - Os olhos da jovem quase rasgavam tão arregalados de admiração

"Sim, então ela estava a ser ameaçada e então o Iizuka pediu para ela ficar á protecção do Kenshin, porque era o único homem que não era casado e que podia protege-la sem levantar suspeitas."

_Proteger?_? _Ah sim o Kenshin falou me nisso na primeira vez que o encontrei no restaurante com ela... Mas depois..._

Depois tudo tinha mudado...

"Ah sim sim... O Kenshin falou-me... " - ela tentou fingir que já sabia... "Eu também tenho tido muito trabalho no restaurante e por isso... Tenho passado muito tempo fora..."

"Mas e tu como estás?" - a Kaoru perguntou - "Sinto-te triste... Passasse algo?"

A outra mulher sorriu. Ela tinha dois filhos lindos, uma casa linda, um marido que a amava mais do que tudo, mas, conseguia sentir-se uma solidão, uma melancolia fora do comum quando se deixava de falar dos outros e o assunto se centrava nela.

"É que eles ainda não conseguiram descobrir quem anda a trair o grupo, e, um dia destes num dos seus encontros, houve um ataque surpresa e alguns homens foram mortos..." - As suas mãos entrelaçaram-se uma na outra.

"Um ataque?" - aquela situação tornava-se cada vez mais perigosa.

"Sim...E eu tenho medo... O Katsura já contratou mais um homem para o proteger... Mas..." - Mesmo triste ela conseguia ser uma mulher muito bonita. Os seus tratos eram os tipicos de uma mulher japonesa. Olhos castanhos rasgados, com lábios bem pintados de vermelho, mãos pequenas, silhoueta elegante... O Katsura era um homem muito invejado pela esposa que tinha. "Eu nunca sei se ele vai voltar vivo para casa Kaoru... Se ao menos se descobrisse quem é o traídor, ao menos o meu coração conseguia descansar um pouco, sabes?"

_Será que eu lhe devo contar?_ Era uma indecisão. Se lhe contasse podiam acontecer duas coisas: Ou ela acreditava nela e a ajudava, ou não acreditava nela e a Kaoru perdia a única pessoa em quem podia confiar naquela casa.

Será que dava para arriscar?

"Sakura... Eu queria muito contar-te uma coisa... Mas nao sei como vais reagir quando eu o fizer..." - A Kaoru tentou não soar alarmista - "Eu preciso que penses antes de agir, e que mantenhas a calma e me ouças até ao fim..."

:::::

_Tenho saudades dele...  
Já não consigo ouvir a sua voz, sentir o seu toque...  
A única coisa que me resta são as memórias de um passado recente que parece longínquo, e que turva quando lhe tento tocar...  
Apesar disso, não consigo encontrar forças para vingar a sua morte.  
Tenho uma semana para entregar o segredo do Battousai...  
Mas ainda não descobri nada... Nada para além do facto de ele ser gentil demais para um assassino...  
Ás vezes sinto que a assassina sou eu...  
Uma assassina por nunca ter dito o que sentia, e o meu silencio levou-o á morte..._

A Tomoe parou de escrever... Ouviu vozes no corredor. Levantou-se e foi espreitar.

Observou as duas mulheres caminharem calmamente lado a lado. Pareciam conversar acerca de algo, mas, a Tomoe não conseguiu perceber do que.

Assim que a viram pararam de conversar.

Finalmente a Tomoe reconheceu a outra mulher... A mulher do Battousai.

Sentiu que o olhar da Kaoru pousou directamente nela... Por um momento achou que a Sakura não estava ali e que a Kaoru estava prestes a dizer-lhe algo, mas conteve-se.

"Tomoe... Estavas a escrever no teu diário?" - a Sakura perguntou com um sorriso

Esta acenou com a cabeça. "A Tomoe escreve todos os dias no seu diário sabias Kaoru?"

"Aí sim?" a Kaoru tomou nota da informação mentalmente... Talvez um dia pudesse vir a ser útil...

"Tomoe, talvez queiras juntar-te a nós, vamos tomar um chá." - A Sakura convidou

"Sim." - Apagou a bela que tinha no quarto e seguiu-as.

Os corredores daquela casa eram estreitos, e estava tudo tão silencioso que era como se fossem as únicas habitantes daquele lugar.

Entraram na sala de chás e a Sakura deu ordens para que se fosse aquecer água para o chá das trÊs.

Após isso o silencio imperou naquele lugar. A Kaoru tinha a sua frente a mulher cujo primo era suspeito de ter estragado toda a sua vida e sujar o seu nome, para além disso, não conseguia esconder alguma inveja pelo facto de ela estar a viver com o homem que ela amava, na casa em da qual este a tinha expulso com tanta raiva.

"Estás a gostar da estadia?" - A Kaoru perguntou parecendo interessada "Soube que és da província."

A Tomoe olhou-a fixamente por um tempo antes de responder: "Estão todos a ser simpáticos comigo. Mais do que aquilo que estou habituada..."

"Acredito que sim... A tua família não parece assim muito... simpática, quer dizer, mais especificamente o teu primo... "

A jovem pestanejou: "Sim..."

A Kaoru olhou para a outra habitante da sala... Percebeu o que ela disse a pouco acerca de ela não ser grande faladora... Seria assim a mulher certa para o Kenshin? Começava a ter duvidas acerca de si própria, das suas habilidades como mulher... Naquele país tudo parecia ser ao contrário... Mulheres silenciosas eram as preferidas para serem esposas... As outras para amantes...Será que era justo?  
A Tomoe era bela, disso não havia dúvida, qualquer homem podia comprovar isso... Qualquer mulher se sentiria ameaçada pela beleza que exteriorizava, no entanto, não era preciso muito para entender que algo se passava com ela... Algo de muito errado... Não sabia se era da pouca luz, mas, os seus olhos estavam escuros, era como se chorasse sem lágrimas, como se estivesse cansada de viver apesar de ser tão jovem.

Sim... O Yahiko tinha razão, era como se fosse metade de uma pessoa... sem força de espírito, sem vontade própria...

Como é que conseguiria descobrir algo de alguém assim como ela?

_Elas parece estar tão á vontade uma com a outra, é como se fossem mesmo amigas..._

A Tomoe reparava na maneira como aquelas duas mulheres interagiam, e na forma afável como se tratavam uma com a outra. Apesar de ser bem tratada naquela casa, ela nunca tinha permitido que as suas conversas com a Sakura fossem além do essencial, talvez devido ao seu receio de se envolver emocionalmente com as outras pessoas e acabar por delatar todo o complôt no qual se encontrava metida. Outra razão era a sua inata falta de habilidade para interagir com as outras pessoas... Sim, uma mistura dessas duas razões contribuía para que nada na sua vida, além do seu irmão fosse realmente verdadeiro...

"Muito bem amanhã vou contigo falar com a Yumi." - A Sakura acabou por dizer. "Ela deve estar preocupada contigo."

"Obrigada." - A Kaoru sorriu

Nesse preciso momento o Katsura entrou na sala, acompanhado do Kenshin.  
Apesar de manter uma postura rígida, os seus olhos focaram directamente nela. E quando a viu a sorrir foi como se mais ninguém estivesse naquela sala.  
Foi como se ela desse ritmo ao coração do esquartejador... O fizesse bater mais depressa...

"Vocês vão ficar todas aqui esta noite. É mais seguro..." - O Katsura informou. "O Kenshin vai ter que sair para cumprir ordens minhas e só voltará amanhã á noite."

"Sozinho? Não é perigoso?" - A Kaoru perguntou de imediato.  
a Katsura deixou escapar uma gargalhada. "Perigoso para quem? Para os monarquistas?"

A Kaoru relembrou por momentos a luta prévia que ele tinha tido com o lider da 3ª patrulha de Shinsen... Sim, ele era extremamente cuidadoso quando lutava... Quem ousasse enfrenta-lo seria louco, pois estaria a colocar a sua vida em perigo...

Na sala fez-se silencio... APesar de saber que o Kenshin não precisava de ninguém para se defender isso não a sossegava...

"As senhoras devem recolher-se... Já é um pouco tarde para os vossos chás não acham?" - O Katsura disse brincando com uma mecha de cabelo da Sakura.

"Querido nunca é tarde demais para as mulheres porem a conversa em dia..."  
Ambos sorriram e ele saiu da sala com o braço por cima do ombro dela.

A Kaoru levantou-se e deixou a sala... Era insuportável estar num ambiente fechado com o homem que amava e com a mulher que vivia com ele... Encaminhou-se para o quarto num passo lento... O seu quarto era o primeiro do corredor... Mas, não tinha sono... Por isso apressou o passo e foi até ao jardim...

_Preciso de estar sozinha... Preciso de um ligar para pensar sem ser interrompida..._

_Já sei.  
_

::::::::::::::::::

_Mais uma vez vou ser forçado a estar longe..._ O Kenshin vagueava pelo corredor sem saber se havia de partir já... Ele sabia que queria fazer algo antes de ir... A questão era... Será que o seu orgulho lhe permitiria fazÊ-lo?

Ele caminhou até á porta do quarto dela e ficou parado na sua frente. Repensando as palavras que lhe havia de dizer, quando sentiu que ela não poderia estar no quarto...

Onde estaria ela? Percorreu toda a casa á sua procura. _Mas onde é que ela se meteu? Não pode ter saído daqui, os guardas na porta nunca a deixariam passar pelo portão sem me avisar. Ela tem que estar aqui..._

:::

_Misao? Sano? Será que algum dia vou puder voltar a ver os meus amigos?_

As coisas estão tão mal aqui... Quem me dera que voces estivessem a meu lado para me puderem ajudar...  
Sinto saudades vossas...

**FLAShBACK:**

"Olá!" - ela olhou para a menina á sua frente. Era tão magricela, mas tinha uma cara linda, e as suas tranças faziam-na parecer algum tipo de ser angelical...

ela continuou sem esperar resposta... "O meu nome é Misao... E sou nova na vizinhança... Moro naquela casa dali." - e apontou para uma casa ao fundo da rua... - " E não conheço ninguém... Queres ser minha amiga?"

A Kaoru ficou a olhar para a outra criança...  
Na falta de resposta, a Misao desanimou: "Desculpa, se calhar já tens muitos amigos... Eu vou-me embora." e voltou as costas para partir.

"O meu nome é Kaoru."

A outra jovem parou.

"E gostava muito que fosses a minha primeira amiga... "

A Misao rejubilou: "A sério, primeira? Que booom?Sabes eu também não tenho mais nenhuma amiga... Isso quer dizer que vais ser a minha melhor amiga... Que vamos contar tudo uma á outra." - começou a enumerar - "Quando receberes uma prenda, quando te sentires triste, quando gostares de alguem rapaz, quando tiveres uma namorado, eu vou ser sempre a primeira a saber certo?"

A Kaoru acenou: "Sim" - sorriu

"Yupi! Melhores amigas para sempre!" - e desatou aos saltos incontrolável, sorrindo e pronunciando promessas de amizade eterna.

:::::

As duas iam no caminho de volta para casa, Estava um dia quente e um gelado ia mesmo a calhar... Juntaram o pouco dinheiro que tinha sobrado do almoço e foram até ao café mais próximo comprar um gelado de baunilha e chocolate.

"Que bom... É metade meu, metade teu!" - A Kaoru disse

Continuaram o seu caminho trocando o gelado de vez em quando para cada uma usufruir a sua parte, quando trÊs rapazes que elas já conheciam da escola se colocou á frente delas.

"Dá me o gelado!" - um deles exigiu

A Kaoru recuou: "- Não dou!"

Aparentemente a recusa da Kaoru simplesmente fez com que ele tivesse mais vontade em lhes tirar o gelado.  
"Muito bem... Eu quis ser simpático e pedir gentilmente, mas tu recusaste-te a fazÊ-lo... Por isso vou ter que tirar-to á força."

"Simpático? Eu não ouvi a palavra por favor!" - A Misao reclamou.

"Eh! Eh! Tu é que vais pedir por favor para eu parar quando te cortar essas tranças fala barato!"

"Não..." - a Misao e a Kaoru começaram a ficar com medo...

"Agora, vou negociar contigo... Se pedires á tua amiga para me dar um beijo, eu deixo-te ficar com o gelado."

"O quÊ? Eu nunca te daria um beijo!" - a Kaoru respondeu

"Ai não? PorquÊ?" - ele pergntou furioso

Foi aí que uma voz atrás delas disse:

"Porque és feio, burro estupído e cobarde... és tão nojento que nem mesmo aquela história do principe e do sapo se podia aplicar a ti, meu grande pote de borbulhas!"

Um rapaz de cabelo castanho e olhos castanhos começou a andar na direcção daqueles rapazes.

"Mas quem é ele?" - um dos trÊs perguntou

"É o Sanozuke Sagara do 4ºA... Dizem que ele é perigoso e vive nos bairros..."

"Eu não vou enfrentá-lo..." - disse o outro

"Nem eu..." - disse o segundo rapaz.

"O quÊ? Então eu fico sozinho?" - o rapaz que tinha ameaçado a Kaoru olhou para os outros dois a correrem.

"Sim... Tu é que tiveste a ideia de lhes roubar o gelado... "

O Sanozuke estalou os dedos... "Então como é, afinal? Só um? Isto vai perder a piada!" - antes de que fosse possivel o outro rapaz entender o que se estava a passar o Sano agarrou-lhe no braço com força e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

"Queres apanhar á frente das meninas? e ficar mais envergonhado? Ou queres que te deixe fugir?"

O rapaz soltou-se do braço do Sano e correu a sete pés: "Esperem por mim!" - gritou para os colegas.

"Uau! és mesmo forte! Obrigada!" - A Kaoru gritou...

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo: "Eu sei... de nada... Sabes, como recompensa por vos ter ajudado, nao podiamos repartir o gelado?"

::::FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ela estava no telhado.

_Mas o que é que ela estava ali a fazer? Sem fazer barulho aproximou-se dela... Ela está ... a chorar..._

Ela só o sentiu quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

"Kenshin..." - ela balbuciou ainda atordoada com as lembranças do passado.

"O que se passa?" - ele perguntou referindo-se aos seus olhos vermelhos de choro.

Ela limpou as lágrimas " Recordações... sim... recordações...só isso."

"Boas ou más?"

"Boas..."

"Então porque choras?"

"Kenshin, tu nunca tens recordações?" - ela perguntou evasivamente

"Sim... Mas as minhas são sempre más... Referem-se ás mortes que causei." - ele foi frio na resposta.

"Vais partir?" - ela perguntou ignorando o seu comentário.

"Sim."

"Tem cuidado. O teu titulo dá te protecção, mas traz-te também muitos inimigos..."

"Sim. Inimigos como o Saito." - ele retorquiu

"Não te preocupes já com o Saito... ele não é o teu principal inimigo."

Ele odiava isto... Era parecia saber algo que ele não sabia, mas não partilhava com ele... Mas, agora não havia tempo para puxar "tirar nabos do púcaro", ele tinha vindo ali para lhe dizer algo, e ia fazÊ-lo.

" Tenta manter-te aqui em casa."

"O QUê?" - Ela perguntou indignada

"Até eu chegar, tu não sais daqui, ouvis-te?"

"PorquÊ?"

"Ouve Kaoru!" - ele agarrou-a pelo braço "Eu não sei com que tipo de gente estás envolvida.. Eu posso estar a cometer o maior erro da minha vida ao trazer-te para aqui." - ele parou de falar por momentos repensando em tudo o que estava a arriscar por alguém que, por mais que lhe custasse dizer, não confiava totalmente. "É ténue a linha que nos une... não a quebres."

Queria que ela ficasse com a ideia de que aquilo que ele estava a dizer era para cumprir, e que se não o fizesse as coisas teriam de mudar.

Ela olhou-o boquiaberta. _Mas quem é que ele achava que era para a tratar assim? _"Eu não tenho que seguir as tuas ordens!"

"Achas que não?" - ele vociferou - "Se alguém aqui em casa imagina o que tu fizeste... Já pensas-te no que te podem fazer?"  
Ela respirou fundo tentando manter-se calma." Eu já te disse Kenshin, eu não fiz nada... é só isso que te quero provar... Assim que o fizer vou-me embora e nunca mais vais ter que olhar para a minha cara!"

As últimas palavras dela fizeram-no parar.  
"Embora? Para onde?"

Ela baixou a cabeça... Nem ela mesmo sabia bem para onde... "Para longe de tudo e de todos aqui..." - e saltou do telhado para o átrio da casa.

Antes que ela pudesse entrar na área interior, ele agarrou-a pelo braço, fazendo a sua cara ficar tão perto da dele que conseguia sentir a sua respiração quente a bater no seu rosto. Ele olhou-a seriamente por momentos, e depois falou.  
"Não faças estúpido."

Apesar daquele contacto visual se estar a tornar quase impossível de aguentar ela sabia que se desviasse o olhar estaria a aceitar as condições que ele lhe estava a impor, por isso manteve-se firme e olhou-o fixamente.

_Porque é que ela está a tornar as coisas tão dificeis? É loucura tudo isto... E o maior louco sou eu por me estar a arriscar..._

Teria ficado a entre-olhar-se durante horas se uma das portas do corredor não se tivesse aberto.

"Himura, está tudo bem?"  
O Kenshin largou o braço da Kaoru e respondeu: "Sim. Estou de partida Katsura."

"Muito bem vou deixar-vos a sós por alguns minutos antes de partires."

O Kenshin acenou.  
Assim que a figura do Lider dos Ishishinshi desapareceu o samurai voltou a sua atenção para a Kaoru de novo...  
"Eu estou de volta amanhã à noite. Não faças nada estúpido por favor."  
Dito isso, caminhou em direcção ao portão de saída sem olhar uma única vez para trás.

:::::::::

"Kaoru! Estas a dormir?"  
Era a Sakura.  
"Sakura? Que horas são? Entra!"  
A outra mulher espreitou por uma fresta da porta e sorriu perante o rosto ensonado da amiga. "Bom dia... Desculpa acordar-te... Mas dormiste a manha toda, e como disses-te que querias ir falar com a Yumi decidi acordar-te antes que fosse muito tarde."

"Fizes-te bem." - A Kaoru disse levantando-se repentinamente. Mas daí lembrou-se das palavras do Kenshin. "Mas eu não sei se devo ir"

"PorquÊ?" a Sakura perguntou.

"O Kenshin pediu-me para não sair.."

A amiga retirou-lhe um quimono do armário da roupa" Vais sim... É a única forma de resolveres o teu problema."

:::::::::::::::

As duas caminharam juntas até à casa onde a Yumi se encontrava a viver...

"Salvaste-te..." - o sorriso era verdadeiro - "quando o Battousai me contou eu não acreditei..."  
" O Kenshin contou-te? Como?"  
"Esteve aqui ontem..."

_Ele cumpriu a promessa dele..._

"Yumi, nós temos razão para acreditar que a pessoa que fez arder o teu restaurante, o fez propositadamente para matar a Kaoru..."

"O quÊ?"  
A conversa foi longa... A Kaoru explicou À Yumi tudo o que tinha acontecido, bem como a ameaça que tinha recebido na noite anterior... a aliança com o Saito... a protecção do Aoshi... a desconfiança do Iizuka...

Durante todo o tempo a Yumi escutou com atenção os argumentos das duas mulheres À sua frente.

"Eu nunca gostei do Iizuka... Mas, ele é o tipo de homem meticuloso e calculista... Vai ser muito difícil apanha-lo despercebido ou fazê-lo cair numa armadilha..." - ainda horrorizada com toda a história a gueixa desabafou: "Tenho medo por ti e por nós... O Battousai devia saber disto..."

"Ele não acredita em mim... O Iizuka fez-lhe a cabeça..." - a Kaoru disse desesperada

"Então temos que fazer com que ele acredite em ti..." - a Yumi passou a mão pelo cabelo - "Temos que encontrar uma forma de ele confessar o que está a fazer e que o Battousai o ouça... "

"Mas como?" - Perguntaram as duas em unissono.

"Pois... Isso é que não sei... Mas hei de magicar algo."

"Yumi, pensa nisso... Eu volto cá dentro de dois dias... Este assunto é grave... Não é só a vida da Kaoru que está em jogo, mas também de muitas pessoas que acreditam que o melhor para este país é seguir os ideias dos Ishinshinshi... os ideais que o meu marido coloca em primeiro lugar na sua vida... "

Despediram-se...Já quase noite... Aquele dia tinha passado tão rápido...  
"Kaoru, espera aqui por favor, Já está a escurecer... é perigoso voltar agora para casa... Aqueles homens trabalham para o Katsura" - apontou para dois rapazes ao fundo da rua. "Eu vou pedir para que nos escoltem até casa."

"Está bem.."  
A Kaoru ficou a ver a Sakura caminhar até aos homens...  
_Só espero que a Yumi consiga arranjar uma forma de nos ajudar...  
Quero tanto acabar com este pesadelo..._

"Fico feliz por saber que estás viva..." - uma voz acordou-a dos seus pensamentos.

Voltando-se para trás deu de caras com o Aoshi.  
"Aoshi!" Não pode evitar sorrir ao vÊ-lo... Era reconfortante...

"O incêndio foi um disfarce para o teu homicídio... Os meus homens encontraram a pessoa que pegou fogo ao restaurante e obrigaram-no a confessar."

"O quÊ?"

"Não te preocupes tudo vai correr bem..."

"Mas como? Oh! Aoshi..." - as lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos seus olhos. " Tu nem sabes o que isso significa para mim... é o fim de todo este pesadelo... "

"Faz com que o Battousai venha contigo ter à entrada de Edo amanhã por esta hora... Eu trato do resto..."

A Kaoru sentiu-se aliviada... "Tens a certeza que vai correr tudo bem? É que desejo isto há tanto tempo que nem me parece real."

Ele assegurou-lhe. :"Sim... Vai tudo dar certo."

"Obrigada Aoshi."

A Kaoru nem conseguia acreditar. Quando tinha acordado, pensava que ia ser apenas mais um dia de tentativas falhadas... sem respostas... Mas agora, com a ajuda do Aoshi tudo parecia ter tomado um rumo diferente. E, se havia alguém em quem ela confiava, essa pessoa era o Aoshi...

"Eu vou ter que voltar..."

O Aoshi não respondeu. Parecia que algo estava a prender o seu olhar... ou alguém...

"Aoshi, ouve tenho mesmo que ir... Obrigada por tudo..."

Quando se voltou para o sentido contrário nem queria acreditar. A sua boca abriu-se de espanto... Não podia ser. Só faltava esta.

"Kenshin?"

Ele não desviou o olhar do lider dos Oniwabanshu... "Eu pensei que te tinha dito para ficares em casa."

"Ela veio comigo Himura." - A Sakura que tinha chegado entretanto interviu

" E porquê que ela estava a falar com o Shinomori Aoshi?"

Apesar de saber que o Kenshin era um excelente guerreiro o Aoshi não demonstrou nenhum receio. " Porque eu falei com ela em primeiro lugar..."

"A partir de hoje não te diriges mais a ela." - o Kenshin ameaçou

"Porquê Battousai? Tens medo que lhe salve a vida, mais uma vez?" - o outro respondeu.

Rapidamente a mão do samurai voou para a bainha da espada, mas o Aoshi manteve-se imóvel.  
Antes que algo acontecesse a Kaoru colocou-se no meio dos dois homens.

"Parem com isso... " - a Kaoru virou costas ao Kenshin " Aoshi, obrigada por tudo..." - novamente para o ruivo: " Vamos para casa."

Ele continuava com os olhos pregados no Aoshi. "Kenshin!" - ela chamou-o de novo, desta vez mais alto.  
O Samurai olhou para a jovem e, embora contrariado voltou costas ao seu adversário e continuou a caminhar...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	27. Chapter 27 Envoltos em morte

Kika de Apus; Está mesmo mesmo a terminar... Espero que continues a gostar e a ler até ao fim... As vossas opiniões são sempre muito apreciadas.

K-chan258

Olá Kchan... Sim Gelado é o que vocÊs chamam sorvete... e a expressão tirar nabos do púcaro significa descobrir algo, conseguir obter uma informação.

Também fiquei muito contente por saber na nova série de RK. ai nem posso esperar! e CLARO que eu quero que continues a ler a minha história! Acho que desta vez não demorei muito a postar! Espero que gostes!

Lecka-chan - claro que te perdoo o erro. Obrigada pelo teu comentário... Eu vou falar mais da Misao e do Sano nestes últimos capitulos... Espero que continues a ter entusiasmo a ler esta fic, e que não te desiluda.

Beijinhos a todas

**Capitulo 27 - Envoltos na Morte**

Elas conseguiam sentir o ar vibrar com a fúria dele.

O Kenshin estava mesmo muito enervado.

_Mas porquê que ela lhe tinha desobedecido? _ele tinha quase a certeza de que ela o ia fazer, por isso fez a viagem o mais depressa possível, e conseguiu chegar mais cedo do que esperava. Assim que chegou foi directo a casa do Katsura e quando não a viu, foi até à cidade, à casa da Yumi à procura dela._ Ainda por cima estava com o Aoshi... _Não eram ciumes... não..._ Eu não consigo suportar o fato de estar a ser traído._

As duas mulheres seguiam atrás dele silenciosas.

De repente ele parou de andar.

_"_Kenshin, o que se passa?_" - _a Sakura perguntou. Mas ele não respondeu.

_Algo está errado aqui... Está tudo muito silencioso... - _ele pensou - _Não se ouvem os pássaros, as cobras... Nada. _

De repente uma garra vinde do meio das árvores agarrou a Kaoru pela cintura. O Kenshin não teve tempo de a defender porque tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num momento ela estava bem, no momento seguinte estava a ser puxada por uma garra com unhas de ferro...

O samurai correu na direcção dela desembainhou a espada para cortar o que quer que fosse que estava ligado aquela garra, mas, assim que se aproximou a Kaoru foi arrastada mais para trás.

Ele tentou vezes sem conta aproximar-se para destruir aquele objecto, mas, cada vez que o fazia, a Kaoru era mais uma vez arrastada para longe.  
Aquele cenário era horrível, havia sangue dela por todo o chão. _  
_Aquela dor era insuportável para ela. Aquelas unhas de ferro estavam cravadas na parte lateral da sua barriga, e a cada passo que o Kenshin dava, a cada arrastão a que ela era sujeita, estas penetravam mais fundo na sua carne.

"Kenshin! Não!" - ela disse quando notou que ela ia tentar mais uma vez aproximar-se "Não! Por favor, Não!"

Ele parou. Havia desespero nos seus olhos. Não podia vê-la assim. Queria ajuda-la, mas, a cada tentativa ela sofria mais. Era como se estivessem a negociar com ele. Ou se afastava dela ou ela ia sofrer.

"Kaoru!" - a Sakura gritou - "Kaoru!"

"Sa...Kura... Foge..." - por mais dores que sentisse, se morresse agora, a Sakura seria uma das poucas pessoas que podia contar a verdade ao Kenshin e deixar a sua memória limpa perante ele.

"Kaoru, aguenta!" - O Kenshin chamou-a quando percebeu que ela estava quase sem forças, prestes a desmaiar. - "Eu vou te tirar daí."

Mas como se derrotava um inimigo que não se conseguia ver, nem mesmo aproximar?

O Samurai sabia que apenas mais um pouco e ela não ia aguentar.

"Ken... shin..." a parte escura dos seus olhos estava cada vez mais preta, e algum orgão vital devia ter sido atingido porque ela começou a sangrar da boca. - "Eu nunca... te traí... Fala com... Arrrr" - ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. A garra apertou-a com ainda mais força.

O Kenshin não sabia o que fazer... Ele o melhor guerreiro de todos, estava encurralado. A sua mente pensava em como inverter a situação. Em como derrotar aquele inimigo... Mas nada... E o tempo estava a apertar. O seu coração sangrava por cada vez que ela gemia com dores...

"Kaoru..." - Tudo aquilo em que ele acreditava, todos os seus ideais não valiam de nada agora... HitenMitsurugi não tinha valor nenhum naquele momento.

O que realmente tinha valor para ele, estava a ser torturada e a morrer aos poucos à sua frente, e ele não podia protege-la.

Subitamente algo caiu de cima das árvores. Quando aterrou no chão bateu com tanta força que a terra naquele lugar tremeu.

O Kenshin observou por entre a poeira, algo a mover-se, e desembainhou a espada para se defender caso houvesse um ataque.

Mas, para seu espanto, havia no chão uma criatura estranha, como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Esta estava morta com uma espada na cabeça... e a garra, era sua... Por trás do corpo morto estava um homem que não lhe era desconhecido.

Saito.

Ele tinha morto aquela "coisa.".

Pouco se importando com ele, o Kenshin correu até à Kaoru.

"Oh Não!" - ela estava envolta numa poça de sangue. As feridas eram profundas, e ela tinha desmaiado.

"Leva-a a um médico rápido. Eu limpo esta sujeira daqui." - O Saito acendeu um cigarro e lançou um olhar furtivo ao Battousai - "Quando estiveres pronto, vem falar comigo."

O Kenshin pegou nela e começou a correr. "Sakura, chama um médico rápido, eu vou a tua casa e vou fazer todos os possíveis para a reanimar."

"Kenshin! Mas ela tem que ficar no consultório!" - A Sakura ripostou

"Não!" - ele não olhou diretamente para a mulher do seu líder: "Neste momento eu não confio em ninguém... A Tua casa é o lugar mais seguro para ela."

E correu o mais rápido que pôde, pois sabia que a vida dela estava por um fio.

::::

PASSADOS DOIS DIAS

"O plano falhou Chiro." - o Iizuka expeliu o fumo do cigarro.

"Tu disseste que o Battousai estava fora. Nós atacamos no dia que nos disseste! E ele vinha com elas!" - o outro homem respondeu furioso - "Ele estava lá! Ele estava lá quando tu disses-te que ele não iria estar!"

o Iizuka respirou fundo: "Os teus homens não sabem fazer nada em condições!"

"Os meus homens?" - o outro perguntou lançando-lhe um olhar desconfiado: "Os meus homens, ou, tu? IIZUKA?"

"Eu dei-te todas as informações! Eram duas mulheres caramba, alvos fáceis de abater!"

"O Saito estava lá!" - o outro informou

"O que?" - o Iizuka foi apanhado de surpresa.

"Sim... o lider do 3º esquadrão da patrulha de Shinsen... Um dos nossos inimigos."

O traidor colocou a mão debaixo do queixo... Pensativo. "Bem... O melhor é acabar com isto o mais depressa possível."

"Que ideia brilhante.." - o outro gozou - "Mas como fazes isso?"

"Tu tiras o Battousai de casa." - ele disse - "E eu desfaço-me da rapariga."

Dito isto voltou costas e foi-se embora.

:::::

Já haviam passado dois dias desde o ataque. E ela ainda não tinha acordado.

O Kenshin não tinha deixado o seu quarto desde que tudo tinha acontecido. Todos naquela casa estavam alertas para aquela situação.

Ela tinha feridas horríveis, que se ela sobrevivesse iriam deixar cicatrizes para toda a vida...e, os médicos tinham tido dificuldades em fazer parar as hemorragias, sem contar com o facto de que ela tinha perdido muito sangue, e como estava em coma era impossível alimentá-la, logo, as suas forças diminuíam cada vez mais. Era como se a cada segundo ela estivesse mais e mais longe dele.

Ele rebuscou as as coisas dela, tentando encontrar nomes, locais, algo que o pudesse levar aos culpados por aquela situação... Abriu uma das gavetas da cómoda e encontrou um fio de prata com uma chapa, e ao lado um livro, que começou a desfolhar...

::::::

Quando o viu chegar com ela nos braços a esvair-se em sangue, a Tomoe percebeu que tinha sido obra do Iizuka.

Eles estavam dispostos a tudo para destruir o Battousai, e, não tinham problemas em matar as pessoas inocentes que estavam em volta..

Sabia que era errado, mas rezou vezes sem conta para que a Kaoru sobrevivesse... Ela não tinha culpa... Assim como o Enishi não tinha culpa também...

Por isso, quando o Iizuka a informou de que ela tinha que colocar o plano em acção, ela decidiu fazÊ-lo... Para o bem de todos. O Battousai tinha de morrer.

:::::

_Esta noite recordei o dia em que conheci a Misao e também o dia em que conheci o Sanozuke..._

_Lembrei-me dos tempos felizes que vivemos juntos, de todos os momentos de brincadeiras, gozo, que partilhamos... Da voz enérgica da Misao e do sorriso travesso mas reconfortante do Sano. Mesmo quando as coisas estavam mal, ele dizia que tudo ia correr bem. E eu, eu acreditava._

_Mas, apesar disso, faltava algo, na minha vida. Alguém... Alguém com quem eu sonhava desde menina, alguém que, apesar de nunca ter estado fisicamente presente, eu conheci antes dos meus amigos... _

_O Kenshin._

_Nao sei se por obra divina ou macabra, vim parar a este lugar. E ele apareceu... O Homem com quem eu sonhava, que me dizia que tinha saudades minhas... Apareceu... A principio não quis acreditar... Mas era ele... Sem a cicatriz em forma de x na cara, mas era ele._

_Quando tudo parecia maravilhoso, este lindo sonho transformou-se num pesadelo... Um pesadelo ao qual eu estou agora agarrada... sem vida, sem força para lutar contra. Porque o amo... _

O Kenshin parou de ler... Algumas coisas eram difíceis demais para digerir... Ele não tinha dúvidas que ela o amava. Mas, então porquÊ que ela fez aquilo?

Ele olhou-a com carinho e passou a mão na testa dela. "Tu vais acordar Kaoru... Eu sei que vais." - e sorriu sentindo-se confiante no que tinha dito...

A Kaoru movimentou um pouco uma das mãos.

"Sim... Sim Kaoru..." - ele segurou a mão dela na dele - "Quando acordares eu vou estar aqui..."

:::::::

Alguem bateu na porta do quarto da jovem:

"Sim" - ele respondeu

A figura entrou trazendo água, e sentou-se ao lado dele com um olhar fechado. "Como é que ela está?"

Ele suspirou: "Acho que em breve vai acordar." - ele sorriu para a Tomoe - "À pouco mexeu uma das mãos."

Ela abanou positivamente a cabeça, sentindo que as suas orações tinham sido ouvidas.

"Kenshin... Esteve um homem aqui, ele disse-me que queria encontrar-se contigo... "

O Kenshin pensou em duas possibilidades, Ou no Aoshi, ou no Saito... Mas o Aoshi já deveria ter sabido pela Yumi o que tinha acontecido à Kaoru, por isso estava fora de hipótese, só podia ser o Saito.

"Eu não vou sair da beira dela agora."

"Kenshin ela tem toda a gente de olho nela... Todos estão aqui para a proteger... Nada de mal lhe vai acontecer."

O Kenshin engoliu em seco... "Onde te disse esse homem que se queria encontrar comigo?"

"Na floresta." - ela falou

Ele acenou com a cabeça. :"Deixa-me esperar apenas mais um pouco... E depois eu vou." - ele tinha esperança que ela acordasse antes de ele partir.

"Muito bem."

:::::

"Fizes-te bem mulher..." - o Chiro circundava a Tomoe radiante com o plano que tinha armado... "O Battousai vem a caminho..."

"Não há necessidade de matar a rapariga... Ela não pode fazer mais nada." - ela tentou pedir

o homem deixou escapar uma gargalhada. "Uh... Mas assim o Iizuka era descoberto."

"O Iizuka não te faz falta... Tu sabes que ele te troca por aquele que lhe der mais dinheiro... Ele pode ser uma ameaça para ti..."

"Tens razão... Mas dele eu trato mais tarde... Neste momento, ele deve estar a fazer o seu último serviço... "

a Tomoe temeu pelo pior: "Qual?" - ela perguntou a medo

"Matar a rapariga..."

::::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin caminhava rápido. Já tinha entrado na floresta e tudo parecia calmo... Demasiado calmo. Como quando a Kaoru foi atacada...

Penetrou cada vez mais para o interior denso da floresta... Mas, o Saito não parecia estar lá. Foi então que algo explodiu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Não!" A Kaoru acordou sobressaltada.

Sentiu as dores horríveis das suas feridas e lembrou-se de tudo o que se tinha passado. "Kenshin?" - ela chamou, mas ninguém apareceu.

Mesmo com dores, ela levantou-se da cama e foi até ao corredor.  
Estava escuro e não se ouvia ninguem a falar.

Ela foi até ao quarto do lado.

"Tomoe?" - ela chamou mas ninguem respondeu do interior do quarto. Então, ela decidiu entrar...

O quarto estava bem arrumado. Em cima da cómoda apenas havia o diário que e um boião com tinta... Esquecendo de que alguem poderia entrar no quarto... a Kaoru começou a ler.

Os seus olhos percorreram as linhas daquele livro, tão rápido, absorvendo e assimilando as ideias escritas...

_Ele morreu... _

_oh! Kyosato... PorquÊ? Porque te foste meter nesta guerra que não te pertence nem a ti nem a mim?  
_

Percorreu mais umas páginas e um nome chamou-a a atenção.

_Battousai... o assassino... O motivo pelo qual vim para esta cidade, foi para matar quem matou aquele que era o mais precioso para mim._

"Não!" - a Kaoru teve que se sentar... Não tinha forças para se manter de pé, e ainda por cima com noticas daquelas.

_Encontrei umas pessoas que querem o Battousai morto, por isso, encontrei forma de os ajudar... Eles tem um contacto dentro dos Ishishinshi que me vai colocar na casa do KEnshin. Iizuka._

A Kaoru folheou até a última página.

_Isto acaba hoje. Vou dirigir o Kenshin até uma emboscada... Ele seguirá para a floresta, e nunca mais vai voltar._

"não!" - a Kaoru largou de imediato o diário e preparava-se para correr quando uma mão a agarrou pelo pescoço.

"Mulheres... Deixam sempre um rasto..." - ela conhecia aquela voz odiosa...

:::::::::::::::::

Depois da explosão o Kenshin ficou um pouco aturdido... Os seu principais sentidos ficaram baralhados... E algo o atingiu...

Da segunda vez o homem que o atacava falhou. E o Kenshin foi capaz de lhe desferir um golpe fatal.

Num gesto moribundo Este pegou neve do chão e meteu na boca. Puxou um fio e deu-se uma segunda explosão.

::::::::::::::

"Ouves?" - ele perguntou à rapariga assustada - "É o som da morte do Battousai."

"Iizuka, Não!" - ela chorou.

"Shhhh..." - ele fingiu ter pena - "Sabes, fui eu quem recrutou o Battousai para este grupo... Aquele miúdo tem um talento enorme..."

"Mas então, porquÊ?" - ela perguntou

ele riu-se: "Bem, digamos que é uma questão financeira... Mas sabes, eu até gosto dele... Tenho pena... Mas ele é esperto demais... E... nunca seria capz de trair o Katsura."

"O Kenshin não é como tu! Tu és um porco nojento! e traidor!" - ela gritou

"AH!AH! Pois sou!" - ele dava gargalhadas descontroladas - "Mas, o porco aqui foi mais esperto que o teu queridinho e lendário Kenshin."

"Tu vais sofrer Iizuka!Tu podes matar-me, mas tu vais sofrer. Um dia todo o mal que fizeste vai virar-se contra ti." - ela respondeu

"Que pena que eu não acredito no carma." - ele gesticulou

"Não é carma IIzuka... É justiça divina." - apesar de se sentir cada vez mais fraca a Kaoru respondia conforme podia. Mas tinha noção de que não conseguiria aguentar muito mais.

"cALA-TE!" - ele pontapeou-a na barriga.

A jovem voou para o outro lado do quarto. As feridas que os médicos tinham cozido começaram a abrir de novo e a sangrar.

_Não vou aguentar muito mais._

:::::::::::::::::

Após ter derrotado mais um dos homens... chegou ao topa da montanha.

Os seus ouvidos sangravam de ter estado tão perto em ambas as explosões. E um dos seus ombros tinham um corte enorme.

Avistou ao fundo uma casa no meio da neve. E alguem o esperava À porta.

"Battousai..." - ele ouviu chamarem-no "Chegaste mais longe do que eu pensava..." - um homem de cabelo e barba brancos e comprido disse

O Kenshin não conseguia raciocinar em condiçõ, parecia que aquele homem tinha intenções de o matar... Pois tinha um punhal na mão.

"Tu és um estorvo para nós... Para este país... Tu és forte... Mas levantas-te perante um grupo de fracos... E este país não pode ter esse destino. Por isso, eu, Chiro Kurogasa, vou hoje matar-te e escrever com sangue o teu nome, no livro de recordações deste país."

Dito isto, correu na direcção Kenshin... Ele não rápido... O seu modo de ataque era até mesmo rudimentar e grosseiro, mas, quando este se aproximou o Kenshin não conseguiu distinguir por qual dos lado ia ser atacado. e por isso foi atingido.

Ao cair. Observou um rosto conhecido ao longe.

Tomoe.

Ela estava aflita. Mas o que é que ela estava ali a fazer?

Levantou-se com grande custo e tentou visualizar o seu adversário.

Era estranho, mas os seus antes apurados sentidos, pareciam não estar a responder à altura da situação, pois foi golpeado novamente.

Ficou a cerca de dez metros de distância do seu oponente.

_Ele não vai conseguir... Ela vai morrer, ele vai morrer, a Sakura, o Katsura, o meu irmão... Todos eles vão morrer...Por minha culpa. - _ela apertou com força o punhal que trazia atrás das costas.

_:_

O Kenshin depositou toda a confiança, toda a força naquele último golpe... Tinha de ser o último, tinha de sair dali... Aquele floresta toldava os seus sentidos, tornando-o fraco.

Correu na direcção do seu oponente e com toda a sua força infligiu-lhe um último golpe_..._

Deixou-se cair no chão de joelhos. _Que perfume é este? Cheia a flores..._

Nos seus braços caiu o corpo da Tomoe.

Ele olhou-a sem saber como reagir... Mas nos olhos dela havia um sentimento de urgência. Havia um punhal na sua mão direita, que ela usou para cortar a face esquerda dele...

ele deixou-a fazer aquilo... Por momentos ficou preso no seu olhar triste... Quando ela parou, sentiu dor.

Ela respirou com dificuldade tentando mencionar alguma coisa.

_"_Não digas nada... Eu vou levar-te daqui..."

Mas ela agarrou-lhe o braço com força: "Deixa...me... A Kao...ru... está em... peri...go..."

::::::::::::::

**Então? Gostaram?**


	28. Chapter 28 A cicatriz em forma de X

**Capitulo 28 - A Cicatriz em forma de X**

Aquela situação era inacreditável... Só podia estar a ter um pesadelo.

"Mas como é que..." - ele ia perguntar mas ao vê-la a sofrer com o golpe que ele próprio lhe tinha disferido desistiu. Ele era o culpado pela morte dela.

Ela olhava-o, mas não havia ressentimento no seu olhar... "Eu odiei-te... muito..." - a voz dela era ainda mais fraca do que o costume.

"Shh... Tomoe, não fales, tu estás muito fraca, eu vou levar-te daqui... Tu vais ficar curada, prometo." - ele tentou pegar nela, mas levantá-la sem a magoar era impossivel. A cada pequeno movimento que ele fazia, parecia que ela sangrava mais e mais.

_Maldição. Como vou fazer para a tirar daqui! Eu não posso crer que fui fazer isto... e agora? Não a posso deixar aqui. Mas também não posso deixar de pensar em como é que ela veio aqui parar?_

"Kenshin, vai-te... A Kaoru corre perigo..." - Ela tentou dizer com toda a força que lhe restava. Mas ele ficou imóvel.

"A Kaoru está bem protegida. Tem o Katsura, os guardas... Todos estão alertas..." - ele respondeu tentando confiar nas suas próprias palavras.

"Não está. Nunca esteve..." - ela disse.

A neve começou a cair com mais força, foi então que ela falou de novo: "Eu odiei-te tanto..."

Ele olhava-a sem perceber.

"Mas tu não tinhas forma de saber... Eu achava-te um monstro... Mas, com o tempo descobri que tu não passavas de alguém a quem tinham sido roubados todos os sonhos e esperanças... Eras gentil demais para ser um esquartejador..."

"Tomoe, por favor... poupa as tuas forças..." - ele pediu, limpando o sangue que caiu no rosto dela, devido à sua nova cicatriz...

Ela colocou a mão na bochecha esquerda dele, e sorriu de uma forma invulgar:

"Já não vais sofrer mais... A maldição foi quebrada... Não vai sangrar mais... Eu estou feliz... " ela olhou para o céu... "Eu vou puder ser feliz... "

O Kenshin estava baralhado com toda aquela situação... Nada daquilo fazia sentido... Será que as dores estavam a provocar alucinações nela? Ele não conseguia ignorar as suas próprias dores... Os seus ouvidos estavam afetados pelas explosões de há pouco, a sua visão estava ainda turva... Mas a sua cara estava quente apesar de estarem na neve...

_Mas porquê que ela fez isto? - _ele inquiria-se acerca do gesto que ela tinha tido À pouco com o punhal...

Ele sentia que havia muita coisa para além daquilo que ele sabia... Havia outra história por detrás de tudo aquilo... Mas... fosse o que fosse, ele não a podia deixar ali... Tinha que arranjar uma forma de conseguir resolver a situação.

::::

"Socorro!" - ela gritou numa tentativa de chamar a atenção de alguém na casa.

"Podes chamar à vontade meu amor... Mas assim que ouviram as explosões, todos os principais guardas saíram e... só ficaram as mulheres e crianças... Como deves de imaginar, consegui tratar muito bem deles..."

"Nãoo..." - ela ficou aterrorizada... A Sakura morta, os meninos mortos... Não...aquele homem era um monstro... cruel... desumano...

Ele aproximou-se dela levantando-a do chão.

"Eu até entendo que o Battousai se tenha apaixonado por ti..." - ele aproximou-se do pescoço dela - "umm... inebriante... acho que é um desperdicio matar-te já... "

O coração dela batia com tanta força que ela quase não era capaz de respirar... Ela desejava a morte... Era prefirivel morrer do que estar nas mãos daquele homem nojento. Ela não iria conseguir viver com ela própria se ele abusasse dela.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas, além da força superior dele, as feridas recentemente abertas doiam demais... Era dificil aguentar-se sequer de pé, apesar de ele a estar a segurar...

"Iizuka... Larga-me..." - ela pediu em desespero.

"Ummm... Talvez te largue... se pedires com jeitinho..."

Ele aproximou os lábios do rosto dela: "Por favor" - ela pediu - "Larga-me..."

Ele ficou pensativo a olhá-la por momentos até que a empurrou com força contra a parede.

A Kaoru bateu com a cabeça na parede e caiu...

_Será este o meu fim? Quando tinha problemas na escola havia sempre o Sano que me salvava... Mas e agora? Mesmo que ele me quisesse ajudar... Nunca o conseguiria... O Kenshin morreu... Eu nunca mais vou voltar a ver os meus amigos... De que me vale viver? Não aguento este sofrimento... Estas dores... Vou deixar-me morrer... O Aoshi sabe de toda a verdade e nunca deixará que o Iizuka saia impune... Ele vai dar-lhe o castigo que ele merece..._

"Não durmas Princesa!" - ele gritou - "Ainda é muito cedo para isso... "

A Kaoru apoiou-se nas mãos da frente para se puder levantar...

_Mas ela ainda tem forças?_

O seu olhar estava baixo, mas quando a jovem olhou directamente para ele algo nela tinha mudado... O seu olhar era forte e decidido...

:::::::::::::

"Himura!" - o Katsura gritou ao avistar o ruivo abaixado na neve.

O Kenshin voltou a cabeça na procura pela voz que o tinha chamado.

"Himura o que te aconteceu?" - ele perguntou ao vê-lo todo ensanguentado.

"Houve algumas explosões... eu estava perto demais... E ela..." -olhou para a Tomoe e de repente uma luz acendeu-se na sua cabeça - "Onde está a Kaoru? Quem ficou na casa com ela?"

O Katsura respondeu: "A Sakura e mais algumas mulheres. Não te preocupes, ela está a salvo..."

Sem saber porque o Kenshin não conseguiu deixar de se sentir nervoso.: "Eu não quero deixá-la aqui..." - referindo-se à Tomoe...

"Não te preocupes... eu tomo conta dela..." - O Katsura abaixou-se - "Mas ela não vai conseguir sobreviver, sabes disso não sabes?"

O Kenshin não respondeu...

"A Kaoru está bem... Eu deixei o Iizuka a tomar conta dela..."

Assim que ouviu esse nome a Tomoe abriu os olhos e abanou com a cabeça: "Não... Ele... não... Ken...shin..." - ela tentou com uma das mãos agarrar a mão do Kenshin puxando-o para ela, na tentativa de captar a sua atenção: "Iizuka... é perigoso... ele... trai..." - a mão dela caiu inerte no chão...

::::::::::

"Mata-me Iizuka!" - ela disse confiante

"Como?" - ele perguntou confuso

"Tu sempre quises-te ver me morta não foi? Por isso agora, mata-me."

Ele agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou com tanta força que rasgou a manga do kimono. "Tu achas mesmo que é assim tão simples? Primeiro quase que estragas o nosso plano de destruir os Ishishinshi... tentas afastar o Kenshin do centro de batalha... Desconfias de mim, quase me pões a descoberto... desconfias da Tomoe descobres a verdade acerca dela... tentei matar-te tantas vezes, mas tu siplesmente recusas-te a morrer... e agora que chegou a hora tu queres apressar o meu Gran Finnale?..."

Ele retirou a espada da bainha: "Não... Eu vou levar o tempo que eu quiser... e sabes porquÊ? Porque não há ninguem que te salve desta vez..." - E pontapeou-a no estômago.

:::::::::::::::::

De repente ela deixou de ouvir a voz dele... Era como se tudo estivesse calmo... Havia um silencio enorme...

Ela sentiu uma mão quente agarrar a sua mão direita: "Desculpa por não ter sido capaz de ter ajudar... Mas... eu pensei que com o tempo isso ia passar... Se fosse alguém a querer fazer-te mal... eu juro, eu juro que te teria protegido... Mas eu não percebi, não conseguir entender que tu estavas a fazer mal a ti própria... Desculpa Jou..."

_Sano_! -Ela gritou.

"Mas eu não aguento mais ver-te nesta cama de hospital... Já passou quase um ano desde que isso aconteceu..."

_Sano! Não ele não me consegue ouvir..._

"Eu sempre tive esperança de que ias acordar... De que ias lutar contra esse coma estúpido... Mas... vir cá todas estas vezes e ver-te sempre assim... inerte, imóvel, sem expressão... mata-me sabes? Será que não entendes! Eu também não tenho pai, não tenho mãe! Tu! Tu és a minha irmazinha! Se não reagires, se te deixares estar assim, morta! Eu vou perder aquilo que me resta da minha familia!. Por isso eu recuso-me a acreditar que tu não te vais levantar dessa cama Kaoru! Recuso-me.." - Nesta altura ele estava aos berros com ela. Ela não o podia ver, mas podia dizer que ele estava emocionado, pela forma como a sua voz falhava.

_Oh Sano... _As lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto da jovem... _Desculpa o mal que os estoua fazer... é tudo culpa minha... Eu só vos faço sofrer..Eu..._

_:::_

O rapaz sentou-se de novo na cadeira ao lado dela. "Desculpa Jou." - ele agarrou a mão dela novamente... "Tu não tens cul..."

_Ei! Espera aí, o que é esta àgua nos olhos dela?_

Ele tocou de imediato na campaínha ao lado da cama para chamar uma enfermeira...

_Ela está a chorar... O que significa que me ouviu, o que pode significar que está acordada! Ou para acordar em breve! Aguenta um pouco!  
_

_::::_

"Então já acordas-te princezinha? Foi um sono curto..."

_O que aconteceu comigo? _

Ela abanou a cabeça...

"Não..." - ela chorou: "de novo não..."

"Oh... Estavas a ter um sonhinho bom não foi? Bem... mas eu posso dar-te algo bom antes de morreres, o que achas?" - ele levantou-a de novo do chão, agarrando-a pelo laço em volta do quimono, e riu desdenhosamente...

"Vê bem... além da paga pela destruição dos Ishishinshi... Ainda te levo como um presente de despedida, não é? Aposto que vai ser muito divertido... Vais ver que vais gostar!"

"Larga-me Iizuka... Pff... mata-me simplesmente..." - ela chorou - "E não aguento mais... mata-me..."

Ele rasgou uma das partes laterais do kimono dela, fazendo com que a pele da perna dela ficasse exposta."Que branca de neve..." - ele gozou

"Tu vais sofrer um dia Iizuka..." - ela disse

"Sim... talvez mas até esse dia chegar... Tu vais sofrer primeiro..."

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Nãoooooooo!"

Todos os pelos do corpo do Iizuka arrepiaram-se ao ouvir aquela voz... Ele largou de imediato a Kaoru deixando cair no chão desmaiada.

"Não pode ser!" - ele disse ao ver o Kenshin atrás dele.

O Battousai tinha sido bastante ferido... Os seus ouvidos estavam a sangrar, as suas roupas estavam rasgadas, as suas mãos cheias de sangue, e na sua cara, estava desenhado um X. A sua cicatriz tinha agora dois cortes e não apenas um...A sua respiração era ofegante, devia ter vindo todo o caminho desde a montanha a correr até chegar ali... Mas como? Aquele homem tinha de ser imortal... Só podia...

_Não posso combater com ele... Apesar de estar fraco..._

O Kenshin olhou para a Kaoru no chão atrás do seu inimigo: "Como foste capaz?" - a raiva era notavel nos seus olhos dourados... "Como?" ele viu a roupa dela rasgada e conlcui erroneamente que ele tivesse feito algo ainda pior.

Ele deu um passo em frente: "Eu nunca acreditei nela! Nunca! Eu acreditei em ti quando me disses-te que ela estava a trair os Ishishinshi, e que se estava a aproveitar de mim para tal... Mas afinal, afinal foste ... tu!"

O Kenshin desembainhou a espada, o Iizuka engoliu em seco. Usando as forças que tinha o Kenshin correu até ele e desferiu-lhe um golpe no na barriga... a espada trespassou-o de um lado ao outro. O Iizuka ficou a olhá-lo sentindo as dores do objecto estranho entranhado no seu corpo.

O Kenshin no entanto deixou a espada no corpo dele e voltou a sua atenção para a Kaoru.

"Kaoru... Kaoru.." - ele chamou - "Desculpa, desculpa por não ter acreditado em ti... Desculpa... eu... estou tão arrependido... prometo... eu..."

Ele abraçou-a. Será que ela estava morta?

Ele não conseguia aguentar aquela culpa... Quantas vezes ela tinha tentado falar com ele e ele não tinha permitido? O que teria aquele homem miserável feito com ela? Ela estava um caco... E era tudo culpa dele...

"Foi tudo culpa minha... Tudo.. Desculpa-me meu amor... Desculpa-me.." - ele balançava o seu corpo com o dela nos braços... Viu um liquido incolor cair no chão... Eram as suas lágrimas... Há quanto tempo não chorava?Não se lembrava de chorar desde que era criança...

"Kenshin..." - a voz dela era quase inaudivel

Ele de imediato olhou-a para a cara dela. " Tem calma vai correr tudo bem... Eu estou aqui contigo..."

"Kenshin... O Iizuka... ele..."

"Shhh... Ele já não te pode fazer mal... prometo... Desculpa-me desculpa-me por não ter acreditado em ti... Desculpa teres sofrido tuso isto..." - ele fazia festas na cara dela, na tentativa de que ela se esquece-sse das dores que tinha.

"Kenshin... a tua cicatriz... é em X, como no meu sonho..." - ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos e depois desmaiou novamente.

**:::**

**Então? Gostaram?**


	29. Chapter 29 Presente Intemporal

**Pitty Souza - Acho que cumpri a promessa de não demorar para postar... Espero que gostes... Obrigada pelo teu comentário. Aí ai... Penultimo capitulo. Estou a ficar ansiosa...**

**Kika de Apus - É verdade estamos mesmo no fim... Dá-me vontade de chorar de pensar que a minha história do coração vai acabar já no capitulo 30... Muito obrigada por comentares...Espero que este capitulo tenha ficado do teu gosto**

**Silvia - Obrigada por teres começado a ler a minha fic... Espero que estejas a gostar e que gostes deste capitulo**

**Meus Deus! Eu nem posso acreditar que só falta um capitulo após este... Este é longo e com muita informação, mas espero que vos deixe a roer as unhas para o 30.**

**Beijinhos  
**

**ps: K-CHAN não te tenho visto por aqui? Será que desististe da minha fic?  
**

**Capitulo 29 -Um Presente Intemporal  
**

**A confiança é um requisito fundamental quando se ama. Um amor sem confiança vai estar constantemente sujeito aos altos e baixos, a meias frases, a sentimentos estranhos e intrometidos que nos impedem de amar livremente. Quando amamos, devemos amar incondicionalmente, e confiar plenamente. Demonstrando aos outros, aquilo que gostaríamos que demonstrassem por** nós.

O Kenshin mergulhou na àgua quente. Fazia dois dias desde que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, e, ele nunca tinha saído da beira dela. Mas agora que o Aoshi tinha chegado ele aproveitou para se limpar do sangue seco das suas feridas.

Deixou-se relaxar na banheira, enquanto relembraVa a conversa com o Aoshi:

::

O homem alto de olhos azuis observou-a "O que é que os médicos dizem?"

O Kenshin ajoelhou-se à cabeceira dela: "Está estável agora, mas, algumas feridas vão demorar a curar. "

"Outras talvez nunca curem." - o outro respondeu

O Kenshin engoliu em seco. Era tudo culpa dele. Ela estava metida naquela situação porque o tinha conhecido."No que depender de mim, eu vou fazer de tudo para que ela fique bem."

"O Iizuka não foi encontrado ainda?" - o Aoshi perguntou

"Não. Mas ele não deve ter ido longe... Estava ferido demais... Eu até pensava que ele estava morto."

"Assim que ele for encontrado ela pode estar mais descansada. Todos os outros foram mortos, certo?"

O Kenshin relembrou o incidente na floresta. As lutas até chegar ao topo da montanha, até à morte da Tomoe. "Sim... Estão todos mortos."

"Eu vou fazer um perímetro na busca dele. Assim que o encontrar digo-te." - o homem de gabardina disse

"Aoshi?" - O Kenshin chamou quando viu que este se ia embora, fazendo-o voltar-se para trás - "Podes ficar um pouco com ela, por favor? Eu preciso fazer uma coisa, e quando ela acordar, se não for eu a estar aqui, ela vai desejar ter alguém em quem confie."

O lider dos Oniwabanshu acenou com a cabeça.

"Arigato." - o ruivo olhou mais uma vez para ela e saiu do quarto.

::::::::::.

Saiu do banho e vestiu um hakama. Apesar de saber que ela estava protegida, ansiava voltar de novo para a sua beira.

Havia tanta coisa para falar. Como é que ela sabia da sua cicatriz? Quem eram o Sano e a Misao? E tantas outras coisas que ele esperava ter tempo de saber as respostas...

::::

O Aoshi olhou para ela. Era estranho como tudo parecia voltar ao mesmo. Já não era a primeira vez que estavam naquela situação.

A Kaoru era uma jovem inteligente e bela, que parecia estar sempre no lugar errado à hora errada e com as pessoas erradas. Mas por incrível que pareça, era como se ela sempre conseguisse ser mais forte do que todas as adversidades que enfrentava. E por mais escuro que parecesse o seu destino, ela, seguia em frente, aproveitando todos os feixes de luz, para chegar ao fim.

"Ken...shin..." - ela balbuciou

O Aoshi colocou a mão na testa dela. Não estava quente, era sinal de que não tinha febre. Talves estivesse prestes a acordar.

"Kaoru... O KEnshin volta já."

"Aoshi..." - ela disse com um sorriso, ainda com os olhos fechados."Estás aqui..."

"Sim. Vim ver como estavas." - ele respondeu

"Estão todos bem? O Kenshin? A Sakura?" - ela tinha tentado abrir os olhos mas havia muita claridade no quarto.

"O Battousai esteve sempre do teu lado durante estes dois dias, ele volta já. A Sakura... Ela vai ficar bem, não te preocupes."

Ela sorriu. O Iizuka tinha mentido. Afinal ela ainda estava viva. Que bom...

"Aoshi...Preciso que me faças um favor..." - ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e como ainda não estavam ajustados à luz, de imediato se encheram de àgua.

::::

_Malditos... Maldita... Como é que isto foi acontecer? Estava tudo a correr conforme o planeado..._ A ferida que a espada do Battousai tinha feito no seu peito estava cada vez mais infeccionada. Mas ele não podia ir a nenhum lado, porque tanto os Ishishinshi, como a patrulha Shinsen o procuravam. Sem contar com os quatro capachos do Aoshi... Era o homem mais procurado da cidade naquele momento.

"Ainda bem que aquele desmiolado do Chiro me pagou antes de morrer..." - Ele riu desdenhosamente ignorando as dores - "Vou conseguir escapar deste país rico!"

"Não vais assim tão longe." - uma voz rouca por trás de si disse.

Ele não conhecia aquela voz...

"Quem és tu?" - ele indagou voltando-se para trás.

"Eu sou o homem que te vai matar..." - e riu como se tivesse prazer naquilo que estava prestes a fazer.

"Idiota! Já escapei ao Battousai! O que te faz pensar que TU me vais conseguir matar?" - ele gritou

O samurai correu na direcção do Iizuka tão rápido que ele não conseguiu sequer aperceber-se de que este tinha tirado a espada da baínha e que lhe tinha desferido um golpe no mesmo sítio que o Kenshin lho tinha feito antes.

Quando viu o copro da sua vitima cair inerte no chão, ele respondeu à pergunta anteriormente feita.

"Porque uma nova era começa comigo, Shishio Makoto. E nessa era, não há lugar para Hitokiris Fracos... Só os fortes sobrevivem..." - ele embainhou a espada, e deixou o Iizuka para trás.

:::::

Quando o Kenshin entrou no quarto ela já estava acordada e sorriu quando o viu.

O Aoshi saiu deixando-os sozinhos.

O ruivo sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Kenshin eu.." - ela ia começar a explicar tudo mas ele parou-a.

Ele iria ser o primeiro a falar. "Gomen... Kaoru." - ele colocou as mãos no chão e baixou a cabeça.

"Kensin não..." - ela tentou impedi-lo, mas ao mover-se as suas feridas lembraram-na de quão frágil ela ainda estava.

Ele colocou as mãos dele como apoio e segurou-a contra o seu peito, abrançando-a. "Tu nunca me mentis-te."

O Kenshin estava exausto de tantas confusões entre eles... e aquele momento só dos dois, parecia mágico. Imperturbável. O cabelo dela tinha aquele cheiro característico do jasmim. Tão doce... Inocente.

Ela desencostou-se do peito dele, e fez um esforço para ficar sentada, de frente para ele.

Após alguns segundos ela exclamou: "A tua cicatriz... Está diferente."

Ele colocou a mão na cara. "Quando eu apareci naquela noite, e tu a viste, parecias já saber que isto ia acontecer..."

Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele. "Há tanta coisa que ainda te preciso contar Kenshin."

"Eu sei. Mas..." - ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela. - "Há algo que eu quero fazer antes disso." - aproximou o seu rosto do dela e saboreou os seus lábios suavemente.

A Kaoru foi apanhada desprevenida. Foi tão repentino... Ela ansiava por aquele beijo há muito tempo... Lágrimas começaram a escorrer do seu rosto novamente enquanto se beijavam.

O Kenshin beijou as suas lágrimas, bem como todo o seu rosto... A sua pela era tão macia... "Porque choras, Kaoru, não é isto que desejas?"

Ela abanou com a cabeça."Kenshin no baka... É claro que é isto que desejo... Só não me consigo acreditar que já passou..." - ela sorriu e ele abraçou-a com cuidado por causa dos ferimentos dela.

"Eu quero reparar todo o mal que fiz Kaoru..." - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Mas... eu não sou digno de alguém como tu sabes... Ainda por cima depois de tudo o que aconteceu..."

"Kenshin...Tu não tiveste culpa de nada daquilo que aconteceu..."

"Eu matei a Tomoe."- ele disse deixando-a estupefacta.

Ele olhou para ela na tentativa de encontrar algum resentimento ou mágoa, mas a resposta dela surpreendeu-o:

"O único culpado foi o Iizuka... Todos os outros, bem como a Tomoe foram usados por ele.. Como peões num jogo de xadrez..."

O Kenshin continuou: "Não Kaoru... O Iizuka foi o mentor sim... Mas eu matei a Tomoe... Eu não queria mas..."

"A Tomoe queria vingar-se de ti..." a Kaoru estava decidida a contar a verdade - "Kenshin, o que te vou dizer pode ser duro de ouvir, mas, foi o que eu li no diário dela."

"No.. Diário?" - o ruivo lembrou-se de que todas as noitas quando estavam em Otsu a via escrever antes de se deitar.

"Aparentemente a Tomoe estava noiva, mas, numa batalha o noivo dela foi morto... Por ti. E então ela decidiu vir para aqui e vingar-se. O Iizuka aproveitou-se disso, e usou-a. Só que À medida que convivia contigo ela descobriu que não eras nenhum monstro... Ela disse que eras até mesmo gentil demais para um Hitokiri..."

"Eu matei tanta gente... Como hei de saber quem seria o noivo dela?" - ele ficou pesaroso.

"No diário havia também a história de uma maldição... A tua cicatriz..."

O Kenshin pôs a mão na bochecha esquerda... e relembrou a noite em que matou o homem que lhe tinha feito a primeira parte da cicatriz... Fechou os olhos e pôde reviver toda a cena de novo... e no momento em que lhe desferiu o golpe mortal, recorda-se de o ter ouvido murmurar algo... Um nome... Seria Tomoe? Depois recordou o momento há dois dias atrás, no qual a Tomoe pegou no punhal e fez o resto da cicatriz... Seria possivel? Seria essa a ligação?

"Kenshin? Estás bem?"

A voz dela trouxe-o de novo ao presente. Havia um ar de preocupação no olhar dela. Era injusto. Depois de a ter feito passar por tudo aquilo, ele ainda a estava a fazer preocupar-se mais.

"Iie. Não quero ver preocupação no teu rosto Kaoru... Quero ver felicidade." - ele afagou o rosto dela.

"Tu és a minha felicidade..." - ela respondeu fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque da mão dele no seu rosto.

Ele sorriu. Apesar de se sentir idigno, ouvi-la dizer aquilo fazio sentir-se bem..."Mas, tu tinhas algo a contar-me."

Ela abriu os olhos: "Sim."

"E então? Queres contá-lo agora?" - ele perguntou

"Sim. É acerca de como eu vim parar aqui. Mas preciso que acredites em mim e não aches que eu preciso ser internada numa clínica mental ou assim, ok?" - ela avisou

Ele abanou com a cabeça: "Eu CONFIO em ti... meu amor."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Já tinha passado uma semana desde que ela lhe tinha contado a verdade. Desde os sonhos de criança nos quais ele aparecia a chamá-la, dizendo que tinha saudades suas, até ao dia em que os pais dela morreram e ela apareceu ali.

Ele perguntou-lhe quem era o Sano e a Misao, porque tinha-a lido no seu diário os nomes deles. E ela explicou.

No entanto a dúvida subsistia: Será que ela ficaria ali para sempre?

Apesar de ele não falar nisso directamente, a Kaoru sabia que o Kenshin pensava nisso. Por vezes ele aparecia no seu quarto de noite, e quando pensava que ela estava a dormir, abraçava-a e sussurrava que nunca a deixaria ir para lado nenhum. Que nunca a abandonaria.

Mas ela não podia deixar de sentir que algo iria acontecer...

Toda a gente estava feliz. Uma nova era parecia estar no horizonte daquele país...

E o Kenshin parecia estar feliz com isso.

Naquele dia de manhã, ele tinha acordado cedo, e tinha-a avisado de que precisava encontrar-se com o Katsura, mas voltaria antes da hora de almoço, porque queria levá-la a um sitio em especial.

Ela concordou. E esperava pacientemente por ele no jardim, quando ouviu passos.

"Quem está aí?" - ela chamou começando a sentir-se assustada

"Sou eu." - a voz acalmou-a

"Aoshi. és tu... Fico mais descansada. Pregaste-me um susto." - ela colocou a mão no peito de alivio.

Ele aproximou-se: "Eu fiz aquilo que me pedis-te."

A Kaoru sorriu quando o viu tirar uma caixa preta do bolso. "Arigato Aoshi-sama."

"Espero que sejas feliz, Kaoru." - ele disse-lhe

"Espera!" - ela chamou - "Vais voltar para aquela pessoa que deixas-te para trás não vais AOshi?"

Ela olhou-a: " Estive a pensar quando é que fui mais feliz... E cheguei à conclusão de que, no meu caso, o meu passado é o meu futuro."

A Kaoru sorriu. "Boa sorte Aoshi. E muito obrigada por tudo. Eu tenho a certeza de que vais ser muito feliz."

Ele olhou em frente e disse enquanto se ia embora: "O Hannyia, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou, também te desejam as felicidades, mas, eles gostam menos de despedidas do que eu... por isso mandaram-nas por mim..."

A Kaoru sorriu... A vida de todos estava a arranjar-se... Que bom...

Assim que o Aoshi desapareceu, ela viu ao longe uma forma de alguém que conhecia bem.

Yahiko.

"Yahiko!" - ela gritou de júbilo quando o viu.

A Kaoru já não estava com ele desde o incidente no restaurante.

"Ei! Estás bem melhor do que aquilo que eu pensei." - ele disse ao avistá-la.

Ela sorriu.

::::::::::

A Yumi fechou a porta do seu quarto. Aqueles dias eram de doidos... O restaurante tinha ardido, ela tinha ficado sem uma grande parte daquilo que lhe pertencia, mas, o que mais a preocupava é que fazia uma semana que ELE não aparecia.

Será que ele tinha desistido dela? Ou lhe teria acontecido alguma coisa de grave?

Sentou-se em frente ao espelho. Os anos passaram por ela sem se dar conta. Quanto tempo mais é que ela iria aguentar? Os homens apareciam e desapareciam na sua vida. Mas aquele era especial... Por mais que ela se protegesse, e por mais vezes que ela tivesse prometido a si própria que não deixaria mais nenhum homem comandar o seu coração... Ela sabia que ele já o tinha feito.

"Homens..." - ela suspirou.

Olhou para todas as coisas belas que tinha, que lhe tinham sido oferecidas por homens, em troca do usufruto da sua beleza... Atirou com todas as caixas de joias, perfumes, tudo para o chão.

Sentia raiva... Eram todos uns porcos... Vazios... "Fracos!"

Tinha vontade de chorar de raiva, mas controlou-se.

"Estás... enervada hoje..."

Ela reconheceu aquela voz... e o seu corpo reagiu de imediato... Estremeceu.

"Podia dizer que tenho pena de desperdiçares tanta coisa bonita... Mas... não tenho..." - ele abriu a porta e entrou dentro do quarto e aproximou-se dela. "Eu posso dar-te muito mais."

"Shishio..." - o seu coração batia tão forte que quase que se conseguia ouvir...

"Shhh... Nenhum deles era forte o suficiente para ti... Nenhum deles te mereceu Yumi..."

Ela abraçou-o.

"Mas tu vais ser a mulher que vais estar ao meu lado quando eu conquistar este país..."

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele... Sim... Shishio Makoto era o homem que governaria não só o Japão, mas o coração dela também.

::::::::

A Kaoru estava na cozinha a preparar o jantar. Quando sentiu os braços dele a apertarem-na, e o seu queixo pousar em cima do ombro dela.

"Kenshin..."

Ele ficou ali por alguns segundos até que lhe perguntou: "Como correu o teu dia?"

"Hoje fiquei a saber que o Yahiko partiu com o Aoshi... Ele prometeu que ele poderia pertencer ao Oniwabanshuu. Sabes, fico descansada porque sei que o Aoshi vai cuidar bem dele."

"Isso é bom... Aquele miúdo já perdeu muita coisa." - o Kenshin respondeu

Depois voltou-a para ele.

Ela reclamou: "Kenshin tenho que fazer o jantar..."

Ele sorriu "Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar."

A Kaoru ficou curiosa. Os olhos dele tinham aquela cor linda, violeta. E o seu rosto transmitia uma paz...

"Eu saí dos Ishishishi... Não quero mais ser um Hitokiri..."

"Kenshin." - ela exclamou: "Fico tão feliz..."

"Eu percebi que não posso tomar lados Kaoru... Sempre que tomar um lado vou estar a matar alguém do outro lado, que também acha que está certo... E quem sabe o que é a verdade?"

Ela passou os dedos pelos lábios dele."Tens razão..."

"Para mim, as únicas pessoas a quem quero proteger, são a minha familia... Tu."

Ela corou... "Eu sei que estou protegida contigo..."

O Kenshin abraçou-a mais forte e beijou-a intensamente. Não a queria largar por nada daquele mundo. Apesar de já não ser a primeira vez que ele a beijava, a Kaoru ainda não se tinha acostumado... Cada vez que ele o fazia, as suas pernas tremiam... Mas era tão bom...Sentir o corpo dele tão perto do dela...

Assim que os lábios dele largaram os dela, a Kaoru lembrou-se de algo: "Kenshin, eu tenho uma coisa para ti."

Ele ficou curioso... A Kaoru correu para o quarto e ele foi atrás dela calmamente. Dentro de uma gaveta, ela tirou uma caixa preta de veludo e estendeu-lha. "É para ti."

O Kenshin ficou a olhar para o objecto nas mãos dela. "O que é?" - ele perguntou

"Abre e vês..." - ela respondeu com um sorriso igual ao de uma criança, na expectativa da reação dele.

Ele abriu a caixa e tirou de lá de dentro um fio de prata com uma pequena chapa em prata. Ele já a tinha visto antes, mas agora, ela tinha algo gravado.

_Para: Kenshin Himura com amor K,K_

O Kenshin sorriu.

"Eu sei que não é nada de especial, mas..."

"Tem muito valor para mim Kaoru. Obrigada... As ... Kaoru Kamyia..."

"Sim... é para nunca te esqueceres de mim Kenshin." - ela baixou a cabeça. Era aquele sentimento de novo. Aquele sentimento que lhe dizia que aquele momento de felicidade não iria durar para sempre.

Ele colocou à volta do pescoço: "Eu nunca me vou esquecer de ti,princesa...Porque tu vais estar sempre aqui comigo... Não é?" - ele perguntou

A Kaoru não quis deixar que os seus medos estragassem aquele momento. "Claro que vou."

Ela analisou a medalha melhor e acrescentou: "Mas sabes... Esta medalha tem um erro..."

"Como?" - ela de imediato pegou na medalha que estava ao pescoço dele e leu cuidadosamente a inscrição. "Não Kenshin, está tudo certo..."

Ele abanou a cabeça. "O teu nome... não está correcto..."

Ela releu."Kaoru Kamyia..."

Ele levantou-o o rosto dela para que a olhar nos olhos."O teu nome não será mais Kaoru Kamyia, mas Kaoru Himura..." - os olhos dele fixaram-se nos dela - "Se tu aceitares o meu pedido de casamento."

"Kenshin?" - ela sentiu lágrimas a quererem formar-se nos seus olhos.

"Kaoru, tu és a única que me conhece bem... E apesar disso, eu sinto-me uma pessoa nova contigo... Só conseguirei viver uma nova vida se tu estiveres a meu lado... Como MINHA mulher...Por isso, aceitas casar comigo?"

Ela agarrou-se ao pescoço dele e beijou-o. Ao ínicio foi um beijo suave, mas foi ficando cada vez mais intenso. Ele agarrou-a contra si, deixando que a sua lingua conhecesse mais e mais o sabor da sua boca... Ele queria aquele momento que nunca tinha tido com ninguém... Deitou-a no futon e começou a beijar o seu pescoço ternamente...Mas depois parou.

Ficaram os dois ofegantes a olharem-se... As franjas de cabelo dele tocavam o rosto dela.

_Porquê que ele parou? _

Como que respondendo à pergunta dela ele falou: "Ainda não me deste uma resposta."

Ele lembrou o pedido de casamento e sorriu:"Mas é claro que caso contigo... Não posso recusar o pedido de casamento do homem que eu amo."

O Kenshin fechou os olhos... Ela . Agora ele podia ser feliz.

::::::

No dia seguinte ele acordou com ela nos seus braços... Ela dormia calmamente... despida, o cabelo dela espalhava-se pelo seu ventre, e a as suas pernas entre-cruzadas com as dele. Ela estava feliz... E a felicidade que ele sentia no peito aumentou ainda mais, por a ver assim.

Ele olhou para a chapa pendurada no fio que estava à volta do seu pescoço."Himura Kaoru." -ele murmurou relembrando o nome dela quando casassem...

ACordada pela voz dele a Kaoru abriu os olhos lentamente.

Ele observou-a.

Ela olhou para os corpos deles nús, juntos, e ficou corada, relembrando o que se tinha passado na noite anterior.

"És maravilhosa..."

"Kenshin?" - ela não tinha reparado que ele já tinha acordado.

Ele sorriu. "Ohayo..." -

"Bom dia Kenshin..." - ela disse ainda corada.

Ele passou a mão pela cabeça dela, e ela aconchegou-se mais no peito dele.

"Eu tinha planeado levar-te a um sitio, e fazer-te o o pedido lá, mas... acho que não consegui fazer as coisas como deveriam ter sido feitas...Desculpa.."

Ela olhou-o: "Não... Foi tudo perfeito Kenshin... Não peças desculpa por teres realizado o meu sonho."

"Amo-te..." - ele disse...

Ela sorriu."Eu também te amo..."

"No entanto, eu faço questão de te levar a um sitio que gostava que conhecesses."

"está bem."

Ele levantou-se e vestiu um hakama novo. "Vou tomar banho. Queres vir?" - Estendeu-lhe a mão.

Ela ficou corada mais uma vez... Mas aceitou.

::::::::::::::::::

Depois do banho, tomaram o pequeno almoço e sairam. Caminharam durante cerca de meia hora, até que chegaram a um jardim.

"Uau. Que lindo."

A Kaoru exclamou ao ver aquele lugar. Apesar de ser inverno e as àrvores já não terem flores de cerejeira, como era suposto, a neve que cobria os ramos era tão bonita como as flores. Caiam também flocos de neve que faziam com que o lugar ainda fosse mais belo.

"Gostas?" - o Kenshin perguntou abraçando-a por trás.

Ela riu-se como uma criança: "Claro que sim. É a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi..."

Ele voltou-a para si - "Estás feliz?"

Apesar do frio, ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele ansioso pela resposta: "Muito Feliz."

"Eu nunca te vou deixar... Para onde tu fores, eu irei... Vou estar sempre contigo. Eu prometo Kaoru."

A Kaoru sorriu. Era uma promessa... "Eu sei. Eu também nunca me vou afastar de ti, meu amor."

De repente quando o abraçava a cair viu surgir do chão uma luz... branca.

"Não." - ela abanou a cabeça. "Não pode ser."- era a mesma luz que tinha aparecido no dia em que ela viajou até ali.

"Kaoru, o que foi?" - o Kenshin viu a luz também e a Kaoru pode ver a preocupação estampada no seu rosto.

"Esta luz... O meu tempo aqui acabou Kenshin..." - ela chorou.

"Não!" - ele agarrou-a com força - "Ninguém te vai levar daqui. Eu vou contigo!"

Mas uma força superior começou a separá-lo dela. E por mais que ele lutasse não tinha forças suficientes, e algo o arrebatou no sentido contrário.

"Kenshin!" - ela gritou.

Ele correu na direcção dela, e quando estava mesmo próximo para lhe tocar, era como se uma barreira invisivel, um vidro se tivesse entreposto no meio.

"Kaoru afasta-te!" - ele tirou a espada para tentar quebrar o que quer que aquilo fosse. Ganhou lanço e com toda a força que tinha atacou-o o vazio. Mas nada aconteceu.

"Kenshin..." - a Kaoru estava de joelhos na neve a chorar ao vê.lo do outro lado a tentar partir aquilo que os dividia.

Quando ele olhou de novo para ela, era como se ela estivesse a desaparecer aos poucos.

"Kaoru aguenta!" - ele esbateu-se com mais e mais força contra o "vidro", conseguindo até mesmo fazer aparecer uma fenda nele.

"Estou quase a conseguir." - Mas quando olhou de novo a Kaoru já não estava lá. Ele partiu o vidro e conseguiu passar para o outro lado, ferido, com muitos cortes e sem forças...

"Kaoru."

:::::::::::::::::::::

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a luz que havia do outro lado era intensa demais.

"Será que morri?" - A sua mente formulou a pergunta sem que ela se desse conta disso.

Na realidade não havia nada que a prendesse à vida, agora que ele não estava com ela.A vida nunca tinha sido fácil para ela.

Primeiro levou-lhe os seus pais, depois, quando ela finalmente tinham encontrado algum conforto, arrancou dela a pessoa que tinha conseguido curar a ferida no seu peito.

Era dificil ter vontade de viver depois de tudo isso.

Respirou fundo.

Não estava morta. Isso era ponto assente, porque se o estivesse, não sentiria nada. A morte é o vazio o contrário da vida.

Tentou novamente abrir os olhos. Embora sentisse um peso grande nas pálpebras, conseguiu.

Lágrimas caíram como reclamação pela exposição à luz. Após alguns minutos estes e ela conseguiu ver claramente.

Branco.

Não havia formas, nem desenhos, nem nada especifico no sitio onde os seus olhos se fixaram... Apenas aquela cor neutra e sem vida.

Sem vida como ela.

Fechou de novo os olhos.

Teve vontade de chorar subitamente. Tentou evitá-lo enchendo o peito com o máximo de ar que podia.

Respirar fundo, não importava onde, ou em que situação se encontrava, há sempre tempo para respirar fundo mais uma vez, para além disso, tinha aprendido a controlar-se dessa forma. No intermédio, entre o movimento no qual terminava de inspirar, e se preparava para expulsar todo o ar de dentro, um pequeno Bip, quase inaudível fêz-se soar.

Ainda sem expirar abriu os olhos e voltou a cabeça na direcção de onde o som tinha vindo.

Observou o pequeno ecrã preto com duas linhas, vermelha e verde, que se moviam estranhamente.

O Bip começou a ser mais acelerado e aí a Kaoru lembrou-se de Expirar...

:::

**Então gostaram do penúltimo capítulo?**


	30. Chapter 30 O meu passado é o teu Futuro

**Capitulo 30 - O teu passado é o meu futuro**

A Kaoru olhou em sua volta e viu-se rodeada por aparelhos electrónicos que pareciam monitorizar tudo nela. O seu coração começou a bater mais forte, mais e mais e mais forte... E era acompanhado pelo constante bip bip do aparelho, agora cada vez mais acelerado.

Como que numa resposta a esse batimento instável entrou uma mulher vestida de branco que correu para junto da sua cama, alarmada.

"Mas o que é que se passa?" - ela olhou para os monitores... "O batimento cardíaco aumentou tanto..." - deu meia volta e olhou para a Kaoru deitada na cama de olhos abertos.

"Ah!"- Havia espanto a iluminar todo o seu rosto. "Menina Kaoru! Finalmente acordou!" - e de imediato apertou a mão dela.

"Os seus amigos vão ficar tão felizes por si...Eles tinham tantas saudades suas... Ai Meu Deus! Como se sente?"

A Kaoru olhou para a mulher desconhecida na sua frente. O seu corpo estava dormente e os seus pensamentos estavam lentos... Não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser na cara dele, na expressão de preocupação dele ao tentar quebrar aquele vidro invisível para chegar a ela...

Lágrimas começaram a formar-se no rosto dela.

"Oh não. Não chore... Eu sei que deve estar muito desorientada agora... Já passou um ano... Mas, aos poucos e poucos tudo vai voltar ao que era..." - a Kaoru estremeceu a ouvir as palavras daquela pobre mulher que só a tentava consolar.

Ela esfregou a mão nas dela: "Vou chamar a Doutora para a examinar, e depois, vou chamar os seus amigos..." - ela disse sorridente - "Eles visitavam-na todos os dias sabia? "

Essa frase conseguiu arrancar um ténue sorriso do rosto da Kaoru.

A mulher saiu entusiasmada para voltar dentro de segundos acompanhada por uma outra mais jovem de cabelo preto e lábios pintados com um vermelho carregado.

"Dra Megumi, ela acordou agora mesmo. Mas ainda não disse uma única palavra." - a enfermeira informou

A outra examinou as pupilas da Kaoru com um objecto que tinha uma luz forte: "É normal, mas o seu corpo vai começar a responder em breve a todos os apelos. Bem vinda de volta Kaoru." - a médica sorriu

A Kaoru suspirou.

"Já chamou os amigos dela?" - perguntou

?

"Deixe-nos ENTRAR! SE NÃO ME DEIXAR ENTRAR EU JURO QUE SE VAI ARREPENDER!"

Ambas a médica e a enfermeira se voltaram no sentido das vozes.

"Pára com isso, estás a deixar-me envergonhada!" - uma outra voz gritou

a Kaoru reconheceu ambas as vozes.

"Mas que barulheira é esta?" - A Megumi perguntou

De repente a porta do quarto abre com força para trás, e o Sanosuke corre até à cama da Kaoru.

A Misao entra atrás dele, mas sem antes informar as duas outras mulheres no quarto que não conhecia aquele homem, e que qualquer semelhança com o amigo que ela costumava trazer ali para visitar a Kaoru era mera coincidência.

A Kaoru sentiu ambos os braços a serem agarrados com força pelos dele. "Eu sabia Jou, eu sabia que tu ias acordar!" - Ele estava feliz, podia vê-lo nos seus olhos castanhos que brilhavam e no seu sorriso.

A Misao encavalitou-se nas costas dele :"Oh Kaoru..." - as lágrimas formavam-se nos seus olhos. "Tinha tantas saudades tuas..."

A Kaoru queria responder aos seus amigos. Mas, sentia-se incapaz de formar palavras... Lentamente esticou a mão até ao braço do Sano... E depois até ás tranças da Misao.

Mas rapidamente ficou cansada e perdeu as forças.

"Kaoru!" - Os dois gritaram em uníssono

A médica de imediato interveio afastando-os dela.

"A vossa amiga ainda está muito fraca. Tem que lhe dar tempo." - olhou para a Kaoru - "Mas ela vai voltar ao normal rápido... Não se preocupem."

Apesar de estarem preocupados com a sua aparência frágil, eles confiaram nas palavras da médica.

"Eu fico hoje aqui com ela." - a Misao apressou-se a dizer.

"Muito bem. Mas não a tentes forçar a falar... Deixa-a tomar o seu tempo." - a Megumi disse.

"Sim." - ela olhou para a amiga.

A Kaoru parecia agradecida... Apesar de tudo, era bom vê-los de novo.

_Kenshin... Sinto-me culpada por me sentir feliz por ver os meus amigos de novo, mas... uma parte de mim está morta porque tu não estás aqui..._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

**Uma semana depois**

_::  
_

"Dra Megumi!" - uma das enfermeiras chamou

A médica levantou-se de imediato da cadeira e correu para a porta.

"Chegou este doente ao hospital! Parece estar profundamente inconsciente. Tem vários ferimentos em todo o corpo... O seu batimento cardíaco é tão baixo que de início pensei que estava morto."

A Megumi suspirou. Caminhou para fora do seu consultório e olhou para o doente na maca.

"Uau." - aquele homem estava mesmo mal-tratado, tinha ferimentos recentes e cicatrizes de ferimentos antigos... As suas roupas estavam rasgadas, o seu cabelo tinha sangue... Uma miséria... A médica reparou na medalha que trazia ao pescoço... "Espera... Tem aqui uma inscrição... " Procurou algo que lhe indicasse se era alérgico a algum medicamento em especial mas não foi isso que encontrou.

Olhou para o ruivo inconsciente na maca. Ele era muito atraente... Apesar do seu estado crítico. "Muito bem, Senhor Kenshin Himura... Vamos curar-te dessas feridas, e quando acordares... bem quando acordares, espero que me digas que não és comprometido, e me leves a jantar a um bom restaurante em gratidão por ter salvo a tua vida." - ela sorriu

"Levem-no para o bloco!" - ela ordenou

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O tempo tinha passado... Aos poucos e poucos a Kaoru recuperou a habilidade de falar, e o seu corpo perdeu a dormência de antes...

Todos os dias um dos seus amigos dormia no quarto com ela... Era como se eles tivessem medo de a perder de novo...

Mas após uma semana, ela já estava pronta para ir embora. Voltar de novo à vida que tinha deixado para trás.

Mas... Não havia um único dia em que não pensasse nele, em tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido, em todas as coisas que eles tinham passado juntos... Como é que ele estaria? Ao menos tinha tido tempo para lhe explicar toda a situação que os envolvia antes de ser obrigada a partir... Dessa forma, ele saberia que aquilo que os separava não era a sua força ou vontade, mas sim algo superior, que nem ele, nem ela seriam capazes de suportar ou modificar.

Ela sabia que apesar de os seus amigos lhe dizerem que tudo ia voltar a ser como antes, no seu coração sempre haveria uma sombra das coisas que tinha deixado para trás...

"Pronta para sair daqui?" - A Misao perguntou

A Kaoru calçou as sapatilhas e sorriu: "Acho que sim!"

"Oh!" - o desânimo era visivel na cara da Misao - "Pareces-me tão triste!"

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça:" Não... Só me sinto... melancólica..."

Sentiu os braços quentes da Misao, a esfregarem os seus: "É por causa dele?"

A Kaoru ficou intrigada: "De quem?"

A amiga olhou para baixo um pouco corada: "Kenshin... é ele não é?"

"Como sabes acerca do Kenshin?" - a Kaoru não se lembrava de lhe ter contado nada.. Como é que ela poderia saber?

"É que Às vezes, enquanto dormias, chamavas por ele... E eu lembrei-me, se não seria esse o homem do teu sonho... o teu sonho de menina..."

Em criança a Misao costumava prestar atenção a quando a Kaoru falava dele, mas com o tempo ambas tinham crescido, e ela começou a encarar esses sonhos como mera fantasia... O que teria acontecido para ela mudar de ideias?

"Então? Prontas?" - O Sano abriu a porta do quarto surpreendendo as duas amigas.

"Sim. Estamos prontas." - A Kaoru respondeu.

"Muito bem então eu levo as malas, tenho o carro mesmo à frente do hospital." - e saiu na frente delas.

Ambas o observaram partir, e foi então que a Kaoru perguntou: "Se eu te contar uma coisa, acreditas em mim?"

Os olhos da Misao brilharam: "Se estiver relacionado com homens lindos que aparecem em sonhos eu sou toda ouvidos..."

"O que se passou contigo?" - a Kaoru perguntou incrédula - "Pensei que me tivesses dito que..."

"Pois, pois, eu sei... eu sei que eu disse que deverias esquecer esses sonhos e viver a tua vida, mas... Eu também tenho tido sonhos estranhos..."

"Não!" - a Kaoru exclamou incrédula com um sorriso nos lábios

"Sim... Ai amiga, e ele é lindo, e aqueles olhos... ai... É como se fossem de um azul gelado mas penetrante..."

A Kaoru soltou uma gargalhada. Talvez a Misao estivesse a agir assim para a fazer sentir-se melhor... Mas, mesmo assim, era um sentimento agradável.

"Vamos embora, e no caminho conto-te tudo..." - e puxou a Kaoru pela mão.

Saíram as duas do quarto. O corredor do hospital estava um caos, eram só médicos a correrem de um lado para o outro, macas estacionadas de ambos os lados...

A Misao começou a correr... Queria sair dali... Estavam ali há imenso tempo. A Kaoru, que era puxada pela amiga, tentava acompanhar o passo para não cair, mas, de repente viu a médica que tratou dela e quis parar.

"Espera Misao!" - a amiga soltou-lhe a mão e ficou a olhá-la.

"O que foi?"

"Está ali a médica que me tratou, eu quero ir agradecer-lhe." - e estava prestes a correr até ela quando a Misao a agarrou.

"Ela está com um doente. Não vês? Só enfermeiros à volta dela, e está alguém numa maca no meio... Por isso, ela deve ter que se concentrar..."

A Kaoru insistiu: "Era só para lhe agradecer.."

"Kaoru, ela não está sempre de bom humor... Se a fores desconcentrar vais fazê-la ficar chateada... E olha que ela não é nada simpática quando fica assim... Porque não a vens visitar noutro dia?"

A Kaoru pôs-se em bicos de pés para tentar ver o doente que precisava de tanta atenção da Doutora, mas, havia simplesmente muita gente na sua volta... Devia ser grave...

_Espero que quem quer que seja, se consiga safar... _- pensou.

"Vamos. Eu vou voltar cá noutro dia para falar com ela."- dito isto ambas correram para a porta do hospital onde o Sano já a esperava.

"Vamos para casa princesa?" - ele perguntou

A Kaoru sorriu. "Se não te importasses, gostava de ir a um sítio primeiro."

Os seus amigos entreolharam-se mas aceitaram o seu pedido.

_::::::::::::::::::::._

**De volta aos hospital** _  
_

Ele abriu os olhos.

Sentiu-se mole... Onde estava?

Olhou em sua volta e não reconheceu o local... Havia vários aparelhos no quarto... Mas ninguém mais estava lá dentro...

Ele levantou-se da cama, mas assim que os seus pés tocaram no chão e fez força para se apoiar, as suas pernas falharam e ele caiu. Usou os braços para impedir de bater com a cabeça no chão.

_O que se passa? Onde estou?_

Sentiu alguém a correr em direcção ao quarto, e a porta abriu-se.

"Já estás acordado?" - uma voz feminina disse - "Deixa-me a levantar." - uma mulher vestida com uma bata branca ajudou-o a ficar sentado na cama.

"Como te sentes?" - ela perguntou tentando o seu melhor sorriso..

"Estranho..." - ele respondeu colocando a mão na cabeça.

"Podes explicar-me o que te aconteceu?"

Ele ficou parado no tempo... Imóvel.

A Megumi esperou por um pouco, mas depois, impaciente exclamou: "Então?"

"Eu... não me lembro... " - ele respondeu.

Os seus olhos arregalados sugeriam que ele estava prestes a entrar em pânico

"Qual é a última coisa de que te lembras?"- ela tentou ajudá-lo.

"Eu... não me lembro de nada..." - Era a verdade, na sua mente havia um vazio... Era como se o seu cérebro não fizesse as ligações... Não havia memórias de nada...

"Kenshin?"

"Kenshin?"

a voz insistente dela chamou-o de volta.

"Desculpe..." - ele semicerrou os olhos: "O que é que me chamou?"

"Kenshin." - a médica repetiu. "É esse o teu nome." - e estendeu-lhe a mão, na qual havia um objecto brilhante.

Ele pegou no fio de prata e leu alto a inscrição na medalha que vinha junto. _Kenshin Himura com amor KK_

"Kenshin Himura..." - ele saboreou o nome... não lhe parecia familiar...

Ele baixou a cabeça e apertou a medalha na mão... "Porquê é que eu não consigo..."

A jovem médica sentou-se ao seu lado. " Kenshin... ás vezes isto acontece. Podes ter batido com a cabeça ou assim... Mas vais ver que aos poucos a tua memória vai voltar..."

"Acha?" - ele perguntou pondo tua a sua esperança na resposta dela.

"É claro que sim. Eu sou médica, eu sei coisas."

Ele sentiu-se melhor.

"Dra Megumi, precisamos de si." - uma enfermeira chamou

"Kenshin, eu volto já. Não saias daqui." - ela ordenou

Assim que se viu sozinho no quarto, caminhou para o espelho que havia do outro lado, e contemplou a sua figura.

_Quem é este homem? Quem sou eu? _Passou uma das suas mãos pela cicatriz no rosto e depois olhou para o objecto nas suas mãos.

Se Kenshin Himura era o seu Nome, então o que significavam as iniciais K,K?

:::::::

Fizeram todo o caminho até ao bairro onde ela vivia. As pessoas sorriam quando a viam passar, outras ficavam paradas a olhar e apontavam, contando umas às outras o que tinha sucedido à jovem Kaoru.

Para a Kaoru, tudo aquilo era um reviver do passado... Por momentos veio à sua mente a frase que o _Aoshi_ disse antes de partir... _Para mim, o meu passado é o meu futuro..._

_Será assim comigo, meu amigo? Será que este meu passado será agora o meu futuro? E então o que faço com o outro meu passado, no Japão?_

Os amigos pararam na papelaria da esquina. "Nós ainda não entendemos Kaoru, o que queres da papelaria?" - A Misao não conseguia entender o que alguém que tinha acordado apenas à uma semana de um coma de um ano poderia querer numa papelaria.

_Eu nunca vou esquecer o meu passado no Japão. Nunca vou esquecer os meus amigos, Yumi, Sakura, Katsura, Yahiko, Aoshi, Beshimi, Shikijou, Hyottoko, Hannyia... E nunca... Mas mesmo nunca irei esquecer-te..._

_ Kenshin... meu amor._

_**FIM**_

_E então? Gostaram?_

_Esta é mesmo a minha história... Desde pequena que sonho em escrever esta fic, mas, só agora com 23 anos é que o consegui fazer... E demorou quatro anos a ser terminada...Nem quero acreditar que tudo isto começou com uma brincadeira entre mim e uma amiga minha..._

_bem...  
_

_Houve momentos em que achei que tinha perdido o rumo da história, mas, terminei exactamente onde queria... _

_Mas, mesmo assim, não me consigo despedir dela já... _

_Por isso é que há algum tempo atrás decidi que lhe iria dar uma continuação... Uma Máquina do Tempo 2..._

_Vocês já puderam ter alguns vislumbres desse futura história, nesta mesma história, na parte em que a Kaoru relembra em sonhos um momento em que ela e o Kenshin falam da sua relação proibida..._

_Quero agradecer-vos a todos por lerem e comentarem sempre... Eu aprecio muito os vossos comentários... Sem eles eu não teria continuado, e se a história está terminada, então vocês tem os créditos.  
_

_Gostava de vos puder explicar o que sinto quando escrevo, mas o facto é que é algo tão satisfatório que não pode ser explicado por meras palavras... _

_AMO RUROUNI KENSHIN e AMO escrever acerca da vida destas personagens que me acompanham há mais de 10 anos... _

_Espero que tenham gostado e por favor informem-me..._

_Fiquem alerta para a nova fic..._

_Até já..._

_Muito Obrigada..._

_Jou-Chan Himura  
_


End file.
